


Godzilla: Rebirth of the King.

by TheBlackSwordsman97



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Heisei Series (Movies), Ultraman - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Continuation of Heisei Series, Eventual Romance, F/M, Horror, M/M, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 106,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackSwordsman97/pseuds/TheBlackSwordsman97
Summary: Godzilla Junior never thought he would see the day that his father fell in combat, nor when he would become the next King of the Monsters. As he struggles to adjust to his new status, he soon makes new surprising allies, and faces the minions of a being called The Master, in what will be the greatest battle the Earth has ever faced.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, my very first fan fiction that I am porting over to AO3. I hope you guys enjoy it. More to come soon.

Prologue. 

* * *

Darkness.

All he saw surrounding him was nothing but endless darkness, like the night sky when it was covered by clouds or even the tunnel that he had crawled into once, only to get stuck and thus force his father to come and pull him out. It was times like those that he knew he was loved and cared for, even if his father had yelled at him for wandering into the tunnel. But this darkness was different. There was no comforting warmth, like the darkness that came when he fell asleep. There was no indication that this darkness would eventually end, and he would be able to see once again. No. This was something he had never felt before.

And for Godzilla Jr, this terrified the young Kaiju greatly.

His whole life began to flash before his eyes. He saw himself hatching from the egg in a laboratory surrounded by humans. He saw the moment in which he met his father for the first time, and how he gave him a home. He even saw his father teaching him how to use his atomic breath, which he had been one of the happiest moments in his life.

But it was not all happy memories.

He saw the pteranodon terrorizing him and a human he was fond of, and while the winged reptile might have thought he was protecting the little monster, Junior did not feel the same way. He saw himself saying goodbye to the human, knowing they would never see each other again. He saw a creature that looked like his father trapping him in a crystal prison, so his father would get himself killed trying to save him. And the he saw…...It. He had fought It much earlier, when he heard It attacking innocent humans, and killing them with glee. While his father hated most humans, he had never felt the same and rushed to defend them from It, and actually won his first battle. He wanted to tell his father about his first victory, but when he was finally able to meet him again, It came back. It was much bigger than before, and then…...he fully remembered what had happened.

It killed him.

And now, he was passing on to some place that he had no idea existed. He had failed to protect his father, and now he would never see him again. A faint voice rang out, and he heard one sentence...

"It's not your time, you must live."

The darkness began to disappear, and then he began to take in his surroundings once again. He was the very city in which he and his father had met, and where It had returned to kill him. Junior began to get up slowly, and began to realize that something had happened during his time in the other world, for he had changed in appearance. He was much bigger now, about the size of his father, and he had bulked up as well. His spines also fully grew out, and he could feel the power within himself. Junior's heart dropped when he turned around and saw a skeleton lying in a small puddle, and realized exactly why he had changed in appearance. With a sorrowful roar, Junior turned around and left the city behind. He was now King of the Monsters, but he didn't want it.

He just wanted his father back.

* * *

Junior, however was quite unaware of what else was happening at this time, both above and below him. In space, a meteor the size of a micro-nation was suddenly redirected away by the Guardian of Earth, who began her long trek back to earth, as her mission had been completed. It had taken her several years to reach her destination, and it would take some years getting back. Humanity had of course bid her good luck on her mission, and she still remembered how many times they had called out, "Mothra" to her. However, she was quite unaware that a group of strange spores drifting through space began to merge together, thus paving a way for a being that in her absence had attacked the earth in an effort to kill its best defender.

His father to put it lightly.

He decided to lay low, and wait until the Divine Moth was out of his area, and then make his way back to earth to finish his mission. It was a good thing that she was slow, for diverting the meteor had taken much of her power. It would also give him time to pick out a name for himself, for he cared little for the name the humans had given him, "SpaceGodzilla" or something like that. He would pick a name that he felt was worthier than what the limited imaginations of mankind could come up with.

The two monsters began to traverse through space back to earth, one to defend it, and one to attack it.

* * *

The city was a ghost town by the time the military and civilians had cleared out of the area, and it most likely would be for years to come due to the high levels of radiation. The only thing left besides rubble and towering skeletons of skyscrapers was the liquified skeletal remains of Japan's greatest threat, and the scattered remains of…. It. The last few days had been fierce and harrowing, and many lives had been lost, but It loved the destruction It caused, and the amount of life it took from the puny humans. They were so fragile, and It laughed when they tried using their "weapons" against It. They called It "destroyer" as they watched It slaughter people and topple buildings like dominos, and It thought that name was a fitting moniker. It preferred "Destoroyah" personally but It knew that humans wouldn't be able to understand what It thought. It didn't care, It just enjoyed causing pain and destruction. It was having fun.

Until It saw that damned whelp.

It thought that the young Kaiju would be easy pickings, only to discover that the whelp was stronger than he looked, and soon enough, It began to develop a hatred of this whelp. As It began to burn from the flames coming out of the whelp's mouth, It memorized the whelp's name so that once it evolved into another form, It would be able to find the whelp and kill him.

Gojira was the whelp's name, or so It thought.

It relished in using the new stronger form It evolved into to torment the young whelp, especially as his father watched in horror. And seeing the whelp's body hit the ground with a sickening thud made It pleased. It especially loved seeing the life leave his eyes, and cackled with glee now that It had killed the one who had ruined the day. Too bad that his father attacked It, and too bad that the military used their weapons to freeze It solid, robbing It of the satisfaction of destruction.

They thought It was dead, but they failed to notice It in a smaller form quietly escaping as the military destroyed the rest of the body. It saw the whelp rise once again, but knew that It would be no match for the fully-grown whelp. The burning anger kept It fueled as It scuttled away, and then It heard a voice. It knew then that the being speaking to It was one that was very old, much older than It.

"You seek vengeance. I will give you what you desire….in return for your service."

It took the deal.

* * *

As these creatures continued on their paths, whether it was to deal with a loss, to return home after a long quest, to finish a battle, or for retribution, they were quite unaware of the being watching them. Most of them anyway. He was fine with that, because his plan was working beautifully. He was quite old, some would say, and he himself remembered the formation of the Earth. He remembered the emergence of mankind, and the extinction of dinosaurs caused by a creature called the King of Terror, one of his finest creations. The humans actually created their own King of Terror, but he was far inferior, and it was no surprise that he fell in combat. Regardless, he felt it was about time that humanity learned their place in the world. And so, he began to quietly organize disasters of all kinds and shapes, so he could feed of their despair and fear. He began to create new minions for his own purposes, and soon enough recruited ones who had only heard rumors of his existence. In many ways, they would be integral to his plan, whereas others would only be useful as fodder, so as to test just how strong his opponents would be. In time, humanity had called him many names despite only seeing some of the acts he pulled off and not him physically: Yahweh, Shiva, Ares, Yama, Czernobog, Morta, Al-Shaitan, and many more names, even ones for dead languages. He would make sure they would know his true name.

For he was the beginning and the end of life.

And thus, Earth's greatest battle began with a simple deal between a destructor and a true evil.

* * *

Inspired by the creations of Toho Studios.

GODZILLA: Rebirth of the King.

A story by The Black Swordsman.


	2. Return of the Destroyer Episode One.

Return of the Destroyer

Chapter One: Two Years Later.

* * *

As sunlight broke over the large island in the Pacific, Junior awoke from a deep slumber, much like every other morning. He slowly rose to his feet, as the drowsiness left his eyes and he glanced around at the tropical trees surrounding him. He had found this island two years ago, after leaving Japan and swimming into the ocean. Junior had attempted to return to Birth Island, with a small hope that it survived the disaster that had befallen it. Like the hope that his father somehow survived that strange illness he had, the hope that Birth Island was still there was quickly crushed by the sight of a volcanic wasteland. He continued wandering, until he came upon this island, which made Birth Island honestly look infinitesimal. He had explored most of the island within two years, of which Junior took time to examine every rock structure and cliff face, the crystal-clear lake in the middle of the island, the vegetation that grew all around, but most importantly, for any other creature that lived on the island, or at least someone who could be his friend. It was no secret that Junior was always more soft-hearted than his father, to which he most likely believed that it was due to being briefly raised around humans. They were unable to understand anything that he said to them, but nevertheless they treated him well, and gave him a temporary home until the day he met his father. He was even overjoyed to find a human living on Birth Island, even if the human seemed to avoid him most of the time. On this island, the only creatures that could be found were just the local wildlife one might find in jungles, and a species of giant mantis that either could not, or would not communicate with him. He did not like the bugs at all, as they had attacked him when he approached them for the first time. He made quick work of the ones who attacked, so much so that every time he saw a mantis on the island, it would flee in terror. The only other point of interest of the island, at least to Junior, was an underwater tunnel that lead to a cave, in which Junior discovered a load of shiny objects ranging from gold, to pieces of downed aircraft. These had no value to him, and something told him the resident of that cave…...was not social. After two years, Junior had developed a certain routine: Wake up, walk around the island a little bit, eat, practice his fighting skills, swim, eat again, and eventually find a place to sleep for the night. This morning was different, because as soon as he started walking, he smelled something disgusting. Walking a little further onto one of the beaches, a grisly sight met his eyes.

It was a cetacean stranding. A whole pod of whales littered the beach, decaying in the sun.

Junior ate whales as part of his diet, but the sight of this was shocking to the young Kaiju, especially when he saw exactly what was feeding on them. There were the usual seagulls, loud annoying beasts that loved to swarm him whenever he brought his food to the shore. There were several mantises, one of which spotted him and hissed before it flew off with the rest of its group. What was really shocking to him, were the starfish. There were quite a lot attached to the dead beasts, and they seemed to be feasting on the whales, almost dissolving their flesh with a strange liquid. Junior's spine plates began to heat up, and promptly began to glow orange, before he unleashed his atomic ray to destroy the starfish. There was something off about them, something that chilled him to the bone. Regardless, he dived into the ocean to look for food, taking a moment to look at his reflection in the water. He thought looked a lot like his father, and yet at the same time he couldn't have looked somewhat different. For instance, his scales were greenish in color, while his father had grey scales, and his atomic ray had turned orange after his revival, whereas his father's ray was almost always blue. As he dived in, he murmured one thing to his reflection. If humans were there, they would've heard a low growling noise, as they could not understand the language of monsters.

"Hey dad."

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, unbeknownst to Junior, there was another underground cavern and inside of it, laid another resident of the island. A resident who had been asleep for years, and now finally began to wake up. As far as he knew, he was the only resident of the island, and the only member of his species. He looked at the skeletal remains surrounding his resting place, and sighed at the sight of his family. They had passed a long time ago during a particularly terrible winter, with their bones being picked clean by the Kamacurai, the name his people called the giant mantises that also lived on the island. It was not time to dwell on the past however, and he slowly left his cavern to enter the outside world. He had no idea how long it had been since he smelled fresh air, or felt the wind blowing around his head, but nevertheless he was happy to be out of the cavern. Walking over to the lake, he began drinking the cool water, sending ripples across it. He hated swimming in all honesty, but he would do it if he had to survive. It was then that he noticed some Kamacurai flying above, scared by…something, followed by a large splash. His hope began to rise…...could it be? Did one of his family members survive? Or was it someone new? Maybe something more dangerous than the Kamacurai? Whatever it was, he needed to find out exactly what had scared those damned bugs away. As he crawled up to the beach, he sat and waited for the other monster to come back.

* * *

The Giant Octopus was fighting for its life. As the squishy, slimy, tentacles wrapped around Junior's head, he burst through the surface of the ocean and began to try and force the creature off his head. He had hunted these beasts before, and while they were significantly more intelligent than a whale, they were no less durable. Yes, he had seen them sink human ships before, but it was only the fishing vessels that the Giant Octopi could even hope of attacking. One tried attacking a battle ship, only to find itself blown apart by the ship's powerful cannons. With that in mind, Junior pulled and pulled until the soggy and oily beast came detached from his head, and landed on the beach. It was promptly roasted by one atomic ray, leaving the stench of cooked flesh in the air. As Junior stepped onto the beach, and began to feast on his prey, he thought for a brief moment that he saw a pair of eyes staring at him from beneath the sea. Looking back at the water, he saw nothing, convinced himself his mind was playing tricks on him, and he continued to eat.

And then he heard something behind him. Humans would've most likely heard a howling like noise if they had been there. But since only Junior was there, he heard this.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Junior turned around quickly, and saw a funny looking creature standing there. The Kaiju before him was a quadruped, with a short stout body, and an armored carapace that had rows and rows of sharp spikes. He had a long tail with much shorter blunt spikes, and with a thin layer of armor alongside it. He could most likely stand on two legs if needed, but the problem there was that he did not have opposable claws like Junior had, meaning he'd only stand upright if he was fighting another Kaiju, or to get an item he couldn't reach. Finally, he had a crocodilian like face, with long rows of sharp teeth and elongated canines, with five horns on his head, and one on his snout. He had light gray scales, with his spikes, horns, and claws having been bone white once, but now yellowing after years of use. Junior had no idea if this Kaiju was a friend or foe, but there seemed to be no ill intent in his question nor any harm in answering him.

"I could ask you the same thing. I found this island two years ago, and I've made it my home," Junior replied.

"Oh. Is that right?" the other Kaiju responded, "Well, for your information I've been hibernating here for, oh give or take, about a good few centuries. In fact, you could even say this island is my birthright, and that you may be trespassing in my territory. But hey, here you are. Do you have a name, or are we just gonna stare at each other all day?"

Junior thought for a minute about this strange Kaiju. He was certainly more intelligent than his appearance would suggest, although humans might only see him as a dumb beast. He also seemed to be a bit untrusting, which didn't surprise Junior. He then decided to give the Kaiju a reason to trust him, and maybe to make a new friend.

"My name is Godzilla Jr, and I am the King of the Monsters. My old home was destroyed in a disaster, and it is because of that I came here. Is that good enough for you?"

"…. Oh…. I didn't know you were homeless. Godzilla Jr huh? Yeah, I can live with that. So, if you are named Junior, and you are the King of the Monsters, then I'm guessing that your old man…..."

"Yes. It was two years ago. Same time as the loss of my home."

"Oh geez. I'm really sorry. I know how it feels to lose the ones you love. Well, at any rate, my name is Angurius, and I am the last member of my entire species," the other Kaiju answered, "What a pain, am I right?"

Junior chuckled at this, the first time he felt happy in a while, and briefly took his eyes off his meal.

"By the way, that Kamacuras just took that thing you were eating."

"Oh SHIT!"

With that exclamation, Angurius and Junior began chasing the greedy mantis down. It was right about then that the two Kaiju realized that they would be good friends down the line, and great battle partners. The Kamacurai would be perfect training dummies.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan.**

* * *

But not all was well in the world. Tokyo, a once blooming megalopolis, was a ghost of its former self. Closed off to the public since the titanic battle between Destoroyah and Godzilla, the city still had near lethal amounts of radiation that made it uninhabitable. Not that Destroyah particularly cared, for the abandoned city proved to be a good hiding spot. It was now in its Juvenile form, albeit with a few new alterations such as Its claws and long stabbing legs from its Aggregate form. All it cost was the loss of being able to split up into multiple forms, to which Destoroyah was, to put it lightly, mildly annoyed. Ever since It had made that deal with that mysterious being, It had wanted to kill the whelp as soon as possible, but part of the deal was to do tasks for the being and in return, the being would help Destoroyah become powerful once again. Now, for the past two years, Japan had been plagued by a mysterious serial killer. It all started one day, when a vagrant's body was found slashed to pieces in a sewer. Of course, at the time it wasn't considered to be a priority case, until a second body showed up in a similar manner. It was followed by a third, and then a fourth, and so on and so forth. This began to send the whole country into a wave of fear and paranoia, exemplified when the possible killer was identified and beaten badly by a vigilante group. At the time, Destoroyah had laughed at this scene from the shadows, amused at how quick humans were willing to turn on each other. It also knew that the killer would never be caught, because It always made sure to strike quickly and efficiently. It had grown quite proficient in the art of killing, being able to locate vital organs and making sure that the bodies It left behind looked like it could be the work of humans, much like the nonexistent serial killer the authorities were chasing. Destoroyah couldn't lie, at first it was kind of fun to be doing this. There was something so fragile and weak about humans, and just how much abuse they could take before they expired. They lacked Destoroyah's hard shell, which protected It from bullets and other weapons in case a human tried and failed to fight back, meaning that one simple stab would cause a variety of problems for a human. However, eventually It started to get…. bored with killing humans.

It then decided to spice up its kills by imagining each of its victims to be the whelp, who was called Gojira or something like that.

Now, a whole new world of possibilities was opened up to Destoroyah. It fantasized about the way It would get Its retribution on the whelp, and begun practicing on its victims. The first time It imagined one of Its victims being the whelp, It couldn't help but feel pleasure at this. The fire reignited, It continued the killings with this new mindset, to the point where just seeing the scared face of a human gave it immense pleasure at the fact that one day, this would be the whelp indeed. That moment of ecstasy would only last for so long and soon enough, Destoroyah began to get fed up with Its task. This night, Destoroyah watched the full moon in the sky as it begun to reach its zenith. Unseen by all, except for Destoroyah, the moon began to turn from a pale white glow to a crimson red, followed by a small dark spot appearing in the center of the moon. Destoroyah's eyes narrowed, as It prepared for the dark meeting that would take place.

As the dark spot widened, causing the moon to take the form of a dark circle surrounded by a fiery red aura, three pairs of red eyes stared down at the glowing yellow eyes of Destroyah. Then the middle pair spoke.

"How goes your mission in the human world? Have you harvested enough fear and despair from them?"

"I grow weary of your master's requests. I was promised vengeance long ago, and thus far, I've been doing menial tasks for the past two years. I. Want. To. Kill. The. Whelp. I simply wish to speak to your master and not to you!" spat Destoroyah.

The left pair of eyes giggled, "Awww. Is poor wittle Destoroyah angwy? Hehehehehehe! Oh boy you are a riot! Look all ya have to do is whatever our boss says, and you will get what ya want! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! HAAHAHHAH!"

"You insane buffoon!" Destoroyah furiously growled, "I demand my vengeance, and I will speak with your master regardless of what you say!"

It was right about then that the right pair of eyes roared, "YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR PLACE DEMON! FOR IF WEREN'T FOR THE PITY OF OUR MASTER, YOU WOULD STILL BE SCUTTLING ABOUT ON THE GROUND UNABLE TO ACHIEVE YOUR GOAL!"

"Yeah! And then you would've been in some real deep shi-WOAH! GEEZ! YA TRYING TO KILL ME THERE?!"

The left pair narrowly dodged a micro oxygen beam that went above his head.

"So, you threaten me?" inquired Destoroyah as It got into a fighting stance, "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight YOU ARE GOING TO GET!"

"Bring it on YOU STUPID CRAB!" bellowed the left pair.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" shouted the right pair.

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU!"

It was right about then that the middle pair had finally gotten involved. After a tense few minutes, and a few muttered apologies from the other pairs, the middle head spoke once again.

"Now, before we all go about killing each other, I understand your impatience. But once again, part of your deal in exchange for power and vengeance was to do whatever our master wished us to do. If killing people is boring to you, there's plenty of things you could do. Perhaps you could join Daghara and Deutalios on their current mission. Or you could come with Varan once he starts his mission. Our agent in deep space could also use some help, and if you are worried about getting there, well our master doesn't need to follow to the rules of time and space. Regardless, you will continue to do tasks, and in time, you will get what you want, do you understand?"

Destoroyah muttered, "…yes…."

"Good, now continue your current mission, and come back in a month's time for another meeting."

"Heheheheh. Not so brave right now, are we?"

"IF YOU STRAY FROM YOUR MISSION, THEN OUR MASTER WILL HAVE NO CHOICE, BUT TO GO BACK ON HIS WORD."

With those last statements, the dark portal begun to disappear, and the three pairs of eyes alongside it. Destroyah silently watched as the moon returned to its original shape, and begun moving across the sky once again. It thought back to what the emissary had said and began to think about asking for another mission.

After It had killed the whelp of course.

Destoroyah scuttled across the abandoned city until It came to a pile of rubble that had once been a small building. One that incidentally had been where the whelp had met his end. Destoroyah searched amongst the ruins, overturning rusted metal and jagged concrete, until It found what It was looking for. A piece of flesh, almost two years old and somehow left untouched by scavengers. Destoroyah held the flesh in Its claw, and then devoured it quickly. As It could feel the faint energy from radiation running through Its veins, a trail of the whelp's signature became clear to Destoroyah.

If Destoroyah had been in Its Perfect Form, It would be grinning right now.

And so, Destoroyah began Its journey for vengeance.

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius. **

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah. **

**Willem** ** Dafoe as the Middle Pair of Eyes.**

**Dave Wittenberg as the Left Pair of Eyes.**

**Kevin Michael Richardson as the Right Pair of Eyes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the next few days I will post chapters from Rebirth of the King onto this website, including the complete cast list that grew as it kept going on and on. I hope you enjoy this story.


	3. Return of the Destroyer Episode Two.

Return of the Destroyer

Chapter Two: The Guardian of Earth, and the Crystal Clone.

* * *

**Near Earth: The Week after Junior and Angurius met. **

* * *

As the red planet of Mars seemed to drift by slowly, Mothra could sense that she would arrive back on Earth very soon. Had it really been 5 years since she left the Earth? The journey to stop the meteor fated to strike Earth was relatively uneventful, even with several strange glowing spores sticking to her fluffy body as she cleared the atmosphere. It remained uneventful, until she had flown right next a Black Hole, which nearly sucked her in. It was right about then that she witnessed the spores fly into the singularity, and much to her horror, some of Godzilla's blood that had stuck on to her from the battle which had involved her and Battra teaming up against him.

Oh Battra.

It was not in Mothra's heart to be truly hateful. She never wanted Battra dead, only for him to stop his vengeful crusade against humanity. She remembered battling him, begging him to cease, and above all else coming to the gut realization that he may have to be put down because he was so hateful of humanity. It was only with Godzilla's arrival that he finally realized that his abhorrence was starting to destroy who he used to be. He was a Guardian of Earth, who was sworn to protect it and its inhabitants no matter what. Battra had become so consumed with defending the Earth, he believed that its biggest danger was the very beings living on it.

And so, after his passing, Mothra took up his mantle, and vowed to never give into the same hatred he had.

However, because she had to leave Earth in order to finish his mission, she knew that it might remain relatively undefended, if not for humans taking charge in her absence. She trusted them to work to defend themselves from any threat, especially because she figured their petty squabbles over things like "land," and "religion" would be small in the scheme of living in a world with Kaiju. Especially with Godzilla, a creature that had not been born evil or even was that bad, but much like Battra was consumed with an animosity for humanity. With Godzilla though, he had been made into the creature he was by humanity's desire for destruction and power, and thus his hatred…..may have been justified. She wondered about Godzilla, and what had happened in the time she had left Earth. She wondered if a Kaiju like him was truly capable of moving on from the past, and putting his power to a better use.

Regardless, as soon as she had witnessed the singularity suck in the spores and blood, she could sense that something was being created. Something that was filled with anger. Something possibly evil. So, she had sent the Shobijin, or Cosmos as the humans knew them, to warn humanity of the possible threat headed to Earth. She herself sometimes wondered what the world would look like when she got back, or even if she had been correct in the creature's intentions.

Mothra was overjoyed to see a familiar blue planet appear in her sight, and thus she began to feel a little better than she had been a while ago. Diverting the meteor had taken much of her power in order to move it because of its sheer size, and because of that, she knew that her power would most likely not recover for a long time. It also didn't help she was using part of her power to keep her child safe. She had discovered the egg within her around three years ago, right before she encountered the meteor. It had been gestating for some time now, but it was no mystery on where the egg had come from. Divine Moths were capable of asexual reproduction, and judging from how the egg was formed, her child had been created around two years before she encountered the meteor. The egg should not have remained in her body for so long, but with her willpower alone, she had kept it so that once she got to Earth, it would be much safer for her child.

As soon as she could feel the outer layer of the atmosphere, Mothra adjusted her wings, and made sure to divert some of her power to prevent her entrance from burning her. As she cleared pass the invisible shield around the Earth, she slowed down, and began to flap at a more relaxed state. The next order of business was to find a place to lay her egg, and to make sure that humans would not find it. While she believed that humans were not inherently evil, she was smart enough to know that some humans would never learn from their mistakes (namely the ones who had taken the Shobijin in the first place to keep as…pets to put it lightly), and that they would most likely go after her egg. Infant Island? Nope, humans knew where it was. Perhaps Birth Island? Mothra sincerely doubted that a volcanic wasteland would be a good place for her egg. Then, she suddenly saw another unfamiliar island, one that had a lake in the center and was surround by jungle growth and trees with rocky cliffs and caves. Sandy beaches outlined part of the island, but other than that, it looked like it would be a good place to settle.

Motrha gently glided down closer to the island, until she found a cave just big enough for her to fit into, and a good place for her egg. Using some wing lighting to make the entrance a little bigger, she let herself glide gently down into the cave, and then as soon as she landed, began the process of laying her egg. It was much easier than she expected, but she still felt drained after it was said and done. Mothra gently flew upwards and got on top of the egg, resting her head against it, and covering the rest with her enormous wings. She could hear life within the egg, so she began to scan the egg to find out about it. It would hatch within the next few days as opposed to the next few years due to residing in her body for so long. The larvae had almost fully grown, and was identified as a male. He would not be the last Divine Moth in the world, and he would not have to worry about acquiring a mate to have an egg, because even the males of her species could lay eggs if needed. He definitely would get all of her memories once she passed, along with the memories of her ancestors, and all of their powers. Battra had directly passed some of his powers to her, so her child would get them as well once he fully changed into an adult Divine Moth. All that was left now was to name him, but she knew there was only one choice for him.

Leo.

She really liked that name. She always had. With that out of the way, Mothra began to let sleep take her, and fell into a slumber that would last for three days, with the hope that there would no longer be need for fighting, and that the world would be at peace.

* * *

Her nightmares told a different story.

She saw a terrible device detonate with humans and Kaiju alike beginning to gasp for air.

She saw a dark violet liquid consume plant life and animals, reducing them to nothing.

She saw a forest on fire, with only barren land remaining in the aftermath.

She saw the ocean begin to boil and turn crimson red, causing the extinction of sea life.

She saw the very meteor she stopped gain a metallic sheen, followed by an arm with a curved blade bursting out of it.

She saw a three-headed beast roaring in triumph as it drained the land of life.

And then she saw…. light. Nothing but pure light.

And then she heard a voice, a voice that made her tremble in fear.

"I see you…."

It was almost taunting her, which added to her terror as she saw a distinct shape begin to form in the light. A claw began to reach out to her, and then….

She snapped awake, finding herself still trembling and still in the dark cave sitting on her egg. All she could find herself saying was, "What have I borne witness to?"

* * *

**The Unnamed Island: Three days after Mothra's return. **

* * *

"Hey! Look out behind you!"

Angurius quickly dodged the Kamacuras that had flown at him with its sharp bladed arm outstretched, causing the green bug to cash into a pile of boulders, some of which fell and crushed it underneath. Kamacurai tended to be as stupid as they were numerous, more often dying either because they were stupid enough to go after something that could kill them easily, or they would blunder their way into the wrong place at the wrong time. In this case, the wrong place was a small clearing next to the rocky cliffs that separated the land and the sea, and the wrong time was the fact it had tried to interrupt a sparring match between Junior and Angurius. These matches weren't malicious at all, and were in fact to help the two Kaiju keep their skills up. Junior would use his atomic ray during their matches, but always made sure that it wouldn't harm Angurius seriously, whereas the dinosaur would show off some of his own abilities to the young King of the Monsters, like the ability to roll into a spiked ball of destruction. As Angurius turned around to face down Junior, he decided that today would be the day he would win a match.

"Thanks for the warning buddy, but tell me, can you prepare for this?" Angurius warned Junior as he began to charge towards him. As Junior swiped his tail to knock him off his feet, the spiked dinosaur leaped forward and then curled up into a ball, slamming into Junior head on. Or that is what would've happened had Junior not charged up an atomic ray and blasted the spiked ball with enough force to send Angurius flying into a cliff wall, causing rocks to rain down on him. Angurius uncurled slowly, knowing he had lost once again. He sighed and got back up to face his friend.

"And that's another win for me. Sorry Angurius," Junior told the spiked dinosaur sympathetically as he went to sit next to him.

"Hey it's okay Junior. I've never been much of a winner anyway. Lost every fight I've been in whether it was with one of my siblings or against a rival during mating season."

"Huh. So, why do you keep on fighting, even if you know you are going to lose?"

Junior watched as the spiked dinosaur seemed to be taken aback by what Junior said. He was silent for a long time before he simply answered, "Well, it might not look like it to you Junior, but…. I was born a runt. My father…...always saw me as nothing, just because I wasn't as strong as or as big as my siblings. I always had to struggle to survive amongst them, and well, look at me now. I always fight, even if I know I am going to lose, because well…. I can always hear my father telling me that I'm nothing, and that I would have been better off dead."

Junior was speechless and thought before he replied, "…What a bastard. So, do you always fight because you want to prove your father wrong?"

"Honestly? Yeah I definitely want to prove that asshole wrong, but I also want to be like my hero, Baragon the Bold."

"Baragon the Bold?"

"Wait. You mean to tell me that you've never heard of the Guardians of Earth?!" exclaimed Angurius, "Didn't your old man tell you about them?"

"No. He never liked bringing up the past that much. Who are the Guardians of Earth?"

Before Angurius could talk Junior's ear off all about the Guardians of Earth, both Kaiju suddenly fell backwards as the cliff wall they were sitting against suddenly crumbled, revealing to both Kaiju a cavern within.

"Okay," groaned Junior as he got back up, "That was probably my doing."

"Oh really? Well it was my big fat body that hit the wall, so you're not entirely to blame" chuckled Angurius as he righted himself from lying on his back. "Well at any rate, the Guardians of Earth were- and what the hell is that?"

As Junior heard the words of his friend, he glanced around the cavern and then saw…the thing. It was a large object shaped like an oval with a distinct light yellow and light blue coloration with speckles of white dots, lying right there amongst the cool dark rocks. It was…. perhaps the most beautiful egg Junior and Anguirus had ever seen, barring their own eggs from which they had been hatched. Had the wall not crumbled, the only source of light would've been the opening near the celling of the cavern, which was big enough to allow a flying Kaiju inside. Both stared in awe at egg, before Junior whispered, "Look at the size of that thing. What kind of Kaiju would lay that?"

"For starters, definitely not the Kamacurai. We've seen plenty of their eggs. This…... is something else entirely."

Then suddenly, a loud crack took both Junior and Angurius by surprise.

"WAIT A MINUTE," exclaimed Junior, "It's starting to hatch."

The two kaiju held their breath as they watched the shell of the egg start to develop tiny jagged lines. Junior had never seen an egg hatch before in his life, so for him, it would be something that he had a once in a lifetime chance of seeing. Angurius on the other hand had witnessed plenty of eggs hatching before, so there was familiarity in seeing this miracle. The egg continued to crack as hard pieces of the shell fell off, revealing a thin membrane underneath. Something began to push against the membrane as it fought for freedom, with Junior in complete awe of what he was seeing. Then, a tiny mouth poked through the membrane, and just like that, tore through the rest of the egg like paper.

There before Godzilla and Angurius's eyes, laid a dark brown larva. Its body was segmented, with its head starting off big and getting smaller as it went down to its tail, which was capped off with a wicked looking sharp stinger for self-defense. The larva's mandibles were opening and closing, taking in the fresh air. Its tiny little legs helped support its body as it turned around and rose up to see the King of the Monsters and the spiked dinosaur, with its tiny jade green compound eyes taking in their appearances. It began to hack and cough, and then out of its mouth came a silk shot which stuck to the ground, almost hitting Angurius. The larva studied the both of them, and then much to their surprise, began to speak.

"Who…. are…. you?" the larva slurred. Having just hatched, he was very confused, and while he could think clearly, he was having difficulty talking due to his long gestation period. The two other monsters looked at each other, before Junior took the charge.

"Hey," he spoke softly and quietly to the larva, "My name is Godzilla Junior, but you can call me Junior. This other guy is my friend and battle partner Angurius. We live on this island together, but we didn't know about you until now. Do you have a name?"

The larva spoke once again, but this time much more clearly, "My…name is…. Leo." He began to crawl slowly towards the other two Kaiju, feeling like he could trust them. Leo was especially fascinated with Junior, both from his unique appearance and because of how kind he seemed to be. Junior and Angurius moved outside of the cavern, letting more light shine on the larva.

"Leo huh? So, do you have any parents, or has your egg been here a long time," Angurius asked curiously.

"I have a mom," the larva replied as he crawled even closer to the two, letting his head stick out of the cavern, "but I don't know where she is. Can you help me find her?"

Angurius pulled Junior closer to him, and whispered, one thing, "Junior. I think we have ourselves a young Divine Moth here."

"Wait a minute, my dad talked about them before. He battled two of them years ago when he went off on his crusade to punish humans. I don't remember their names though, but you don't think…."

"That this is their child? No, my grandfather always told me that Divine Moths had no need for mates. So that means this kid's mom is around here somewhere, and it might be best to get on her good side. After all, as the old saying goes, if you piss off a Divine Moth you will find yourself offed."

"Point taken," Junior responded before raising his voice once again to talk to Leo, "Alright Leo, so he and I will help you find your mom. If I had to guess, she seems to have left sometime this morning, so all we need to do is..."

"Yes? Just how were you planning to look for me?" a voice from behind asked. Now what Junior and Angurius had failed to notice beforehand was that Mothra was hovering right behind them. Yes, it was true that she had left Leo in the cavern that morning, but she made sure stay around the area, glancing in occasionally to make sure he was still safe in his egg. Initially, she wanted to try to forget the horrific nightmare she had, mostly by deciding to study the landscape of the island, and seeing if there were any dangers to Leo. When she had heard the loud crash near the cavern, she immediately flew towards the commotion and to defend her son. It was right about then that Mothra almost had a panic attack when she saw a familiar body shape, one that she had battled years ago in Japan. She was slowly regaining full use of her powers, but she knew that if she had tried to take on Godzilla then and there, he most likely would be able to kill her this time. No, she would have to go to a silent approach, and strike swiftly. She had hovered downwards until she was just right above the ground. Mothra herself had a weapon that she never used in her battle with Godzilla, but would make very good use of now. Out of her abdomen emerged a long, black, sharp, stinger with venom dripping out of it, which would be potent enough to knock Godzilla on his feet, allowing her time to escape with Leo. As for his friend whom she had noticed when she got to the ground, she would cross that bridge when she came to it. Godzilla was the more dangerous of the two, and thus he would take priority.

She flew closer, muttering to herself, "If you so much as get near him I'll…." and then stopped shortly when she got a closer look at "Godzilla." While it was true that the stranger had a striking resemblance to Godzilla, he also looked much different. He had green scales as opposed to charcoal grey, and his dorsal plates were grey in color with a blue tinge, as opposed to the white and gray coloration that Godzilla had. What really surprised Mothra, was that this one seemed to be…. almost calm, lacking the vengeful rage that Godzilla was well known for. She noticed then that he was talking to Leo, along with his friend, and they were treating him kindly. Mothra retracted her stinger, and decided to fly a little closer to make herself known to the two Kaiju. When she heard them talking to Leo about looking for her, it was right about then that she spoke to the two Kaiju. As they whipped around to see her, Leo rose up and looked at her in surprise.

"M-m-m-mom?"

"Yes Leo. I am your mother," Mothra softly spoke to the larva, "I see you've made some new friends, although I don't quite know who they are. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

Junior looked at the Divine Moth, before he answered, "I am Godzilla Junior, the son of Godzilla, and the King of the Monsters. Answer me this, were you one of the Divine Moths who battled him years ago?"

"So, it's his son," Mothra told herself. He was definitely not like his father at all, which gave her some relief. But in order to build trust with Junior, she decided to be honest about what had happened years ago, "…. Yes, I was one of the Divine Moths who had battled him many years ago. I am Mothra. The other Divine Moth was my brother Battra, who gave his life to stop your father. I'm assuming that your father was much different by the time he started raising you…. If that was the case, then I am glad he was able to find the inner peace that he desperately needed. I wish to speak with him once again, do you know where he is?"

"I'm sorry Mothra, but he died a long time ago, against a battle with…" Junior couldn't finish his sentence before he began to tremble at the memory of…. It. He had lied to himself multiple times that he was over what had happened, but the truth was he still had nightmares of It. He had seen It kill his father over and over again in his dreams, and even It go after Angurius, with Junior being unable to defend them. Mothra could see his visible distress, and decided not to push the issue any further. Junior eventually calmed down, knowing Mothra hadn't meant to make him relive that day, but still stayed silent. Eventually, Angurius decided to break the awkward silence, whereas Leo crawled fully out of the cave, and began to explore his home with awe in his eyes.

"Uh hey Mothra is it? I am called Angurius, and I live on this island with Junior. So, you really are a Divine Moth huh? My grandfather always told about them y'know. He was around the time of the very first one, Gigamoth or something like that? She was considered to be a Guardian of Earth."

"You know of the Guardians of Earth? I thought I was the only one. I have a genetic memory that I inherit from my family whenever one of them passes away. I remember living as Gigamoth. I remember seeing the Guardians like Baragon the Bold."

"No way! You know what he was actually like?! Tell me!"

Junior then spoke up, "Uh, am I the only one who still doesn't know about the Guardians? Would any of you like to tell me about them?"

Mothra was grateful that Junior seemed to be cheering up again, and so she and Angurius sat him down and told him of the Guardians of Earth, while Leo still continued exploring his home. Mothra could feel in her heart that her wish had been answered, and that she would have a good ally in Godzilla Junior, along with Angurius. Her only regret was that she never got to see how much his father had changed, and whether or not he had truly moved on from the past.

* * *

**The Moon: Two Days after Mothra met Junior and Angurius. **

* * *

On the moon, a stranger sat on the edge of a crater, glancing down at the blue planet and his final destination. He had finally reached the Earth again after so long. And yet, he was having doubts about his self-appointed mission. Last time he had tried to complete it, he had almost died in the attempt, and utterly failed to kill his father. While he had not died and been simply reduced to spores floating through the vastness of outer space, it had taken him quite a while to pull himself together again by absorbing the radiation from a dying star. He decided to make some alternations to his physical form this time, namely making sure his arms weren't so scrawny and atrophied, and making sure they were in similar volume to the rest of his body. It wouldn't hurt to use hand to hand combat this time. And speaking of hand to hand combat, he had made sure to train and develop new techniques, because he was sure by now his father, or rather an unwilling donor of his DNA, would have remembered his attacks and would find ways to compensate for his own lack of techniques like the Corona Beam, Telekinesis, Telepathic attacks, or even Geokinesis. The final thing on his mind was his name, or rather choosing a name that felt was better than what the humans called him. He always hated the name, "SpaceGodzilla," and it had taken him a good while before he came up with a name he liked.

Neozilla is what he would call himself now. Or just "Neo" for short.

In essence, he made a conscious decision to try and distance himself from the name "Godzilla," since he couldn't have been more different from the being who bore that name. Neo was very much prepared for his rematch with his father, but there was something that was still nagging him in his mind. He couldn't figure it out at all, no matter how much soul-searching he had done. Why did he have a feeling that there was something wrong on Earth?

"I'm not gonna lose my nerves now," he had said to himself multiple times, but if he had to be honest with himself, he always did lose his nerves. Today was different, for he would leave the moon for Earth, and complete his mission. As he began to charge his energies to transform into his flying mode, Neo suddenly heard a voice in his head, one that was somehow familiar, and yet unfamiliar at the same time.

"You seem to be troubled Neo. What ails you so much? Is it the fact that you seem to lack purpose, or rather that you don't know what you'll do after your mission is complete?"

"Who are you?! Reveal yourself right now, or I will terminate you," Neo growled as he quickly began to glance around to see where the voice came from. He saw nothing for miles, aside from a small human spacecraft, and a flag sticking out of the ground.

"Or maybe you are sure of what you want to do, but you don't think that it will go the way you are expecting," the voice tauntingly replied, "perhaps you need guidance, to which I can offer you some."

Neo thought for a minute, and then asked, "What guidance would you offer me?"

"Join me, and I will help you complete your mission to, oh what is the word, eliminate your father. All you have to do is say yes, and do whatever I ask when I want it done. That is all, so are you interested?"

"Keep your charity, this is my mission, and I don't need your help to complete it," spat Neo as his left arm began to glow and transform into a long blade made out of crystal, "Now leave, or I will make sure you never can utter another word again!"

"Very well, I shall take my leave. I can assure you of one thing, you will regret this encounter in the future, and you will not find what you are looking for."

Neo felt the voice leave and soon enough, he was alone again, trying to figure out what the voice meant by the last thing it said to him. Was his father not on Earth anymore? Was his mission for nothing? And how would he regret turning down something that he felt was untrustworthy? Neo ultimately elected to put this away in the back of his mind, and thus he was able to transform into his flying form once again. Neo began tracking for a familiar radiation signal, and once he zeroed in to where the signal was, he became confident that his father would never know what hit him.

If only Neo knew what he would find once he reached the earth.

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr.**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius. **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo. **

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah. **

**Willem** ** Dafoe (middle), Dave Wittenberg (left), and Kevin Michael Richardson (right) as the Emissary.**

**Tony Jay as The Master.**


	4. Return of the Destroyer Episode Three

Return of the Destroyer

Chapter Three: The Past Will Haunt You…

* * *

**Birth Island: Three days after Neo's departure. **

* * *

At one time or another, the pulsating mass of magma and rocks out in the Pacific happened to be a lush tropical island called Birth Island. It was considered to be a paradise, with its beautiful sandy beaches, the cool shady jungle trees, rocky cliffs that could prove to be great spots for thrill seekers to climb, and a uranium deposit underneath the whole surface, which to scientists made it a great place to study to see the effects of radiation on the wildlife, if it was strong enough anyway. It would be a nice place to go, if not for the irritable resident who used to live on the island. He was also the cause for the destruction for the island, but that was through no fault of his own, rather due in part to losing control of his body heat which ended up igniting the uranium deposit which caused the island to blow up. This tragedy was only the beginning for a nightmare that would result in the city of Tokyo finally being abandoned after years of strife, and for the death of a creature that was the last, and first, of his kind.

Of course, in Destoroyah's opinion, this former island was merely another waypoint on Its quest for vengeance. It had decided to rest on one of the rocks after spending so much time of traversing the land, or rather scuttling about on the ocean floor. The whelp's trail was still visible to It, meaning It was slowly getting closer to the final destination. Destoroyah could not contain Its excitement very well, knowing It would get the retribution It had dreamed of for so long. It thought of the whelp, and just how exactly It would make him suffer before It ended his miserable life. There was however one very small problem…. Destoroyah was still not big enough to take on the whelp properly. Sure, It had left a trail of dead sea life and unfortunate fishermen that would not doubt make the humans more fearful than they already were, but It hadn't grown quite as big as It would have liked to be. It could only grow so much feasting on the energy of humans and fish. As Destoroyah began to ponder on what to do, It suddenly sensed something deep within the ruins of the island. It almost jumped for joy when It found out exactly what It had sensed.

Mana. The lifeblood of the Earth, and a source of power for all Kaiju.

Destoroyah began rapidly searching for a spot where It could stand, and a soon as It had found that spot, It stabbed the spot with its two spear-like appendages on its back, and felt the Mana flowing into Its body. Destoroyah was almost moaning with Its power rising, and then, It could feel Itself start to grow in size. It would be able to kill the whelp very soon, and then go after the being who It had made the deal with and the being's emissary. The being might have been old and possibly dangerous, but Destoroyah believed that he was lying. If the being had been truly powerful, then why did he need an emissary to speak with one of his agents? It was obvious that the being was old in the sense that he might very well be close to dying, to which Destoroyah would help speed the process up. And then, It would remind humanity and the rest of life on Earth just who was on top of the food chain, and ensure that no one could ever stop It in Its tracks.

"You'll never know what hit you, you pathetic insects," sneered Destoroyah. If only It knew that the Emissary was watching It from the safety of his own lair, seething in rage.

* * *

**Monster Island (formerly Unnamed Island): Three days after Neo's Departure. **

* * *

"Hey can I fight too? Please Please Please?"

"No Leo," Junior grunted as he judo flipped Angurius who had tried attacking from behind, "If your mother knew you were fighting us, she'd have a fit. You're still just a larva, and I'm pretty sure the last thing anyone wants is a Divine Moth who hit his head when he was young."

"You might end up like me," Angurius panted after he picked himself up after being beaten once more, "Hard-headed and never being able to win fights. Besides, that flip you saw right there? Didn't hurt me none, but for you? It most likely would end up killing you. So, when you finally cocoon yourself or whatever the hell it is you do when you become an adult, then come back and ask us then."

"Fine, I will! And maybe then you'll respect me!"

Junior and Angurius watched as the larva crawled off, and knocked over a tree on his way to the other side of the island. Junior looked at Angurius before he began walking after Leo, while Angurius shrugged and grunted, "I was being honest y'know?" Junior knew his friend hadn't meant to hurt Leo's feelings, but Angurius's blunt nature most likely would rub most Kaiju the wrong way. Chances are, most of his siblings would've fought him because of something he said. Junior followed a dirt trail amongst fallen trees and a webbed up Kamacuras that was slashing at the white sticky silk covering it, until he arrived at the beach near the underwater cave. At the edge of the water, watching the crashing waves, sat Leo. Junior walked closer to the larva, and then sat down next to him, with a heavy weight on his heart. After a long silence, Leo turned to look at Junior.

"…. Look Junior, I'm sorry for snapping back there. I understand why you don't want me to join in your sparring matches, and I…."

"Nah, it's alright," Junior softly told Leo, "When I was young, my father didn't want me to participate in any fights at first, because he was afraid that I would get hurt or even killed. He was a lot like your mother in a way."

"Really? So, when did he become fine with you learning how to fight?"

Junior remembered exactly what it was that caused his father to change his stance on him not fighting.

"_Daddy! Help me!"_

"_LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD!"_

"_If you want your son back, meet me in the human's domain father. If you can best me in combat, your son will be free. And if not…."_

"Well, a while back, I was attacked by this creature that claimed to be my brother, and my father was unable to stop him from trapping me in a prison. I've never seen him so scared in my life. After he killed the creature, he began teaching me how to fight. I'm sure in due time your mother will be fine with you learning to fight. After all, you are a Divine Moth, and you are going to become the Guardian of Earth one day."

The larva responded, "What do you mean?"

"Well one day your mother will…." Junior answered before he saw Leo's innocent stare. From what Angurius and Mothra had told him of Divine Moths, was that the larva usually would not reach their adult form, until the death of their parent or parents. In the distant past, there were once many Divine Moths, but most of them along with their matriarch Gigamoth were driven to near extinction during an event called the Cataclysm, of which there were only two survivors, Mothra who was safe in her egg at the time, and Battra who was supposed to be the next Guardian of Earth and Gigamoth's successor until he fell from his path. Junior did not want to burden the young larva with this knowledge that he would soon have to take the job of his mother, especially as they were the last known Divine Moths alive today. So Junior quickly changed his response to, "Well, uh, she will give up her mantle one day and pass down all of her powers and experience to you."

"Oh. Well, I don't think that will happen for a long time," Leo sighed. Junior looked back at the larva, and saw how forlorn he was looking. He could've very well been in denial, somehow knowing that the only way he would become Guardian of Earth was through his mother's death. The larva wasn't any older than Junior, and much like him would become an adult very quickly once he lost his parent as well. Then Leo asked, "How did you become the King of the Monsters Junior?"

Junior noticed he was starting to tremble once again, but still answered with a low regretful voice, "Sometimes Leo, it takes the loss of something you love to get what you are promised, but it doesn't mean it still hurts." Leo crawled up to Junior and began to rest against on the Kaiju's lap, feeling his distress and wanting to comfort him. Junior looked down at the larva, grateful that despite his moments of stubbornness, Leo was still as empathetic and caring as his mother was said to be. Then a sudden noise caught the both of them by surprise as Angurius came out of the jungle behind them.

"Hey Junior, Mothra wants to see you. Don't worry about Leo, I'll watch over him and make sure he stays out of trouble. And hey, maybe I will teach him some moves. As long as he promises to not tell his mother."

"I won't. Thanks, Angurius!"

Leo got out of Junior's lap, allowing him to stand up and start walking over to where Mothra was, while Angurius began talking with Leo about how to use one's tail in combat. As Junior cleared through the underbrush, he thought back to the conversation he and Leo had, remembering that one day Leo might go through the same thing he did. He made a promise to himself that he would be there for the young Divine Moth, and would help him deal with the loss. Junior was alone with his loss, but Leo would not be.

* * *

**The Atmosphere. **

* * *

Neo was very close to his destination, and even closer to finding his father. First, he would need to make a base of operations, of which his control over minerals and rock could easily make out of crystal, and then he would need to feed off of Mana in order to have just enough energy to kill his father. Locating a good spot of Mana was easy for him, and much to his surprise, it was right next to a tropical island, which could very well be where his father was hiding, if not at his old island. He would most likely move his home to a place where humans and other Kaiju wouldn't interfere. As Neo sent down a small energy ball to create his fortress, the words of the voice still rang through his head.

"You will not find what you are looking for."

* * *

**Monster Island. **

* * *

As Junior reached the other end of the island, which was wrapped in the orange glow of the setting sun, he glanced around, trying to spot the telltale multicolored wings and body of the Guardian of Earth. It really didn't help that it was getting dark out, and while he could see in the dark, they were far away from the well-lit human cities.

"Okay, I'm here Mothra. Are you gonna show yourself, or are you playing a game of hide and seek?"

"Look Up."

"Oh."

The Divine Moth was indeed hovering above Junior's head, looking down at him with a studious stare. After a few minutes, she flew in closer until she was looking at Junior face to face, with her blue compound eyes staring into his orange-yellow eyes.

"Junior, do you know why I asked Angurius to call you here?"

"No, but if I had to guess, you want to know what happened with my father? Right?"

"…. Yes….. I am quite aware that you still feel uncomfortable talking about what happened to him, and I don't want to press you anymore and cause you to have a breakdown. Instead, and this is entirely your decision, I wish to probe your memories, and see what happened to your father from your own perspective. After that, I won't do it again."

"I have nothing to hide, so if you want to take a look, be my guest. But…..you need to know what you are getting into. The thing that killed my father….."

"Don't tell me Junior. I want to see it for myself. I hope after this…. that you and I can be allies."

"Hey look, I'm not like my dad used to be, I don't really have anything against humans, and…I'd like to be your friend and ally Mothra. So, let's get started and get this done with, okay?"

With that last statement, Mothra nodded silently and put her two front legs on Junior's face, and her head against his. Her antennae began to glow, and with a flash of white light, Mothra entered into Junior's mind.

_Mothra glanced around as she tried to figure out where she was, for all she saw was darkness around her. It was right about then that she heard a strange song start playing in the memory. A loud crack suddenly interrupted the song, a crack that was all too familiar to Mothra. She was in an egg once again, only instead of being a larva, she was in the body of an infant Godzilla Junior. More cracks sounded until Mothra was greeted with the sight of several human beings looking right at her, or rather Junior. The Shobijin had not come with her, meaning she was unable to decipher what it was exactly they were speaking, but through their body language she inferred that the scientist had not expected this result. Junior's field of vision followed one scientist in particular, and it was through one word that Mothra figured out how exactly he saw the woman._

"_Mama?"_

_Another flash took Mothra into a second memory, this time in some sort of metal container with the same woman before. The container being flown rapidly throughout the air, with debris being tossed around and frightened screams filling the air. Then it stopped and landed on the ground, with the woman trying to figure out what just happened. A loud series of screeches and the sound of ripping metal answered that question, as a fiery-red reptile peeked through some of the holes it had made in the container, staring at Junior with yellow eyes. Mothra dug through her own memories, and recognized the creature as a Radon, or a flying reptile that had been around in the time of the monsters. The Radon smiled and then surprisingly enough began to speak in perfect language of the monsters._

"_There you are Junior. Damn, sorry for scaring you back there. Well old Rodan is here now, and we can go back to our island together. What do you say little brother?" _

_It was evident that the Radon was not very creative in the name department. But he seemed to have good intentions of defending and taking care of Junior, although he certainly could've been gentler. Junior felt differently._

"_Go away! You're scaring me and my mama!"_

"_What? Oh, you think that human is your mother? Well it's not like we shared the same nest or anything," spat Rodan, "Look, I know you're not a member of my species, but let's be honest, you and me, we gotta stick together. That old fart wanted to eat you as far as I am concerned, and do you really think that every human is as kind as this one? NEWS FLASH! I wouldn't be surprised if they were taking you somewhere to cut you up and look at your insides. So, either you come with me and live in freedom, or let the humans do whatever they please. Now are you coming or-"_

_A loud boom and a series of explosions interrupted Rodan's speech. The reptile looked around, spotting something in the distance, before he turned back and looked once more at Junior._

"_We'll finish this conversation later. It looks like the humans have deployed some metal thing to stop me. I'll kick its ass, and then we'll go home together brother…"_

_And with that, Mothra watched as the reptile flew off to no doubt take on the human's weapon. The flash returned and Mothra found herself out of the container and in the middle of a cityscape. Junior was standing next to the human, and a quick glance of the scene revealed leveled buildings, several fires burning, and what appeared to be the remains of a metal clone of Godzilla. And then looking upwards, Mothra saw Godzilla himself, but no Rodan in sight. However, he seemed much different than the Godzilla she knew, as there seemed to be a lack of his characteristic anger. And then, she heard him speak…._

"…_. My baby boy… is it really you? I thought…. I thought…. you were lost in The Cataclysm long ago."_

_Junior stammered, "Y-y-y-you l-look just like me. Are you really my…. Daddy?"_

"_Oh, I only saw you last when you were an egg," sighed Godzilla, "Your mother and I were so happy when we saw you for the first time. But….. I thought you both died when The Cataclysm happened. I thought I would never be happy again…..especially after what they did to me."_

_Mothra noticed that Godzilla had put his head down and began clenching his fist, before Junior began to speak once again. All he said was, "Do you want me to come with you?"_

_Godzilla looked up with tears in his eyes, and simply answered, "Of course Junior. That's what he told me your name was…The Radon… He gave his life to save me. I don't want to waste the rest of it without you, like I've done for the past few years."_

_Junior turned around and looked back at the woman, who herself was crying as well. He then asked, "But what about Mama? Can she come too?"_

"_No Junior," Godzilla told him, "She must stay with her own kind. You must say goodbye to her. I will give you some time."_

_The human, despite not understanding his speech, seemed to agree, gesturing at Junior that he had to leave with his father. Junior began to cry and choked one last message to the human, "Goodbye…. Mama."_

_Godzilla began to walk away from the scene, followed by Junior. Mothra could almost feel her own grief begin to rise, praying that nothing would ever happen to Leo. A new memory came upon her. This time she was on an island she didn't seem to recognize, and Junior seemed to be a lot older this time, judging by how much more comfortable he was with Godzilla. _

"_Daddy, why do you have to leave again?" _

"_Junior, I need to check around to see if there are any threats to our home, you know this, I've told you already. You're a young monster, and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."_

"_But daddy," Junior whined, "What if you don't come back?"_

"_Look, I'm called the King of the Monsters for a reason," chuckled Godzilla, "I'll be fine, you don't need to worry at all Junior. Just don't get into trouble while I'm gone."_

"_Hey daddy look! That funny human's back."_

_Mothra could see of in the distance a human staring at the happy father and son, and from what she could see, the human was a male adult, who was sticking his middle finger up in the air for whatever reason. Then Godzilla began to speak for a final time…_

"_Be safe Junior, I'll be back soon."_

_Mothra then once again found herself in another memory, although it was still the same island. This time, she noticed that there were a few crystals growing out of the ground, along with a strange creature standing with his back turned to her. Her blood ran cold when she realized exactly who it was, the creature that had been born out of the singularity. He had dark blue scales across his entire body, with a long row of dorsal plates running down his back and well-defined muscle definition across his body, with the notable exception of his arms which seemed to be scrawny. At a glance, one might think that he was indeed Godzilla, but a closer inspection would reveal that he had some unique traits of his own. The dorsal plates for instance seemed to be made out of crystal, the end of his tail also had a cluster of sharpened crystals which could be used as a stabbing weapon, and finally, he had two massive crystals growing right out of his shoulders, of which Mothra did not know the use. The silence was suddenly broken when Godzilla Junior came out from behind a rock._

"_Hey," shouted the young monster, "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"_

_The creature turned around, allowing Mothra to get a good look at him from the front. His entire torso all the way to his pelvis were covered in red scales, providing a contrast to the blue scales of the rest of his body. His head bore a passing resemblance to Godzilla, with the exception of having a crest made out of crystal resting atop his head, red eyes as opposed to Godzilla's orange eyes, and tusks on both sides of his mouth. His only response upon seeing Junior was, "Hm. A child. Hardly worth my time."_

"_Hey! For your information, I'm Godzilla Junior, and I'm the Prince of the Monsters!"_

"_Quite mouthy for a kid. Listen her- Wait. Did you say your name is Godzilla Junior? As in, your father's name is Godzilla?"_

_Junior was taken aback by this, but answered, "Y-y-yes…."_

"_So, I suppose that makes you my brother. I would like to let you know that I have no quarrel with you, rather I have a quarrel with father. And if this is what it takes to draw him out, then so be it." _

_With that last statement, the creature began to attack Junior with orange-red laser rays coming out from his mouth, making sure to just barely nick him to drive the poor child into a panic. Mothra hung her head in sadness, knowing that the creature had the potential to choose a path of virtue, but decided to pursue a path of evil instead. Another memory came upon Mothra, and the scene ended. This time, Godzilla Junior was much older than he was in the memory with the crystal creature, and he was facing his father, who seemed to be clutching his chest in pain._

"_Father? What's wrong?"_

"_I-I-I can…. ugh ….feel myself burning from the inside, grrrahhhh…."_

_Godzilla collapsed on the ground after that statement, and before Junior could get one more word out of his mouth, a low rumbling noise assaulted Mothra's hearing. It grew louder in frequency, until the island began to crack open and burst into flames, followed by a huge explosion that completely whited out the memory. Mothra then found herself in a city, one that Godzilla Junior was walking through. He seemed to be very confused, and like he was looking for something._

"_Father? Father where are you!?"_

_And then, the bone-chilling screams of innocent humans began to fill the air, and Junior quickly whipped around to see…. a monster right out of a nightmare staring at him. It was right about then that Mothra finally understood why Junior had always seemed to be so nervous about discussing the past. The monster was a massive crustacean like beast with a reddish-brown shell, eight legs, two massive claws, two spear-like legs that were attached to Its back, a long tail with a sharp claw at the end of it, and a frilled head with a nested mouth and empty yellow eyes. It was busy wiping out fleeing humans with a mist-like beam emitting from Its mouth, and as soon as It saw Junior, It immediately lunged towards him with surprising grace, letting a blood-curdling roar leave Its maw. Junior swung his tail, knocking the demon into a building, which fell on top of It._

"_You are quite a feisty one," the monster chuckled as It rose from the rubble, "It's quite a shame I'll have to kill you."_

"_You…You," Junior spat at the monster, "You were harming innocent people WHO DID NOTHING TO YOU! WHY?!"_

"_Why not?"_

_At this last statement, the monster thrust out one of Its claws to try and grab Junior, who narrowly dodged it. Junior swung back with a powerful right hook, which connected with the monster's face. It fell back once again, before firing out a beam of violent energy, blasting Junior square in the chest, blasting the young monster onto his back. It rose up again, and tried to pounce on Junior, who managed to retaliate with a fully charged atomic ray, burning parts of the monster's shell off. Junior began a running charge and used his full weight to slam the monster into another building, grabbing a piece of rebar and burying it into one of the beast's eyes. Roaring in pain, the monster began glowing with energy and sprouted wings, changing into a flying form. It assailed the young kaiju with more purple energy beams, laughing all the while. Junior was not doing well, until he spotted a helicopter flying nearby._

"_Oh no," Junior cried, "GET OUT OF HERE. ITS GOING TO KILL YOU!" The humans might not have been able to understand the language of the monsters, but they could see the danger and began to fly out of the city._

"_Friends of yours? Well, THEY CAN DIE RIGHT ALONG WITH YOU, YOU WORTHLESS CUR!"_

"_NOOOOOOO!"_

_With that last statement, Junior leaped into the air and tackled the beast out of the sky, falling to the ground. He then fired an atomic ray point blank, blasting off one of Its wings and causing It to roar in pain. Junior began whaling on the beast with repeated punches causing yellow fluid to stain his hands, until Its tail grabbed the young kaiju by the throat and tossed him onto his back. Transforming back into Its land form, the beast used Its two spear limbs to impale Junior's hands and keep them pinned down, while It extended its mouth. With one quick motion, It dug into the chest of the young Kaiju, causing him to begin to gasp for air and start to convulse._

"_Ohhhh…. Your lifeforce tastes so ggggooooddddd," moaned the beast, with a pleasured look in its remaining eye. Mothra gazed in horror as It began to heal from Its wounds, even regenerating the eye It lost. As crimson red blood leaked out of Junior's chest, the monster leaned in closer and said, "You though you could beat me pathetic whelp? Was that you crying out for your father earlier? I'll be sure to give him your regards, and when he begs for mercy at my claws, then and only then will he have my permission to die." _

_Junior growled, "Not in your wildest dreams ASSHOLE!" His body began to surge with nuclear energy, and with one pulse, he blasted the beast off of him sending It into another building. It rose back up, and then began to convulse violently._

"_W-w-wh-what DID YOU DO TO ME!? I-I-I-I FEEL... I'M BURNING UP!"_

_The beast began rapidly transforming into Its flying form, only to be greeted with a powerful azure atomic ray from a pissed off Junior, so powerful, the beast was thrust into a power plant, which burst into flames, seemingly immolating the beast. As Junior turned around to leave, Mothra tried to process all that she had seen, but was given little time before she was thrust into another memory, the final one as she would soon learn. Mothra was not doing well at this point, having learned all that Junior had gone through, and witnessing that…. destroyer. She prepared herself, knowing that this memory might be the most harrowing to see. Mothra recognized the place she was in, an airport right next to a city, and noticed Junior calling out for his father. Then the call was answered, and what she saw, shattered what was left of her emotional state._

"_J-J-Junior," Godzilla groaned with pain. He looked absolutely horrible, with a series of glowing red spots on his knees, chest, and running up and down his spines. His body was constantly letting out steam, and judging from the look in Godzilla's face, he was very uncomfortable. He looked at his son for a long time, before telling him, "S-s-s-stay away. I-I-I-I'm dying….and I might kill you if you get closer."_

"_Father, don't say that. I know you'll get better."_

"_N-n-n-no J-j-junior, It, it is the end for m-m-me. I can f-f-feel it."_

"_B-but you can't die. I'm not ready to live on without you. You've guided and protected me all throughout my life. Please, let me protect you now."_

"_J-j-Junior….. please end my suffering."_

"_Father…"_

_And then another voice entered the conversation, "Well isn't that sweet? The whelp has found his father. And now, HE CAN WATCH HIM DIE!"_

_The creature from before had returned, and Mothra's eyes widened with fear as she saw how much It had changed. It was now a bipedal beast, with two massive wings, a larger head with a bigger frill, a maw similar to that of Godzilla's, a long translucent yellow horn, fingered claws, and the very same tail with the claw at the end._

"_FATHER LOOK OUT!"_

_The beast flew towards Godzilla, but Junior threw himself in the way, allowing It to grab the young Kaiju and lift him into the air. Junior struggled to break free, but the beast's grip was tight, and It stopped Junior's struggle with one move of Its tail. Junior's eyes widened in pain as the beast impaled his second brain, paralyzing him from the waist down._

"_Tell me, do you love your son?"_

_Mothra couldn't watch anymore, especially when she figured out what exactly the beast was about to do. She began to cry, "No. No NO NO NO NO NO!" And with one more flash, she pulled out of Junior's mind. _

Junior had a solemn look on his face when Mothra cut the connection. She was distraught with all she had seen, and was panting heavily. After a few tense minutes, she managed to mentally prepare herself to talk to Junior face to face.

"W-w-what was that thing?"

"It, that's the only name I can think of," Junior replied, "It was by far the most truly evil being I have encountered by far. As you saw, I found It while looking for my father, and what It was doing, was something that I have seen no other being doing. I am well aware of my father's hated of humanity, but while he took no pleasure in punishing them for what they did to him, this thing loved killing them. It was fucking laughing while It was…..disintegrating them with that beam. I gazed into Its eyes, hoping there would be something that I could reason with. All I saw was nothing but malice and cruelty, and a sick sense of enjoyment in hurting others. When It killed me…. It went after my father, and…..they killed each other from what I saw of his rema-" He began to tremble once again, and stopped talking.

"I'm so…. sorry," Mothra panted, flying up to nuzzle the young Kaiju. Her motherly instincts were starting to kick in, especially when she put herself in the position of Godzilla, a monster who had finally let go of his hatred to live the best life he could, only to have it snatched away by fate. No child deserved to lose their parents so soon, and no parent should ever have to watch their child die right in front of them. She even wondered if that helped speed up Godzilla's death, and began to worry about Leo again. What would happen if that thing were to return and go after her son? What if a being much worse came into their world and went after her? She thought back to her nightmare, and began to wonder if it was indeed a glimpse into the future.

A loud boom interrupted the two Kaiju standing close to each other, and when both turned around to see what it was, they both recognized what they saw standing right in front of them.

A crystal spire, with other crystals beginning to sprout out of the ground of the island.

And a creature that resembled Junior's father, but couldn't be more different.

"Hello…..Brother…"

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr (adult and teen).**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius. **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo. **

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah. **

**Marc Diarson as Godzilla.**

**Quinton Flynn as Rodan.**

**Willem** ** Dafoe (middle), Dave Wittenberg (left), and Kevin Michael Richardson (right) as the Emissary.**

**Tony Jay as The Master.**

**Cathy ** **Weseluck as Godzilla Jr (child). **


	5. Return of the Destroyer Chapter Four

Return of the Destroyer

Chapter Four: Sibling Rivalry.

* * *

**Monster Island: Nighttime. 20 Minutes before contact. **

* * *

"Ok Leo I get it, you can swim excellently, you want me to give you an award or something?"

Angurius was busy sitting right on top of the underwater cave, watching the larva swim around quite happily. They were taking a break from training, something that his mother forbade, and while Leo had not really learned any new techniques from Angurius, they still had a relatively fruitful time of bonding. Angurius had made sure to be very careful when showing Leo some of his moves like his ball of destruction, which Leo tried to imitate. The poor larva ended up rolling into a boulder, nearly hurting himself. It was right about then that the spiked dinosaur called off the session. The larva then decided to cool off by crawling into the water, and began to swim for god knows how long.

"Hey Angurius! The water's great! Why don't you join me?"

"Look kid, I can do many things, even swimming, but right now I just wanna rest okay?"

"Awww don't be like that," the larva chirped happily, "I mean it, it's a lot of fun."

"The only time you would ever catch me swimming is if I had to do it to survive, if there was some other monster I was chasing down, or if somebody else pushed in me for whatever reason."

What both Kaiju had failed to notice during their little training session, the resident of the cave had been disturbed by the rumblings above the ground. He was a very private creature, preferring to keep to himself and only leaving his cave to either feed, or being back shiny stuff that he found. He was also very very very irritable, and as soon as he felt the tremors of the monster above his cave, he started growling in anger. Climbing out of a secret entrance that led to the beach, he noticed a spiky creature sitting ON HIS HOME. IT. WAS. HIS. HOME. So, he began to crawl onto the roof of his HOME, and snuck up behind Angurius.

"Alright Angurius, I guess it was fruitless asking you huh?"

"Exactly Leo. And speaking of questions, what were you doing with Junior back there?"

And then it happened.

"Uh…Angurius…I really think…."

"Look if you are nervous then you don't have to-WOAH AHHHHH!"

With a loud splash, Angurius landed in the water right in front of Leo, causing the larva to begin laughing uncontrollably. Angurius surfaced quickly, panting heavily and glancing around to see who pushed him in.

"ALRIGHT WHO'S THE ASSHOLE WHO THINKS THEY'RE FUNNY!?"

"Look on the rock Angurius."

On the rocks muttering angrily was a big red lobster, who dived into the water, and went back in his cave. Angurius quickly paddled to the shore, and then collapsed on the sand, panting heavily. Leo swam up alongside him, and began to rest next to him. After catching his breath, Angurius decided to speak once again.

"If that thing so much as surfaces again I'll kick his ass. Anyways, what exactly were you and Junior doing back there?"

"Oh," Leo answered, "Well, after that little outburst I had, Junior came to talk to me, and we started to talk about our parents. Did you know Junior's dad didn't want him to fight when he was young?"

"Yeah, he's told me about that before. I often wish I had a father like that, one who always had my best interests at his heart," Angurius sighed, "But hey, the universe thinks it's goddamn hilarious when a member of the Anglias Tribe is not only a runt, but is stuck with an asshole as their "father," and a mother who isn't there for him. Listen Leo, you're very lucky to have a mother like Mothra, and Junior was lucky to have a father like his. She has your best interests at heart."

"I know that, but I don't want to feel helpless if a bad guy attacked this island, and if they started hurting Mom. I don't know if I could forgive myself if she was killed."

"Well, let's see," Angurius playfully responded in an attempt to lighten the mood, "You've got that nasty silk shot, so you could easily tie them up. You've also got that stinger on the end of your tail, and I have no idea if you are venomous, but that's an option. Other than, well, don't you have the ability to cocoon yourself and become a Divine Moth like your mother?"

"I…don't know how to cocoon myself, but I guess I do have some options for attacking. I have a question Angurius. You mentioned you were part of an…Angilas Tribe…. So what tribe does Junior belong to?"

"You know…... I don't actually know. He's the first of his kind that I've ever seen so- LOOK OUT KID!"

Angurius quickly jumped on top of Leo, shielding him with his spiked carapace as a beam of light hit the other side of the island. After the explosion, Angurius slowly got off the larva, and turned around to look at the object which landed. Leo's compound eyes widened with fear when both monsters saw the giant crystal sticking right out of the ground, and he cried out, "That's where Junior and my mom are!" He immediately began crawling towards the crystal, while Angurius began running towards it as well, wondering what creature was after his friends.

* * *

**Monster Island: Now. **

* * *

Junior stared in shock at the being standing before him and Mothra, as memories of the past began to well up again. The creature was bent over having just landed right in front of them, with his crystals sprouting out from the ground, and illuminating the island with their glow. He rose up, his gaze meeting Junior's surprised stare and a grin appeared on his face, making sure to show off his fangs and tusks to the King of the Monsters. He then decided to greet the king, only saying, "Hello…..Brother…."

"How…. But I thought father…."

"Killed me? As if. I merely entered into a spore state, so I could feed off enough energy to recharge and come back to finish what I started. You've grown quite a bit brother…..and I see you have a new friend with you. Mothra is it?"

"You," Mothra growled, "You had so much potential to choose the path of heroism, and you've wasted it on terrorizing innocents and trying to kill this poor boy's father. Why would you do this?!"

"Hm Hm Hm, well I suppose you could say the end justifies the means," the creature continued, "and speaking of which, I can tell you're hiding father somewhere brot-"

He was cut off when Junior dug his right fist into the creature's face, dazing him for a bit. Junior followed up with a left punch and then a right punch, keeping them in tandem to make sure the creature couldn't retaliate. And then, the creature caught Junior's left hand in his fist.

"Hmm. Very well, if you won't where he is hidden, then I guess I'll beat it out of you."

"My. Father. Is. Dead."

"A lie, no doubt to protect him. Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Neozilla, a being born of two worlds. And despite how much you protest brother," Neo sneered, "we share the same blood, and the same will to fight!"

At that, Neo's arm became covered in crystal growth, trapping Junior's arm in it. He then lifted up and slammed Junior into a column of crystals. Junior rose back up quickly and attempted to fire off an atomic ray, but Neo summoned up a clear geometric shield in front of him, deflecting the ray. Junior once again went on the offensive, swinging his tail to knock Neo off of his feet. Neo quickly levitated up in the air, summoning a row of crystals which he fashioned into blades and sent them flying at Junior who quickly began to dodge each one, until one caught him in the shoulder. It was right about then that Mothra began her attack as well, hitting Neo from behind with her newly acquired Prism Beams. She had quite a few new abilities that Battra had passed down to her, including the Prism Beams, a "Lightspeed Form" that could be useful if not for taking too much of her energy to do so, and an "Aquatic Form" that she really had no use for. Regardless, she kept up the assault, with the violet beams firing from her eyes actually causing Neo to break his concentration and stop the assault on Junior.

"So, you fight to defend father as well? What a shame that you've decided to throw your lot in with him."

As another Prism Beam fired out of her eyes, an orange curved beam came out of the space creature's mouth, followed by a shield that deflected the Prism Beam. Mothra quickly flew around, dodging the orange beam which was not only fast, but also seemed to be controlled by Neo. She released her reflective scales in an attempt to counter the beam, but the resulting explosion sent her falling to the ground. Neo floated down and loomed over her, as his left arm transformed into a long crystal blade.

"Now, you will tell me where father is, won't you?"

"Eat this!"

A blue light formed in the middle of Mothra's thorax, another new technique courtesy of Battra, and blasted the space clone point blank, sending him flat on his back. Mothra rose up once again and began to blast him with wing lighting, causing Neo to begin screaming in pain. Junior had managed to pull the blade from his shoulder, and fired an atomic ray, this time blasting off one of Neo's shoulder crystals. Neo's eyes began to glow as he endured blow after blow, and with a mutter of the word, "Idiots," his dorsal plates and chest began to glow. With a mighty explosion he unleashed a cosmic energy pulse, turning the sand he was standing on into glass, and stopping the double assault. Grabbing one of the crystals that grew out of the ground, he absorbed energy from it and quickly regrew the missing shoulder crystal. Transforming both arms into blades, he rushed Junior and began to slash rapidly. Junior made sure to dodge every blow, with a few actually cutting into his green scales and staining them red. Mothra looked for an opening, readying her chest beam to get in another blow, which was proving difficult as Neo had put another shield around him, and she did not want to hit Junior.

"I grow tired of this battle," Neo hissed, "Your attempts at stopping me will not prevent me from finding father. Now tell me, WHERE IS HE?"

"And I've told you already, HE'S GONE," cried Junior, "You have no business here. Leave now!"

"Never. Not until you give up his location," Neo stubbornly insisted as he pinned Junior down with one blade in the shoulder and raised the other above his head, "I've not got all night. Between you and her, I can take you both on." Neo suddenly realized that Junior was surprisingly calm for someone about who was being held down at blade point. And then Junior began to laugh.

"Both of us huh," Junior chortled, "So, what about him?"

Neo turned around to see what appeared to be a spiked ball heading right towards him at an incredible speed. It hit him right in the face, causing him to break his concentration and in the process lower his shield, and retract his blades. Mothra saw her opening and fired another beam of blue light, sending Neo flying into the side of a cliff. The ball unfurled, and Angurius revealed himself.

"So, who's the asshole we're fighting right now?"

"Asshole?" Neo growled as he rose back up and started a charge towards Angurius, "You dull creature, I AM A GOD TO YOU, AND NOT EVEN YOU WILL STOP ME FROM SLAYING MY FATHER!"

"What is a god to a non-believer? Nothing at all. And besides, if I guess correctly you think your father is Godzilla. I'd hate to be the one to tell you this, but he's no longer in the mortal plane. And you won't be either when I'm done with you."

Anguirus began a charge of his own, and at the first opportunity, rolled into a ball once again to meet Neo head on. Neo could barely react when the ball came rolling towards him again, and once again Angurius managed to get in another blow. He then began to use his tail and claws, managing to knock Neo off balance and then dug his claws into Neo's chest, managing to draw blood. Mothra saw an opportunity and silently gestured to Junior, who was healing from his stab wound, to help Angurius take on Neo, while she flew up high in the air and began circling around Neo's area, her body beginning to glow yellow. Angurius then glanced at the spilt blood, smugly smiling, "You said you are a god to me, and yet look at the blood on my claws. Gods aren't supposed to bleed, and since you did, either I am a god-killer, which I am not, or you're just a really angry monster with daddy issues." Upon seeing his own blood, Neo's head crest began to glow, followed by green electricity starting to glow around his shoulder crystals.

"So, you believe their lies as well. Tell me, do you believe in mind over matter?"

With his eyes glowing red, Neo lifted up Angurius without using any of his limbs, suspending him in midair. Angurius, his limbs and tail jerkily moving around in the air and gasping, choked out, "Somebody…. ACK… is in a very serious case of denial."

"DIE!"

As Neo was about to toss the dinosaur into a stack of sharpened crystals, he failed to notice Junior sneaking up from behind him, holding a massive crystal that he used as a club to beat Neo with, hitting him in the head multiple times and causing him to drop Angurius. Neo countered by covering his hand in crystal and punching the club with his full force, reducing it into a fine dust that sparkeled in the night air.

"Don't you understand that it is futile to resist?"

"MOTHRA NOW!"

Both Angurius and Junior jumped out of the way as Neo looked up, and saw an ancient symbol that Mothra had created in the air. It rapidly descended and slammed Neo to the ground, as well as shattering crystals next to him. Mothra herself flew down and landed on her feet so she could get a good look at Neo as he tried to stand, only to find himself weighed down by ancient inscriptions. They were like chains, keeping him in place and only allowing the smallest amount of movement. Junior and Angurius came back and stood next to Mothra to look at their prisoner, and decide on his fate.

"You are powerless creature," Mothra told the struggling Neo, "You've been beaten, and you know it. Now give us a good reason on why your life should be spared."

"That's an easy answer, because you are harboring and defending a mass murderer, and a threat to your pitiful little planet. If you allow me to do my job, I will leave and never come back."

"Really? REALLY?! How many times to I have to tell you?! My father is dead, what part of that can't you understand?! And HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM A MASS MURDERER, WHEN YOU'VE INSTIGATED PLENTY OF DEATHS YOURSELF! My father may have caused deaths, but that was because he allowed his hatred for humans to consume him," Junior screamed as tears began to fill his eyes, "But when he found me…. he was finally able to find peace, and he stopped punishing the humans. You don't understand that at all. You attacked me, despite claiming that I was a child and hardly worth your time because you thought it would be the best way for you to hurt my father, you cruel pathetic beast. You have no soul. And you are not my brother or ever will be, and you have no right to call my father by that name."

"You have already deluded yourself well enough brother," said Neo as his brows furrowed and his face slowly began to grin, "I know father is alive, I can feel it." And then the grin began to falter, leading to Neo retorting, "The ends always justify the means. Yes, I killed some humans on a space station, but it was merely accidental. Yes, I did destroy their little machine, but it attacked me first. And yes, I did torment you, but I intended to release you after I killed your father, and let you live. If you weren't related to father, then I would've left you alone. Let me repeat that statement in words you can understand. I. DON'T. KILL CHILDREN. And you were no different."

Junior couldn't think of any way to respond and was absolutely shocked at Neo's statement, which was filled with vitriol, and what appeared to be a small hint of…...sorrow.

"Y'know Junior," Angurius whispered, "My dad was never this truthful about why he did what he did. This guy is being completely honest about what he believes. Well go on mister, anything else you've got to say before we decided what we're going to do with you?"

"Yes," Mothra concurred, "Do you have anything else to say?"

"You should pay more attention Mothra, your spell has worn off."

As the seal around Neo disappeared, Junior and his friends got into fighting stances, while Neo floated up and created more crystal blades to toss at them.

And then a beam of purple and white light came from the top of the cliff, and blindsided Neo knocking him to the ground. A large wound was visible near his back, with the flesh melted away. As the three monsters stared in shock, Junior glanced upwards and saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at them from the darkness. The eyes suddenly disappeared as a being jumped from the cliff and landed right in front of them. Junior saw it in slow motion, as he began to tremble and shake once again at the sight of…

It. Alive and well.

Destoroyah looked as Neo slowly got up to join the group facing It, and only said one thing.

"What's the matter whelp? You look like you've seen a ghost."

* * *

**The Dark World. **

* * *

A white viewing globe was all that illuminated the Dark World, a plane of existence that was beyond space and time. Had the globe not been there, one might see complete and utter darkness for miles and miles, with no indication of direction. And if one were to give into despair, they might hear a voice begin to tell them things, things that mortals were not meant to know. If one were a resident of the Dark World, they would be able to see just fine, as long as they did not glance at the owner of this realm. The globe itself was being watched by the Emissary, all three of his heads having a conversation on what was to be done with the rebellious "destroyer" that was about to confront the son of Godzilla, the Guardian of Earth, the one who refused their master's deal, and a member of the Angilas tribe.

"So, have we come to a decision on what to do with the traitor? Personally, I say we take It to The Master," the middle head slyly suggested.

"I SAY WE DESTROY IT WHERE IT STANDS," the right head boomed, his voice echoing throughout the Dark World, "PERHAPS THE MASTER WILL REWARD US."

"HEHEHHEHE…. Oh, get more creative you two," the left head screeched, "Well if you ask my opinion, we go there, and just when It is about to get Its retribution, we snatch It away before it can kill the son of Godzilla. And when It begins crying and whining about Its promise being broken, then we kill It and DRAG ITS CORPSE BEFORE THE MASTER AND GET A BIG-ASS AWARD!"

The other heads seemed taken aback, until the middle replied, "While I don't approve of your choice of words, you have a point there. Yes, why don't we do that?"

"See? What did I tell you? Never forget it's me who always comes up with the best plans," the left head smugly proclaimed.

"THE MASTER WILL BE PLEASED," the right head concurred.

"It's settled then, we leave now and eliminate the traitor."

The Emissary spread his wings, ready to go to the location of Destoroyah, and enact his plan.

Another voice broke the silence, "What are you doing brother? Going against The Master? I would've never expected that from you."

All three of the Emissary's heads turned around, with the left head remarking, "Well if it ain't the Grand Poobah himself."

The right head respectfully disagreed, "NO. HE IS THE KING OF TERROR, THE ONE WHO IS MANY, THE GOLDEN DEMISE…."

The middle head finished the statement, "Emperor, Grand-King…Ghidorah."

The Emissary's brother was a beautiful golden dragon, with three horned heads and three pairs of red eyes, a fairly muscular body, two big golden wings, two slender legs for walking and landing, and twin spiked tails to compliment his design. In many ways, many Kaiju of different tribes and alignments would most certainly find him to be attractive. He could have any mate he so desired. What they wouldn't understand is that Ghidorah's appearance was also one of the most deceiving things about him. His voice, while sounding very soft and smooth, had a tinge of cruelty about it, which made it all the more manipulative. He walked with a sense of pride and grace, his claws lightly tapping the floor. And his stare revealed his other heads lacked distinct personalities like the Emissary's heads, meaning each one was part of one being.

"There's no need for such an introduction like that…. Desghidorah."

In contrast to Ghidorah, Desghidorah was different in almost every way. Much like his brother, he had three horned heads with glowing red eyes, but his scales were black and red with a rough jagged texture, his wings were much smaller and had a red membrane the went opposite with the black bones, and the final noticeable difference was that he was a quadruped, with four legs that had claws that could grip objects easily. He was also fairly muscular and stout, and had two tails like his brother. His hideous appearance very much complimented his personalities, which was to say that he could be chaotic, and yet, somehow manage to work together at the same time. The middle head was the leader of the group, the right was the most vicious and yet also the most respectful, and the left was the nutcase.

"No need? I think there is plenty of need," Leader snidely replied to his older brother, "You always like to make an entrance, so what's wrong with announcing your arrival?"

"IT IS HOW YOU DESERVE TO BE TREATED DEAR BROTHER," Vicious proclaimed with a wide grin filled with sharp teeth, "YOU ARE THE MASTER'S FAVORITE, AND THE ONE WHO HAS ACHIEVED THE MOST."

"Well in my opinion," Nutcase muttered under his breath, "You, Ghidorah, are the most conceited, arrogant, pompous, pigheaded, narcissistic, know-it-all…"

"I see you have not devoured your other personalities yet Desghidorah, as I have done mine long ago," Ghidorah continued, with each of his heads saying certain parts of the sentence, "Perhaps you might want to do that soon, as I've found that having two other voices telling you what to do can make one, useless, useless, useless."

"WELL Excuseee mmmeeeee you piss colored asswipe!"

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE OR I WILL REMOVE IT!"

"Will the two of you stop arguing? I think that I need my other personalities for my decisions, thank you very much," Leader replied to Ghidorah, whose left head glanced around and saw what was going on in the viewing globe.

"Ah, so you were about to go after the destroyer and end Its existence, correct? Even without knowing what our Master wants? You are a bold one."

"Of course. We all came to an agreement on what to do with the traitor. And perhaps our master would reward us for taking the initiative."

"Well," Ghidorah laughed as he walked right over to the globe to get a better look at the scene, "I myself spoke with The Master on what to do with the traitor, and he told me to wait and see exactly what happens to It."

"YOU MEAN, WE ARE NOT TO INTERFERE?"

"Correct my belligerent friend, we stay and watch what happens with our…. friend." As Ghidorah finished telling Desghidorah what The Master had requested of them, he managed to take a full glance at the destroyer encountering the ones standing before It. They weren't much, merely a young orphan who was battling the creature responsible for his father's death, a weakened Guardian of Earth who might not be long for this world, a dinosaur that had survived The Cataclysm, and…..

Oh.

A clone of the King of the Monsters. Ghidorah's curiosity turned into attention as he glanced more at the clone, interested in his strange appearance and just how he managed to live despite said appearance suggesting he shouldn't have survived his dark birth. And then that attention became something else entirely, as Ghidorah's long red tongues came out of each of his heads, and licked his lips in sync. Desghidorah muttered something under all three of his breaths upon seeing this, but Ghidorah took no notice.

For now, was the time in which the destroyer would make Its move, and thus determine Its fate.

* * *

**Monster Island: Nighttime. **

* * *

"What vile creature are you?"

That was all Neo had to say upon seeing the beast before him and his opponents, as Its burning yellow eyes glared into his soul. The creature had really done a number on him, something which few could attest to. He glanced over at the creature, trying to figure out where exactly it came from, what Its other abilities could be, and for any weak points.

For Neozilla, this creature was a challenge, and a more pressing obstacle that was standing in the way of his mission.

"Wow. You are one ugly motherfucker."

That was all Angurius had to say upon seeing this spider-crab like thing, as he took in all of Its appendages, and tried to figure out what the hell he was looking at. This thing was bigger than him, and with multiple legs, It could most likely reach running speeds faster than his ball of destruction. And considering that beam It fired at Neo, It had many ways to kill.

For Angurius, this thing was an immediate threat, and one that he would find a way to beat, lest he end up like the rest of his tribe.

"Foul demon, in the name of the earth, YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!"

That was all Mothra had to say upon seeing the being that had killed Godzilla and caused so much wanton death and destruction. The memories she had seen came back to her, as she remembered Its laughter upon seeing a crowd of people to slaughter, Its nonchalant answer to Junior questioning why It was attacking innocents, and most of all, how It spitefully deprived the poor young monster of his family, leaving him an orphan.

For Mothra, this being was a threat to the planet and its inhabitants, and would be a test to see if she could continue her duties as the Guardian of Earth, or if it would be time for her son to take her place, something that she did not want to happen so soon.

Junior…had nothing to say, for all he could do was stare in shock at the sight of his own killer, alive and well, right in front of him. He could feel his entire body grow cold as he remembered the last thing his father had ever said upon seeing the beast lift his son up in the air, and torture him right in front of him.

"_Tell me, do you love your son?"_

"_JUNIOR! NO! PLEASE DON'T, HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!"_

"_Oh! Well, what a pity. And now, you will have nothing left."_

His father had died for nothing if this creature was right now staring at him, with glee in Its eyes. And then Junior began to realize that this thing might go after his new friends. Junior began to feel his body start heating up, and his fear began to dissolve as all he saw was the color red tint his vision. NO. THIS THING DID NOT DESERVE TO LIVE, WHILE HIS FATHER HAD TO DIE. NOT. ONE. BIT.

"Awww is the whelp mad? Does he think he can stand against the might of Destoroyah? Hey, did you know your daddy screamed really good before he died?"

It was this last taunt that set the enraged Junior off, and with an earsplitting roar of fury, he charged towards the creature called Destoroyah, whose eyes widened, not expecting the whelp to do that.

"DON'T BE RASH BROTHER!"

"MURDERER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Destoroyah had time to barely react, before Junior broke off one of Its frills with one rage filled punch. Yellow blood began flowing from the area, as Destoroyah screeched in pain, figuring out that It most likely had underestimated the whelp. Eyes glowing red, Junior swung his large tail towards Destoroyah, who managed to catch the tail in one of Its claws, and taking advantage of the young monster's surprise, grabbed his neck in Its other claw. Heat began to course throughout Its claw, followed by a strange tingling sensation, and then the smell of a burning carapace filled the air as Junior's chest and dorsal plates glowed orange.

"NOT THIS TIME," the young Kaiju growled as he unleashed a small explosion, blowing off the claw holding his neck and causing the other claw to let go of him. Covered in yellow blood, which began to boil and steam off his scales as he began to see Destoroyah in an even more crimson shade of red, he fired off a fully charged atomic ray, blasting the demon in Its chest which ended up blowing off more of Its carapace. At the same time, Destoroyah fired off a micro-oxygen beam, which hit Junior in the chest. Blowing him back, Destoroyah rose up once again and pounced on the young Kaiju with Its nested mouth fully extended and Its two spear appendages pinning him down. And then It found Itself being dragged backwards by Mothra who had grabbed Its clawed tail and dragged It away from Junior. Mothra managed to dodge strikes from Its two spear appendages from Its back, and then blasted off the other side of Its frill with her chest beam. With her determination rising up in her, the Guardian of Earth unleashed a volley of wing lightning, causing It to turn around completely and leer at her, with an abhorrence for her reflecting in Its eyes. Mothra flew up higher as It began to fire off more of Its micro-oxygen beams, and made sure her poison powder was reflecting any beam that got too close. Attention was drawn of her when Angurius began his assault by ambushing Destoroyah from behind, and slashed at Its back and spears, causing the beast to fire Its micro oxygen beam wildly everywhere. Mothra dodged the wild shots and flew over to the injured Junior, and quickly began using the distraction to heal him, and at the same time calm him down so he would not let his rage cause him to make a mistake.

"Y'know, creatures like you piss me off," Angurius grunted has he bit down on one of the remaining parts of Destoroyah's frill, "and do you know why? Because you get off on suffering, including that of my friend. Let's be honest, you think you're some sort of destroyer who is to be feared by all, but really, you are a big bully who goes after creatures that can't fight back, and when you do actually meet things that can fight back, well, this might be the day I win a fight. And you know it, don't you?" As if to answer the rhetorical question, Destoroyah's tail grabbed Angurius by the neck, and tossed him to the ground, prompting Destoroyah to grab the dinosaur by the neck with Its remaining claw. Upon seeing this, Junior began to rush towards Destoroyah, desperate to save his friend. Mothra followed behind, trying to line up a clear shot to free Angurius.

"Well, does this look familiar to you Gojira? Or whatever it is they call you? I hope it does, so you can relieve your failure in protecting the ones you love!"

"NOOOOO!"

As Junior saw the telltale purple glow of the micro oxygen beam begin to emerge from the creature's maw, a blinding flash of light suddenly filled his vision, and then once it cleared, Junior saw Angurius free of the claw, and the claw itself lying on the ground. Destoroyah was bent over in pain, and Neo was right in front of the beast, retracting his arm blade.

"Like I said, don't be rash brother, and be grateful that your friend is still alive. Now, you claimed to have killed my father, which means you also have bought into this delusion that my brother and his friends have made," Neo snidely addressed, "But regardless, you are an aberration. And you must be eliminated." Destoroyah watched as several crystal blades began forming around it, with more joining them. Then with a motion of his hand, they flew into the body of the destroyer, and stuck out like pins in a pincushion. As Destoroyah roared in agony, Neo fired off a single energy blast from his mouth, and the crystals ignited with a red glow, and exploded into flames. As Mothra, Junior and Angurius watched the burning corpse of the destroyer collapse to the ground, Neo turned to them and said, "You're welcome, I've solved your little problem for you. Now, let's not stand on ceremony here." Junior looked at the burning body of his father's killer, and began to notice a small amount of movement coming from the corpse. He ignored it, thinking it was just the flames cooking what was left of that foul beast, and quickly came up with a response to what he believed Neo was going to ask.

"You really are that determined huh? Look, thank you for saving my friend, but you have to leave Earth, because you have no business here with my father dead."

Neo was taken aback by a second, and seemed confused, before he responded in a tone that seemed almost unsure, "You've stuck to this statement all throughout our conflict, and you really seem to believe it. Then tell me, do you mind if I were to peer within your memories, and fully determine that you are telling the truth? If you are, then I will leave this planet."

"…...Yes…."

Mortha spoke up in concern for the young monster, albeit changing some of the details of her journey, "I have seen it myself, Neo. I have witnessed the death of Godzilla at the hands of that demon, but if this starts to bother Junior, or your brother as you keep calling him, then you have my permission to look into my mind as well." She knew that Neo would find no evidence of Godzilla's death, but it could give her a chance to peer into his mind, and find a way to drive him off through psychological means. She would never forgive herself if he were to find out about Leo, or to cause Junior to spiral down. Angurius was silent all throughout, observing what was going on, and preparing for an attack that could happen.

"You are quite a bold one Guardian, but my brother comes first. And who is Leo exactly?"

Mothra had failed to notice that the crest on his head was glowing yellow, meaning he had read part of her mind. She flew up close to him and hissed, "If you so much lay one claw on Leo, I won't hesitate to go within your mind and leave you as a vegetable that can't even get rid of his waste without help!"

"Don't worry, I have no interest in him, and unlike Godzilla, I can tell you are pure in your intentions. And for being a Guardian of Earth, you have quite the colorful language."

"C'mon, let's get this done with," Junior told his "brother." As Neo put one of his hands on the forehead of Junior, a loud crack suddenly grabbed everyone's attention. The burning corpse was beginning to split open, and out of the icky yellow goo, came a long translucent horn, followed by a frilled head, and a loud roar. Neo, Mothra, and Angurius could only stare in shock as a big spiked body with two massive wings followed the rest, while Junior became frozen in fear, and muttered one thing under his breath, "no no no no no no no no no, please not again…."

"YOU NAÏVE LITTLE FOOLS," boomed the massive Destoroyah, now back in Its final form, "NOW YOU SEE YOUR DESTRUCTION STANDING BEFORE YOU!"

"Oh, I don't think so," Neo boldly proclaimed, "I've killed you once, and this time is no different!"

"DON'T!," screamed Mothra as he extended his arm blade and rushed towards the newly evolved Destoroyah. She had seen how effortlessly the fully evolved creature was able to beat Junior, and if It had killed Godzilla, one of the toughest fighters on the earth, then Neo may have been picking a fight he wouldn't win. As the clone swung his blade towards the destroyer, It grabbed the blade in Its hand and looked at Neo's panicked expression. It grabbed Neo's other arm, and then wrapped Its tail around Neo's body, using the claw at the end of the tail to hold his neck.

"Was that the best you could do? How about we take this somewhere more…. populated? I'm sure you know where it is I am talking about whelp," Destoroyah taunted the group, "Come stop me if you dare, or the innocents will meet the same fate as your FATHER!"

With a massive flap of Its wings, Destoroyah took off with a surprising amount of grace, and quickly flew off in the distance with Neo still in Its grip. After a long uncomfortable silence, Junior began to speak again.

"…. That thing is going to kill again…. I'm not letting that happen," He muttered while noticing that he was trembling once again, "I know where Its heading…. It-it-it w-w-where f-f-father…."

"I know where It is too Junior," Mothra reminded him, "Are you sure you can handle this? Because, you can't afford to freeze up when you fight that thing, or It will kill you."

"I-I-I-I think I can," Junior replied, "But I can't take It alone, can you two come with me?"

Angurius was to first to answer, "Well, considering that that thing seems to be a genocidal maniac, and I get the sense It will be back here to finish the job, I have no choice but to go with you, especially considering that It's hurt you in the past, and I don't tolerate others hurting my friends. Sure, I hate swimming, but the human cities can't be that far, right? And on top of that, I probably owe that "Neo" now that he saved my life. And believe me, the last thing I want is to be dumped on some planet that he wants to conquer because I owe him one."

"As Guardian of the Earth, it is my duty to fight threats like that destroyer," Mothra replied, "and it is also my duty to help others in need. I will help you take that thing down, because I can't imagine what would happen to Leo if that thing still continues to live. Speaking of Leo, I can see you hiding behind the trees, come out now."

The larva was indeed hiding behind the trees, having left a hiding spot that Angurius made the him go in while he attacked the invader from space. He crawled out quietly, with his brown face slowly turning into a shade of red, and waiting for a possible punishment. Mothra then noticed a cut on the side of his body, and immediately landed and walked over to her son, with a nervous look on her face.

"Leo!" Mothra panicked as she began licking at the wound with her proboscis, "How did this happen!? Are you okay?!"

"Mom, mom, stop it. I'm okay, it doesn't even hurt that much," the larva protested, not daring to tell her he had cut himself on one of the strange crystals that had grown from the ground.

"Leo, listen to me," Mothra ordered her son, "Junior, Angurius and I are going to head to the human world for a while, and I need you to stay behind."

"But, I want to hel-"

"NO! Leo, you are still just a larva," Mothra sternly told him, "and what we are going to do is extremely dangerous, so dangerous that it's possible I might not make it back." She looked as Leo began to get a fearful expression on his face, and continued, "I don't want you to get hurt or killed, and while I admire your courage in wanting to come with us, this is a situation that you don't need to be involved in. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the larva sniffled, as his mother began to nuzzle him affectionately.

"I love you so much Leo," she whispered to him, "and it's because of you that I have to do this. Be safe."

"Hey," Angurius said to the larva, "Don't worry, Junior and I will do our very best to make sure we can protect your mother and kick the behind of the guy we are after. By morning, we'll be back to our peaceful days, and hopefully with less crazy crystal clones."

"Leo, this is something we all have to do," Junior told him as Mothra took flight once again, and Angurius began walking towards the ocean muttering to himself to try and get past his dislike of swimming, "We'll be fine, don't worry about it, okay?" As he finished that last statement, and failing to notice he had stopped trembling, he too began to walk towards the ocean, and Leo watched as his mom took off into the night, followed by a glowing column of dorsal plates, and a spiked carapace. Leo sighed and began to crawl back into the jungle, hoping to find his way back to his cave. Along the way, he began to become lost in his own thoughts about the ones whom he cared about. Angurius was grouchy at times, but at the same time, he could tell that deep inside he had a heart and had the potential to be very courageous. Mom was stern at times, but she loved him deeply, and would do anything to protect him from harm, even at the own cost of her life. The thing was, Leo had a feeling that something terrible would happen to her one day, and despite putting on an air of naivety, he couldn't help but think about that every day. He dreaded that if he acted bratty or rude one day, that would be the last time Mom would speak with him, and she would die with that last conversation in mind. And then Leo came to Junior. He was a kaiju that had lived a hard life, and yet, he still tried to be kind and caring. He always treated Leo like he was an adult Divine Moth, and never would speak to him in a way that was condescending or rude. In some ways, he also gave Leo feelings that he couldn't really explain, feelings that had begun to grow just a little. Leo himself began to imagine life without Junior, but for some reason, he never could think of that scenario.

"Ancestors, hear my plea," Leo prayed to the starry sky, "watch over my mother and my friends, and guide them home when their quest is done." It was then that Leo noticed a Kamacuras was walking right towards him, with a greedy look in its yellow compound eyes. He fired off a silk shot as usual to trap the beast, but suddenly surges of blue began running through the silk covered mantis, and the Kamacuras's screeches of hunger, quickly became cacophonic howls of pain. As its green exoskeleton began to develop black burn marks and split open, revealing the gooey insides of the insect, its eyes burst open like egg yolks and it continued to screech, until the blue surge cut through its neck, and the head fell to the floor, followed by the rest of the body.

Something had happened to Leo when he cut himself on the crystal. He went in the cave and hid, with a grave look in his jade green eyes.

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr (adult and teen).**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius. **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo. **

**Marc Diarson as Godzilla.**

**Quinton Flynn as Rodan.**

**Willem** ** Dafoe (Leader), Dave Wittenberg (Nutcase), and Kevin Michael Richardson (Vicious) as Desghidorah. **

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah. **

**Patrick Seitz as Grand-King Ghidorah.**

**Tony Jay as The Master. **

**Cathy ** **Weseluck as Godzilla Jr (child). **


	6. Return of the Destroyer Episode Five

Return of the Destroyer

Chapter Five: A Nightmare Reborn.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan. **

* * *

Neo felt himself falling through the air. The wind was a light cool touch against his dark blue scales, and there seemed to be almost no sound that he could hear, aside from a laughing roar from that… beast. The smell of blood assaulted Neo's nostrils, as he had managed to escape Its grip by wrestling away the hand, and then quickly slicing at the beast's floral chest with an arm blade. It had for just a moment relaxed Its grip, giving him time to blast a corona beam in Its face, and thus began his free-falling descent into a human city. The silence was soon broken as he landed directly on a long-abandoned building, reducing it into a huge cloud of dust and rubble. He quickly rose to his feet, sent out several crystals jutting out of the ground, and began glancing at his surroundings, trying to find Destoroyah. This was a city that seemed unfamiliar to Neo, as when he had journeyed to the human world, he was looking for a city with a direct power source, namely a tower. So, most likely, he had passed over this city without taking a glance at it. Meaning he was at a big disadvantage.

"Where are you hiding freak?"

Neo quietly grabbed one of his crystals, so as not to get that creature's attention while he was woefully underprepared, and began to absorb the mana out of it, recharging himself for the battle ahead. He had expended most of his energy during his battle with his brother, and lost quite a bit when he pulled off that little move to save the dumbass who had gotten himself caught by the abomination. He was so sure that move had been enough to kill It, and yet It had lived, only changing into a much bigger form. Hearing a taunting laugh somewhere in the distance, he glanced around quickly, only to see nothing at all. Neo noticed that his breathing was beginning to become faster, and that he felt cold all throughout his body. This was something…. that he had never really felt before. Soon enough, a nagging thought became present in his mind, that this "Destoroyah" could possibly… kill him.

"Am I…. afraid?"

Neo remembered the burning pain of his flesh being melted away, how it sloughed off him like magma on a volcano. He remembered how much Destoroyah seemed to enjoy the pain and suffering It caused, and how It gloated about killing father. All of them seemed to believe that father was dead, but Neo believed that it was an elaborate ruse they had come up with to protect him from his fate. And yet, Neo was starting to believe that there was some truth behind the repeated statements of "Godzilla is dead, leave now." He had glanced into Junior's eyes when he agreed to have his mind probed, and as much as Neo lied to himself, Junior was being completely honest. Neo was truly starting to believe his father was dead, at the claws of a destroyer.

And It wanted to finish what It started.

Neo could feel his mind and thoughts becoming erratic, so he calmed himself down by consciously slowing down his breathing, and glancing up at the night skies glittering with stars and planets. It was quite beautiful out, and very much reminded him of how vast space could be, and how much he enjoyed being out there. Unlike Earth, outer space was very quiet, and was endless. There was plenty of places to see, and stars to feed off of, so much so he had not tasted any flesh of otherworldly animals, or those on Earth. Neo knew he hadn't explored much of space, most likely about 10%, and yet, it helped keep him calm in situations like these. If it weren't for his mission, among other things he was facing, he felt like that he could explore space forever. Neo noticed a tear running down his cheek, as he felt a certain memory come back to him. It popped up from time to time, and yet it never changed what he saw in his mind. He always saw it from the perspective of a human at first, a human female to be exact. She would always be minding her business and tending to her plants, until he would always hear an explosion, and then watching as his vision went completely dark. And next, he would see a beautiful lake, and in the middle of it, a strange large rose. It was at night, filled with a mist that kept it hidden, and the rose would always cry out a phrase that always made Neo… shudder.

"I-i-it h-hur-t-t-s b-badly. Father…. please. H-h-help m-m-me…."

The memory would always fade right there, leaving Neo sorrowful for a reason he could not explain. His thoughts began to drift back to the vastness of space, as the pale moon shined above the abandoned city. Of course, exploring space wasn't always peaceful, and he could count the number of times he had been rudely interrupted while living in his element. Once he battled a machine that the humans had sent to defeat him, all because he had drifted too close to one of their space stations and destroyed it. More recently, on his journey back to Earth, a strange alien called "Baltan Seijin" challenged him to a duel, for a reason Neo did not care about. Baltan had the ability to duplicate himself, a big ego, and one of the most annoying laughs he had ever heard, so much so that despite Neo managing to get the alien to retreat, he could still hear that damned laugh. In fact, he could hear the laugh right now, despite Baltan not even being near the Earth. He felt his breathing slow down, and he no longer felt the cold sweat that he had developed. Now calm, Neo generated two arm blades, and began to look around and listen to his surroundings.

"I'm right herrrreeeee…..."

A quick corona beam went in the direction of Its voice, and blew up a tall building, only for there to be nothing behind it. A small fire was started, and began to spread around to the other buildings. Neo listened and heard the whoosh of flapping wings, and waited until he heard the boom of something heavy landing. Another corona beam was fired at the location, this time blowing up several buildings and starting another small fire, which was illuminating the dark abandoned city. It wasn't there of course, meaning that It was either faster than Neo thought It was, or he was slower.

"This is a fun game," It mocked, "I love a good game of hide and go kill."

"You gave yourself away, idiot."

A third corona beam went to the location of the voice, and this time there was a grunt of pain, and Neo turned swiftly around to see Destoroyah standing right behind him. He could see a mark where the beam had hit the beast, and quickly swung his arm blades full force, drawing yellow blood from the beast. Retracting the blades, Neo encased his fist in crystal and led with a powerful punch, getting It right in the maw. Another punch was attempted, only for the beast to catch the fist in Its own hand. With a huge toothy grin and a malicious stare, Destoroyah backhanded Neo with Its free fist, sending him flying into the flames he had started. While fire wouldn't affect him, the backhand had managed to bruise him, and cause his mouth to start bleeding. The metallic taste of his own blood wasn't the priority here, rather it was killing Destoroyah, who was walking through the flames like a devil out of hell. Neo transformed into his flying form, and flew towards the sky, followed by Destoroyah flying with Its massive draconic wings. Firing out ring like energy pulses, Neo watched as Destoroyah dodged each one, something that he would've not expected from such a big and stocky beast. Its horn began to glow, much like Neo's crest, and as Neo launched several crystal blades at Destoroyah, It swung the horn around rapidly, creating an energy blade that destroyed the crystals effortlessly. It began to charge up Its micro-oxygen beam, and as soon as it fired it out, Neo quickly countered with a corona beam. The purple and white beam clashed with the orange beam as sparks of energy began to create an orange and purple glow that could be seen from miles. Had Neo and Destoroyah been paying attention, they might have noticed that the glow was starting to attract attention, one from a group of monsters headed to that location, and the other from the humans, who began to scramble their forces, including the Super-X3.

"_Damn it_," Neo thought to himself, "_I can feel my energy ebbing away, and when it's gone, then I'm screwed. I've got to find a way to win this struggle. Unless…. YES! THAT'S IT!"_

Destoroyah's joy began to increase as It pumped even more power into the beam, watching as the orange wavy beam began to slowly retract, meaning It was even closer to winning. It thought to Itself, "_What's the matter weakling?! DON'T YOU WANT A FIGHT?! WELL, I GAVE YOU ONE! AND NOW YOU CAN KNOW THE MEANING OF DESPAIR!" _As the orange beam cut off, and the micro-oxygen beam flew towards Neo at great speed, it was right about then that Destoroyah realized, It had fucked up. The beam did reach its target, that is a target that had diverted the orange beam into forming a clear shield with various geometric designs, and thus it bounced off the micro-oxygen beam easily, returning it to the sender. The beam hit Destoroyah in Its face, knocking It off balance, but not harming It. Neo then began flying full force at the demon, and summoning crystal growths on his hands, he trapped Its arms at the sides, and bit down on Its neck with his very sharp fangs. The blood tasted like rotten flesh, but Neo ignored the rank taste, and using his determination, began to fly upwards towards the atmosphere, keeping Destoroyah from being unable to attack him.

"Come on demon, don't you like to fly? Then tell me, HOW DO YOU ENJOY THIS?!"

Neo screamed that as he broke through the atmosphere, and then began flying towards the city like a bomb dropped on its target. Destoroyah was attempting to break free, even using Its tail to try and strangle Neo, but It couldn't reach Neo's neck through his crystal growth. Neo charged more energy, starting to surround himself and It with a purple aura, and began to fly even faster, so fast he heard a sonic boom reverberate around his ears. Destoroyah let off one final scream of rage until….

BOOM!

An explosive cloud of fire and dust toppled more of the abandoned cities in Tokyo, and shattered some of the growing crystals around them. In the crater, which would be deep for a human, but not so much for a Kaiju, Neo painfully got up, feeling that he had shifted back into his land form. He felt that one of his legs were broken, that he was bleeding from several places on his body and missing parts of his tusks, and some of his dorsal plates had broken off, leaving blood to leak out of there. His two shoulder crystals were smashed to pieces, meaning that his powers were greatly diminished, and that the only way to regenerate them was to find one of the crystals he had the foresight to put in the ground. Neo began to feel a strange feeling in his stomach, and then felt bile rising to his throat, before it came rushing out of his mouth, leaving his throat feeling raw and warm, a very rancid taste in his mouth, and a puddle of greenish liquid mixed with speckles of blood. He began to limp over to a nearby crystal, only to hear something behind him.

"Was that your best?"

He turned around, and saw Destoroyah rising up from the crater, covered with similar wounds and Its wings damaged beyond repair, but other than that, somehow still alive despite the power he put behind the attack. Neo weakly tried to use his telekinesis, but found himself unable to access the power, as Destoroyah began striding over to him. It grabbed one of his arms, and with a loud snap, broke the arm with ease.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!," Neo screamed as the pain became unbearable, and he saw white bone sticking through his tough skin. Destoroyah then used Its claw tail and grabbed him by the neck, holding him close to Its face.

"Let me repeat that, was that your best? I don't have all day, although your fear and despair are ssssooooo delicious," Destoroyah taunted Neo, as Its long tongue came out of Its mouth, and licked his face. The salvia felt very warm and sticky, and left Neo absolutely disgusted. With nothing else he could do, he spat in the destroyer's face. It glanced at him and said, "I guess that was your best," and tossed him away, right next to a stack of crystals. Neo grabbed one of the crystals, and began to drain the mana from it, regenerating his shoulder crystals, right before Destoroyah realized what It had done wrong.

"No, THIS IS MY BEST!"

Neo lunged for Destoroyah, and with his free arm, touched Its forehead and let his crest grow orange, so he could enter the beast's mind, and destroy It from within.

_Neo was floating through a pure black void, fully healed, and looking through the memories of Destoroyah, hoping to find a weakness that could help him end Its presence on Earth. The first memory he came across seemed to be in the ocean depths, something which did not surprise Neo, as given the crustacean design of the beast, It must have originated from there. Neo dove in, and heard the voice of It trying to stop him._

"_NO! STAY OUT OF MY MIND!"_

"_I don't think I will," Neo sniped at the voice of the indignant Destoroyah, as he saw himself surrounded by water. He looked around, watching as the sea life drifted by silently, and paid him no heed. He could not seem to locate Destoroyah anywhere, until he heard an echoing sound of repeated words break the silence of the sea._

"_Feed. Feed. Feed. Hungry. Hungry. Gojira. Gojira. Eat? Feed. Eat. Eat. Eat."_

_Neo then realized that the voices seemed to be coming from all around him, and then he realized something. "Of course," Neo whispered in awe, "Evolution always begins at the smallest organism, and you were no different, were you?"_

"_Why don't you keep watching? It gets better."_

_Neo watched as the micro-organisms scrambled about, repeating those words verbatim. Who was Gojira exactly? As if to answer Neo's question, he saw movement in the distance, and a titanic being stand up in the dark murky depths of the ocean. It… looked familiar….._

"_Father?!"_

_The figure began to stand up, his silhouette indeed bearing a similar resemblance to Neo's father, but Neo then saw how the dorsal plates and head looked, and realized it was a member of the species that he, Junior, and Godzilla were from. This was Gojira, the name that Destoroyah referred to Junior as. It most likely thought every being that looked like that was called Gojira._

"_What are you doing here intruders? I don't know of you," Gojira addressed an unknown party, "Leave me be. I've already taught you a lesson."_

"_Humans," Neo whispered as he saw two smaller beings walking in the water, one of them holding a long cylindrical device. As one of the humans placed the device down, Gojira stared curiously at the device, while the other human went to the surface. The one who remained behind, cut the tube that connected them to a possible floatation device, what humans called a "boat" to be exact, and fiddled with the device. At first, nothing seemed to happen, until Neo saw a fish gasping, and then dissolving into a skeleton. His eyes widened with horror as more and more began to die, and even the human collapsed soon enough. Gojira himself started to struggle for air as well, and attempted to reach the surface, just for a little air. But it was too late, and after one final scream of fear and pain, he sunk to the bottom, and turned into a skeleton. Neo felt sick to his stomach, when he heard the micro-organisms start to speak up about what he was witnessing._

"_Something's happening. Something's happening. Agony. Pulse is racing. Mental torture. Can't ignore it. Something's happening. Something's happening."_

"_Ahhh…. You came in here expecting to destroy me, right? Well, now I am in control," Destoroyah laughed with ravenous glee, "And now it's you who will go on a ride, one that I decide."_

"_Oh no," Neo gasped. He had been sloppy, and now It had complete control of where he was going to go. The scene before him dissolved, and now the micro-organism was elsewhere, this time above the water. Other micro-organisms, looking like smaller horseshoe crabs, were converging together, and touching their mandibles together. They began to utter a phrase in tandem as they began to mold together into 6 or 7 distinct shapes, which resembled Destoroyah in the form It had during the battle on the island, but lacking the claws and the spears. _

"_Strong together, we unite. Faster together, we unite. Intelligent together, we unite. Together, WE SURVIVE!"_

_Neo watched as the memory faded into a chaotic scene inside of a human building, and with terrified humans running away. They were dressed in some sort of armor, and were holding some of their weapons, and yet, they were being beaten back by Destoroyah. He saw one human firing their weapon, and it doing no damage to the demon standing before them. Another was hit by a white mist fired from one of the clone's maw, and fell to the ground with a bloody hole in their chest. There were a ton of corpses lying on the ground, some completely unrecognizable, and soon enough, the creatures broke outside, and began attacking the rest of the human army. Neo saw as one creature went after a human female, who was a non-combatant. Its eyes narrowed in pleasure as It began to torment the poor girl by chasing her and attacking the vehicle she was In, until several soldiers came with a flame machine, which terrified the creature._

"_Could that be…. Its weakness?"_

"_OH, I DON'T THINK SO!"_

_Preventing Neo from seeing what was going to happen, Destoroyah transported the space clone to another memory, this time in daylight and outside of the building that the creatures had hidden in. The humans had come back in very large numbers with some of their war machines, a whole row of them. Neo had seen some of these before, but to him, they were like small annoying bugs, whereas to the creatures, they were death incarnate. Blue lasers fired everywhere, scattering the creatures around and causing them to flee together in panic, as explosions came all around them, a few of them managed to retain their composure, and herded the others into the building. Uniting in a circle once again, as the building began to crumble before them they began their eldritch chant as energy coursed through each one._

"_Strong together, we unite. Faster together, we unite. Flying together, we unite. Destroying together, we unite. TOGETHER, WE ARE DESTOROYAH!"_

_The creatures merged together, into a very familiar being that burst through the building with an earsplitting screech, followed by maniacal laughter. As the human soldiers began to panic on the ground, Destoroyah bellowed only one sentence, "I WILL NO LONGER BE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE FOOD CHAIN!" It began to laugh like a lunatic as It fired the purple and white beam off rapidly, making sure to destroy all of the war machines. At one point, It saw a group of fleeing civilians who had come to see what was happening, and with glee in Its eyes, another beam went towards their direction, killing them instantly._

"_No….no..," was all Neo could say after seeing that act of cruelty, "They were innocents, they were just trying to escape, and you killed them….."_

"_Like you did those people on the space station, and indirectly when you were flying towards that tower," Destoroyah giggled, "and also you tormented the whelp to try and get his father to fight you."_

"_How did you?"_

"_I can see your thoughts as well," Destoroyah revealed to the shocked Neo, "And now, it's time I showed you what I did to your father." As Neo watched the demon grow wings out of Its back and take flight, the memory faded away, and a flurry of memories assaulted his eyes and mind. Neo saw the flying beast slaughtering more innocents, before transforming back into Its land form when It saw Junior in the city. He saw It cruelly beating down the young kaiju, just because he happened to be there. He saw It get tossed into a power plant and begin to burn alive in the flames, only to burst out of Its carapace and become the devil It was now. And then…. He saw it murder Junior in front of father. It laughed and laughed as the light left his eyes, and Neo's blood ran cold when he saw his devastated father. It was right about then when Neo fully began to understand why Godzilla had chosen to punish humanity, for he had been the last of his kind when they first tested their weapons of mass destruction. A memory came to Neo's head, something he had never seen before, of Godzilla lying on a beach, with three small creatures before him playing around with each other, before they became aware of the mushroom cloud in the distance, and the oncoming firestorm. The creatures turned to Godzilla, as the firestorm came even closer and closer._

"_Look at me Ichi, Ni, San. Don't look back, look at me. I want to say thank you, for being there for me at my lowest."_

_As Godzilla turned his back to the storm, shielding the little creatures from it, Neo could only watch as they were engulfed, and a creature that was the last of his species, became the first and only to his knowledge. The memory ended, and came back to the place where Junior had died, and Godzilla lost his only soon. Godzilla was there, glowing red, and with Destoroyah reduced back in Its smallest form. Godzilla bent over his son's body, and nudging it, hoping to get the smallest amount of life from him._

"_My baby boy…. please don't leave me. I can't lose you again," sobbed Godzilla as he continued to nudge him, "Please wake up…..We'll go home together, and…. I'll help you get better….." As he continued to sob, some of his flesh began to heat up and slough off, turning into liquid as it the ground. The humans began to fire weapons at Godzilla that seemed to cool him down, but it would not be enough to save him. As they continued to fire, and as Godzilla's flesh continued to melt off revealing molten bone underneath, he only said one more thing, "It should've been me…..Please, take me…..I don't want him to be alone…. Let his papa go with him…. Please…" As Godzilla's last tear exited his eye, the rest of his flesh completely melted off, and thus, the King of the Monsters…. was no more._

"…_I…..was….the monster all along….. I tried….. to murder…..an innocent who was wronged…. What have I done?!"_

_Neo felt sick to his stomach upon coming to this realization, now knowing that the ends did not justify the means. Those people in the space station would not be coming back to life, nor would the ones in the city he had destroyed. And Junior was most likely never going to forgive him for what he had done, and he would never forgive himself. He was no longer in denial about what had happened, his father was dead, and his purpose had been one that would've taken away the happiness a tormented creature had finally gained. Neo thought back to the words the voice had told him, "You will not find what you are looking for," and cursed his stupidity, for not listening to what the voice had to say. He couldn't take it anymore, and decided to get out of Destoroyah's mind before It could torment him even more._

As the orange glow faded from his crest, Neo barely had time to react before Destoroyah took advantage of Neo's sorrow, by opening up Its floral pattern on Its chest. Neo put up a shield, but it was too late to block the beam that came out of the chest, and it easily broke the shield, sending Neo flying into a building, and collapsing it onto him. He tried to get himself to stand back up, grab a crystal, and heal, but found that he didn't have the willpower. Destoroyah walked over to him, and noticing the gaping wound the chest beam had given him, began pushing Its arm into the wound, causing Neo even more pain. It then decided to talk to Neo as It continued to torture him, after stepping on his broken arm.

"So, you've heard from that same voice as well, how interesting. And yet, unlike me, you refused it, preferring to try and kill Godzilla on your own. Well, look where that got you, lying on the ground before me, and broken in more ways than one. HOW AMUSING!"

"Just, hurry up and kill me already, because that's what you get off on, isn't it?"

"Oh no, you don't have my permission to die just yet, because I feel like you have many things to offer to me," Destoroyah replied, "Such as taking your power for myself, which I feel like I can do, or maybe even being my attack dog once I kill the whelp and his friends. And then, I will go after the voice myself, with you by my side, and we will kill him together. After that, then you have my permis-GAHHHH! C-c-cold…."

Before Destoroyah could finish Its sentence, a beam of blue had come out of nowhere from a human flying machine that burst out of the sky and followed with a series of missiles. Neo watched as Destoroyah leaped into the air, despite Its damaged wings, and with a swipe of Its glowing horn blade, cut down the machine easily, and sent it crashing to the ground, with a whole wing missing. Neo began to think about all he had witnessed, and then thought back to what Destoroyah had told him about the voice. By all accounts, Destoroyah should not have survived after being reduced to only one form, and yet, here It was. The voice seemed to be everywhere, and seemed to appear whenever someone was at their lowest, in Neo's case, when he was having rightful doubts that his father was still alive. The voice must have appeared when Destoroyah saw Junior revive, no doubt from the radiation his father let off as he died, and unlike Neo, It took the deal, and was now more powerful than before, if the power of Its energy beams were anything to go by. And yet, It was ungrateful, and wanted free reign to hurt others, no doubt caused by frustrations from being on the bottom of the food chain for eons. Neo realized that he was in no state to attack the creature, or that he was not strong enough to kill It, and if he was right, there was something much more dangerous than Destoroyah out there. Something older than time itself. Something that had spoken to him once, and may have taken advantage of him had he agreed to the terms. Something…sinister. Neo began to realize, that he now had a new purpose, one that he could follow up on as soon as Destoroyah was defeated, and as soon as he came to terms with what he had done, and who he was. Neo then noticed that there was what appeared to be a smaller version of Mothra watching him, only instead of having cream colored fur with orange and black highlights, this one had red fur with blue highlights, and multicolored wings with orange and black swirly patterns and blue eyespots. It flew off soon, followed by another moth that was blue and yellow with similar patterns on the wings and red eyespots, and a black and red moth that lacked fur and antenna, having an exoskeleton that was sharp and sleek looking, yellow translucent horns on its head, and bat-like single wings with red and yellow patterns as opposed to the double segmented wings that Mothra and the other moths had.

"I remember you," Destoroyah growled when It looked at the downed Super-X3, and the pilots in their radiation proof suits, "It was you that prevented my escape, and who crippled my wings long ago. Well, IT'S TIME I REPAYED THE FAVOR!"

"NOOOO," Neo screamed in fear, but it was too late. Destoroyah fired Its micro-oxygen beam right at the humans as they finally broke free of the jet.

Only for something to burst out of the night sky, and block the shot with a glowing golden symbol that Neo recognized.

Mothra put down the shield and stared at Destoroyah with righteous fury in her eyes, who turned around slowly, and saw Angurius and Godzilla Junior staring at It as well, with a similar fury in their eyes as well, one who was angered at how It had tormented a friend, and the other, who wanted to avenge the death of a father.

It was time for round 2.

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr (adult and teen).**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius. **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo. **

**Marc Diarson as Godzilla.**

**Quinton Flynn as Rodan.**

**Willem** ** Dafoe (Leader), Dave Wittenberg (Nutcase), and Kevin Michael Richardson (Vicious) as Desghidorah. **

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah. **

**Patrick Seitz as Grand-King Ghidorah.**

**Tony Jay as The Master. **

**James Earl Jones as Gojira (Godzilla 1954). **

**Sigourney Weaver as Biollante.**

**Cathy ** **Weseluck as Godzilla Jr (child). **


	7. Return of the Destroyer Episode Six

Return of the Destroyer

Chapter Six: Rematch of the Century.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan. **

* * *

"Moll, Lora, Belvera, those are the names of your mini moths or Shobijin," Angurius replied to Mothra after asking exactly what it was that she launched out of her body, "and they serve as spies and emissaries for you, and they creep me out in many ways. Okay, I think I got the gist of it. So, when are we going to kick the freak's ass? And when the hell are they going to get back here? The waiting is killing me."

"Angurius, be patient," Mothra whispered back to him, "It is important that we know exactly what we are getting into before the battle starts." Junior himself was keeping quiet as the two continued their conversation. They were right near the outskirts of a long-abandoned city, having been attracted there by flashing orange and purple lights. At best, the group had no idea what was going on, so Mothra suggested that she send out the Shobijin to scan the area, and get a basic idea of the situation. For all they knew, either Neo had killed Destoroyah which would mean that he either might be a bigger threat now or would be willing to leave, Destoroyah had killed Neo and was going on a rampage, Neo and Destoroyah had killed each other thus ending the problem prematurely, or they both merged together into Neo-Destoroyah, something that Angurius had come up with in his mind for a worst-case scenario. Junior himself was beginning to have doubts about what they were about to do.

"_Damn it,"_ he thought to himself as he began trembling once again, "_I can't let this happen again. This thing has haunted me for the past few years, all because I wasn't strong enough to stop it the first time around. Why am I such a damn coward when it comes to this!?" _He clenched his fist so hard, he noticed that his claws started drawing blood. "_I don't even know if we can win this one. I can't forgive myself if Angurius were to go, because I honestly feel like it was him who helped me return to normal, after being caught in a cycle for years. And if Mothra were to go…. what would I tell Leo? He's not ready to become Guardian of the Earth yet, or to lose his mother, like I wasn't ready to become King of the Monsters. King of the Monsters, heh, some king I am. I haven't earned that title at all, I haven't done anything worthy of that title, and I don't even feel like I should rule over my friends. I still haven't gotten to know Mothra well at all, I feel like I know her son better than I know her. Does she resent me because my father lived, and Battra died, even though she might not say it? Why am I thinking of these things before I go to face Destoroyah? Is it the calm before the storm? Or is my fear crippling me?" _It was at this thought that Junior remembered a little mantra that his father had taught him, in case he ever got into a fight that caused him to become crippled by terror. Junior slowly began to repeat to himself, "I must not fear, fear is the mind killer. I must not fear, fear is the mind killer. I must not fear, fear is the mind killer…." He could feel his fear begin to subside, replaced with something else. "_Father…. I won't let this thing continue to live while you didn't. I will help your spirit rest by killing this devil before It kills more and more. I will avenge you, even if I am unworthy of being King of the Monsters." _

"Oh, there you are," Mothra sighed in relief when the three mini moths came fluttering in, causing Junior to stop his inner thoughts and await the news. The moths settled on a building near Mothra's eye level, as their mandibles and antennas, or horns in the case of Belvera, began to glow with a warm orange color. Mothra herself began to murmur phrases like, "I see, right, oh that's not good," before the three moths became transparent, and disappeared within her body. Mothra turned around to address Angurius and Junior, with a grave look in her eyes. "Alright this is the situation. From what the Shobijin have witnessed, Destoroyah has beaten Neo badly, but Neo was able to damage Its wings. I don't know how long we have before It heals, or if it can in the first place. Regardless, this is a prime time to strike, and as for Neo, It seemed to have attacked him mentally as well, meaning we should not have to worry about him. Now, are we all ready to do this?"

"You bet I am," Angurius eagerly answered, "That thing won't stand a chance against our combined might."

Junior mustered up his courage and answered, "…...yes…. I am ready. Let's end this tonight."

And with that, Mothra took off into the night, followed by Angurius and Junior walking through the abandoned cities, until Junior saw a pair of very familiar bat like wings sticking out amongst an inferno and a field of crystals. He saw Mothra divebomb out of the air, and create a glowing shield to protect something from the purple death ray that Destoroyah loved to use. As Angurius and Junior walked out into the battleground, and taking notice of the injured Neo lying on the ground, Junior's eyes narrowed intensely, and he began to growl at the sight of the destroyer, who slowly turned to face them.

"So, you've come for another beating? I WILL OBLIGE YOUR REQUEST!"

Junior charged at the beast as It roared in response, and the fight was on. Junior began punching the beast in the face with rapid punches, while at the same time dodging Destoroyah's own fists. Realizing that the punches were not phasing the beast at all, Junior narrowly avoided an attack from Its tail, before quickly switching from closed fists, to open claws, and with one swipe, managed to scratch one of Its eyes. As Destoroyah clutched Its eye and screeched in agony, Junior charged up an atomic ray, and fired point blank, pushing It back some and blasting off some of Its tough skin. Much to his horror, Destoroyah looked at the wound and grinned madly, before It took advantage of the young kaiju's surprise and started to choke him with Its tail. Anguirus himself jumped into the fray by leaping into a ball and charging towards Destoroyah, who fired off one of Its micro-oxygen beams in an attempt to stop the ball. Golden scales fell in front of Its face, and before the beam could reach Its target, a small explosion interrupted it and blew Destoroyah back, thus allowing Angurius to use the speed he had built up to whip out his claws, and rapidly slash Destoroyah's chest, and freeing Junior who bit the tail with his fangs in an attempt to remove it from the creature, while Mothra began to blast It with her wing lightning, causing several burn marks to appear on It. The floral pattern on Destoroyah's chest began to glow with purple electricity, creating a small ball of energy in the direct middle, and upon noticing it, Angurius, Mothra and Junior quickly stopped their attack as Destoroyah discharged a huge energy aura that covered a good amount of the battlefield.

"GRR, GRR. GRR, RRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Destoroyah roared as the aura spread far and decimated more of the battle ground. As the other monsters watched the dust and smoke settle, they noticed that Destoroyah was holding one of the crystals and draining it of its energy. "I CAN FEEL MY POWER RISING!"

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Angurius growled as he jumped into the air and began spinning in ball form to stop the destroyer, only to get smacked out of the way with a swipe of Its tail. As orange and yellow surged into the beast, It started to grow bigger and bigger, with Its wounds fully healing, and Its tough hide beginning to crack open and leak dripping glowing blood out of them. The cracks ran all the way up and down Its body, and started to glow purple as It unleashed a powerful chest beam at Mothra, who narrowly avoided it and watched as the beam not only traveled through several buildings in the abandoned city, but managed to reach a populated city and topple several buildings there. She could hear the screams of terrified humans, and felt a sick feeling in her stomach, knowing that there would've been no way to stop that. The feeling soon enough gave away to another feeling, pure unadulterated rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" Mothra screamed as unleashed her prism beams and blasted It in the face. She kept firing until It countered by firing off a micro-oxygen beam, with resulted in both purple beams starting to clash with each other. Mothra immediately noticed that Destoroyah's beam was beginning to overpower hers, and that if she did not act quickly, the beam would be powerful enough to orphan her son. Destoroyah's yellow eyes were no longer glowing yellow, but now a sinister shade of purple, and Mothra could feel that It knew that she had someone she loved, and that after It killed her, It would target her loved one next. Her antennae took on a rainbow-colored glow, and she fired out rainbow colored antennae beams that combined with her prism beams, and thus pushed back the micro-oxygen beam. Her antennae beams were not as strong as the prism beams, but they could serve as a way to add power to the prism beams in case she should need it, in this case, stopping a powered-up Destoroyah. Its eyes narrowed as It could feel that Its own beam was being overpowered, and It added even more power to Its beam, which was now crackling with purple and white lightning. Mothra began to struggle even more, and soon enough began to think, "_I can't lose to this demon. Not now, I've got to find a way to stop It. Wait! What is Junior doing?" _

"Leave. Her. ALOOOOONNNNEEEEE!"

Destoroyah suddenly felt burning heat hit Its back and for a brief second, lost concentration while firing Its beam. That brief second was all Mothra needed, and she put all of her power into the combined beam, blasting Destoroyah in the face. It fell back into several buildings, and before It could rise back up, It saw the sight of Godzilla Junior charging his atomic ray. Junior could feel himself starting to heat up a little, but he paid it no heed, because it would be today that his father would be avenged. But before he could fire the ray, Destoroyah's hand reached out with surprising speed and grabbed his neck, stopping the beam from emerging. It rose up while still holding Junior in Its grip, and asked him one thing, "Do you remember when I killed you?" Its wings spread out and It took flight into the night air, carrying Junior with It, something that started to bring back bad memories.

"NO! NOT THIS TIME!" Junior screamed in a combination of panic and anger, and he began charging what appeared to be another atomic ray. Destoroyah's grip tightened around his neck as It flew higher and higher, the air starting to grow cold around the duo. Not that It noticed, for It could feel that the cold wouldn't be a factor in harming It anymore. No, in fact that strange crystal had given It quite a lot of mana, much more than It found on the remains of Birth Island. Destoroyah was starting to feel quite invincible, so much so that It knew that the Master would never stand a chance against It. Sure, It may have had cracks running up and down Its body and Its blood glowing purple, but that was minor compared to the boost. And if one crystal could do that…. then what would happen if It took another crystal? Junior's dorsal plates were glowing orange, and there seemed to be an atomic ray attempting to come out of his mouth, and then blue lightning began running up and down his entire body.

"You can't escape, no matter what you do," Destoroyah giggled as It saw this display. And then the explosion happened, blowing Destoroyah away from Junior and sending It tumbling into the night sky. Junior was quite aware that he was falling from a great height now, and seeing Destoroyah right Itself in the air and start divebombing towards him, he got a crazy idea.

"_I must not fear, fear is the mind-killer, I must not fear, fear is the mind-killer," _Junior thought to himself as his dorsal plates began to crackle and glow with an orange aura, and as he found the perfect spot to do this trick.

"NOW YOU D- What the hell?"

Junior fired his atomic ray at the ground, which as soon as it hit the ground with a tremendous bang, propelled Junior upwards, right towards the surprised Destoroyah, who could not believe what It was seeing. Angurius who was running about on the ground trying to calculate where they would land so he could attack Destoroyah, remarked to himself, "Well, that's something you don't see every day. I'll be sure to congratulate Junior for his creativity. Now, where exactly where will they land?" Mothra, who was attempting to recharge her energy in order to get back in the fight, was also surprised to see this, and yet was also not surprised that his atomic ray could do that. A group of humans whose maser tanks and freeze rays had finally arrived, watched with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Even Leader, Vicious, and Nutcase couldn't believe what they were seeing from the viewing globe, although Ghidorah and the Master were not so stunned, still intent on seeing the outcome of the battle. As Junior rammed into Destoroyah, pushing It up further he shut off his beam and began using the added air time to punch Destoroyah rapidly, who began doing the same thing. Junior's punches, while drawing a little blood, did not seem to affect It much, while Destoroyah's punches were starting to break a few of his bones, and started to draw blood from the young King of the Monsters.

"_Shit. My blows aren't doing much damage, and at the rate I am falling, It will kill me faster,_"Junior thought as Destoroyah and him continued to trade blows, "_I know this thing can be hurt, but with this state Its in, I don't think even Angurius, Mothra, and I can defeat It. But I WON'T LET IT WIN! I will find a way to beat it. It's time I made my stand!" _Junior then grabbed the beast with both hands and gave It a nasty headbutt, stunning It long enough for him to grab It in a full nelson, as the city seemed to grow bigger and bigger. "C'mon, you like to fly, don't you? C'mon you stupid crab," Junior taunted Destoroyah as It was trying to break free, "Then tell me, HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS RIDE? YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" As he cried that, he fired off another atomic ray towards the ground, which once again caused both to ascend, and then he aimed the beam elsewhere, causing the both of them to start spinning around. Junior grabbed Its tail while both were still spinning, and then mid-spin, let go.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Destoroyah screamed as It flew at high velocity and smashed into the ground, toppling more old buildings like dominos. Junior once again began his free-falling descent, only this time he aimed his atomic ray behind him, causing him to dive right towards Destoroyah, who was getting up from the rubble It had created. Junior placed one of his hands into the atomic ray, and as soon as it started to glow orange with pure radiation, he arched it back. The punch made Its mark at high velocity, with a shockwave resulting from the unstoppable force hitting the immovable object. With a spray of purple fluid, and a scream of pain, Destoroyah's wings were blasted off with the power of the atomic fueled punch, that had gone through Its chest. Junior could feel that a sharp pain was going all throughout his hand, but he didn't care as he retracted his fist and swung his tail at Destoroyah. It grabbed the tail despite Its injuries, and then growled, "LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT I AM MADE OF!" Swinging Junior around, It slammed him into the ground, and then grabbing his head with Its claw tail began to run at full speed while dragging him on the ground and slamming him into more buildings. Then It tossed him up in the air as Its horn began to glow with purple energy, preparing to slice Junior in half, until Angurius jumped onto Its back and scratched repeatedly at the cracks. Destoroyah turned around, tossing Angurius off, and swung Its horn down, narrowly missing Angurius, but sending a crescent shaped purple energy blade flying into several buildings, cutting them in half. Noticing another crystal on the ground, Angurius attempted to smash it before Destoroyah grabbed him and blasted his back with a micro-oxygen ray. Luckily for Angurius, his hard carapace protected him. "MORE POWER!" Destoroyah screeched loudly as It began to absorb mana from the crystal, at least until an atomic ray blasted the crystal out of Its hands.

"I'm not done with you," Junior snarled with his eyes glowing red with anger and his broken hand starting to heal quickly. Destoroyah looked at Junior who was standing to Its left, and Angurius, who was standing to Its right, as both charged towards it.

Destoroyah grinned as more purple glowing cracks appeared on Its body, ready to take the both of them on.

* * *

**The Dark World. **

* * *

"What did I tell you brother? Now aren't you glad you didn't go out to stop It?"

As much as Desghidorah didn't want to admit it, Ghidorah was right about not leaving the Dark World to confront Destoroyah. Despite how easily he would've been able to crush the beast, it was significantly more interesting to watch how It reacted to battling multiple opponents by Itself. The battle was still at a stalemate, with neither side being to overpower the other, and with no end in sight. Of course, if his master willed it, Desghidorah would fly right into the middle of the conflict, and do his best to eliminate Destoroyah, and the other kaiju battling It. But for now, they were to observe what was going on. Leader responded to Ghidorah's question, "I suppose I am, because it's honestly entertaining watching this traitor get Its ass kicked."

"I CONCUR," Vicious proudly proclaimed, with a grin on his normally angry face.

"Oh, please, this is fun and all, but when do we get to punish that traitor? I'm starting to get bored, and when I get bored, I don't what I am going to do," Nutcase groaned in annoyance, grinding his head against one of his wings, "So tell me Ghidorah, what are we going to do, if It wins, or if It loses?"

"Oh, come now Desghidorah," another voice called out from the darkness, "You should be patient like your brother. After all, I'm not quite sure you could exactly take on the son of Godzilla, the Guardian of Earth, an Angilas tribe member, the bastard son of Godzilla, and the destroyer all together."

"Master," Ghidorah whispered in respect as he turned around and bowed down, "How may I serve you at this time?" Each of his heads were speaking together to form one harmonious voice, while Desghidorah could hardly keep his own heads under control, especially considering Vicous and Nutcase bickered about everything.

"YES, HOW MAY WE SERVE YOU AT THIS TIME MASTER?"

"Now, now my sons," The Master responded, remaining unseen by both dragons, "I've come to check on the status of the destroyer, and to find out how It is faring after Its rebellion. After all, it is of the utmost importance that my plans go unhindered if I am to rise and once again remind the world of who I am."

"Master, the destroyer has been in continuous combat with the subjects as mentioned before," Leader answered, "And from what I have gathered, Its already utterly defeated the bastard son, both mentally and physically. He appears to have lost the will to fight. The other three have proven to be much more, how do I put it, of a challenge to the beast. The battle has not yet been decided, and as of now, it seems as if the balance of power keeps shifting, meaning victory could occur from either side."

"Yes, how interesting," pondered the Master, "This is your mess isn't it? And yet, your little blunder in not keeping Destoroyah under control has resulted in this series of events. I was beginning to think that you were good for nothing, and yet, you continue to surprise me. There will be one of two outcomes of this fight, and both can end up solving a problem to my plan."

"If I may ask," Ghidorah's left head said, followed by his right head asking, "What outcomes would be beneficial to your plan Master? And is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, the first outcome is simple," the Master continued, "by some miracle or another occurrence, the destroyer will fall in battle to the group. The negative part of that outcome is that the ones who can oppose me will still be alive, but the positive part of the very same outcome is that a little problem will have been taken care of. If It does survive the battle but loses, I will…. help it. Now the second outcome is more favorable for my odds, and for my plan to continue unopposed. The destroyer by some miracle or another occurrence may be able to kill Its targets, thus eliminating those who would oppose me. And then I will send Ghidorah to reward the creature for doing a good job, and make sure that It is satisfied with Its' revenge."

"But master, I could give it the reward," Nutcase uncharacteristically asked, sounding hurt, "I-I-I can do it, you'll see."

"I think not. After all, the last time I sent you on a mission, and If I recall correctly, you failed to help the Orochi defeat Yamato Takeru and the Daimajin, and because of your failure, I lost one of my most valuable allies, along with much of his human followers for my cults. I should count myself lucky that I didn't send you to awaken Hedorah, or to meet G.O.R.T when he landed on Earth, because for all I know," The Master snapped at a cowering Desghidorah with unexpected irritation, "Either the summoning ritual would've gone wrong, leaving Hedorah useless, or you may have accidently damaged G.O.R.T. No, you will sit back as you've always done and let your brother handle this. It's really a shame that you are so imperfect, and that you hold onto those other personalities, when I know that you would be much better with one."

Desghidorah, with a saddened expression, bent all three of his heads down, leaving Ghidorah to say, "Of course Master, I will not fail you." He quickly glanced at Desghidorah, before finishing by remarking, "unlike certain others." Ghidorah smiled as he said this, knowing that if luck was in his favor, he would once again prove why he was his Master's favorite. "Master," Ghidorah addressed the Master, "If I may, what am I to do if the beast leaves some survivors?"

"Ah, you may do with them whatever you want to do with them. Kill them, spare them, or dare I say, even recruit them to our side."

"Because," continued the middle head of Ghidorah, "I've taken quite an interest in the bastard, and I would like your permission to have him to myself." Ghidorah once again licked his lips in unison.

More voices broke the silence, one shouting, "HEY! Watch it you purple scaled freak! Me and Deutalios spent a long time looking for this!"

Another voice responded, sounding much more raspy and quieter, "Well perhapssss I want to check to ssssee if you two completed your missssion ssssucessssfully thissss time around. After all, you had quite a body count by the time you finisssshed."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!? I AM THE MASTER OF THE SEA AND YOU ARE THE MASTER OF NOTHING!"

A more high-pitched screeching voice taunted the other as well, "ehhehehehhehe! Stupid, stupid stupid, LIZARD! ehehheheheheh!"

"Very well," the Master answered the Golden Demise, before addressing both Desghidorah and Ghidorah, "Keep watch on the situation, and should the destroyer lose, you are not to interfere. I will be calling a meeting later with the rest of my acolytes. I sense that Daghara and his partner Deutalios have returned, along with Varan. I shall take my leave, so until next time we meet, my finest creation, and my not so finest creation." And with that, the two dragons turned back to watch the viewing globe, only this time Desghidorah was still shaking from the verbal thrashing the Master had given him.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan. **

* * *

Mothra was on the ground, trying to absorb all the mana she could from the Earth, especially as she was watching Junior and Angurius battle Destoroyah in the distance. She knew that in her current state, she would not stand a chance against the powered-up demon, not even when It had lost Its wings. Her problem was that there wasn't a good enough spot that she could absorb a lot of mana from, so she was forced to walk around on her six fluffy legs, tapping the ground with her mandibles, hoping to find a good enough spot.

"G-g-guardian," Neo suddenly called out, grabbing Mothra's attention. He was trying to get up, but couldn't on account of his badly broken arm, and the other wounds he had received from his beat down. "L-l-listen to me," he stammered with pain, "My crystals, use, ugh, use the p-p-power, f-f-from one of them."

"Really? Would you think me mad to regain my energy from one of the very crystals that caused the destroyer to become much more powerful? It could end up driving me mad, and I can't perform my duties if I ever become like the destroyer," Mothra answered in a suspicious tone, "Do you want me to do this on purpose? So, you can make your escape?"

"There is…. nothing left for me on this planet and my new purpose may not even be here. I saw what happened to my father, and now, I realize that I don't belong here. I have nothing to gain with your death." He made a strange gesture with his unbroken hand, and Mothra watched as a tall crystal emerged from the ground, glowing a soft orange. "My crystals do not usually contain cosmic energies, but they always tap into a planet's mana," Neo coughed, "If you were to absorb it within yourself…urgh…. you'd be able to r-r-restore your p-p-power."

"If that is true, then why did the destroyer become so deformed? Why is It erupting with the purple energy?"

"That…. abomination…shouldn't even be alive. It was created by humans, who sought to save their own race from extinction. I-I-I don't blame them, but they unknowingly created what could very well be a t-t-threat to all life. In my own hubris I thought I could destroy Its mind, so that I could finish It off much easier. I learned that…. It shouldn't have been in this state yet, which meant that humans sped up Its evolution. That is why the mana is deforming It and tearing It apart, because even the Earth knows that It is unnatural, and that something else other than humans has given It power. And yet…It still continues to live. Take the power of the crystal, and use it to finish what was started a long time ago." As he finished saying this, Neo coughed up more blood, and groaned in pain. Mothra walked over to him, and gently placed her forehead against his, a soft golden glow shining over him. "What are you doing?"

"Shhhh," Mothra whispered, as Neo could feel his wounds begin to disappear and heal completely, causing him to gasp in surprise. His arm began to shift and move around, before the broken bone went back inside his body, and became whole again. He could feel his leg set back into place as well, and his missing fangs and tusks regenerate. Even his chest wound closed up, and soon enough he felt physically healed.

"But…. Why?"

"Because Neo," Mothra answered, calling him by his name for the first time, "I have no idea what exactly made you think that Godzilla was a threat to Earth, or why you even decided to go there despite being born in space. What I do know, is that we always have a choice, even if it seems like we don't. My brother was…meant to be the Guardian of Earth, and I was meant to help him defend the Earth alongside him. However, he saw that humans were, in essence, harming the Earth, and he made the choice that he would defend the Earth, from the very beings that lived on it. I had to make a choice on whether to do my duty and help him on his quest, or to defy my destiny, and stop him from his hateful crusade. You know what I chose to do? I chose to defend the humans, because while it is true that they can be truly evil and despicable, there is good inside many humans, including the ones that brought the Shobijin back to me after greedy humans kidnapped them for their own pleasure. I could not let a species with potential to become the best they could go extinct, and if that meant…... battling my brother, who had let himself become consumed by his hatred, then it would be so. In the end, his hatred almost destroyed him, but he made a choice to give his life to save mine, so I could defend the Earth in his stead. I hope that with this second chance you've gotten, you make a better choice than you did last time. I thought that Godzilla would never let go of his rage, in many ways much more hateful and destructive than Battra's, and yet, I learned through Junior that he did in the end. If he can do it… so can you."

"Guardian," Neo quickly called out as Mothra walked over to the crystal, this time sounding much different than he did before, "Were you bluffing on the island, when you offered yourself in the stead of my brother?"

"Yes."

"It was a good bluff. It's something I would've done. I also need to let you know that the beast has a weakness, but I couldn't figure out what It was. If you see It react in a strong way to any of your attacks…"

"I will exploit it. Thank you for letting me know Neo. And thank you for helping me."

She climbed onto the crystal, and let the mana flow into her, while Neo watched intently, and tried to remember if Destoroyah had a weakness. Mothra could feel her energy being restored at an incredible rate, and felt her old vigor start to comeback to her. Before leaving the crystal, she remembered something Battra had said to her a long time ago, right before he had rose up to stop Godzilla, "I may not like humans, or ever forgive them for what they've done to the Earth, but there comes a time in which my choices define who I am. And I've decided that I will not die a monster!" She decided that if she were to fall into battle, she would not die cowering before the might of Destoroyah, but die a hero, stopping a monstrous beast and saving the world.

And so, fully recharged, Mothra flew off into the night, for what would be Destoroyah's last stand.

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr (adult and teen).**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius. **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo. **

**Marc Diarson as Godzilla.**

**Quinton Flynn as Rodan.**

**David Gallagher as Battra. **

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah.**

**Charlie Adler as Varan.**

**Willem** ** Dafoe (Leader), Dave Wittenberg (Nutcase), and Kevin Michael Richardson (Vicious) as Desghidorah. **

**James Woods as Daghara. **

**Spike Spencer as Deutalios.**

**Patrick Seitz as Grand-King Ghidorah.**

**Tony Jay as The Master. **

**James Earl Jones as Gojira (Godzilla 1954). **

**Sigourney Weaver as Biollante.**

**Cathy ** **Weseluck as Godzilla Jr (child). **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrase "I must not fear, fear is the mind killer," comes from the novel Dune, and is a phrase that helps me out when I need it.


	8. Return of the Destroyer Episode Seven.

Return of the Destroyer

Chapter Seven: Destoroyah's Last Stand.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan. **

* * *

A high-pitched whooshing noise alerted Destoroyah to several missiles heading right towards It, no doubt fired by humans from their flying machines. The machines zoomed right above Its head, followed by the missiles striking the destroyer in the chest, which did nothing to harm it greatly. Humans were not Its main concern right now, nor were their little freeze rays, which no longer affected It. Rather, it was the whelp, no, Junior as he called himself, who was the main concern now, along with his strange spiky friend. Destoroyah began to glow with purple light emanating from the cracks on Its body, with Its once multicolored yellow and red exoskeleton now pitch black, giving It an ominous appearance, with the pilot of one of the jets remarking that Destoroyah now looked even more like the goddamn devil. It swung Its horn down, launching out another crescent shaped blade of energy at Junior, who dived and ended up being sliced in the arm by the blade, causing red blood to flow from his arm profusely. Junior clutched his arm in pain, as Angurius jumped in front of him and charged Destoroyah, ramming into It at full speed. His weight was enough to start pushing Destoroyah back, who promptly turned Its attention to Angurius, and began to attack him. Junior and Angurius' double team attacks in theory should've worn out Destoroyah, but It was still going on like nothing had happened. With another swing of the horn, Destoroyah launched another beam, which Angurius was able to roll out of the way of. The beam sailed past him and took out several humans in their jets, before disappearing into thin air. It then grabbed Angurius by his tail and tossed him into another building, before charging up a Micro-Oxygen beam.

"M.O.G.U.E.R.A. UNIT DEPLOYED. TARGET ACQUIRED. IDENTIFICATION: TITANUS DESTROYER. WEAPONS SYSTEM ACTIVATED. LETHAL FORCE AUTHORIZED." A loud mechanical voice suddenly grabbed Destoroyah's attention, and It whipped around to see an even stranger machine staring at It. It was humanoid, with thick legs that had treads on the feat, a small torso with a cover on it that no doubt concealed a hidden weapon, two arms that ended with black drill shaped weapons, sawblades on its back, and finally a head with a fin and drill, and two yellow eyes that were glowing. The machine once again spoke, "IMMEDIATE SURRENDER REQUIRED," as jet boosters activated, and it flew forward at high speed towards the destroyer. The creature roared in response, and leaped into the machine, tackling It to the ground. Angurius sighed in relief, and then ran over to Junior, who was still watching the machine battle Destoroyah.

"Well, looks that that guy is buying us time. So, humans are that advanced in their technology? It's impressive," Angurius gestured as he helped Junior stand up, "But if I'm being honest, I doubt it will be able to kill that thing."

"I know it can't," grunted Junior who began to lick his wound in an attempt to soothe the sharp pain, "What it can do is buy us time, because I know that rat bastard has a weak spot. And if you and me can figure out where it is, then we can kill It!" As Junior finished saying this, his eyes narrowed as he tried to get a better look at the battle occurring, and a low snarl escaped his mouth. The machine was blasting Destoroyah with yellow plasma bolts coming out of its eyes, along with a rainbow-colored beam coming out of its chest. It was unfortunately all for naught, as Destoroyah was barely affected by the attacks. As It began slashing the machine, stripping off the armor and causing it to spark violently, Junior and Angurius both focused on Destoroyah's attacks, which were now being countered by the machine's own drill arms, and mouth. Purple blood burst out when the drills made their impact, followed by the machine crying out "SPIRAL GRENADE DEPLOYED" and launching a missile out of one of its arms which blasted Destoroyah in Its floral chest pattern. Before it could fire out another missile, Destoroyah's tail quickly ripped off the other arm, sending it crashing to the ground with a trail of severed wires and sparking electricity.

"Hold on a minute Junior. Did you notice how It reacted to the explosion on its chest? That punk seemed to almost panic," Angurius pointed at Destoroyah with his claw outstretched. The human's machine was spinning its torso around rapidly, in attempt to damage the beast even more. Destoroyah laughed while parrying the blows, and with a swing of Its horn, sliced off the other arm. "You don't think…."

"It absolutely makes sense! That's how we can kill It! We need to go for the chest cavity when It fires off the beam again!" Junior began charging up another atomic ray, before turning around and glancing at Angurius, "But first, we need to make sure that we limit Its other attacks, and then my father will finally be avenged!"

"_I can help with that. Tell me what exactly we are aiming for._" Hearing a voice in both their heads, Junior and Angurius both glanced around to see Belvera sitting on a rockpile next to them with her horns glowing, and Mothra's voice speaking through her. Angurius shuddered a little, as the implications of someone else speaking through another gave him pause. The little moth looked up with her ruby red eyes, and with her horns still glowing, "_I'm fully charged up, and arriving at your location right now. In a few minutes I'll call back Belvera, and start attacking the destroyer. I need to know exactly what you mean by limiting Its attacks." _

"It's easy, WE GO FOR THE TAIL, HORN, AND ARMS!"

With that cry, Junior blasted Destoroyah in the side as It held Its tail above the head of the downed machine, ready to decapitate it. Not that it mattered anyways, as with a cry of "STAR FALCON EJECT," the machine's lower torso and legs shot off the upper torso, and turned into a jetlike vehicle which quickly flew off as the twinkling white stars in the sky began to disappear, and a faint hint of orange dotted the black sky. Destoroyah's tail claw grabbed one of Neo's crystals, letting purple electricity surge through Its blackened body, as It began to let off copies amounts of steam and glow even brighter, barely noticing that it was beginning to overheat and melt, with patches of darkened flesh falling off and liquefying into purple goo. Its horn began to crackle with intense purple energy as Junior shoulder tackled It and tail whipped It to make it stagger back. Destoroyah whipped Its head up to the sky, with a huge grimace, as It felt white hot prism beams assault it, failing to notice Angurius sneaking around the buildings.

"I…..K….I…L…L.." was all It stuttered out, feeling a strange tightness in the back of Its throat choke out the rest of what It was trying to say. It could no longer move Its vocal cords to utter anymore words, and yet, It could care less. "_Can't speak anymore? Can't communicate? Feeling warmer? Thoguhtss getting ssscrewed up….. Don't care. Whelp diessss….. Stoopid Moff diessss…. Wurm dies…. Spykey turdle diesss….. Rock whelp dies….. and then," _It scratched Its head with Its tail as Its thoughts were becoming less comprehensible, "Destoroyah_ kills Yawheh, Ares, Czernobog, or whatever voice name isss…." _Had Destoroyah been not so focused on killing Junior, It may have noticed that for all the power It was gaining, It had sealed Its own fate. And It didn't care…. not one bit. It fired another horn beam at Mothra, who flew out of the way and charged into Destoroyah, firing off her chest beam point blank. More flesh flew off Destoroyah who struck quickly with Its tail, slamming Mothra into a building and holding her down. It's horn, cracking from the stress Its own body was being put through, cracked with violet energy, until….

"MOTHRA! JUNIOR! FOR THE LOVE ALL THAT IS HOLY, PROTECT YOUR HEARING!"

Out of nowhere, Angurius came rolling out at a high velocity, and at the last minute, used the moment to leap and impale Destoroyah with his claws, burying them deep within the dark flesh. Mothra flew out quickly, as a loud earsplitting howl filled the air, enough to shatter crystals far behind Destoroyah. The sound was unbearable to hear, and as Destoroyah's vision became blurry, It couldn't make sense of where It was, or what exactly Its opponent was doing. "_thotssssssss gedddding…wurseeeee… stooped turdle loud… pain unbearable….. what kraking noise?" _As Angurius continued to use his sonic roar, something he had thought about revealing to Junior when they first met, Destoroyah was moaning in intense agony while clutching Its head, as the cracking noise got louder. Out in the distance, Neo had covered his ears with crystals, observing the battle between the three Earth Defenders and the destroyer.

"_They work so well together,_" Neo looked down as he became lost in his own contemplations, "_In both their battles with the destroyer… and against me. They even saved the machine from being completely destroyed, while my father and it kept conflicting with each other during my battle with them. Mothra's brother fell in battle to my father, something that she kept from me when she told me of him, and yet, she works with my brother, is she that forgiving? What value does she see in an abomination like myself?" _As Neo looked up again, he noticed a strange scent in the air, something that seemed to be rubbery, and toxic. He then saw the steam coming off Destoroyah, and came to a shocking realization, "_OF COURSE! That's why you stopped me from glancing at the memory of the flame weapon, isn't it? You're overheating, and that means…." _Neo began focusing his cosmic energy to the tip of his tail, which ended with a huge spear like weapon that he used sometimes to fire out energy. He had to strike, but he also had to wait for the right moment.

"AARAAARRGHHHHH!" As the sonic roar died down, Angurius smiled at his handiwork, with horn fragments and purple blood staining his face, and the large bloody wound and flayed flesh on Destoroyah's head being all that remained of Its horn. It tossed the dinosaur off, sending Angurius onto his back, only for Junior to blast It with another atomic ray. It tried to use Its Micro-Oxygen beam, and felt nothing, except a tightness in the back of Its throat. "_No beam…. beet whelp to deaf nao, and chest beam to finish….no thoughts left….durrrrr….." _As the last of Its cognizant thought faded away in the void that was once Its mind, Destoroyah roared, at least still able to communicate that way, and leaped over the next beam Junior fired and began pummeling him into the ground. With each punch, red blood sprayed out on Destoroyah's purple and black fists, until a nuclear pulse blasted Destoroyah off. Junior rubbed his nose, and gazed at Destoroyah, his burning red and orange eyes staring into the soulless creature standing before him, right before they charged each other.

"Alright then," Mothra muttered to herself, shaking her body to rid herself of the dirt and debris covering her, "let's see how you like this…. demon." She slowed her breathing down as a golden light washed over her, and a sacred cross like symbol appeared beneath her six fluffy three toed feet. "_I am faster than the wind. Time is of no meaning to me. I am…...speed." _With that invocation, Mothra felt her body warp and twist, with her exoskeleton and muscles becoming much slimmer, and her wings splitting in half, with one half going beneath the other pair, and the wings shaping into curved blade shapes, as opposed to her normal soft edged wings. Destoroyah and Junior's punches seemed to fly at the pace of a snail, the orange in the sky also seemed to freeze, and even the human jets lacked the speed they had been known for.

This was the power of the Lightspeed form…. but it was only temporary.

"Hey ugly," Angurius cried leaping out of the rubble he was buried in, "not so tough without your horn, are you? I think even I could kick your ass now, which means this might be the day I win a battle. Come get some!" Angurius leaped out, only to be grabbed by the throat by Destoroyah's claw. Destoroyah promptly tossed Anguruis into Junior, knocking both monsters to the ground, and giving Destoroyah a chance to kill the both of them. As It raised Its' fist up to cave in Angurius's skull, a white, black, and orange blur came out of nowhere, with a trail of yellow lighting, and within a few seconds, Destoroyah clutched at a bloody stump, almost stepping on Its dismembered arm lying on the ground. It glanced around, unable to track the blur as it flew around the angered destroyer, blasting it with x shaped beams of energy and drawing more purple blood from Its hide. "Mothra?" Angurius gasped in shock as he made out the distinct shape of a certain divine moth. Destoroyah kept swatting at the blur with Its remaining arm and tail, to no avail.

"_Damn it! I feel this form's period is at an end,_"Mothra realized as she zipped around the motionless beast. Yes, she had damaged the beast significantly, but she had little experience with the form, so she was still unsure of the full capabilities of the Lightspeed Form. At best, she had one last good strike left in her, but it wouldn't be enough to kill Destoroyah. She flew forward with all her might as her bladed wings started heating up, albeit until she brushed past the slow-moving destroyer's head, and her telepathy took a brief glance into Its mind. Amid all of the white noise and the scattered words, she heard something that chilled her to the bone.

"You seek vengeance. I will give you what you desire… in return for your service."

"MOTHRA!" Junior reached his claw forward as the moth fell out of her Lightspeed form, and crashed into the ruins of a building, ignoring that Destoroyah's remaining arm had gone flying off into another building. It continued to screech in pain as Junior and Angurius painfully limped over to Mothra to see if she was injured badly. "Mothra," Junior cried as he slowly lifted her up from the rubble, "Are you OK?!" She weakly nodded, as Junior's breathing and heart rate slowed down, relieved she was okay.

"I'd hate to be rude, but Junior, the freak's about to attack again, and if you don't pay attention, WE'RE ALL GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" Mothra picked herself up and Junior turned around to see what exactly Angurius was talking about.

"GRRRRAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Destoroyah roared as It began to steam more and more, and as Its floral chest pattern boomed with purple electricity and energy that surged around Its whole body, and cauterized the wounds It had received from Mothra and Angurius's attacks. It was so intense that wind was beginning to swirl around the destroyer, and human planes that flew too close exploded on impact, with the rest of the human army retreating.

"_I must not fear, fear is the mind killer. I must not fear, fear is the mind killer_," Junior repeated to himself as a soft blue glow overtook his dorsal plates, readying a very powerful Spiral Ray to counter the Chest Beam that the destroyer would fire off. Angurius had no beam attack himself, but still stood his ground in case the worst came to pass, standing up in a two-legged stance and readying another Sonic Roar. Mothra, finding a downed crystal, absorbed just enough power for a powerful chest beam, psychically contacting Junior and letting him know that their combined might could possibly hold back what was about to come. Neo, unnoticed by them all, readied the mana he had stored away, preparing to put his plan into action to kill the destroyer.

As the five stared at each other, the faintest hint of sunlight broke across the horizon, piercing the darkness of the ruined Tokyo.

With a terrible sound, one that was heard for miles, a crackling purple and white beam shot out of Destoroyah's chest, moving as fast as a bullet train. It was met with a blue beam that spiraled out of Junior's mouth, and a much smaller but no less powerful azure beam that fired out of Mothra's abdomen.

As soon as the beams met, a thunderous roar was heard, and lights of blue and purple lit up the rest of the city, as citizens gathered on the outskirts to watch the spectacle.

Junior could feel himself sliding back as the purple ray slowly overpowered his and Mothra's combined ray. "_NO! I WON'T LET IT WIN THIS TIME!" _He dug his feet into the ground, as he felt some of his scales and flesh burn off from the intense heat that the beam struggle was creating. He barely noticed that Angurius was right behind him, keeping his claws on his back to try and stop him from sliding back.

Mothra herself only thought this, "_YOU WILL NOT HARM MY SON YOU BITCH!" _And much like Junior, she siphoned more power from her reserves, causing her beam to grow as big as Junior's Spiral Ray, her wings flapping at an extremely high rate, causing winds to blow apart more of the rubble lying on the ground. The city was now covered in a soft orange glow of the sunrise.

"Well now," Destoroyah rasped, feeling the tightness in Its vocal chords gone, "You know you can't win. Don't you? WHEN I AM DONE WITH ALL THREE OF YOU, THE ENTIRE WORLD WILL BE AT MY MERCY, AND THEN…THE MASTER! HOW DOES THAT SOUND TO YOU…...GOJIRA?!" The destroyer's beam pushed back the Earth Defender's beam even further, as It walked forward with a huge grin on Its darkened face.

"_Father…. I'm sorry….._"

"_Leo, you will be the new Guardian of Earth now, I have failed._"

"_So, this is how I die, at the claws of a stupid crab. And thus, the Angilias Tribe goes extinct, but I will at least die amongst friends._"

And then…. from behind the three standing their ground, another voice called out, with a message of hope, "GUARDIAN! BROTHER! KEEP FIRING YOUR ATTACKS!"

A ball of crackling purple cosmic energy came out of nowhere, and blasted the destroyer's beam, causing Junior and Mothra's hearts to soar with determination as the ball helped their beams push back the deadly violet beam. As the Chest Beam got closer and closer to its owner, Destoroyah's eyes widened with fear, knowing that…...It had lost.

"NOOOO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN! I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULDN'T BE ON THE BOTTOM OF THE FOOD CHAIN ANYMORE! GOJIRRRRRAAAAAA! I WILL SEE YOU IN ZENITHHHHHH! I AM DESTOROYAH! I AM DESTOROYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As Destoroyah felt the beams blast through Its chest, creating a hole, Its body was bathed in intense heat, melting the flesh from Its body, and turning It into dust. The mana was doing its work as well, finally finishing off the ravaged body of the destroyer. As Destoroyah screamed in fear, Its eyes melted out of Its head, running down like magma from a volcano, followed by the rest of the head turning into dust. Junior's plates stopped glowing as he cut off the Spiral Ray, and watched Its demise with a stoic expression. "Father…. I've avenged you…. You can rest now…..." he quietly said as he watched the remains of Destoroyah dissolve into a purple liquid, and be consumed by the flames created in Its death, as the sun fully rose in the sky and cast away the darkness. Mothra landed softly, panting heavily, and sighed in relief that it was finally over.

"Rot in Zenith, you piece of shit," Angurius spat at the remains of the destroyer, before limping back to Junior, who had collapsed to the ground after the Spiral Ray. Putting his head underneath his chest and gesturing for Mothra to grab Junior's back, Angurius helped Junior pick himself up, while telling him, "C'mon Junior, let's go home. You need to rest." Knowing his friend was right, Junior began walking slowly towards the ocean, until he suddenly remembered something.

"Neo!" Junior whipped around to see the space clone with his back turned to the group, not bothering to face them. "Neo, you helped us back there, didn't you? Why would you do that?"

"…It was the bigger threat…...That is all…. I will take my leave now, for there is no reason for me to be on your planet anymore. Congratulations Brother, you've won." Looking at Junior very briefly, Neo could only see a blur with a few objects barely standing out amongst them. As he summoned his flying form, and took off into the stratosphere, Junior reached his hand out briefly, but couldn't figure out why. Within moments…Neo was gone…. most likely for good.

"I gave him a second chance," Mothra solemnly explained before either Junior and Angurius could ask her why exactly he was completely healed, "And so far, he's made good on it. If he strays from his chance in any way…... I won't hesitate to destroy him."

And with that, the Earth Defenders left the remains of Tokyo behind, and with it the remains of Destoroyah.

* * *

**The Dark World. **

* * *

Destoroyah woke up to find Itself completely unharmed and fully healed, and in some world that It had never seen before. All It could see for miles was pure darkness, which appeared to be endless. "Impossible, I'm alive? But how? Is this…Zenith?"

"I'm afraid not Destoroyah. If it were, the ruler would've already captured you. No, you are in my world now. And I've done you a favor by restoring your body."

Destoroyah quickly glanced around, recognizing the voice that had called out Its name. "Show yourself you weakling!"

"If you so insist, although you will be making your final mistake. Look to your right my ill-mannered friend."

Destoroyah turned to the right, noticing what appeared to be an outline of some creature standing in the darkness, far away. He was in a bipedal stance, appearing to resemble a Western Dragon (Destoroyah had seen several in Its previous life as a microorganism, they were not that impressive), with short muscular legs, long muscular arms, and two massive wings that sprouted out of his back. His head was horned, with what appeared to be a crown of spikes coming out of his head. What stood out to Destoroyah the most, was his eyes…. all six of them. Two were located on his head, and were blood red with no pupils, two were located on his chest and were lightning yellow with no pupils, and the final two were on his pelvis, ocean blue with no pupils. There appeared to be a light emanating from behind him, in an otherwise dark world. "You denied me my vengeance!" Destoroyah screamed as It charged up a chest beam, "I did all you asked and you made me wait, AND NOW THE WHELP STILL LIVES! I WILL END YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Now, now, little destroyer," The Master replied as the beam shot at him with the speed of a jet, to which he redirected the beam easily, "I did say I would help you achieve your vengeance in return for your service, but it was you that acted out of impulsiveness, thus leading you to get in this situation. I do not think I am to blame at all, in fact, had you listened to my useless creation and killed more humans, I would've allowed you to continue on your quest and get your revenge. Regardless, I held onto the hope you would be able to eliminate the son of Godzilla and his friends, as not only would you remove an obstacle in the way of my plan, but also prove I made the right move in empowering you. And what do I find here? A destroyer, who couldn't even finish off a weak cur like the bastard. Regardless, I have something in mind for you, a way for you to still be useful.

"I SERVE YOU NO LONGER!"

"Before I do this, I would like to thank you for the souls you harvested, and the fear and despair you extracted from the humans. After all, I have grown stronger from you alone. Had you stayed, well, now witness THIS!" With a wave of the Master's hand, Destoroyah saw several distinct shapes take form in the darkness, forms of prehistoric beasts…and several of Its own kin. The only feature that had any color, were their pure white eyes, as the moved closer and closer to the destroyer with erratic jerky movements. Panicking, Destoroyah blasted several with a micro-oxygen beam, but no matter how many were disintegrated, they kept coming and coming and coming.

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?! STAY BACK!" One of the creatures slashed Destoroyah's arms, and it began to bubble and dissolve into a dark powder, causing the unfortunate Destroyer to scream in agony. Soon enough, more slashes cut away at parts of Its body, leading to the darkness overtaking the destroyer.

"These are Shadow Demons, creatures that I and my followers have killed in the past. No doubt you recognize some, like members of the Ragon tribe, members of the Mora tribe, members of the Angilias tribe, members of the Jira tribe, and oh yes… members of the Sauri Tribe. The Guardians of Earth from the past, Gorosaurus, Baragon, Gomora, and Mothra Gaia or Gigamoth as she was known to most of the rabble living on Earth, are sadly not among them, along with the entire Divine Moth tribe, but I can't complain, as your soul will be added to my collection. I did say I would help you get your vengeance and kill the Son of Godzilla, but I never said it would be you doing it…. Farewell Destoroyah."

And so, the Master watched with a grin on his face as the Shadow Demons overtook Destoroyah, and Its screams became a part of the many souls he had inside of him. There was a more pressing matter at hand…. a time for a meeting.

* * *

**Monster Island. **

* * *

Monster Island was burning, its former green vegetation blackened from the blaze, the lake having evaporated into nothing, and corpses of Kamacurai littering the ground. Leo was hiding in his cave, praying the being responsible for all this desolation wouldn't find him. He soiled himself when he heard loud footsteps out in the distance, coming closer, and closer. The demon he had seen…...had massacred Angurius, Junior, and his mom, and noticed the young larva as he was…..violating his mother's corpse. As soon as the demon saw him, he began to chase Leo around the ruins of the island. Leo's only thought was, "_He's coming after me, and then…. he's going to kill me too._"

"Where are you little moth?" A cruel echoing voice reached the cave, causing Leo's heart to beat faster and faster, "You're in my world now…...HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!" The footsteps stopped, and Leo breathed a sigh of relief. It was quiet again, almost too quiet and then….

CRASH!

A knobby dull green arm with fingers that ended in sharpened blades reached in from behind and pulled the young Divine Moth out of his hiding spot, and raised him up to meet the owner, amidst a blood red sky and the thick black smoke billowing out from the island. The creature had a cat like face, with milky white soulless eyes, the same dull green knobby skin running throughout his entire emaciated looking body, long jagged needle-sharp teeth that were bloodstained red, three small glowing yellow horns on his head, and a shock of black hair, which was buzzing with electricity. In legends, this kaiju was feared by many as a boogeyman who preyed on children, especially when several were found slashed apart in their own beds with electricity burns. Even other kaiju feared a visit from him, so much so they would write basic charms and sigals to keep him away from their territory. He was known only as Gabara….and Leo was at his mercy. Leo squirmed to escape the grasp of the creature, but to no avail. Gabara grinned as he used his free hand to rub the larva, even briefly brushing past a spot that made Leo try to bite the finger of the oni. "LET ME GO!" screamed the squirming Leo, as Gabara's hideous face got closer and closer, his horns beginning to glow with yellow electricity.

"Aww what's the matter? I wasn't going to kill you just yet, I want to have a little fun with you like all of my victims," Gabara slobbered as he licked his lips with his long black tongue, "Besides, this is my favorite thing to do to the helpless like you." But before Gabara could do anything to Leo, a loud eerie roar came out of nowhere, causing Gabara to clutch his ears in pain, dropping Leo at the same time. Leo watched as the oni howled and thrashed his head around, before he disappeared in a flash of light, and the world began to come apart, causing Leo to fall into the bottomless void.

* * *

**The Real Monster Island. **

* * *

"AAAHHHHH!" Leo woke up with a start, barely noticing the sunlight shining in through his cave. The larva glanced around, just in case an enemy kaiju had come in the night to try and kill him, before he crawled out slowly. The Kamacuras that had violently been killed by his silk was still there, its corpse a breeding ground for carrion birds, and even a few juvenile members of its own species. Feeling sick to his stomach at what he had done, Leo continued to the beach, hoping that his mother and his friends had returned. "Mom! Angurius! Junior!" he screamed, his green eyes lighting up with joy, putting his horrible nightmare and the death of the Kamacuras aside. Junior limped forward, before collapsing on the beach in relief, while Angurius shook himself off, and after making sure Junior was okay, wandered off to rest after his battle.

"Leo! I was so worried about you! Are you okay?" Mothra landed quickly, causing a small sand cloud to pop up, and nuzzled her son while purring softly.

"Mom, mom, I'm okay, I was waiting for you guys all night, and I fell asleep. I didn't pick any fights while you were gone," Leo lied, not wanting to tell her that the crystal he had cut himself on somehow altered his DNA. "I was scared that none of you were going to come back."

"It's okay now Leo," Mothra murmured as she stopped nuzzling the larva, "I don't think we'll have trouble for quite some time now." She noticed Angurius looking at her, with a stare that told her that her lie may have been bought by her son, but that he and Junior both knew that something was bound to happen once again. "I need to do something for a while, so why don't you go with Junior? I'm sure you're really happy to see him again Leo." The larva happily obliged, and Mothra flew off to speak with Angurius, who disappeared through the undergrowth. Junior was still lying stomach down on the beach, and while Leo might have been a fully-grown larva, he still was nowhere near as large as Junior was. Leo took time to stare at Junior's body, still mesmerized by his rippling muscles, pretty shade of green, and his alluring red and orange eyes. For a kaiju Leo had never seen before…he couldn't lie, he thought Junior was attractive looking. Of course, he liked Junior more for his character more than anything, especially considering he treated Leo as an adult.

"Hey Leo…..." Junior quietly greeted the larva as he crawled up to him, "You get into any trouble while we were gone?"

"No. No more trouble than you. Are you okay? You seem a little down for being the King of the Monsters."

"Leo…. Don't call me that anymore. I only got that title because of my father's death, and my failure to protect him. Until I do something worthy to earn the title of King of the Monsters, just call me Junior. Okay?" As Junior finished saying this, Leo came even closer, and went under his arm, feeling the warmth radiating from his body.

"Whatever you say Junior," Leo replied, nervous about what he was going to reveal, "Listen, I had a nightmare last night, when you were gone with Mom. I saw a horrible monster attack our home…...and kill all of you. He kept chasing me and chasing me while laughing….an-d a-nd…. he tried to k-k-k-kill m-m-me."

Junior hugged the larva closer to him and softly replied, "Gabara, was that his name?" The larva nodded, and Junior continued "I've seen him too, although I was much younger than you at the time. He kept tormenting me for quite some time, so much so that my father noticed that I was losing sleep, and that I had a few injuries that came from nowhere." Junior winced, still hearing Gabara's horrible laugh and the wounds inflicted on him.

"How did you stop him from tormenting you? I tried everything I could, but it wouldn't hurt him or drive him off." The larva got closer to Junior's face, his eyes brimming with curiosity.

"My father taught me a phrase to use whenever I was afraid, which goes "I must not fear. Fear is the mind killer." The next time Gabara showed up, I repeated the phrase until I saw that Gabara was becoming desperate in trying to induce fear from me. I dragged him out of my dream into the physical world, and then my father attacked him, not killing him unfortunately as he got away quickly, but making sure he would never torment me again. So, the next time you see him, just use that phrase, and it should work wonders. Okay?" Leo nodded happily as Junior let sleep take him, until the larva asked another question.

"Where is other guy you were fighting before the destroyer showed up? Did he get killed?"

"He's left Earth. I don't think he will be back again. If he ever does, I hope he is on our side."

And with that, the son of Godzilla fell asleep, earning sleep after the events of the fateful night. Leo kept close to him, happy to be near to his dear friend and happy that he had brought his mom home safely. Leo began to feel that strange feeling again, a feeling that he felt most at peace with Godzilla Junior, something that the young moth still had trouble figuring out what it meant. Was it a friendship? Or was it…. love? A type of love he had never felt before. Leo decided not to dwell on it, and figure it out later.

* * *

**The Dark World. **

* * *

"I call this meeting to order…my acolytes."

The voice of the Master rang out throughout the Dark World, as a group of kaiju gathered around the viewing globe, along with a few dark portals for kaiju that couldn't be there. Ghidorah and Desghidorah were there of course, being considered to be the sons of the Master, with Ghidorah being considered to be the Master's most favorite, and Desghidorah not being so well-liked. To the right of Desghidorah, was a reptile known by humans as a varanopode and known by kaiju to be the last member of the Aran tribe, a quadruped monitor-like creature with a long whip like tail, a row of long spines running across his back all the way to his head, front paws with opposable thumbs and long claws, elbow spikes, and a pair of neon green eyes that shined in the dark. His scales were various shades of purple, with his spikes, spines, claws, and teeth the same shade of neon green as his eyes, and secreting a bright green liquid that sizzled as it hit the floor. "Varan callssss in," he hissed, with a long purple tongue darting out of his mouth very briefly, before turning to Ghidorah with a venomous grin on his face, "Ghidorah, it'ssss been too long."

"It's good to see you again old friend," Ghidorah demurely greeted Varan, "I hope you are doing well."

"I know they're screwing each other," Nutcase snorted as Leader and Vicious glared daggers at him, "C'mon you guys know it as well." Loud laughter caused Leader and Vicious to remove their attention off Nutcase.

"Classic Desghidorah," a voice next to the three-headed dragon chuckled, "always poking his noses wherever they don't belong. I mean I do it, but hey who doesn't? I'm Master of the Sea after all." This kaiju resembled a blue-green aquatic dragon, with three horns arranged in a triangular fashion on his head, two massive shoulder cannons, a pair of folded wings, orange-red fins on his two front legs, a pair of flippers for back legs, and a long-finned tail, perfect for helping him traverse in water. "Still, looking for a skeleton was harder than I thought it would be, if it weren't for this little guy," Daghara continued, as a small rodent like creature who also had aquatic features jumped on top of his head, holding a strange looking starfish in his mouth, "Well anyways, me and Deutalios both agree that they're both dicks, am I right? C'mon admit I'm right? Huh?"

"HEHEHEHEHHE! You're right boss! HEHEHEHEHHEEE!" the rodent screeched.

"That's right! Who's a good boy? Huh?! Huh?! WHO'S A GOOD BOY?!" Daghara laughed as he scratched the Deutalios's furry and scaly belly, "Hey, you want a treat?"

"TREAT TREAT TREAT TREAT TREAT!"

"WELL GO GET IT!" Daghara fired off one of his shoulder cannons, and Deutolios leaped into the air to catch a whale calf that Daghara had caught earlier. Its parents would not miss it, as Daghara's Barem had taken care of them already.

"Heh heh heh, you've trained him well," Leader chuckled while Vicious looked on in wonder, "He's a loyal little rat, which is more than what I can say about the destroyer."

"Destroyer? Geez, am I really being let out of the loop despite my years of service? Well how bout that? I guess the old coot forget about me," a laidback voice emanated from one of the dark portals, its owner's glowing red visor being the only thing visible.

"Gigan," the master replied as the rest of his acolytes quit socializing and turned around to where the voice was coming from, "Have you reached the third planet in the Bilusaludia Binary System?"

"Nope, but if it weren't for that planet's defense systems, I coulda been there faster than the jolly green giant over there," Gigan snarked, as he gestured at another acolyte, a green gargantua, "But hey, being stuck in a meteor isn't such a bad way to travel. Especially when a phony prophecy is enough to cause the Guardian of Earth to leave Earth and send me in the right direction. And before you say anything else you geezer, yes, I know what I am looking for exactly."

Vicious screamed "FOR THIS DISRESPECT YOU SHALL BE-"

"Punished? Oh, please Desghidorah, yer all talk," the previously insulted green gargantua interrupted, "Ah reckon that yer little failure to keep the destroyer in line will not please the master. Speakin' of business, Ah'm getting quite tired of hangin out in the mountains all the time. Humans may taste delicious, but please, can Ah attack a city or something' like dat?"

"I do apologize Gaira, but you are to continue what you are doing. You are correct, as the destroyer could've been a good ally to us, had my emissary kept It in line," the Master replied with venom in his words, "In fact from this moment forward, your new emissary shall be…...Ghidorah."

"But Master I…" Desghidorah stammered, all three of his heads speaking in unison.

"Hold your tongue! I sometimes wish I never created you," the Master silenced Desghidorah quickly. His announcement however had caused quite a furor among his other Acolytes, with the exception of Ghidorah, Varan, and Gigan.

"HEY! Me and Deutalios spent weeks looking for your stupid skeleton, so it should be ME! DAGHARA! THE MASTER OF THE SEA!"

"YOU AIN'T FIT TO BE THE MASTER OF MY ASS!" Gaira bellowed, grabbing a massive stone club.

"GAIRA INFERIOR. G.O.R.T SUPERIOR," a humanoid being replied from another dark portal, with a thin yellow visor.

"Ya know," a massive jade green and blue beetle with yellow drills for hands butted in, "I've been causing earthquakes all this time, and I kind of bored. I'd love to see what it's like to boss others around."

"I'm surrounded by idiots, especially Megalon" a wispy waste spirit with oval shaped red eyes sighed, "Master, babe, perhaps you can pick me to be your emissary, because as you know I am very good at persuading others to do what I want. Just say yes and I'll be yours, baby."

"Hedorah, if you want to be my emissary, then would you kindly bring this meeting to order before I decide to destroy you all? Then I might consider it."

"Everyone, WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Everyone stopped their arguments, and then the Master spoke once again.

"Now, as I'm sure all of you know, the Promised Day is coming upon us, and my plan is closer and closer to completion. So, I would like all of you to continue doing what you were to harvest fear, despair, and souls from humans. Gaira, you are to stay in the mountains and continue devouring humans and creating disappearances. G.O.R.T. you are not to act until the Promised Day. Megalon, keep creating tremors and earthquakes, but do not split apart any fault lines until I say so. And Hedorah, I will be making you an emissary for my human followers, as long as you stay in your spirit form. Alan Jonah and Cameron Winter are at my beck and call, so it is they you will speak to. Now dispense all of you, as I have words for my Elite Acolytes." With that, the Acolytes disappeared back into portals of darkness, leaving only Varan, Desghidorah, Daghara, Deutalios, Gigan, and Ghidorah.

"What is it master? What do you have to say to us?" Ghidorah asked.

"The Son of Godzilla and the Guardian of Earth have proven to be the wrench in my plan, along with the Angilas tribe member, and the bastard. In many ways, they are the only ones who could put a stop to what has gone right up until this point in time. It was proven to me when they were able to kill Destoroyah, a being whom I had given a massive power boost to. As it stands, I forbid any of you to engage in combat with them, until I can figure out a way to destroy them one by one," The Master explained before a light shone down on Daghara, "Now, Daghara, with your efforts, I now have the bones that I can use as a vessel, which means that you are to set out on your next mission when I tell you." A pillar of light shot from the ground, displaying the bones of an ancient leviathan, which was surrounded by swirling spirits, who flew into the bones, causing flesh to slowly regenerate.

"And let me guess," Gigan muttered, "stay in the meteor. Yeah I got it." With that, Gigan's portal disappeared. The light shone on Varan next, who waited patiently for the Master to address him.

"As for you, I want you to work on recruiting that other we talked about in the past before, as he could be a valuable ally. He lives alone, so work on driving him over to our side, using whatever tactics you please."

Varan's tongue darted out before hissed back, "And what sssshould I do if those who would oppose you sssshow up?"

"Then, trick him into fighting them, and then when you have them separated, DESTROY THEM," the Master commanded, "But should the bastard and Guardian of Earth show up, leave them to me. I would like to test their power myself. I have no doubt you and the other will be able to kill the rest. Now Varan the Unbelievable, go out, and spread your poison!"

"By your command," Varan replied, as he turned around to leave, leaping into a portal that lead to Earth. The Master soon left right after, leaving Ghidorah and Desghidorah alone, with each dragon staring at each other.

"Congratulations brother," Leader addressed Ghidorah while looking down, "You've taken a lot from me, and now you have my job as well."

"I hope you're happy now, you selfish prick," Nutcase hissed, "all you've done is remind me of how much of a failure I am."

"I WILL LEAVE NOW," Vicious continued, "SO YOU CAN ENJOY YOUR UNEARNED JOB."

"Now don't be like that brother," Ghidorah sneakily replied as he got closer to Desghidorah, "I'm sure I can work out something with the Master to help you, or maybe you can take action yourself one of these days. Oh, who am I kidding, I know you won't." Desghidorah glared at Ghidorah and blasted him with a bolt of crimson lighting, breaking Ghidorah's stoic expression.

"DO NOT THINK ME WEAK BROTHER!" Desghidorah roared, all three of his heads speaking in unison, "I WOULD DESTROY YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND WERE IT NOT FOR THE FACT THAT THE MASTER STILL NEEDS YOU!"

"Y-you y-you," stammered Ghidorah in shock, before he composed himself and responded, "Whatever. It is completely useless useless useless for us to squabble over such a matter about whom the master favors." As Desghidorah calmed down and stomped off, Nutcase asked Ghidorah one last question.

"If I may, where did the Master send your paramour to exactly?"

"A place called…Skull Island."

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr (adult and teen).**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius. **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo. **

**Marc Diarson as Godzilla.**

**Quinton Flynn as Rodan.**

**David Gallagher as Battra. **

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah.**

**Charlie Adler as Varan.**

**Willem** ** Dafoe (Leader), Dave Wittenberg (Nutcase), and Kevin Michael Richardson (Vicious) as Desghidorah. **

**James Woods as Daghara. **

**Spike Spencer as Deutalios.**

**James Patrick Stuart as Gigan.**

**Patrick Seitz as Grand-King Ghidorah.**

**Tony Jay as The Master. **

**James Earl Jones as Gojira (Godzilla 1954). **

**Sigourney Weaver as Biollante. **

**Tim Curry as Hedorah. **

**Patrick Warburton as Megalon.**

**Robert Englund as Gabara. **

**Cathy ** **Weseluck as Godzilla Jr (child). **

**Jim Ward as** **M.O.G.U.E.R.A. **

**Cylon voice as G.O.R.T. **

**Jeffery Dean Morgan as Gaira.**

**And introducing...**

**Steve Blum as Kong. **

**Next Arc: CURSE OF THE UNBELIEVABLE.**


	9. Interlude- The Guardian, The Bold One, and The Bastard.

Interlude- The Guardian, the Bold One, and the Bastard.

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING: Attempted Suicide and a serious mental breakdown in Deep Space section. **

* * *

**Monster Island. **

* * *

Angurius walked through the underbrush, knocking down various trees and at one point disturbing a Kamacuras who was eating one of the smaller creatures that lived on Monster Island. "_Alright Mothra,_" he played out in his mind as he got closer and closer to the beach on the other side of the island, "_I know you're hiding something, and you need to tell me what it is, because I know you saw something in that creature's mind. No that's too aggressive, or is it blunt? I can't tell._" As the tree line ended and Angurius saw the edge of the water, along with the underwater cave and a few remaining crystals from Neo. He sat down and waited for Mothra to come up to him once again starting to talk to himself, "Alright Mothra, I saw you hiding something from your own son, so if your concerned about letting him know, why not let me and Junior know?" He silenced himself as he saw the Guardian of Earth fly right above him, then land gently and curl her legs underneath her. Her Shobijin flew out of her into separate directions, happy to be home and excited to taste fresh air in the sun's warm light. An awkward silence followed as both stared at each other, before Mothra broke it.

"What is it Angurius? What do you have to talk to me about?"

"Mothra…... did you know that I can tell when you are lying like you did back there?

"I did not."

"Did you see something when battling the creature? If so, you need to tell me and Junior, because we shouldn't keep things from each other, especially if another threat arrives in the future. I could care less about what goes on outside of my home, but I will defend it if it comes to that. So, tell me please." Mothra sighed deeply, putting her head down, and Angurius's brows furrowed, before he said, "Look, you don't have to tell me if it bothers you that much…..."

"When I first arrived at this island to settle on," Mothra reminisced as Anguirus tilted his head, listening closely, "I had been exhausted from diverting a meteor that was supposed to hit earth, and from carrying Leo for several years. So, after laying Leo's egg, I had fallen into a slumber to recharge my energy, and continue being the Guardian of Earth. I…. had a dream vision."

"I don't usually believe in that crap, but tell me," Angurius continued, observing Belvera judging him silently from a treetop while Moll was happily munching on a leaf and Lora was on the ground stalking a crab scuttling towards the water, "what did you see in the vision?"

"I saw events yet to come, ones that could lead to the Final War," Mothra collected herself, flapping her wings unconsciously, "First, I saw a device created by the humans…. destroy the air among them, and wipe them out. When I saw the creature that we faced in Junior's mind…... I put two and two together and figured out that the device I saw… created Destoroyah."

Angurius's eyes widened with shock, and putting one of his claws up to his face to think about what he wanted to say, he eventually spat out, "So, humans invented a device that would just remove the air like this? I didn't know they were so capable of destruction like that, why would they create an Oxygen Destroyer?"

"I don't know Angurius," Mothra sighed, with her face adorned with an exhausted expression, "Maybe it was meant to be used for beneficial reasons, and instead it turned out wrong, or maybe it was used as a weapon. Regardless, I believe these visions are telling me of creatures we are to face in the future, and since the first one came true with the advent of Destoroyah, the rest might have ground."

"What else did you see? Tell me."

"I saw… a dark violet liquid that consumed plant life and animals, reducing them to the bone, and a forest on fire, before it was reduced to nothing more than a wasteland. I saw the ocean boil and turn crimson red, and the meteor I had stopped turn metal, and a blade burst out of it. And then I saw…. Ghidorah."

Angurius let out a small gasp as Mothra looked at him solemnly, as the Shobijin, a few Kamacuari, the island's native wildlife, and a certain irritable resident of the underwater cave started gathering around at the mention of the word "Ghidorah." Angurius stayed silent for a long time, getting up to pace around, as his breathing became more erratic. Composing himself, Angurius turned around, and addressed Mothra once again. "My grandfather Baragurius has told me of him before. He always looked nervous when talking about him, as if uttering his very name would bring him to our home. Do you have any memories of him? Since you've mentioned you remember the Guardians of Earth, do you remember Ghidorah when you were Gigamoth?"

"While I may not have all of her memories," Mothra scratched at the ground, creating a small drawing with three heads, "I remember battling him as her, on what would be the end of the Age of the Monsters. I remember his cruel laughter…as he murdered innocent dinosaurs and kaiju alike," she angrily stamped her foot into the drawing she made as her eyes turned from blue to red, "I remember him slaughtering my tribe like animals, even the innocent larva who had done nothing yet! And I remember him…torturing Gigamoth, while forcing her to listen to the rest of the Guardians of Earth's dying screams!" Mothra began to glow with anger as the memories flooded back to her, and she rose up into the air firing out bolts of crimson energy, as her voice took on an eerie echo, "AND I REMEMBER HOW MOTHER EARTH SCREAMED AS HE DRAINED HER LIFE, BEFORE GIGAMOTH GAVE HER LIFE TO DEFEAT HIM!"

"MOTHRA! STOP!" cried Angurius as he rose up and pulled her in a hug as she began to crackle with more energy and began clawing at his face as the energy began to burn him and scorch the ground around them, turning the sand into glass. Ignoring the bleeding, Angurius held her closer and told her, "If and when Ghidorah returns, Junior and I will help you stop him for good, but you can't give into your rage, or it will destroy you. For the sake of Leo, don't do it. Please…" Mothra's eyes began to glow blue once again, and she stopped surging with energy. She began to quietly sob into Angurius's chest, while he ignored the burns she had given him and the cuts on his face.

"I-I-I'm so sorry…. It's so vivid, like I'm actually there, and knowing that Ghidorah might be coming back…... I'm so scared that he'll hurt my Leo…" Mothra continued to sob from stress before she composed herself and looked up at Angurius, with a sorrowful gaze, "I'm sorry Anguirus, I didn't mean to hurt you…."

"I can take it. I can take plenty of beatings. I don't think you need to worry about Ghidorah," Angurius reassured Mothra, brushing her face with his right claw and staring deeply into her eyes, "He'd have to get through you before he could lay a damn claw on Leo. A parent's job is to defend their child, even if it means giving something up in return…... my father didn't deserve that title, I would say my grandfather was the closest thing I had to a father."

"…. Did your father beat you Angurius?... I didn't mean to cause you distress…."

"…among other things…. I'm always fine in the end…"

Eventually, Angurius stopped embracing Mothra, as the crowd that had gathered stayed silent, before Mothra continued, "Ghidorah was not the worst thing that came of my vision, for I saw another creature, one that saw and communicated with me. And when I touched Destoroyah for a brief second in our battle, I heard the same voice in Its memories. Ghidorah was slain, and yet he lives, and so was Destoroyah, meaning that they are merely agents of what Destoroyah referred to as "The Master," no doubt a being who can create life and cause death on a grand scale. I don't know how truly omnipotent he is, but my visions point to him rising again. And when he does…... I fear the Final War will begin."

Angurius scratched at the ground, not sure how to respond, whereas the Shobijin flew towards Mothra, staying close to her, with Moll's eyes widened in fear, Lora growling softly, and Belvera charging up a prism beam, ready to defend her master's sister. The Kamacurai conversed amongst themselves, with chirps and screeches that no other monster could understand. The large red crustacean was lost in thought, before he asked, "So let me get this straight, you two lovebirds are convinced that more of those freaks are coming? Oh yeah, don't think because old Ebirah here stays in his horde the entire time that I don't notice what's going on above me."

"Lovebirds?!" Mothra exclaimed in surprise, as she and Angurius blushed furiously, "I hardly think we… never mind. Yes Ebirah, more of those "freaks" are coming, and they could very well attack this island. If it is at all possible, can we count on you to defend our home?"

"…..Nah…"

Angurius quickly ran forward and pushed the lobster into the water, who promptly disappeared into his cave and didn't come back out. Angurius laughed loudly and shouted, "YOU LIKE THAT? NOW YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS!" Walking back to Mothra, he then said, "We need to tell Junior about this, he deserves to know."

"Angurius…... we can't tell him yet, not now. The poor boy has a lot on his mind right now, we should wait until he is more at peace with himself. Even then, I feel like he and I still have a tense relationship."

"How so?"

"…...I am convinced that he thinks that I resent him for living, while my brother died fighting his father…"

Angurius clutched her front claw, his movement surprising both him and Mothra, while the Shobijin watched, and asked her calmly, "…Do you Mothra?"

"…No…. Never… He's been extremely good to Leo, and I am grateful my son has someone around his age to be with, although I fear that he will have to take over my role as Guardian of Earth before he is ready."

Angurius sighed deeply, before he responded, "Why don't we go check on them? It wouldn't hurt at all." Mothra nodded, and taking off into the air, she flew back to where she had left her son, with the Shobijin following behind, and Angurius trailing in the jungle below. When both reached the other beach, Mothra landed next to Angurius and both watched as they saw Junior sleeping peacefully, with Leo curled up right next to him. Mothra got a little bit closer to Angurius, almost brushing him with her soft fur, as he asked her one thing, "They look so peaceful together right now. Mothra, do you think they will be able to face these challenges?"

Mothra answered, "I think they will. I believe they can." She truly believed it in her heart that they would no doubt be able to prevail, no matter how terrible the situation became. At the same time, Angurius himself noticed a strange feeling that he had only felt twice before, along with Mothra, who also shared a similar feeling, with the word "Lovebirds" repeating in her mind. They felt so calm together, and yet they both felt like there might be something more to how they viewed each other. Both tried not to look at each other, and ignored a burgeoning sense that the other might be… a possible mate.

As the Guardian of Earth and the last Angilas looked at the peaceful sight of the son of Godzilla and the son of Mothra slumbering peacefully, both thought about the future. They hoped that this peace would last for as long as it needed to, because while the battle was won, the war was only beginning.

And Mothra knew…... that the world would never be the same after this conflict.

* * *

**Deep Space: One month after the battle. **

* * *

…_..Murderer…..Murderer…Murderer…..Murderer…..Murderer…. _

The words rang through Neo's head as he landed on a small planetoid, his search being ever more fruitless. Ever since the events on Earth, he had been on a long search for The Master, or rather the being that had attempted to force him into a deal that no doubt would've ended badly for him. Neo couldn't lie… he was starting to grow frustrated and no matter how much he tried to hide it, he was still distressed over what he had learned.

…_..Murderer…..Murderer…Murderer…..Murderer…..Murderer…. _

"S-s-shut u-u-up…" The voice in his head kept repeating that phrase, and he punched the ground multiple times, in an effort to silence the taunting words. He could feel crystals sprout out of the ground as his energy crystals surged with energy, no doubt being caused by his frustration. "STOP IT! I didn't know…. Oh god…. I didn't know…."

…_..Murderer…..Murderer…Murderer…..Murderer…..Murderer…. _

"…..How could I be so pathetic?..." Neo looked at his reflection in one of the crystals he had spawned, and punched it with enough force to cause his fist to bleed. "You shouldn't have even existed in the first place," one of his reflections told him, causing him to fire a corona beam and blow up another crystal. "Life would've been better without you," another reflection stated, "In fact I wouldn't even be surprised if you were partially responsible for your father's horrible death." Neo fired another corona beam as his reflections kept taunting him, one even saying, "It's a shame the destroyer didn't end your life….. because nobody would miss you, and nobody even loved you. The universe would be better had you not existed." The reflections started laughing as Neo destroyed more and more crystals, which sprouted faster and faster. And those damned words ran through his mind, and became louder and louder.

…_..Murderer…..Murderer…Murderer…..MURDERER…..MURDERER…. _

"SHUT UP!" Neo screamed as he unleashed a large burst of energy, disintegrating the rest of the crystals. As the crystals' particles drifted all around him, Neo couldn't take it anymore, and began to sob as he collapsed to the ground, and began to punch it repeatedly, bloodying both of his fists. Maybe the voices were right….. maybe the universe would've been better off without him. Maybe his father wouldn't had died such a horrible death, and maybe his brother could've been happy. "_Why? Why do I screw everything up? Why do I feel so lost? What is…..my purpose_?"

…_..__**NEO**__…..__**KILL YOURSELF**__… __**KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL**_….

Another voice became present in his mind, much more guttural and deeper than his usually voice, as he heard his heartbeat increase. This voice repeated the same phrase over and over again, as out of the corner of his eye, Neo almost thought he saw a face, one that resembled old human statues found on a island with pitch black eyes. It was not The Master for sure, but rather something else that wanted him. Neo could've defended himself if he wanted too, but he still continued to sob, as the creature came closer and closer, its spider-like legs becoming visible as well.

…_..__**END YOUR LIFE**_…_**YOU MURDERER**_…._**AND COME TO ME**_…_**NEO**_….

"_Maybe…. I should end my life… nobody would know…. and the universe….. would be better off,_" Neo continued to sob, as he glanced down at his bloody and broken hands. He transformed one into a crystal blade, and looked at its sharpness, wondering if it was sharp enough to cut through his hide, or if it would take much more to end his life. He could see the other getting closer and closer, smiling as Neo slowly moved the blade towards his second brain, intending to spill out his innards on the floor. "_I'm… sorry Mothra… I wasted my chance._" Then another voice became present, breaking Neo out of his trance, and upon realizing what he was about to do, quickly retracting the blade.

"BEGONE DEVIL! GO BACK FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!"

This voice sounded like a woman's voice, but Neo couldn't see where it was coming from, nor who exactly it was. He could hear a terrible screeching, as the creature he saw out of the corner of his eye disappeared. He looked around to find where the voice was coming from, but couldn't see the source.

"Look behind you."

As Neo turned, he noticed a kaiju that was just a little bit taller than him, and was waiting patiently for him to notice her. She was gigantic, with strange orange pulsing light in the center of her body. She had four tendril-like appendages, each ending in a flytrap kind of mouth, along with a row of leaf like dorsal plates. In fact, she herself resembled a plant, with the exception of her head, which resembled that of a crocodile, but with glowing red-orange eyes, several large tusks, and a maw with rows and rows of teeth. One name ran through Neo's mind, a name that seemed to be familiar. "Biollante?"

"Why yes, that is my name…. my son…."

"Wh-what?"

"Well, it was my spores that helped bring you to life, along with Godzilla's blood, and my essence was carried by the Guardian of Earth, so I think without my spores, you wouldn't have existed," Biollante smiled, showing off her rows and rows of teeth, "And I became a part of you, Neo."

"But… you must be…"

"Dead? Hah! I have merely transcended to a higher form of being, and shed the flesh of my mortal form. Regardless, I did not complete my mission to kill Godzilla, so it fell on you Neo, to finish it. And yet here you are," Biollante stopped grinning as a serious expression overtook her face, "I don't know exactly why, but why would you take your own life, when you've been given a second chance?"

"That monster that you drove away…..what was it?"

"Well, despite going off subject, I tell you my darling boy. What you almost witnessed is a creature called the Shadow of RED, the ruler of Zenith. Had I been just a little later, he might have taken you. Now answer my previous question, why would you waste this chance?"

Her voice seemed warm, not quite as warm as Mothra's could be, so Neo answered her truthfully, "I… felt like I had screwed everything up by going to Earth in the first place. I was under the impression that Godzilla was a threat. And recently, I only discovered he had… changed a lot. He had finally found the inner peace he so desired, and I…. had killed a lot of humans to get to him. I tormented his son, my brother, in order to draw him out, possibly scaring his mind for life. I may have caused him….. to die horrifically….. oh god! It's all my fault…"

"And what happened before you decided to end your life? I am quite curious as any mother should be," Biollante grinned, showing off her toothy maw again, as she moved closer and put her vines around him, "Tell me."

"I was searching for a being called the Master, someone who had attempted to force me into a deal when I was on my pointless quest to kill Godzilla. He had told me that if I accepted his deal, he would help me kill Godzilla. I refused, and it led me into a battle with one of his former followers, Destoroyah. It almost killed me, had it not been for the kindness of Mothra, who claims that I had a choice. I've been searching for a while now, because I feel as if the Master is a bigger threat to the universe than Godzilla ever was….. but no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find him. I don't know what to do now, except…"

"May I glance into your memories my baby boy? Maybe I can help you find your purpose, and put these thoughts to ease." As Biollante said this, Neo felt one of her vines creep closer to his head, and he silently nodding, feeling like he had nothing left to lose. After a long silence, Biollante finished looking into his memories, and addressed Neo, "Hmmmm… I can't seem to find anything that can help you find a new purpose."

"So, does that mean… I am truly lost?"

"No, rather I see it as an opportunity for you to do something else entirely, something that I never had the chance to do. Why don't you go back to Earth, and seek out Mothra, and her…...friends?"

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Perhaps they can help you find your new purpose, and your state of mind. The gift of life is something that you should never waste, and something that can never truly be replaced. Before I became as you see me now," Biollante continued, as she sat her son down, and stared at the stars with him, "I… was human once."

"Wait, I've seen a human woman before in a memory that isn't mine. Was that….."

"Yes. I was called Erika Shiragami, and I was a botanist, which is a human occupation that involves plants," Biollante reminisced, "I worked with my father, until the day a terrorist bombed the facility we worked at, killing me in the process."

"The rose in my memories, calling for her father… was that you?"

Biollante, still staring at the stars, answered, "My father couldn't move on after what happened, and so he sought to keep my alive, no matter how unethical it was considered to be. You see, humans have a silly little notion that trying to bring someone back to life is unethical, despite being willing to take other's lives. In many ways, I was given the gift of life back, and like you I had a second chance to live again, even if it was in the form of one of my roses. However, my father in a misguided attempt to achieve immortality for me, merged some of Godzilla's blood with the rose, and it turned me into a beast. At first, I was in agony, knowing that I shouldn't have been alive, and I cried for help, praying that someone would come to help me."

Neo shuddered as he remembered the rose in his memories crying out for help, finally understanding how she got to be like that, before he asked, "But how did you end up looking like this?"

"Godzilla came to where I was, for he was on his vengeful quest to punish humanity for their sins," Biollante put her head down, silently remembering when he arrived, "I panicked, and we fought, until he blasted me with an atomic ray, leading me to mutate into what you see before you. Because of that, I also lost my mind to the bestial side of me, who was much more aggressive and cold-hearted, and lacked my humanity."

"_LET ME GO YOU BITCH!" Godzilla screamed as the beast wrapped her vines around him, firing off his atomic ray rapidly. _

"_What's the matter? Afraid of a plant! You're not so mighty after all," the beast grinned, as she fired off an acidic sap, and put her maw over his head, "How about I bite off your head, so you can shut up?!" _

"…_Just as planned… TAKE THIS!" The beast screamed as an atomic ray came out of the back of her head, and Godzilla laughed as he fell into the ocean, not caring at being poisoned, but being overjoyed that he won. As the flames consumed her, Biollante could feel that the beast was no longer in control, and as she started to transformer into glowing tiny spores, she said only one last thing._

"_Goodbye, father…"_

"Eventually, we battled again, and my body was so badly damaged, that I ascended into spores, to drift through space forever, until you were created. I am a part of you now, and I hope that you realize that, you are not alone."

Neo realized right then that Biollante had disappeared, and was now merely talking to him from his mind, "So, should I head back to Earth, and try to find my purpose there….. Biollante?"

"_Of course, Neo, and never forget that I will always be with you, no matter what path you choose to take." _

Neo stood up, and after feeding off a nearby star, began to change into his flying mode to make the long trek back to Earth. In all honesty, he had gotten lost while searching for The Master, and he knew that while The Master was still out there, he might be in his crosshairs. "_I can't believe I fell to such a low level,_" Neo thought as he watched the distant stars fly past him, "_I'm sorry Mothra, for almost wasting my second chance. I've got to do better from now on, especially when it comes to finding my purpose. I hope on Earth I can find what I am looking for, because right now… I feel so lost. Thank you…Mom. I don't know what would've done without you coming to save me. I promise you, I won't waste my life now, and I will work to right my sins from the past, even if I don't deserve forgiveness." _

Neo flew on, making his way back to the earth, with a new outlook on life. Perhaps had he looked into his mind, he would've noticed Biollante smiling.

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr (adult and teen).**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius. **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo.**

**Steve Blum as Kong. **

**Sigourney Weaver as Biollante. **

**Marc Diarson as Godzilla.**

**Quinton Flynn as Rodan.**

**David Gallagher as Battra.**

**Phil LaMarr as Baragurius.**

**Cate Blanchett as Gigamoth/Mothra Gaia. **

**Sean Astin as Baragon.**

**John Rhys-Davies as Gorosaurus.**

**Viggo Morteson as Gomora.**

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah.**

**Charlie Adler as Varan.**

**Willem** ** Dafoe (Leader), Dave Wittenberg (Nutcase), and Kevin Michael Richardson (Vicious) as Desghidorah. **

**James Woods as Daghara. **

**Spike Spencer as Deutalios.**

**James Patrick Stuart as Gigan.**

**Patrick Seitz as Grand-King Ghidorah.**

**Tony Jay as The Master. **

**James Earl Jones as Gojira (Godzilla 1954). **

**Nathan Lane as Ebirah.**

**Tim Curry as Hedorah. **

**Patrick Warburton as Megalon.**

**Robert Englund as Gabara. **

**Cathy ** **Weseluck as Godzilla Jr (child). **

**Jim Ward as** **M.O.G.U.E.R.A. **

**Cylon voice as G.O.R.T. **

**Jeffery Dean Morgan as Gaira.**

**Goji73 as Shadow of RED.**

**Shadow of RED, Zenith, and any other concepts and characters from the NES Godzilla Creepypasta belong to Cosbydaf.**


	10. Interlude-The King of Skull Island.

Interlude: The King of Skull Island.

* * *

**Skull Island. Two Months after the battle with Destoroyah. **

* * *

Out of all of the islands in the Pacific Ocean, one that sailors for all of humanity's history had only talked about in hushed whispers was the mysterious Island of the Skull, or rather, Skull Island. Of course, many had tried to reach it, some being adventurous and wanting to explore an uncharted location, while others had not-so noble intentions in mind, much like those who would deforest ancient forests because they wanted more land. The first problem was the storm system surrounding the island, almost being a wall that prevented passage in. Many a ship had crashed on the rocks, and if one were to go there now, they would see the remains of ancient galley ships, Viking Longboats, and even what was left of a Japanese battleship. The next problem, if one by some miracle were able to brave the tempest, would be the Island's native inhabitants. It wasn't the humans who lived on the island so much, because as long as one showed them respect, they in return would show the visitor respect. Of course, some slavers had tried to take them once, and they were quickly dealt with. No, rather it was what lay beyond the wall the natives had made, for Skull Island was the home to creatures one would find only in their nightmares.

Skullcrawlers.

V-Rexes.

Massive spiders and insects who were the sizes of boulders.

An ancient deity feared by many called Chiros.

Few had ever returned from going past the wall, so it was no surprise that they eventually stopped coming to Skull Island. There was a third problem however for outsiders, while for natives, he was a guardian. He was the only creature on the island brave enough to take on many of those threats beyond the wall, although Chiros was long gone and before his time. The natives always made sure to pay him tribute through food, and the red juice they made from massive berry trees that only grew on Skull Island, in case one day he would be fed up with them, and knock down the wall. Of course, he wouldn't do that, but the natives couldn't understand his language, so he couldn't complain about free food and the drink. There was only one name that he was referred to, and it was a name that many had taken back to the rest of the world, only to be ridiculed for making up stories.

He was the King of Skull Island, the mighty Kong.

And he was deep in sleep right now, until a ray of sunlight broke through the skull shaped cavern that was his home, and where Skull Island got its name from. Kong opened his eyes slowly, sighing as he got up, and walked out to see what was going on in his kingdom. Kong was a massive ape, much like those on the mainland, with thick black fur and skin, several scars on his face and chest, and unlike his mainland brothers and sisters, he was bipedal standing proud and tall. His red-brown eyes scanned the horizon, looking for something new that had arrived to the island. It had been a while ago, when "they" had shown up, and now he spent every day searching for them, as they had utterly decimated the island's ecosystem. They also most likely had some sort of master who controlled them, because they seemed to be far too organized for an invasive species. They also knew how to hide damn well, as Kong looked over and over again, but saw neither hide nor tail of "them."

"Figures they wouldn't give themselves away right now. What the hell, I'll hunt for the bastards myself."

Kong turned, and walked back into his cave to grab his weapons and tools, to begin the hunt for "them." He only ever took two things with him, a chain with a boat propeller attached to it which he wrapped around his waist, and a large stone axe, that once belonged to his parents. Climbing down the rocky outcropping and with a mighty leap, Kong decided to check at the spikes first, and at the same time, do something he did every day. He swung through the tall trees, walking slowly while looking where he was going, noticing another problem that the island was suffering from. The vegetation was dying, because of a strange violet liquid that seemed to be sprayed around parts of the island, instantly killing vegetation and any smaller lifeform unfortunate to wander into it. Kong had once touched a puddle out of curiosity, and payed for it resulted in him having horrific hallucinations and terrible bouts of diarrhea and vomiting. Thankfully, some of the red juice was enough to make him feel better, although that supply was starting to dwindle as well. As much as he wanted to deny it, Kong only had one thought on the whole matter, "_This island is dying, and it's probably going to drag me down with it, but at least I'll make sure I don't go out with a whimper. Maybe when this island finally collapses into the ocean, gets burned by magma, or blows the hell up, I'll be fighting Chrios himself, or even a Skullcrawler. Not a bad way to go out in my humble opinion._" Eventually, Kong saw the telltale long rocks that marked the area he called the spikes. Some of them had collapsed due to seismic activity that seemed to be happening every day.

In the middle of the spikes, there lay two skeletons, one of a male ape who was grappling a phantom enemy, the other of a female protecting a phantom baby. "Hey mom, hey dad," Kong kneeled down, bowing his head respectfully, "How are you doing? I'm doing fine, even if this whole island is falling apart. I can't stay here for long, because there are some new freaks running here, and I can't let them continue destroying it. I love you both, and I hope I can see you again someday." Kong got up, as he gazed sadly at the bones, and walked towards the village, or rather the collapsed wall, and the abandoned homes of the natives. In all honesty, while the humans could be annoying at times, Kong couldn't help but miss them. He liked how they knew to let him have his space, and how they always seemed grateful enough to give him food and the red juice every time he stopped a Skullcrawler or a V-Rex from knocking down the wall.

"Nothing here," Kong murmured to himself as he sat down next to the ocean, picking up a jug of red juice to drink. As he raised the drink to his lips, letting some of the juice slide down his throat, he heard a rustling among the village. Finishing his drink, Kong stayed completely still, listening for the sound over the howling wind, and the crashing of ocean waves, gripping his axe tightly. Then he heard the sound again, as its owner overturned baskets and crushed canoes, and approached the ape, moving ever so closer. Kong prepared himself, as his fur started to rise up, and his became overtaken by a blue light. Electricity and blue lightning surged throughout his body, all the way to his axe, as he whipped around to face his enemy.

It was a giant octopus. Upon seeing Kong staring fiercely, it fired off an inkjet, and quickly crawled back to the ocean.

"Goddamn it. I got scared over one of those stupid things," Kong facepalmed in embarrassment, right after he realized that his opponent was nothing more than something he would eat for lunch, "I'm getting too damn paranoid. Ugh." Kong snorted and called off his powers, as he left the human village to check the spider-pit, praying that his search would not be fruitless. At one point on his journey, he thought he saw a purple whiplike tail dart between some rocks, with a pair of glowing green eyes staring at him. After taking another look, he found nothing, and reassured himself that it was just his imagination getting the better of him.

"Run along little king," Varan hissed, as he watched Kong climb down into the spider pit, "You sssshall ssssoon disssscover that you aren't ssssoooo alone." Varan's camouflage had hidden him from the ape, alongside a few of the residents he had encountered on the island. The V-Rexes were stupid enough to get close to him, but a few venomous bites were enough to tell them to leave him. Varan's long purple tongue darted in and out, watching from the clifftop as Kong wandered deeper and deeper into the pit. Kong wandered through the pit, glancing at skeletons of humans and animals alike who had been unfortunate enough to wander into the pit, before he heard labored breathing. Picking up his pace, he made it to a clearing in time to see a huge Skullcrawler on the ground, surrounded by violet and green liquid, with its entrails spilled out on the ground. It looked up at Kong with dilated eyes, weakly croaking as Kong saw its wounds sizzling, with a rancid smell in the air.

"Oh my god," Kong gasped in horror as he saw the Skullcrawler start to move closer, dragging its entrails across the ground, and causing it to bleed out even more. He absolutely despised Skullcrawlers, for they often took more than they needed, and could've easily wrecked the whole ecosystem of the island. They also often attacked for pleasure, and enjoyed terrorizing those who were smaller than them, especially the humans. But most of all, Kong remember the day they had attacked him as a child, and how the biggest one of all, Ramarak, murdered his mother right as she had thrown herself in the way of his attack. His father had been overwhelmed by the smaller ones, and as the storm raged on, Kong remembered weeping over his parents' bodies, and crying up to the night sky. Despite killing many Skullcrawlers as he grew up, and making sure to separate Ramarak's head from his body, he was never needlessly cruel, and would often kill them swiftly. Whatever had attacked the Skullcrawler, was killing it slowly and cruelly, meaning that there was someone else on the island, other than "them." Meaning that, they could be responsible for the pools of liquid venom that Kong had been finding recently, and that they were much worse than the Skullcrawlers. Kong raised his axe, and with a quick blow, buried the bladed end into the cranium of the beast, ending its suffering.

"Now young king, prepare to face your worst fearssss…."

As Kong turned around, hearing a strange voice over the breeze, he suddenly noticed something moving near the Skullcrawler's corpse. Its shadow was detached from its body, moving around in the orange light of the setting sun, until it suddenly stopped, and rose up from the ground, staring at Kong with glowing white eyes. It was one of "them," or rather a Shadow Demon, and raising its head up in the air, the Demon let out an unearthly howl. Kong unwrapped the boat kunai from around his waist, and tied it around his free fist, as he watched as more shadowy Skullcrawlers rise out of the ground, with their white eyes glowing fiercely. Another how came from behind him, and Kong turned to find a herd of shadowy V-Rexes staring him down at the other end. As the Demons surrounded Kong, he grunted, "You don't know who you're fucking with do you? PERISH!" The Shadow Demons leaped at Kong's words, before he swung his axe, blasting several of the Demons back, and with a mighty punch, took out a Skullcrawler that had climbed onto his back. The Demons were numerous, and as much as Kong hated to admit it, he would have to resort to his powers soon. Swinging his axe around with the chain attached to it, Kong took out another wave of Shadow Demons, but they kept coming and coming, until Kong's eyes started glowing blue, and electricity surged through his body. Kong raised his axe up in the air, and summoned a lightning bolt that blasted through a line of Demons. The kunai wrapped around another, and within a few moments, electricity surged through the chain, shocking the Demon. Eventually, Kong realized that the Demons were starting to dwindle in numbers, and wanting to end the conflict fast, he leapt into the air and allowed a lightning bolt to hit him, before he brought the axe down on the ground, creating an electricity fueled blue explosion that wiped out the rest of the Demons, their bodies dissolving into darkness.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!?!?!?!"

Varan's eyes narrowed at the sound of this taunt, and while he briefly considered summoning more Shadow Demons, his eyes glowing black, he figured that it would be better to continue to watch Kong, to see what he would do next. Kong glanced around, listening intently, before he realized that the voice he had heard would not respond. "Pussy huh? You scared? Good, cause that's what you get when you mess with the King of Skull Island," Kong egged on Varan, who was seething while trying to keep himself composed by counting prime numbers, "I bet you can't even fight without your little friends HUH!? COME ON YOU COWARD! IF YOU HAVE BALLS, WHY DON'T YOU FACE ME?!" After once again hearing no response, Kong snorted, and climbed out of the spider pit, noticing that the sun was going down. There was enough time to check out the Forest of the Mother Longlegs, and then and only then would he head back to his cave.

"Two, Three, Five, Sssseven, Eleven, Thirteen," Varan muttered under his breath as he shadowed the King of Skull Island, watching as the barren land was soon replaced by foliage and trees that were the size of human skyscrapers. Kong swung through the trees with a sense of grace, having done that his entire life. Of course, there were no more Mother Longlegs, as they had gone extinct a while ago after a failed attack on the human village. Kong made sure of it, especially as they had no natural predator and were starting to overpopulate the island. He half expected to see dark copies of them much like he did with the Skullcrawlers and V-Rexes, but there was nothing at all, except for the brown barked trees and green foliage, along with several spots where the violet liquid resided, and the dead vegetation around them. Kong glanced around some more, and then turned around to leave the jungle, as the orange light of the sun faded into the black of night. It was good for Varan, who was still shadowing Kong all the way back to his cave. Kong once again climbed the cliff wall, until he reached the top and then quickly went into his cave, which was lit by several glowing crystals. Kong put his weapons away, and after feasting on a giant octopus that he had caught much earlier, he decided to reflect on what happened this day.

"I know there's someone who's responsible for all of this destruction and for the appearance of "them." I can't find this bastard anyway," Kong talked to himself, something he did quite often, while he looked at the cave paintings in his home, "But when I do…. I'll give that son of a bitch a beating they will remember. Maybe then I'll have hope of saving my home. Maybe then Skull Island will finally recover." Kong laid down, and once again looked at the cave paintings as sleep began to take him. He wasn't sure exactly who had created these paintings, but they seemed to tell a story, one that had often frightened Kong and chilled him to the bone. There was a group of four, consisting of at least three dinosaurs that Kong did not recognize, along with a Divine Moth. There was a three-headed beast destroying the land, along with depictions of the group of four falling in battle to it, and Skullcrawlers spawning from its desolation. There was his tribe, and how they and humans lived in harmony on Skull Island, at least until the advent of Chiros, who was depicted as a bipedal creature, with the head, claws, tail, and wings of a dragon, his upper torso having an ape like creature's head for a chest, and his legs and lower torso having the feet of an aquatic dragon, and the head of a vicious looking fish for his…... crotch. There was a depiction on how his ancestors were blessed with divine power in the form of being able to generate lightning and fight against Chrios and the Skullcrawlers, each ancestor wielding a stone axe. However, the cave painting that still to this day intrigued Kong most of all, was one that appeared to be him battling a creature that was neither a Skullcrawler or Chiros. The other creature was a dinosaur of some sort, with a muscular body, a long tail, a row of dorsal plates, and a stream of fire coming out from its mouth, which was being countered by the ape in the painting's lighting blast. Kong couldn't help but feel, that he would soon learn exactly what this painting meant, and what if anything the creature had to do with Skull Island's slow destruction. The crystals stopped glowing, and Kong fell fully asleep, waiting for the next day to arrive, and to see if he could find the culprit behind "them."

Varan then made his move.

The Unbelievable made his way down from his hiding spot, and shut off his camouflage as his purple scales became visible again, and his spines and claws dripped with venom. His long tongue darted in and out of his mouth, his saliva sizzling as it hit the floor of the cave. He was not hear to kill Kong at all, rather he had something else in mind. He got close to Kong's ear, and spoke softly too the ape, making sure that he could hear every word.

"Your home is in peril, and will ssssoon be gone. Perhapssss if you find the culprit behind all of thesssse eventssss, you can save your home."

Kong stirred a little, but remained drowsy, as he answered, "Who is it?"

"Why you could ssssay that I'm a concerned citizen, one who also hassss been attacked by these terrible demonssss," Varan lied, doing his best to sound friendly and approachable. "You are sssso mighty, but even you can't take on thesssse many creaturessss. I'd help you, but I….. I am a poor fighter. I'm…. too weak." Varan licked his lips as he awaited Kong's response, at the same time scratching the ground with his claws.

"Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this. Why don't you introduce me to yourself after a while?"

"Ohhh," Varan grinned, "I'll make ssssure of it. For now, I musssst go, my king. I sssshall return very ssssoon."

"Whatever."

Kong fully fell asleep after that last statement, and Varan licked his lips, gleeful that his manipulations were working. Varan heard an eerie bell like sound in his head, a sound that one could describe as BIDIBIDIBIDI. It was a sign that the Master's emissary would have a word with him. Slithering out of the cave, Varan climbed down the rocks, eventually finding a secluded spot where he could see the moon clearly, where Kong wouldn't spot him, and where the BIDIBIDIBIDI sound going through his head stopped. He watched as the moon became blood red and opened up into the Dark World, where he could see Ghidorah standing over a prone figure. The King of Terror then noticed the Unbelievable staring at him, and walked over to the dark portal, flew done gently, and landed in front of Varan. "If I may," Varan spoke politely, "what fool dared to crosssss you and the Masssster, and what is that sssstench I ssssmell on you?"

"A Muto tribe, a winged male to be exact," Ghidorah answered, "I came upon him and a female of the tribe, so I tried to recruit them to our side. The female was willing to join us, as her young were stillborn, and I promised her The Master would bless her with new young, provided she takes part with the other Acolytes on the Promised Day. The male on the other hand was less willing, so I made sure he knew his place. As for the stench, I made him into my own little slut, who now carries my progeny."

Varan grinned widely at this, and then continued, "A lesssson that fool will never forget. How doessss he fair now?"

"I can still hear him groaning in pain, perhaps because he did not expect my barbs to cut him so badly," Ghidorah giggled, "he won't bleed out however, I still need to make sure the slut knows his place. Now, how is your mission going Varan?"

Varan thought for a minute, before he answered, "Kong issss getting exhasssstued with the amount of Sssshadow Demonssss I've been ssssending after him. He won't lasssst much longer, esssspecially if I decide to increassse the amount of Demonssss."

"Good, good," Ghidorah smiled with glee, as he briefly nuzzled Varan with his left head, before he continued, "I'm sure that he will break soon, thanks to the Demons, and thanks to your manipulations, The Master will have a new Acolyte soon. And then, we put phase two into effect…."

"Oh? What issss it that The Masssster dessssiressss?"

"You see my beloved," Ghidorah continued, as he licked Varan's head in a sign of affection, "The Master wants to test out his new Acolyte, by eliminating the only obstacles standing in his way of the Promised Day."

"The Sssson of Godzilla?! And the Guardian of Earth!? But would Kong even be able to eliminate them?"

"That's for you to find out, so keep lying to him. Make him believe that you have Skull Island's best interest at heart. Keep testing his strength with Shadow Demons, until you are absolutely sure he can kill the son of Godzilla. And should he, not be able to defeat the son or he chooses to side with him, then you know what you need to do."

"They will not sssstand a chance againsssst me. Very well, I sssshall continue what I am doing, and the world sssshall ssssoon know of the name of Varan the Unbelievable."

"Yes, it will little one. Goodbye for now," Ghidorah chuckled as he stood up and prepared to go back through the dark portal to the Master, "I cherish you Varan, do you know that?"

"Alwayssss. Make ssssure Dessssghidorah sssstays in line assss well. I ssssensssse he may be thinking about…. leaving ussss," Varan hissed, wanting to let Ghidorah know that his brother was acting suspicious. Ghidorah's heads nodded, and he flew back through the dark portal, and resumed his work of educating his new slut. Varan on the other hand, went back to Kong's cave, in order to spin more lies to the King of Skull Island, much like he had always been able to do. Before he began, he thought back to the moment when his life was changed forever, the day he met his only King.

_Tribes of all shapes and sizes were fleeing in terror, as lightning bolts tore up the environment around them, with one unfortunate Jira tribe member finding himself in the jaws of a golden dragon, who quickly drained him of life, and tossed his body aside. Ghidorah walked forward, until he saw something standing before him. It was an Aran tribe member, and he was the only creature not running away from Ghidorah. Rather, the brown scaled lizard was looking at Ghidorah with awe. Ghidorah's middle head, known as Dio, bent down, intrigued by the stones of the Aran tribe member, while his other heads, Messiah and Diablo, continued firing off gravity beams, some burning holes through various dinosaurs, and a Divine Moth flying at him. "Why aren't you running? Am I not terrifying to you?" _

"_Run? Varan can't run at all," the Aran tribe member replied, as he walked closer and closer to Ghidorah, "Why would Varan run from such glorious beauty? Varan is considered to be worthless in his tribe, because Varan lacks venom that his brothers and sisters have. If Varan is considered to be so worthless, then is it okay if he offers himself to you, so that he can have a beautiful death?"_

_Ghidorah's eyes widened, before he asked again, "Oh? You really think that I am…... beautiful? And you want me to kill you?"_

_Varan answered with tears in his eyes, "Yes."_

"_Why would I kill something with such valor? You stand before me, knowing about the danger I possess, and yet, you aren't afraid. I won't kill you little one. Rather, I will help you with your worthlessness." _

"_R-r-really? You'd help Varan? Can y-y-you give him, his venom?"_

"_Not me, but rather, my Master can, along with improving your speech," Ghidorah answered the lizard warmly, with Dio, Diablo, and Messiah smiling gently at him. Dio was the only one speaking to Varan, his voice helping Varan feel safe, as Ghidorah opened up a portal for the lizard to go into. Varan walked into the Dark World, and turned around before the portal closed._

"_Varan… Thanks you… friend"_

Of course, that was many years ago, and he and Ghidorah were much more than friends now, something they kept secret from the other Acolytes. Also, Diablo and Messiah weren't around anymore, as Dio grew bored of how they always fought with each other, and rectified the problem by devouring them both. It was only Dio who was in control now, and he didn't even go by that name anymore. Varan was grateful for the day he had met Ghidorah, for he had not only met someone who saw the worth in him, but he had made him whole. And what better way to pay back that kindness, than by helping Ghidorah and his Master? He had no idea how this conflict would end, but in his heart, he hoped that the Master would have a new Acolyte, the only ones in the way of his plan would be dealt with, and that he could be together to Ghidorah, forever and ever. Varan climbed back into Kong's home, and watched him while he slept, waiting for another day of manipulating the King of Skull Island.

Soon, Kong would know the name of the culprit behind the Shadow Demon attacks and the destruction of his island.

He was called Godzilla, and he was the King of the Monsters.

And Kong only had one vow in his heart.

"That son of a bitch will pay for what he's done!"

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr (adult and teen).**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius. **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo.**

**Steve Blum as Kong. **

**Sigourney Weaver as Biollante. **

**Marc Diarson as Godzilla.**

**Quinton Flynn as Rodan.**

**David Gallagher as Battra.**

**Phil LaMarr as Baragurius. **

**Travis Willingham as Kong's Father.**

**Laura Bailey as Kong's Mother.**

**Cate Blanchett as Gigamoth/Mothra Gaia. **

**Sean Astin as Baragon.**

**John Rhys-Davies as Gorosaurus.**

**Viggo Morteson as Gomora.**

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah.**

**Charlie Adler as Varan.**

**Willem** ** Dafoe (Leader), Dave Wittenberg (Nutcase), and Kevin Michael Richardson (Vicious) as Desghidorah. **

**James Woods as Daghara. **

**Spike Spencer as Deutalios.**

**James Patrick Stuart as Gigan.**

**Patrick Seitz as Grand-King Ghidorah.**

**Tony Jay as The Master. **

**James Earl Jones as Gojira (Godzilla 1954). **

**Nathan Lane as Ebirah.**

**Tim Curry as Hedorah. **

**Patrick Warburton as Megalon.**

**Robert Englund as Gabara. **

**Cathy ** **Weseluck as Godzilla Jr (child). **

**Stephanie Nadolny as Kong (child).**

**Jim Ward as** **M.O.G.U.E.R.A. **

**Cylon voice as G.O.R.T. **

**Jeffery Dean Morgan as Gaira.**

**Goji73 as Shadow of RED. **

**Shadow of RED, Zentih, and all other related IPs belong to Cosbydaf.**


	11. Curse of the Unbelievable Episode One

Curse of the Unbelievable.

Chapter One: A Moment of Peace.

* * *

**Monster Island: Three months after the battle with Destoroyah. **

* * *

Angurius looked up at the glowing eyes of Godzilla Junior, and awaited his fate as the Ex-King of the Monsters prepared to fire off his atomic ray. He could feel the warmth as the ray burned a hole in the sand near him, and once it stopped, he looked up at Junior, who had a grim expression on his face. "You know," Angurius chuckled, "I sincerely doubt that The Master will offer you the same amount of mercy you've shown me. Plus, you hesitated, and he who hesitates is…."

"I only hesitated so I wouldn't hurt you Angurius," Junior explained as he got off of the dinosaur, before helping him up, "If I had been just a little off…."

"Okay, have it your way. I hope that you remember that if you are facing Ghidorah or any other minion of The Master," Angurius snorted, "That you go for the head, and don't hesitate!" Junior looked a little hurt at this, even knowing that Angurius was completely correct. He looked around at Monster Island, itself not changed very much in the months that had passed after he had avenged his father. At one time or another, he had considered the island to be a safe space for him to live, and in many ways, it still was. However, after the battle with Destoroyah, he had changed inside. Junior always thought that if he had the chance to go after the creature who murdered his father and him, he would've found it cathartic and satisfying to destroy It, and initially he felt satisfied with Destoroyah's demise. After a while though, Junior slowly realized that, he still felt the same sadness he had experienced after his father's death, and that killing Destoroyah had been for nothing. Yes, It was gone, but his father was still gone as well, and there was nothing he could do to bring him back. And after learning about the Master from Anguirius and Mothra… Junior realized that the peaceful life he so desired, most likely would never come. And Monster Island, didn't feel as safe as it did before.

"I'm ready for a second round, what about you?" Junior asked his friend, who got into a fighting position, ready to spar once again. As the two kaiju charged each other, and began to push against the other, a third party came out of the undergrowth, to watch them fight. Leo watched, desperately wanting to join them, but he was also content to simply watch them. The larva looked on as he saw Junior's tail begin to wave in front of him, causing him to blush. Over the past few months as Leo spent more time with his friends, his feelings for Junior had only grown more and more, especially as he got to know him personally. Junior was unaware of the young moth's attraction to him, and Leo wanted to keep it that way. However, seeing the tail made Leo very curious on to what would happen if he gave it a nibble.

"It's now or nothing," Leo whispered, as he opened his mouth, waiting for the tail to get ever so closer.

"C'mon Anguirus, I know you could do better than thAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You have something on your tail Junior, I think you should get it checked it out," Angurius laughed, as Junior turned around and moved his tail, to see Leo hanging of the end of it.

"Leo, what the hell are you doing?"

"Mmmph mmmph mmmph."

"Going for the tail? Are you sure that it's a good tactic?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Alright Leo it's time to let go," Junior smiled, as he put his tail on the ground gently enough so that the larva could get off the tail safely, "If you wanted to spend time with me, why didn't you say anything?"

"Angurius was so loud," Leo looked down, embarrassed in front of Junior, "I don't think my voice would've carried over his grunts and roars."

"Oh C'MON! I wasn't that loud! Right?"

"Anguirus," a calm teasing voice came from behind him, "Even I could hear you all the way from the island." Mothra landed next to Angurius, looking up at Junior and Leo before she addressed them all. "So, I see that you and Angurius have been training vigorously, at least until Leo bit your tail. You know I did that to your father when I battled him, and all that got me was being tossed across the ocean."

"_COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?" Godzilla roared as he sent Battra flying away, while Mothra swam behind his back, trying to find the best way to get his attention away from the humans. "NOW TO DEAL WITH THAT OTHER BRAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Godzilla screamed as Mothra latched onto his tail, her mouth drawing blood from the King of the Monsters. _

"Mom, I wanted to see what would happen" Leo whined, looking up at her with an innocent look in his eyes. He could tell that she seemed to be unaware of his attraction to Junior, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Oh Leo," Mothra chucked as she nuzzled her son, "You're lucky you're mine, and speaking of training, I and Angurius need to do some training of our own. Is it okay if I leave you here with Junior? I know you like spending time with him."

"I'll watch over him," Junior answered, after Leo nodded vigorously, "And don't worry, I'll make sure he stays out of trouble. You gonna be fine Angurius? You are going up against an all mighty goddess."

"You know me, I never back down from a fight," Angurius snorted, while Mothra giggled softly, "And I won the last round, just so you know, thanks to a little assist," he gestured at Leo, who hid behind Junior's leg. "Me and Mothra should be a while, and hey, if this contributes to a victory against The Master in the end, and also helps me achieve my first victory in a fight, then I could safely say it was worth it."

"All right, see you later Gurius," Junior waved as he and Mothra headed off to another part of the island, with Angurius smiling in response. As they both disappeared, to do some private training of their own, Junior turned to Leo, and asked him, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Oh, well, I-I-I don't know" Leo answered, looking nervous when he saw Junior staring at him, taken aback by his beautiful eyes. "Is-is-is it okay if we just talk? I don't really want to fight right now."

"Of course," Junior smiled warmly, hoping to take his mind off from the sadness he was still feeling. He sat down to so that Leo wouldn't have to raise himself up constantly, and so that he could talk with Leo face to face.

"Junior," Leo asked curiously, "Do you remember your mother? All I've heard you talk about is your father, but you had to come from somewhere. Is it okay if I ask you this?"

"Oh," Junior muttered as Leo looked on, worried that he had accidently caused him to relieve a bad memory. After a long silence, with Junior staring wistfully at the afternoon sky, he answered the larva, "My father never talked about her very much, and it wasn't until later that I learned that she died protecting me from a monstrous beast called The Giant Claw. I also learned that she and my father stopped loving each other, meaning that even if everything went well and I hatched when I was supposed to, I don't think I would've been happy. She may have lain my egg and died for me, but I don't think I could ever call her mother, especially since I never knew her. No, my mother was a human."

"A human?!"

"Yes, she raised me when I hatched, but when my father found me, I had to leave her behind, because as much as I loved her, I don't belong in the human world just as much as she doesn't belong in this world," Junior continued, as tears started to fall from his eyes. "I still miss her every day, even though I think she may have moved on by now. It makes sense, don't you think?"

"I-I-I-I," Leo stammered, not sure how to address his friend. Junior wiped his eyes, and his face went stoic once again, before he asked the larva something.

"Do you ever wish you had a father?"

"No," Leo lied, knowing that deep down he could tell his mom was troubled and may have wanted companionship at one point, "I'm fine with you, Angurius, and my mom. Have you ever…... fallen in love with someone, but you were afraid to tell them?" Leo blushed as he saw Junior looking at him, with his eyes widened, and his mouth hanging open. A few minutes passed, before Junior closed his mouth, and thought of what he wanted to say.

"Well….. I mean….. no," he softly said, "Me and my dad, we were the only ones left of our species, and after I'm gone, we'll be extinct. So, I never met someone I've been in love with, but I hope one day I can meet him no matter what tribe he is from, or even if we can have children together." Upon hearing this, Leo crawled nearer to Junior, nuzzling him gently and hoping that one day he had enough courage to confess, like Junior was willing to do. At least, until Junior asked him something else, "So, how come you haven't used your silk shot recently Leo? Are you not feeling well?" Leo looked shocked, and backed away just a little bit, before he turned to a boulder.

"Junior, if I show you this, please don't tell my mom. I don't want her to know."

"Sure, but why?"

"Watch," the larva gestured, as out of his mouth shot a long whip like stream of silk, which covered the boulder and frosted it in white. As soon as Leo stopped firing the silk, it began to surge with blue energy, and the boulder crumbled to pieces, while the silk still surged with energy. Junior gasped in shock, while Leo turned around and looked at him with his whole body shaking, and fear in his eyes. "It-it-it happened after you went off to fight Destoroyah and save Neo. I-I-I c-c-cut m-m-myself on o-o-one of his crystals, and then I ran into a Kamacuras, and when it attacked, I fired off my s-s-silk to disable it…and….and…and…oh god! I KILLED IT! It died in agony, and I was hoping that my silk would go back to normal, BUT IT HASN'T! I'M A MURDERER! AND I'M WORRIED THAT THE CRYSTAL WILL TURN ME INTO A MONSTER!"

"Leo! Listen to me," Junior hugged the larva, who sobbed into his friend's chest "You will never become a monster. Do you understand me? Yes, you might have been altered by the crystal's energies, but it won't change who you are inside, unless you give into the fear of what you think you may become. Please, listen to me Leo, even if The Master were to come here himself and try to corrupt you, I believe that you will always still be the Leo we all know. No matter how much you lose yourself. You. Are. Leo. And nobody, nobody can change that. I won't tell your mother, but when you feel ready, let her know. She will still love you, no matter what happens to you."

The larva dug deeper into Junior's chest, before he silently whispered, "….I am Leo…. And nobody can change that…..nobody…" He could feel Junior start to smile once again, and soon enough, he could feel his fear slipping away, and a thought entered his head, "_…..I love you Junior….I hope you know that._"

The Son of Mothra, and the Son of Godzilla stood underneath the setting sun, as they truly felt there were no more secrets between them.

* * *

**Monster Island: Mothra's cave. **

* * *

Inside the cave, Mothra gazed upon Angurius, who got into a fighting position, ready to take her on in a sparring match. "Don't hold back on me, okay? I want you to fight at your fullest," Angurius growled, his eyes narrowing to see her better.

"Very well. But be forewarned, now you face the power of the Guardian of Earth!"

And with that statement, Mothra divebombed towards Angurius, who charged towards her and jumped in the air with his claws outstretched. He latched onto Mothra and the two flew through the air in some sort of aerial dance, with Angurius attempting to slash her with his claws, and Prism Beams narrowly missing his head. Mothra then flew even faster and forced Angurius's face into the side of the cavern and dragged him across, causing his limbs and tail to flail wildly around while his face was being grinded down.

"Had enough?" Mothra cockily asked, her eyes narrowing in amusement.

"Oh please, I can do this all day," he muttered, with a plan formulating in his mind on how to escape.

Anguirus dug his feet into the wall, and managed to knock Mothra aside, before he swung his tail at her and slammed her into the ground. Kicking off from the wall, he rolled up into a ball and slammed into the Guardian of Earth. Or he would've were it not for Mothra conjuring a mystic sigil, which blasted Angurius with a beam of light and sent the dinosaur slamming into a wall. The Shobijin, who were watching the battle, flew down to Mothra and attempted to transfer power to her. She refused and got up on her own, before walking over to Angurius with glowing antennae. He was lying on his back when she approached, and a soon as he felt her feet get on his belly, he only said one thing.

"Got you."

Rolling over he pinned her down while laughing wildly in her face as she attempted to struggle free. Then suddenly Mothra laughed loudly as Angurius raised his brow attempting to figure out what she was laughing about.

"What's so funny? I've pinned you down."

"…Got you…..."

With surprising strength, she tossed him over onto his back, and whipping out her stinger, Mothra pointed it into his face, and only said, "Yield."

"…...Good match there, for a second I thought you were fed up with me and trying to really kill me."

"No, you may be annoying sometimes, but you are no threat to the earth, unlike Ghidorah and The Master."

"Oh, I see how it is," Angurius snarked as Mothra got off him, while the Shobijin cheered, except for Belvera who gave him a death glare, "So are you implying that if I decided to attack the Earth, I wouldn't get far? Well, I didn't know you thought of me that way." Noticing Belvera's glare, Angurius walked over, and held out his claw in an attempt to pet her and give her a scratch. She hissed and flew under Mothra, her red eyes being the only thing visible to Angurius. "Jeez, what's her problem? I was just trying to be nice," Angurius groaned.

"Belvera… used to be with my brother Battra," Mothra explained, as Belvera upon hearing the name, started scratching the ground before she flew off to be with Moll and Lora, "Shobijin by their nature always serve the Divine Moth they bond with, and will always work to serve their bidding, even giving their lives in the line of duty. Moll, Lora, and Belvera here are all that's left of them, ever since Ghidorah's attack wiped out my tribe and Mothra Gaia. She loved Battra so much, that when he died, she was willing to go down with him. But he wouldn't have it, and he transferred his bond over to me. She's still getting used to having a bond with me, and I apologize if she's been rude to you."

Thinking back to a moment where the little moth had encountered Junior, and seeing how she had violently attacked him, Angurius responded, "Well, it's not me she needs to get used to you know."

"He resembles his father so much, but he is so different," Mothra sighed as she put her head down, "I wish Godzilla and I could've been friends, because I saw how he changed for Junior. I knew there was good in him, but it came about too late." Angruius put his front claw around her, before Mothra continued, "Angurius, I'm sorry if this is too personal, but do you think your father had any good in him?"

Angurius sighed deeply as his mouth grimaced, before he snarled, "Bōryu? He was always a piece of shit, ever since I hatched from my goddamn egg!" Angurius began to punch a wall as a long-buried memory surfaced, one that he had tried to forget.

"_LET ME GO! PLEASE DADDY!"_

"_Weakling. It's about damn time I did this you little bastard," __Bōryu grinned as he dangled the squirming Angurius over the cliff, "You aren't worthy of being an Angilas Tribe member, and you aren't worthy of being my son. Now why don't you do something right, and die?" Before Bōryu could make good on his threat, a roar came from behind, and Angurius squirmed out of his father's grasp, and ran over to where it came from._

"_What. Are. You. Doing?!" Baragurius's eyes were burning with rage at the sight of his grandson in such peril, while Bōryu__ glared back at him with his one good eye. Angurius started to cry in fear as __Bōryu charged towards them, while Baragurius charged towards his son, and father and son battled for the fate of the youngest member of their tribe._

"He tried to kill me after a long while, as if the mental and physical abuse wasn't enough," Angruius muttered as he looked at the blood on his claws, "If it wasn't for my grandpa, I would've been lying in the bottom of the sea by now. I wouldn't even be surprised if he was working for The Master now, or if he's fucking dead and lying in a ditch somewhere. Junior's dad, truly loved him, and I wish he was my dad instead of what I got. It hurts when I don't win a serious fight, because that tells me he was right, and I will always be weak. I'm sorry Mothra, but he was nothing like Godzilla." Mothra walked over to the dinosaur, and began to gently nuzzle him to help calm him down, and causing a small smile to break out on his face.

"You know, Leo looks up to both you and Junior, so I think that Bōryu was wrong and that you are not weak," Mothra reassured him as she continued to nuzzle him, "and you will win a fight one day, I can feel it."

His heart pumped faster and faster as he felt her warmth and kindness flow through him, and what happened next came out of nowhere, "…. I love you…."

"What!?"

"I-I-I," Angurius stammered, "I m-m-mean as a friend of course, t-th-that's all, intertribal relationships a-a-after all were l-l-looked down upon and…"

"Oh, I mean yes, it's good to love your friends," Mothra blushed, "I can tell Leo has a crush on Junior though, despite how much he tries to hide it."

"WHAT!?"

All was well for the Guardian of Earth and the Last Member of the Angilas tribe, despite the embarrassment both felt.

* * *

**The Moon. **

* * *

"HM HM HM HM HM HM HA HA HA HA, you seem to be getting exhausted Neo," Baltan Seijin chuckled as he watched wave after wave of Darklops, humanoid machines with a singular red visor, explode at the hands of his opponent, "perhaps in your exhausted state, you will be more willing to join Kaiser Belial's empire. Grifforzer, finish him off if he doesn't comply." Baltan was also a humanoid alien, but with a strangely shaped head with two yellow compound eyes and no visible mouth, and two huge claws that could fire out energy blasts.

"Anything for Kaiser Belial," growled a massive humanoid lion like creature with black fur and feathered wings, clad head to toe in golden armor. Neo swung his arm blades, slicing through the Darklops like they were butter and used his corona beam to blow up any more that got close as Baltan jumped up and down in a blind rage while firing energy blasts out of his claws, which Neo simply reflected with his geometric shield. Baltan was eventually hit with one of his own blasts and was sent flying into a wall of the crater, knocking the alien down.

"_I've almost beat them mom,_" Neo thought as he saw Grifforzer jump into the battle with a long golden hilted broadsword, "_Damn it! I don't know if I can beat him._"

"_I believe in you my dear boy,_" Biollante encouraged Neo as he started clashing his arm blades with Grifforzer's sword, getting cut several times as the griffon drew blood, "_But don't forget, your greatest weapon is your mind._" At this, Neo quickly retracted his arm blades taking Grifforzer by surprise. He then switched up tactics by summoning crystals which he tossed at the griffon, who easily dodged and cut them apart with his sword. He had failed to notice that Neo had covered his fists with a crystal covering, and one punch shattered his helmet into pieces. Grifforzer quickly recovered as his red eyes started surging with energy, while Neo used telekinesis to blast away several Darklops that charged at him.

"I'LL TEACH YOU FOR MESSING WITH THE MIGHTY GRIFFORZER!"

"Pride cometh before the fall."

Neo's tail grabbed Grifforzer's head, as the griffon fired two energy blasts out of his eyes and he flew upwards with him, before dragging him across the ground and then firing a corona beam which Griffonrzer attempted to block with his sword. Instead, the sword was blasted into pieces, and with one powered up crystal punch, Neo shattered his chest armor and sent him flying into the recovering Baltan. "Like I said," Neo growled as his eyes turned red, his crest started glowing, and lightning surged around him, "I have no intention of joining your Empire, so I will show you something that will keep you away for good!" At a surprising speed, Neo flew towards the aliens with his hands outstretched, his crest glowing ever so brighter.

"Griffonrzer! Protect-"

"I WON'T LET YOU-"

"Too late," Neo smiled as he put his hands on their foreheads, and forced the two aliens to see images of The Master himself. Baltan's eyes widened at the sound of his voice, while Griffonrzer stopped struggling, now knowing that Kaiser Belial was not the most powerful being in the universe. The two aliens broke free to preserve their waning sanity from the sound of The Master, and quickly retreated into the night sky, leaving Neo alone in the crater. Noticing the Earth, he sat down to look at it once more before he made his next decision. It felt like yesterday when he had left the Earth, and it was only now that he realized just how beautiful the planet looked. He had never really paid much attention to it during the times he had flown to it, but looking at it now, he began to admire the blue ocean that covered most of the planet with its cool sea water, the green vegetation that unfortunately seemed to be disappearing as more and more humans came around, and even how it looked at night, which reminded him of his home among the stars.

It didn't feel like a home anymore however, as he had lost interest in exploring the stars, and it seemed to be boring now.

Neo sighed, knowing that sooner or later, he would have to make the decision to return to the Earth, while not knowing how he would be received. He had lost sleep over this decision, mulling it over many times in his head and pondering the consequences. He knew that he would encounter The Master again, and that this time, The Master would not try to recruit him to his side. And that, he would have to meet up with his brother again, the young innocent monster he had unjustly attacked as a child. "_I wouldn't be surprised if he hates me, and refuses to forgive me now,_" Neo thought, closing his eyes and putting his head in his hands, "_I won't bother asking for his forgiveness, because I don't deserve it. At the very least, I will offer my help to him in taking down The Master. Mothra on the other hand…. I won't let her down. I want to prove to her that I can make the most of my second chance." _He opened his eyes once again, and laid on his back, thinking of what he would do once he was on Earth. Neo sighed, knowing that his second chance would take him on a hard path, and that he might need others in case he once again spiraled down. He felt his hand shaking, which he stopped by grabbing on to it. This was something else that had started in the past few months, and he could not figure out why.

The Bastard Son of Godzilla tried to sleep, but found he couldn't. Like many nights past.

* * *

**Skull Island. **

* * *

Kong sighed in relief as he watched the meteor shower from the safety of his cave, after a long day of battle. More and more of those Shadow Demons kept appearing every day, and Kong was really getting annoyed with the fact that he could not find the one behind this.

Godzilla, The King of the Monsters.

"I've searched this entire damn island," Kong muttered as he watched the stars fly through the sky like fireflies, "And that son of a bitch hasn't shown his sorry hide. Does it matter anyway? Ahh who am I kidding? This entire place is going under soon, and me with it." The ape looked back at the cave paintings, and thought back to a happier memory, one that would soon be lost with the destruction of his home.

"_Mom, Dad, c'mon wake up I want to go outside," whined Kong who was pulling on his dad's arm, "Please please please please!?"_

"_In a minute, you know your father and I just barely fought off Skullcrawlers last night," Kong's mother huffed, before she rolled over and fell asleep again. Her mate woke up and carried Kong outside by his scruff, before gently putting him down. _

"_You know," his dad said putting his hands around Kong's shoulders, "Mom and I had a talk last night, and since you've grown a lot this year, we've decided that it will be okay for you to explore the island on your own now."_

_Kong's eyes lit up and a big smile broke across his face as he asked once again to hear it, "Really!? I can?! Oh, Thank you Mom! Thank you, Dad!" The young ape quickly scampered down the mountain as his mother came out and only told him one more thing._

"_Stay out of trouble, okay? Otherwise we'll ground you." _

Kong wondered if they had known that Skull Island was slowly being destroyed, or if the Skullcrawlers they had fought had really been Shadow Demons, and they lied to their only child to keep him happy. Regardless, Kong knew that he would soon face his destiny, and that he would have to battle the King of the Monsters. "_Maybe if I kick that guy's ass,_" Kong thought, rubbing his chin with his finger, "_Then maybe I can save Skull Island, and then, maybe the humans and wildlife will come back. This is my home, and I want to save it. If I have to do it by fighting a so-called King of the Monsters, then so be it._" He never noticed Varan behind him him, smiling at what The Master was planning for the King of Skull Island, and how in the next few days, everything would change.

This simple peace would soon be shattered by a Clash of Kings.

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr (adult and teen).**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius. **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo.**

**Steve Blum as Kong. **

**Sigourney Weaver as Biollante. **

**Marc Diarson as Godzilla.**

**Quinton Flynn as Rodan.**

**David Gallagher as Battra.**

**Phil LaMarr as Baragurius.  
**

**Richard Epcar as Bōryu. **

**Travis Willingham as Kong's Father.**

**Laura Bailey as Kong's Mother.**

**Cate Blanchett as Gigamoth/Mothra Gaia. **

**Sean Astin as Baragon.**

**John Rhys-Davies as Gorosaurus.**

**Viggo Morteson as Gomora.**

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah.**

**Charlie Adler as Varan.**

**Willem** ** Dafoe (Leader), Dave Wittenberg (Nutcase), and Kevin Michael Richardson (Vicious) as Desghidorah. **

**James Woods as Daghara. **

**Spike Spencer as Deutalios.**

**James Patrick Stuart as Gigan.**

**Patrick Seitz as Grand-King Ghidorah.**

**Tony Jay as The Master. **

**James Earl Jones as Gojira (Godzilla 1954). **

**Nathan Lane as Ebirah.**

**Tim Curry as Hedorah. **

**Patrick Warburton as Megalon.**

**Robert Englund as Gabara. **

**Cathy ** **Weseluck as Godzilla Jr (child). **

**Stephanie Nadolny as Kong (child). **

**Veronica Taylor as Angurius (child).**

**Jim Ward as** **M.O.G.U.E.R.A. **

**Cylon voice as G.O.R.T. **

**Jeffery Dean Morgan as Gaira.**

**Robert Axelrod as Ultraman/Kaiser Belial. **

**Mark Hamill as Baltan Seijin.**

**Kerrigan Mahan as Griffonrzer/Goldar.**

**Goji73 as Shadow of RED. **

**Shadow of RED, Zenith, and other concepts belong to Cosbydaf.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the current chapter of Rebirth of the King, and the last one I will post on here for awhile. Since I have a very erratic schedule nowadays, chapters of this and I don't give a Damn about my Reputation may take awhile to come out, since I'll only get a few moments to work with them. I hope you all enjoy my stories.


	12. Curse of the Unbelievable Episode Two

Curse of the Unbelievable

Chapter Two: Of Dreams and Nightmares.

* * *

**Monster Island: Near the Underwater Cave. **

* * *

"Eeesh! And I thought you guys were loud below ground," Ebirah groaned as he covered his head with his large and small claws as he heard Junior roar in pain, "What the heck are you doing?"

"It's called training you big red freak," Junior snorted, his nostrils causing some sand to blow around him. He got back up as Mothra flew around for another volley of prism beams, to which Junior grabbed Angurius by the tail and used him as a wrecking ball to knock the Guardian of Earth out of the sky. "We're trying to get ready in case The Master returns full force and attacks our home, which by the way also happens to be your home. Why don't you train with us? I'm sure you have powers to aid us." As he said this, Mothra quickly recovered midair, and landed gently on the rock, noticing the crustacean looking at the group.

"He's right you know. Listen, if you are nervous or scared, then I can assure you that as Guardian of Earth, you have my protection, and my son's."

"SCARED?! ME?!" Ebirah laughed while he waved his claws around, causing Junior, Mothra, Angurius, and Leo along with several Kamacurai that came to watch the battle to look at the crustacean with narrowed eyes and side glances, "No No No, nothing scares me, I mean, well you see, It's funny you should…. HEY LOOK AT THAT!" When all turned their heads to see what Ebirah was pointing at, he quickly jumped into the water, and swam back into his cave.

"He's never going to join us you know." Angurius walked over to Junior and continued the conversation from there. "No matter how much you or Mothra talk to him, he still gonna chicken out and hide. I think the only way he would ever consider joining us, would be if his precious horde was threatened."

"Angurius," Mothra told the dinosaur who had a cheeky grin on his face upon realizing what he said, "Don't you dare…."

"Oh, come on, I won't sink that low just yet…... Give me some time okay?" Angurius then walked away, and signaled that he was done with training for the day. Junior then turned to Mothra, as Leo followed Angurius into the jungle, asking him what exactly he was going to do with Ebirah's horde. Sensing his unease, Mothra decided to speak first to Junior, in order to break the awkwardness between them apart, while Moll and Lora looked on, and Belvera flew off to sulk somewhere, and remember the happy times with Battra.

"Junior, are you feeling fine? I couldn't help but notice that as of late, you seem to be lost in thought about something, something that you think about every day."

"Fine?" Junior raised one of his hands to his face, and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "I guess you saw right through me, right? To tell you the truth, I've not felt right after the battle with the destroyer."

"Junior, tell me what you feel. I think I can help you. If it's what I think it is,

"After the first few days, I was completely satisfied with Its death," Junior said as he bent down and looked at his reflection in the water, "But after a while…. I felt nothing… Nothing at all, but that same sense of loneliness that I felt when…when…." Junior suddenly punched his reflection and watched as the water rippled outward. "I killed it, but I still feel nothing! MY FATHER IS STILL GONE! IT DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING!" He started to sob as he stood back up, causing Mothra to wrap her wings around him in an attempt to comfort the young monster. "Why? Why do I still feel this way? I thought that killing It would make me feel better, but it hasn't…."

"Because, what you feel can't just be cured overnight. Junior, you've been carrying this for a long time, but before you met Angurius, me, or Leo, it's had time and time to grow. It will take time for you to no longer feel this way, and the best way to do that is by…...having others to help you with your… sadness. Believe me when I tell you that I know what you are going through right now. I still miss my brother every day, and if it weren't for Moll, Lora, and Belvera, I don't know if I would've fully recovered." She felt his arms wrap around her body as he sobbed into her chest, her antennae glowing as she felt the same sorrow he did, and the pain of losing a loved one. She could feel that despite Junior looking like an adult in physical appearance and in his mind, deep down, he was still a scared child, who had no one to guide him anymore. After a while, Junior let her go, and looked at her, with his eyes still red from his tears.

"Do you want to know the worst part of this? I feel like The Master will start to attack us physiologically. There is a reason he chose to revive and empower Destoroyah, and I think that he and It made some sort of deal, that It would get to kill me, as long as It did whatever he wanted It to do. And who's to say, that others from our past may make deals with The Master?" Junior couldn't stomach the thought of his father being turned into a servant of evil, all because he wanted to see his son again, and clenched his fist in anger.

"Ghidorah," Mothra muttered under her breath, and at the same time wondering if her brother would come back as well. Neither had noticed that Angurius was watching them from the trees, over hearing what they were saying. His blood ran cold, as he imagined waking up one night, and seeing Bōryu back from the dead, and ready to finish what he started. He walked up to both Mothra and Junior, who looked at him, knowing he had heard them.

"Let's not kid ourselves, what do we know exactly about The Master?" Angurius stood up on his hind legs, making sure that his voice could be heard.

"I know that he has the ability to empower," Junior spoke up, "As the destroyer was much bigger than I last remember It, along with demonstrating new abilities It never had."

"He has telepathic abilities and dreamwalking, as I saw him in my vison," Mothra added on, while the Shobijin fluttered around her, and confirmed what she said, "meaning that any of us could encounter him in our sleep. I don't know for sure if he can affect us physically while we dream, but it's something that I don't want to test." Her antennae glowing gold, a light came around the group as a mystic sigil spread all throughout the island, illuminated it and creating a lightshow that could be seen from space. The sigil disappeared after a few seconds, and the glowing light faded away, leaving a few surprised Kamacurai looking around, Ebirah retreating further into his horde, and Leo wondering what his mother did. "In theory, this sigil should be able to detect anyone who is in allegiance with The Master, and keep them out in case they come directly to our home to attack us. It is designed to probe their mind, and find traces of his voice and determine if they are working for him."

"And if it doesn't work?" Junior crossed his arms, knowing exactly what Mothra was going to say.

"Then…. for all we know, he might lead a full assault. And then… the Earth will be his."

"But we stumbled upon him by accident didn't we Junior?" Angurius looked at his friend, hoping for a response, while Mothra was lost in her own thoughts. "The destroyer betrayed The Master, and was coming here to kill you."

"Gurius, Mothra…. I've put you all in his crosshairs…..." Junior buried his face in his hands, "I guess that means…. the peace we all want isn't going to happen, not for a long time. Not until we kill him. And I don't know if we can even do that…"

"Well, I won't go down without a fight," Angurius huffed as the thought of pulverizing The Master ran through his mind, "What about you Junior? What will you do?"

"I don't plan to either. And what about you Mothra?"

"By the blood of the Earth, and for Leo's sake, only death can stop me!"

It was settled then. Mothra, Godzilla Junior, and Angurius stood in a circle, vowing to never give up in their quest to destroy The Master, and to protect the Earth from him.

No matter the cost.

* * *

**Mothra's Cave. **

* * *

"BUT MOM! I want to help you guys!" Leo was not happy when he learned exactly what the trio had been talking about, especially as they told him after the fact.

"Leo, no. You are still young and you haven't fully grown left. What Junior, Angurius, and I will do is going to be extremely dangerous, and the last thing I want is for you to get involved in a war that you have no part in. Now I want you to go with Junior for the time being, because right now, Angurius and I are going to try something that may be dangerous. Do you understand me?" Mothra looked at her son, who looked down before he nodded, and turned around to leave with Junior, whose eyes were narrowed. Angurius was sitting down in front of her, while the Shobijin stood around the burnt inscription Mothra had made in the ground, as the Guardian of Earth started a conversation with the Last Angilas Tribe member.

"So… before you do whatever it is you are doing, I have a question to ask you."

"Oh. What is it Angurius?"

"What's your name? I don't mean Mothra, but if Gigamoth was known as Mothra Gaia, then your name can't simply be Mothra, right?"

"That's something I don't feel comfortable telling you Guirus. I just don't like my name that's all. I'm afraid you'll laugh." She blushed after saying this, liking how Angurius seemed to be interested in her more for who she was. And yet, at the same time, the thought of telling him her name, her given name, was something that she didn't want to do just yet. "Do you understand me?" She could still feel the growing attraction between the two of them, especially whenever they went off for a "private training session."

"No worries." Angurius smiled, or rather tried to smile, realizing he had touched a soft spot for her. "_Damn it. I should just tell her how I feel already. Who am I kidding? I'll just screw this up like I do everything else._" Mothra gently laid on her back as Angurius watched, before he worked up the courage to ask her what it was that she needed help with. "So….um…what is it that you are doing exactly, and why do you need me?"

"I am going to try and induce myself into a trance," Mothra explained as Angurius tilted his head, "which is to say that, I am going to see if I can connect with the Earth herself, and pinpoint where exactly The Master has sent his newest Acolyte. In my dream, each of the signs that I saw can tell us the nature of each Acolyte the Master has, and for this one, it seems as if they use poison as their weapon."

"Is this dangerous?"

"I don't know Gurius, but I have memories of Gigamoth and the ritual she did to communicate with the Earth. If she can do it…. then so can I. I need you here to break me out of my trance just in case I start to show any signs of…. well, you'll know."

Angurius huffed as he pawed the ground, before he responded, "Please be careful Mothra, I…don't to lose… you know…. one of my friends…." Mothra's eyes narrowed at the last phrase, feeling as if he meant to say something else. Regardless, she looked at him once again, before she began the ritual, indicated by the sigil glowing gold. She could feel sleep taking her immediately, and soon enough, she saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Another World. **

* * *

"_Where….am I?"_

_All Mothra could see was a white void surrounding her that stretched for miles and miles, all leading to nowhere. She looked around from top to bottom, hoping to glimpse something at least, that would prove that she wasn't alone in the void. She flew forward a bit, up and down, as she gazed down the white bottom that led to nowhere. She then heard a voice, one that sounded very old and ancient, call out to her from the void._

"_Who…..art…..thou?"_

"_I am Mothra Lea, the Guardian of Earth, daughter of Mothra Gaia and brother of Battra, the former Guardians of Earth." As she said this, she became aware of a creaking sound coming from behind her, along with the sounds of the Earth rumbling and forming something. Turning around, she saw a massive behemoth standing behind her made up of plant life, earth, and rocks, looking at her with piercing blue eyes. What surprised Mothra the most, was that this behemoth looked like a bigger Godzilla, only with none of his signature rage. The creature stared at her for a long time, before the voice came back._

"_It is a grave matter if thou art here Guardian. There is a darkness spreading around us, and we have felt it. It is hurting us, consuming us, and thus our time together is limited." The voice came from the creature, which confirmed Mothra's suspicions that she was indeed looking at Mother Earth, and judging from her appearance, it was perhaps fate that Godzilla and his kin bore a resemblance to her. _

"_I have come because my friends and I have learned of a being called The Master, who we believe is the cause of the darkness you feel Mother Earth. I also had a vision which I believe is telling me about each of the Acolytes he plans to send out to attack you."_

"_The Master? Yes. We know who he is, but we do not know his name for he has many, and our knowledge has been lost to time."_

"_Please," Mothra begged, her eyes widening in distress, "Tell me if you have an idea on where the next Acolyte is, because if we can stop each of the Acolytes when they appear, I think we can stop him from hurting you. For the sake of my son, tell me please." Mother Earth, or rather Godzilla Earth looked down at her, before she answered the Guardian of Earth._

"_Journey to Skull Island. It is there where you will find the next Acolyte, a creature called Varan the Unbelievable, along with the Island's King. Be forewarned, for Skull Island is not long for this world, and the King is being tempted to join The Master in his conquest. Should he join the Master…well, allow us to show you what will happen if you fail…."_

_Mothra's head started ringing as Godzilla Earth's eyes flashed into hers, and the white void was replaced with a human city. It was in flames with ruined buildings all around, and human war machines lying destroyed in the ground including M.O.G.U.E.R.A's upper torso, what appeared to be a mechanical Ghidorah head, along with a disemboweled Junior, a skeletonized Angurius, and Neo's head on a pike, with blood pooling underneath it. She saw herself with her wings burned and her body ravaged, as a silver armored Divine Moth hovered above, his red eyes glairing into hers._

"_Leo," Mothra whispered as she watched her son blast the other Mothra with crimson flames, until there was nothing left but a black shadow on the ground. Mothra then saw Leo join up with The Master, who was shrouded in darkness, along with many terrible creatures that Ghidorah was leading. They were facing down another army of humanoid machines with a single red visor, being led by a black and red humanoid creature with a strange weapon._

"_Kaiser Belial," the Master laughed, "have you come to die?"_

"_As if," Belial retorted as he pointed his weapon forward, "DESTROY THEM ALL!"_

_The Master and Kaiser Belial clashed, and within a few seconds, Mothra watched in horror as the Earth was consumed by a titanic explosion, followed by a singularity that swallowed up the stars, solar systems, and every living being in the universe. There was darkness, and then two glowing red eyes broke the darkness, as a horrific laugh echoed throughout the void._

"_Now do you see the danger thou faces? Go now Guardian, and stop the Master, for the sake of everything!" _

* * *

**Mothra's Cave. **

* * *

Angurius looked down at Mothra, who was fidgeting violently as her Prism Beams started firing out randomly. She then awoke with a jolt, and grabbed into Angurius's mid-section, wrapping her legs around him. She only managed to croak out the location of Varan, before she started sobbing into Angurius's chest, and he decided to sleep with her that night, just so she wouldn't be alone.

"S-s-skull I-i-island."

* * *

**Skull Island. **

* * *

"Well Mom and Dad, looks like this the last time I'm gonna see you," Kong rubbed his parent's skulls, noticing the sea water that was leaking from the ground, "I'll be with you soon, unless my "friend" comes through, and maybe if I can find this "Godzilla" freak." Kong stood up, as he walked back to his cave, where a pair of glowing green eyes awaited him, and a long tongue dripped with green venom.

"Punctual aren't we," Varan smiled as he watched Kong come in, "Sssso, are you prepared to meet the one who can ssssave your home? He hassss been waiting to meet you for a long time Kong."

"Okay very funny," Kong snorted, "What, was he so important that he couldn't meet me when Skull Island actually started sinking?"

"Now now," The Master chuckled, causing Kong to whip around and look at him, "Is that any way to speak of the one who can save your island?" Kong's eyes widened as he looked back at the cave painting of Chiros, and then back at the Master. He was a tall creature, with his head, and wings being that of a red-scaled dragon, while his upper torso had the head of a golden ape like beast, but like the dragon had scales of a golden variety, which extended to his arms and his claws. His legs and lower half had the head of a fish like beast, and two blue-green legs and a long-spiked tail. Each head had two eyes, the dragon head having crimson red eyes, the ape head having yellow eyes, and the fish head having blue eyes.

"You…are CHIROS?"

"Well, that is what the humans who once lived here used to call me, but I am known by many names," The Master reminisced as he placed one of his claws on Kong's shoulder. A tremor suddenly hit the cave, causing Varan and Kong to lose their balance, while The Master was left unaffected.

"Is it true? Can you save Skull Island?" Kong in many ways suspected this "Master," as he had remained in the shadows for so long, and only communicated through Kong via Varan, who seemed friendly enough, albeit a little slippery. So, he decided to press him a little further, hoping to see if The Master was telling the truth about being able to save Skull Island. "How do I know you aren't lying about being able to save Skull Island? I'm not as stupid as you think I am you old prune." The Master chuckled at this, while Varan's eyes widened at the rudeness of Kong.

"Tell me, do you see that part of Skull Island sinking into the ocean?"

Kong looked out of his home, and indeed, there was a sound of rumbling as part of Skull Island was overtaken by the ocean, and disappeared beneath the surface.

"Now…. BEHOLD!" The Master's hand started to glow yellow as he held it out, along with the eyes of the ape. Kong felt his jaw drop as he saw the land that had fallen into the ocean rise out of its watery grave, and settle back perfectly. "I can do this for the whole island….and much much more…."

"What do you need me to do? Name it," Kong replied, as a sense of hope surged through him now that he knew his home could be saved.

"All you need to do issss to kill Godzilla," Varan grinned, "For he issss arriving here in the next few dayssss." It was right around then that Kong suddenly realized that he and Varan were alone, and that The Master had disappeared. "The Masssster'ssss power may be great, but Godzilla'ssss control over Sssshadow Demonssss will prevent him from ssssaving your issssland. You ssssee, he cannot remain outsssside hissss world very long due to injuriessss he ssssusssstained in the passsst. And if the Sssshadow Demonssss end up desssstroying him, then your home will never be ssssaved. Now, do we have a deal? If you kill Godzilla, then The Masssster will make Sssskull Issssland glorioussss again, and ssssoon enough, you will not be lonely anymore…."

Varan held out his claw, expecting Kong to shake on it and thus create the deal, as his venom dribbled out of his mouth, sizzling as it hit the floor. Kong looked at the claw, as he weighed his options before him. Either fight the one responsible for the destruction of Skull Island, or let the Island fall into the ocean, never to be seen again.

Kong grabbed his claw, and felt darkness surging into him as Varan grinned.

He cursed his stupidity, before the darkness overtook his mind, and his rage against Godzilla grew and grew.

* * *

**The Dark World. **

* * *

"Why'd you disappear? Where are you?"

"KEEP SEARCHING."

"You know, why don't you two just kiss already? You already sound like an old mated couple."

"Desghidorah? What the hell are you doing to the viewing globe you nut?!"

The Winged Death was busy moving each of his heads around the globe for quite some time now, his repetitive behavior being noticed by Daghara. Nobody else was there with them, aside from the skeleton that was gaining more and more flesh as more spirits flew into it. Desghidorah turned around, as Leader decided to answer the water dragon.

"You remember the island where the destroyer fled to?"

"Who could forget your big boneheaded mistake? Well three heads, but you get the point."

"It's gone, disappeared. I'm looking for it before Ghidorah gets on my case again." Daghara looked aghast at this, before he started pressing Desghidorah for more information.

"Why do you let him push around like that?"

Vicious looked at him, and answered, "WE DESERVE IT."

"Deserve it? What? For being made? Is that what you are telling me?" Desghidorah's heads looked down at this, causing Daghara to softly gasp. "It is, isn't it?"

"Look at you and your achievements Daghara. All you had to do was find a bunch of bones lying on the bottom of the sea, and all I had to do was just communicate with a destroyer," Leader started growling, "And guess what happened?! Guess what fucking happened?! EVEN I COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE SACRIFICED FOR HIM!? I was just a mistake The Master made, so why don't you leave me alone stupid lizard?!" Daghara grabbed Leader, and stared into his eyes.

"You know, I'm not too fond of The Master myself, but even I don't like it when I see him treat you like shit. You know Deutalios?"

"The only thing more annoying than me," Nutcase cackled.

"He's the only thing that connects me to my past, and if I had to be honest, my only friend. I love the little guy, and it is for him that I put up with Ghidorah and The Master. He and I have been searching for our old home for years, and The Master as it turns out, has the damn location. I put up with him for so goddamn long because I knew that eventually he would want what is hidden in Atlantis. My other friends, Irys, Barugon, and Zedus are there, with an army of Gyaos ready at the beck and call of whoever gets there and reactivates the city itself. And do you know what I'm going to do when The Master finally gives me the location to our old home? Well, I plan to rebel against him, because why should I let a creature like him do what he is planning to do, when you and I both know that it probably won't end well for the both of us?!"

"TREASON," Vicious gasped out, as Daghara smiled.

"You should fight your own battles you know Desghidorah. So, do you even know the point of my little story? Fact of the matter is, you can't let people push you around forever," Daghara grinned, "Because eventually…. YOU WILL SNAP! I can tell that you are closer and closer to doing it right now. So, why don't you not let Ghidorah push you around anymore, and if The Master calls you a mistake again, well, why not show him why you shouldn't be fucked with? He'll learn all too soon why I shouldn't be fucked with."

Daghara turned around and left, while Desghidorah went back to what he was doing, until he heard the flap of wings, and the cruel voice of Ghidorah.

"And what was Daghara telling you back there, brother?"

"That you are a golden asshole," Nutcase lied, smiling as he saw Ghidorah's eyes narrow with annoyance, "and that you like poking your noses where they don't belong."

"Of course, he did," Ghidorah groaned, believing the lie of Nutcase, "What a useless useless useless monster. I look forward to the day he falls in battle. But tell me brother, what are you looking for?"

"NOTHING," Vicious boomed, "JUST HOW VARAN IS FAIRING WITH THE KING OF SKULL ISLAND."

"Well, by now The Master is showing Kong his power so that he trusts Varan enough to make a deal, and thus make him our new Acolyte, and then destroy Godzilla and his friends. And soon, Varan will return to me….."

"Well," Leader replied, "That sounds like fun…."

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr (adult and teen).**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius. **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo.**

**Steve Blum as Kong. **

**Sigourney Weaver as Biollante. **

**Marc Diarson as Godzilla.**

**Quinton Flynn as Rodan.**

**David Gallagher as Battra.**

**Phil LaMarr as Baragurius.  
**

**Richard Epcar as Bōryu. **

**Travis Willingham as Kong's Father.**

**Laura Bailey as Kong's Mother.**

**Cate Blanchett as Gigamoth/Mothra Gaia. **

**Sean Astin as Baragon.**

**John Rhys-Davies as Gorosaurus.**

**Viggo Morteson as Gomora.**

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah.**

**Charlie Adler as Varan.**

**Willem** ** Dafoe (Leader), Dave Wittenberg (Nutcase), and Kevin Michael Richardson (Vicious) as Desghidorah. **

**James Woods as Daghara. **

**Spike Spencer as Deutalios.**

**James Patrick Stuart as Gigan.**

**Patrick Seitz as Grand-King Ghidorah.**

**Tony Jay as The Master. **

**James Earl Jones as Gojira (Godzilla 1954). **

**Angela Basset as Godzilla Earth. **

**Nathan Lane as Ebirah.**

**Tim Curry as Hedorah. **

**Patrick Warburton as Megalon.**

**Robert Englund as Gabara. **

**Cathy ** **Weseluck as Godzilla Jr (child). **

**Stephanie Nadolny as Kong (child). **

**Veronica Taylor as Angurius (child).**

**Jim Ward as** **M.O.G.U.E.R.A. **

**Cylon voice as G.O.R.T. **

**Jeffery Dean Morgan as Gaira.**

**Robert Axelrod as Ultraman/Kaiser Belial. **

**Mark Hamill as Baltan Seijin.**

**Kerrigan Mahan as Griffonrzer/Goldar.**

**Goji73 as Shadow of RED. **

**Shadow of RED, Zenith, and all related concepts belong to Cosbydaf.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Happy Halloween, and I am super sorry for this late update. I just have had a lot of things going on in my life that has given me little time to work on ROTK and IDGADAMR, the latter of which I am still working on the first chapter. Don't worry though, I plan to finish both stories, as I do not wan't to leave them unfinished. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, and my other story as well.


	13. Curse of the Unbelievable Episode Three

Curse of the Unbelievable.

Chapter Three: Arrivals and Departures.

* * *

**Monster Island. **

* * *

"Come on, come on, I know I can do it." Leo of course was talking to himself as he shot another round of silk into the air, trying to figure out he could turn it into a cocoon. He was sitting in the middle of the jungle, with mounds and mounds of silk surrounding him. He had noticed that it was not surging with the same energy as it usually did, which of course gave him some comfort. Of course, after firing the last silk shot, he then noticed the telltale blue surging through it, and figured out that somehow, he had gained the ability to control the type of silk he shot out.

"Hey Leo, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh! Angurius, I was just uh…. well…." Leo blushed, before he decided to tell his friend the truth, "I was trying to cocoon myself." Angurius looked at him, before laughing loudly, and getting an angry glare from Belvera, who was hovering near his head.

"What? Why are you doing this Leo?"

"You know how Mom and Junior left to go to Skull Island a few days ago? I want to help them, but I can't do it if I'm stuck as a larva. I need to become a fully-grown Divine Moth, because I feel so helpless. I don't know how." Angurius sighed as he remembered the last conversation the group had.

"_You sure you want me to stay? I can help you two with this Varan freak or whatever the hell he calls himself."_

"_Gurius, you need to stop worrying." Junior was looking at the sea, along with Mothra, and Moll and Lora. Leo was off somewhere else, unhappy at the fact that his mother was leaving him again, and being told he could not come with them. "The fact of the matter is that she and I are able to take more punishment from the Acolytes right now, and if what she's told me does happen, then I need to be there to face the King of Skull Island. I haven't forgiven myself after you nearly got killed by the destroyer. I don't want to lose you too."_

"_I appreciate your concern Junior," Angurius murmured, "but I think I can take about the same punishment as you. Look, I know I have to stay to make sure Leo stays out of trouble, but that doesn't mean…...I'm a burden on you two. I may not be able to fly, or fire off an atomic ray, but that doesn't mean I can't fight."_

"_Is…...that how you feel right now?" Junior winced as he saw the hurt look on the dinosaur's face. "Look, you helped me at the lowest point of my life, you are not a burden on me, or anyone else here. If we need your help Angurius, Belvera will let you know." Angurius perked up a little at this, and watched as Junior smiled and walked off to talk to Leo, no doubt to reassure the Larva that he would bring his mother back to him. It was then that Mothra hovered down to Angurius, and the two talked face to face._

"_So, I guess I have to put up with the queen bitch here."_

"_Belvera may be a little grumpy from time to time, but her heart is in the right place Gurius. I'm sure she'll warm up to you in time."_

"_This mission…this Varan freak…how would you say that he compares to Destoroyah?"_

"_He's much more intelligent…and that's what scares me the most. Other than that, he is just a living breathing thing, one that can be destroyed."_

"_Well, don't let me keep you waiting alright? I bet he won't stand a chance against you two…unless he somehow managed to convince that dumbass king to join up with The Master." Belvera looked at Angurius, as her horns lit up, and a tiny voice piped up from the angry Shobijin._

"_Idiot. If that happens, then my master's sister will contact you through me." She then flew off, while Moll and Lora followed, trying to speak with their sister._

"_She speaks."_

"_Yes Gurius, she has the ability to talk." Mothra looked at Angurius, knowing what was going to be discussed next. "It's time we talked about…..what's going on between us."_

"_I know. Goddamn it, I know. I've never felt this way about someone before, and well, I have a feeling it may compromise your duties as Guardian of the Earth."_

"…_. You're not wrong.…" Mothra sighed and nuzzled Angurius gently, who blushed just a little. "To be honest, this is the first time I've felt a strong connection with another. If you don't think this will work…. between us…. then it's your decision in the end Gurius." Angurius shut his eyes, and scratched at the ground._

"_How well do we even know each other? For something like this to work…we've got to have something in common. My grandpa always said that he and my grandma stayed together so long, because they both realized that they were fit for each other. While he liked to crack these stupid jokes all the time, my grandma always found them hilarious for some reason. They both liked watching the sunset together on the beach, and they weren't afraid to talk about any issues they may have had. When she died…my grandpa tried so hard to hide his sadness while raising me, but I could tell he wasn't the same. Right now, …. I don't think…." Angurius stopped talking, before he uttered words he didn't want to, "It's more important for you to be Guardian of the Earth. You don't need to get hung up on me…. I'll just be a distraction."_

"_Do you really think that? Let's talk about this later," Mothra continued to nuzzle Angurius, "I think we may have quite a few things in common."_

He couldn't stop thinking about just how Junior and Mothra were fairing on their journey, and looked at Belvera, wondering if a message would come through to him. Leo noticed Angurius staring off into the distance, and tried to get his attention. "Hey Angurius, can we spar? Please?"

"You know…... sure, lets spar." Angurius smiled as he and the larva started to fight, glad that he could take his mind off and relax some, while keeping a close eye on Belvera in case she suddenly got a message from Mothra.

* * *

**The Moon to Monster Island. **

* * *

"No….no….no…no…."

Neo was squirming around as he slept in a small crater, unaware of how he was causing crystals to grow on the surface of the moon. With a blast of yellow lighting and a scream of fear, Neo woke up in a cold sweat, and looked around, seeing nothing but the Earth off in the distance.

"Oh…. It was just a nightmare…"

He had lost track of time while on the moon and after the fight with Belial's soldiers, but now he felt like he was ready to return to Earth again. Silently assuming his flying form, Neo started to fly down to the Earth, barely noticing a strange new voice in his mind.

"…NNNNNNEEEEEEOOOOO…."

It was a few hours until he broke past the atmosphere, its warmth radiating off of his crystalized hide. Hovering in the sky, Neo could barely swallow when he saw the familiar site of Monster Island lying before him, looking like nothing more than a tiny speck in a blue sea. Another familiar voice rang throughout his head, one that always made him feel at peace.

"_How does it feel to be back on Earth son?_"

"I don't know, Mom. I don't deserve forgiveness for what I've done."

"_Hm. Well, why don't you try talking to them when you get down there? I'm sure Mothra will be the most willing to talk to you. Plus, I believe it is time I showed you some…. abilities you have had for some time now._"

"…Well…. here goes nothing…." Neo dropped down, watching as the clouds rushed past him as the rush chilled his scales, and gave him a sense of dread as he came closer and closer to Monster Island, not knowing what would happen when he landed. He closed his eyes, and focused his power until his speed dropped, and he could feel himself float gently down, landing softly on the sand. He slowly opened his eyes, hearing the crashing of ocean waves, and looked at an orange sky, and the sea of foliage and jungle growth that covered the island. Neo sat down, and thought about what he wanted to say when he would see the group again, and about The Master and his presence. The silence was soon broken when a loud voice suddenly got Neo's attention.

"_HEY! What are you doing here!_"

Looking around, Neo noticed a small Divine Moth hovering near his head, with her eyes narrowed, and electricity surging near her glowing horns.

"Oh. Hello. Who are you?"

"_That's none of your business! Leave now, or I will call my master's sister to destroy you!_"

"I don't want to fight. I just want to talk to Mothra." As Neo said this, he suddenly noticed a larva come out of the jungle, followed by a very familiar face.

"Angurius! Is that….."

"Neo, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you left Earth and wasn't going to return."

"Listen to me, I just want to talk to Mothra, and I know I don't deserve forgiveness for what I've done…but-"

"She's not here. She and Junior left a few days ago." Angurius then bent down in a defensive position and growled, "If you even think of harming Leo…."

"This is Leo?" Neo walked over to the larva, whose green eyes widened with fright, as he watched the clone walk over to him. Belvera suddenly got in front of his face, and hissed angrily.

"Belvera, no." Leo glared at the Shobijin, who squeaked in surprise. "If he wants to talk to me, then I'll let him." Belvera flew away, as Neo bent down to the larva's level.

"You must be Mothra's son."

"And you're one who tried to hurt her and my friends," Leo growled.

"I made a mistake. She gave me a second chance. I don't want to waste it."

"Really?" Leo rose up, ready to fire off a silk shot powered with cosmic energy. "I don't trust you at all. How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"_Yes Neo, how does he know you're telling the truth_?" Biollante made herself known to Neo, who realized that she had a good point, and that only Mothra could clear it up with her son and him.

"You are correct Leo." The larva tilted his head in surprise, and then sat back down, while still keeping a wary eye on Neo.

"Is this about The Master?" Angurius decided to try and get information out of Neo, and walked up to him.

"Yes. I wish for us to work together, so we can destroy him, and stop whatever he has planned for your planet, and the outer universe." Belvera flew a little closer, as Neo watched her, and then with a quick motion, he reached out and snatched her in his hands. She bit his finger, until she could feel soft gentle strokes down her back, and realized that he was petting her. She growled softly, and then began to purr as she felt his strokes massage her back, liking how soft he was with her.

"…...You're telling the truth…. I can see it in your eyes…. But how do I know you aren't planning to backstab us?"

"You wouldn't, I would've given you up to The Master already." Belvera suddenly fell to the ground and started to scream as Neo, Angurius, and Leo, crowded around her, as she stopped as soon as she started staring into Angurius's face.

"He's here…. The Master…" Belvera collapsed and passed out, as Angurius's eyes widened with fear.

"I need to get to Skull Island. Leo, you stay here and watch Belvera, because your mother needs me right now." Angurius tore through the forest, as he flattened trees and reached the other side of the island, ready to jump into the ocean and swim as fast as he could to save Mothra. "_I won't let you die. I'll protect you…I can make it…..I…"_ Angurius suddenly felt himself lift up into the air, spinning about as Neo in his flying form focused more and more, making sure to keep Angurius steady.

"Listen, you and I both can get to Skull Island much faster if I carry you with me. Do you know the way?"

"YES! LET'S GO NOW! HE'S GOING TO KILL THEM!"

Leo managed to reach the beach, with Belvera fluttering weakly behind him, and watched as Angurius and Neo flew off into the purple sky, sighing as he realized that he would be left alone again. He could tell that from Angurius's worried tone and the times he and his mother had gone off to their private "training" sessions, that he cared for her in a different way than a friend. And it was this love he had for her, that had made him so willing to trust Neo, who as far as Leo knew was not trustworthy at all. "If he lays one claw on my mother, or if he tries to hurt Junior again, I'll kill him," Leo muttered, even though he knew that he was nothing compared to the space monster. With that in mind, Leo went back to trying to create a cocoon, hoping that once he got his Imago form, that he would no longer be left behind, and he could protect his mother and his friends. And maybe work up the courage to admit his feelings for Junior, something that he wanted to get off his chest.

It was right about then, that the ground started to shake violently, causing Leo to look around in fear as several Kamacurai burst out of the jungle, trying to escape something that was happening.

* * *

**Skull Island: Several Hours Before. **

* * *

Junior looked at the rocky entrance to Skull Island standing before him, taking note of the human vessels that adorned the rocks, and how the storm clouds seemed to be much more ominous than they should've been. Next to him, Mothra was in her Aquatic Form, her body now being much more streamlined like her Lightspeed Form, with four webbed bladed wings, a set of gills, and a waterproof light blue exoskeleton surrounding her body. She decided to try out this form in case she was spotted flying through the storm by Varan, and was pleased to know that she could be quite quick while swimming, although she still preferred to fly above anything else. Right now, she looked into the storm, feeling a sense of dread coming from within. "Junior….be on your guard when we enter here. I can sense the presence of darkness lurking beyond…."

"Varan?"

"No…. something else…."

Junior swallowed loudly, before he and Mothra swam into the storm system, and around the rocks that protected the island from the outside world. Of course, he had swam in typhoons before, so the howling winds and roaring waves did nothing to deter him, while Mothra was a bit more cautious, knowing that she had little experience in her Aquatic Form. Eventually emerging out of the massive clouds, Junior and Mothra gazed in awe as they saw a massive island before them.

One with a skull shaped rock in the middle.

One that was falling apart before their eyes, and that was surging with pools of dark violet liquid, and strange creatures of many shapes and sizes that looked like living shadows, with glowing white eyes, who ignored the approaching kaiju.

"Guardian? Is that you?" A very familiar voice in Mothra's head suddenly caught her attention as she looked around, dreading what she would find.

"_Reveal yourself you coward._"

"Coward? Now how am I like that? Oh, is it because I am only a voice in your head right now?"

"_You send others to do your dirty work._" Mothra could see the beach coming closer and closer, and tried to ignore The Master.

"They have special skills and abilities which help my "dirty" work get done more effectively. Now tell me this, why are you not being a mother to your son?"

"_What!?_"

"Oh, that poor little larva, wondering when his negligent mother will ever return. And when she doesn't, he'll realize that she was nothing but a mewling quim who only cared about herself, and how she alone was the so called "Guardian of Earth," meaning of course that her son was nothing more than a mistake. He'd need a friend of course, someone like me, one who can tell him that he matters….."

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_ Mothra changed back into her normal form, her eyes glowing red as the words of The Master rang through her head, cursing herself for letting him get to her.

"So now what Mothra?" Junior looked around at the human village beneath him, figuring that it had been abandoned for years. Looking upwards, he could see the skull shaped rock leering down at him and Mothra, along with a strange humanoid figure standing on top of it. It was right about then that the shadow creatures suddenly disappeared, and part of the island broke off with a loud crash, and sunk into the ocean. "I can see him…..the King of Skull Island. I need to get to him."

"Junior, be careful….. He is here." Junior knew who she was talking about, and growled with rage, knowing that one time or another that the desolated island was a beautiful place to live. With that, Mothra and Junior went their separate ways, with Junior trudging through the dying forested landscape that led to the skull, doing his best to avoid the pools of venom on the ground. Mothra flew over to a more barren part of the island, hoping to find Varan on that side, until she suddenly heard a very familiar voice behind her.

"Turn around Guardian. You wanted to see me, right?"

"I guess this is the end." Kong gazed sadly as he watched Skull Island's collapse, waiting until the moment where it would fall into the ocean completely. Unless of course, he killed Godzilla, to which then Chiros would keep his word, and restore Skull Island. Varan was next to him, smiling as he could feel Kong's hope fading away with every part of Skull Island that fell.

"My king, why do you desssspair sssso? He will arrive ssssoon, and then, your home will be at itssss full glory again."

For a brief moment, Kong remembered the darkness that had surged into him when he had made the deal with Chiros, and that this Godzilla may not have been responsible for this at all. Or that's what he wanted him to think, and he continued to believe that Godzilla was responsible for this destruction. "I don't think I can do this, not at all. I can't let Skull Island die, I can't let my parents down, I…"

"Oh…. Don't worry my king…. I am very ssssure you can defeat Godzilla. Why elsssse would he come to you? Don't you undersssstand? He fearssss the mighty Kong, becausssse he knowssss you can defeat him. He'ssss not ready to give up hissss tyrannical rule, nor can he deal with a world in which he issss not in command. You are a rival Alpha to him, and thussss he hassss decided you sssshould be broken, before he killssss you. Are you really going to let him win now? He never sssshowssss mercy to hissss victims…" Varan of course was talking about himself and The Master albeit with some lies mixed in, but the darkness clouding Kong's mind prevented him from discovering the truth. "He issss a true monsssster, and now he comessss right now….to kill you. Will you let him win?" Kong turned around, and noticed a figure standing at the bottom of his home, looking up at him. Leaping down with a crash of thunder, he stood in front of the King of the Monsters…with electricity surging in his eyes.

"Are you the King of Skull Island? Listen to me, you are in danger," Junior pleaded as he saw the massive ape standing before him, holding a stone axe and a chain wrapped around his waist. "A creature called Varan is responsible for all of this destruction, alongside his master….."

"You, the King of the Monsters, thinks you can order me, the mighty Kong, around?" Kong's grip tightened as rain began to fall onto the island, followed by the loud crackling of thunder.

"I am no king, I am a kaiju just like you," Junior continued to plead, hoping that Kong would listen, before he noticed Varan sitting behind Kong with a venomous grin, his eyes glowing as he poured more darkness into Kong's mind. In the brief moments before this, he could see a hint of realization in Kong's eyes, meaning he had gotten through to him somehow. And yet, he was now lost again. "Varan and The Master mean to destroy our world like they have done Skull Island. Even now you let Varan poison your mind, much like he has done to Skull Island….."

"Look Kong," Varan hissed as he secretly summoned Shadow Demons, making sure to have some attack him, "Hissss minionssss are here to kill you." With several swings of his axe, Kong destroyed every Demon that came near him, and enraged him further. He could see nothing but red when he looked at the intruder to his home, a red that blinded him to the real enemy right beside him.

"LIAR! You've come here to kill me, because you can't handle the fact that I can kill you, and that your reign will be at an end. Your little fantasy of being the so-called King of the Monsters is nothing more than ego trip… And if Skull Island is fated to go down beneath the sea, then I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME! I SWEAR BY MY PARENT'S GRAVE!" Kong leaped into the air with a furious roar, brandishing his axe to summon a lighting blast as Junior looked up, and charged an atomic ray.

"If this is what it has come to, then I am sorry for this, I am sorry that I have to fight you, I am sorry I may have to kill you," Junior muttered, "But I can't LET YOUR MASTER WIN VARAN! DO YOU HEAR ME KONG?! I WILL SAVE YOUR SOUL NO MATTER THE COST!" Junior fired off his atomic ray as Kong brought down a powerful lightning strike, the bolt of electricity connecting with the beam of plasma.

With a massive explosion that wiped out the centerpiece of Skull Island, and caused the destruction to accelerate, the clash of kings began.

And that night, there would only be one winner….and the fate of Skull Island would be sealed…

* * *

**Skull Island: The Plains. **

* * *

Mothra turned around at the sound of The Master's voice, and saw a dark portal right before her, and six glowing eyes emerging out of it. First his hands came out, reaching outwards to pull out the rest of his seemingly sewn together body, a grotesque hybrid that sickened Mothra, especially with how all three of the faces seemed to leer at her. The Master stood before her, as the dark portal disappeared, leaving the two of them alone. He smiled, and then spoke, his voice not quite matching how he looked.

"Am I a coward now? After all, I have just revealed myself to you…."

"You are a foul demon who does not belong on my home," Mothra growled as she fired out a prism beam, "BEGONE!" To her surprise, The Master let the beams hit his hands, and absorbed them into himself, still smiling all that time. His eyes started glowing purple as he fired out Prism Beams out of all of them, Mothra barely managing to get out of the way as they destroyed a cliff behind her. The stormy skies and rain did nothing to quell Mothra's anger, or The Masters amusement.

"Manners. Now before you attempt to kill me, don't you think that we should introduce ourselves…... Mothra Lea is it?" The Master's grin seemed to grow wider as Mothra's eyes widened at shock of hearing her name being uttered. "Oh, don't look so surprised, I always make a point to know the names of my victims before I destroy them." The eyes on the lower part of his body were glowing blue as The Master created a sword out of water, and then the eyes in the middle were glowing yellow as he summoned several huge boulders that floated right behind him, and finally the eyes on his head glowed a bright red as flames came out of his mouth, and air whipped around him.

"What…. who…. are you?" Mothra secretly sent out a message to Belvera, hoping that Angurius would get there on time as the Master stared her down. A massive explosion in the distance confirmed to her that Junior was most likely fighting the King of Skull Island…..and Varan.

"I go by many names. To Kong, I am Chiros, an ancient god worshiped by humans who once lived here. To other humans, I am Czernobog, Ares, Yahweh, and whatever god of evil that humans have assigned you to fight. But to you, and many of the other Kaiju that live here on Earth….I am Bagan, the Beginning and the End of Life…NOW MEET YOUR END!" As Bagan lunged at Mothra, she charged up a mystic sigil, ready to fight to the death.

She knew the name of the enemy now…..and it was one she had prayed would never be seen or heard from again….

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr (adult and teen).**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius. **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo.**

**Steve Blum as Kong. **

**Sigourney Weaver as Biollante. **

**Marc Diarson as Godzilla.**

**Quinton Flynn as Rodan.**

**David Gallagher as Battra.**

**Phil LaMarr as Baragurius.  
**

**Richard Epcar as Bōryu. **

**Travis Willingham as Kong's Father.**

**Laura Bailey as Kong's Mother.**

**Cate Blanchett as Gigamoth/Mothra Gaia. **

**Sean Astin as Baragon.**

**John Rhys-Davies as Gorosaurus.**

**Viggo Morteson as Gomora.**

**Grey Griffith as Belvera.**

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah.**

**Charlie Adler as Varan.**

**Willem** ** Dafoe (Leader), Dave Wittenberg (Nutcase), and Kevin Michael Richardson (Vicious) as Desghidorah. **

**James Woods as Daghara. **

**Spike Spencer as Deutalios.**

**James Patrick Stuart as Gigan.**

**Patrick Seitz as Grand-King Ghidorah.**

**Tony Jay as Bagan. **

**James Earl Jones as Gojira (Godzilla 1954). **

**Angela Basset as Godzilla Earth. **

**Nathan Lane as Ebirah.**

**Tim Curry as Hedorah. **

**Patrick Warburton as Megalon.**

**Robert Englund as Gabara. **

**Cathy ** **Weseluck as Godzilla Jr (child). **

**Stephanie Nadolny as Kong (child). **

**Veronica Taylor as Angurius (child).**

**Jim Ward as** **M.O.G.U.E.R.A. **

**Cylon voice as G.O.R.T. **

**Jeffery Dean Morgan as Gaira.**

**Robert Axelrod as Ultraman/Kaiser Belial. **

**Mark Hamill as Baltan Seijin.**

**Kerrigan Mahan as Griffonrzer/Goldar.**

**Goji73 as Shadow of RED. **

**Shadow of RED, Zenith, and all related concepts belong to Cosbydaf.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! I'm sorry for the late update, but I had a very rough schedule to work with. Anyways here is chapter 13, and I hope you all like it.


	14. Curse of the Unbelievable Episode Four

Curse of the Unbelievable

Chapter Four: Clash of Kings.

* * *

**Skull Island: Godzilla vs Kong. **

* * *

In the pouring rain, and among the flames started by a stray lightning bolt, Godzilla Junior and Kong were fighting amongst the rubbles of the centerpiece of Skull Island, which would soon sink into the ocean and leave no evidence of the battle behind. Junior had managed to get some good blows on Kong as soon as the battle began, but soon realized that Kong was much tougher than he seemed to be. With one punch, Kong had managed to stagger the young king, and then with an uppercut, sent him flying into a nearby tree. Kong smiled as he saw Junior struggling to get up, and then raising his axe up in the air, prepared to bring it down on his head.

"You were hardly even a challenge. You are no king. Just another piece of waste that I have to kill."

Junior then stopped the axe with his bare hands, his eyes burning as he stared into Kong's soul, his dorsal plates glowing a soft orange. The explosion sent Kong flying into the air, his axe going elsewhere, and Junior leaped up after him and body slammed him into the ground, and started to whale away at Kong's face, eventually knocking out one of his canines. A jolt of electricity stopped his next punch, as Kong's axe came flying back and buried itself into his side. With a roar of pain Junior stepped off as Kong let another lightning bolt hit him, causing his whole body to surge with power.

"This is my gift to you Godzilla. LET ME SHOW YOU THE POWER OF MY TRIBE!"

Junior could feel the chained kunai wrap around his gills, and could feel the electricity cooking and burning his skin, before he ripped the axe out of his side, and charged up a spiral ray. The beam roared with power as it hit Kong in the shoulder, and broke the electric field around him, thus saving Junior. He then charged into Kong, who continued to punch him as they both fell into the burning jungle, and then grabbed Kong by his leg and tossed him into a burning log. The fire did nothing to Kong.

"Stay down. I don't want to kill you. The Master is manipulating you."

"Never."

Kong gripped a burning tree, ignoring the pain he felt as the flames licked his flesh and used it as a club to attack Junior who grabbed onto it, as he started to grow angrier. For a brief moment, Kong could almost swear that he saw Junior's chest glow red, but decided to ignore it as he summoned his axe back to him and then started swinging rapidly, hoping to chop his opponent into pieces. Junior saw the first swing and managed to leap out of the way as Kong seemed to gain a brief moment of clarity, staring at Junior in shock.

"What? Why?...I Can't….Help…me….."

Junior's eyes narrowed as Kong pounded his chest and roared as he jumped into the air and slammed the axe into the ground, followed by a loud sound and the jungle floor exploding as Junior went flying up into the air. "_His anger has let Varan's darkness cloud him, if I can just defeat him without killing him, then I can save him._" Kong's chain once again wrapped around him, the propeller blade cutting into his flesh, and electricity surging through it. Kong swung Junior around and slammed him into the ground with a blue explosion. Junior then fired off an atomic ray, which Kong narrowly dodged by leaping up into the air.

"So, you can fire off a beam? Not impressive."

Kong's left hand started glowing blue as electricity crawled up his arm, and as he landed back onto the ground, Junior could see a small ball of blue energy forming in the palm of his hand, and then Kong started running towards him. Junior charged up another atomic ray, and started charging towards Kong as well, and the burning forest was soon decimated as the atomic ray collided with the energy ball Kong fired out of his hand. The orange and blue explosion could be seen for miles. Kong saw Junior looking at him, and could tell that the young kaiju had no idea how to beat Kong. Summoning his axe towards him, Kong walked towards Junior, ready to cleave off his head with the axe, and noticed a small tree with green on its leaves right next to him.

"Are you ready to give up?" Kong then grabbed the tree, and stuck it down Junior's throat as he tried to fire off another atomic ray, noticing the telltale orange glow on his dorsal plates. "What's the matter? Speechless?" The tree was incinerated by the ray, and Kong attempted to raise his axe to defend himself, but it was too late.

The beam hit its mark, and Kong fell to the ground with a hole in his shoulder. Red blood trickled on the ground, with little ripples being created by the rain drops.

"I…am…..sorry. I wish it didn't have to end this way…and I wish I could've saved you Kong." Junior panted as he looked down at the fallen ape, who was breathing slower and slower. Kong then started muttering something, and Junior noticed the lightning storm getting more intense and the wind howling around them. For a minute, he thought he heard Angurius's Sonic Roar, but brushed it off as the wind playing tricks with his mind. Then Kong's voice grew louder, as Junior realized that he was getting back up, despite his seemingly fatal injury. Kong was smiling, something that chilled Junior to the bone as he realized that the ape was much much more than he seemed to be.

"I figured you would do something like that. Fact of the matter is, that I've never needed to use this power I have before, because all of my opponents weren't as powerful as you. You know…. you're pretty good kid, but only one of use will stand by the end of the day, and if this helps me beat you, then I guess it's worth the risk. NOW, THUNDER MODE ACTIVATE!" A massive azure beam came out of the sky, and enveloped Kong in a blue light, and briefly blinded Junior, who was able to cover his eyes with a hand. When the beam disappeared and the rain came down harder and harder, Junior removed his hand to see Kong fully healed, his thick black fur sizzling with blue bolts of electricity, and the lower parts of his arms and legs glowing a soft blue. It was the same with his entire chest, and his eyes. Junior readied himself as Kong leaped at him, and started by smacking Kong with his tail. Much to his surprise, Kong caught it and then tossed him across the forest they were in. Then firing off an energy ball, Kong was able to hit Junior with it, causing the young kaiju to scream in pain.

"Kong listen to me! The darkness of The Master has clouded your mind even further! You are not a murderer!" Kong punched Junior, and started to choke him with a cold look in his eyes, as darkness leaked out of them. Junior was able to fire off a nuclear pulse to surprise Kong, and took advantage of his confusion to grab and restrain him. Kong's axe had fallen to the ground as Kong growled in anger. Junior could feel the energy start to bleed into him at a fast rate, and then lost his grip as Kong fired out an energy pulse, and picked up his axe again and charged up another energy ball. Sliding back, Junior could feel his chest start to feel warmer and warmer as he realized with dread what was about to happen.

"DIE!"

Junior fired off an atomic ray and was able to destroy the ball, but then he could feel the heat come to a climb as he watched his chest turn red, followed by other parts of his body all the way to his dorsal plates. "_Just like Father…It's happening to me now! But why does it feel so different? Where is the pain he felt? Will it come if I stay in this form for a while? Despite how powerful I feel, I need to get out of this from before it kills me. However, this form might give me what I need to beat Kong._" Godzilla Junior now bore a striking resemblance to how his father had looked near the end of his life, with many of the red spots on the same places that his father had them. The heat from his body was starting to melt the rocks and land of Skull Island, and yet at the same time was starting to burn Junior faster than he could heal himself. There was an explosion in the distance, and Kong saw part of the island fall into the water, and he realized that his end was coming soon. With a mighty punch from both, the fists of the kaiju collided and they both started trading blows with each other as they ran around and fought in the air, the power of Burning Mode and Thunder Mode making them equal. Kong was able to draw white blood from Junior as his axe sunk into his shoulder, but to his shock, Junior seemed to shrug it off and clawed his face, causing him to bleed from it. Then he could feel steam coming off his body as he took in his heat, and unleashed a Nuclear Pulse, one that reduced more trees to cinders, and blew back Kong. The two now stood right outside of the jungle, which had been destroyed by the fighting, and were a good distance away from each other. Had Kong not been so blinded by rage, he might have noticed that he was standing right in front of his parents' skeletons, their skulls seemingly looking on with sadness at the sight of their son corrupted by darkness.

"You and I both know that we can't do this forever," Kong growled as he stood back up and started channeling all of his Thunder Mode power that he could, "You can't handle all that power can you? It's going to kill you if you don't get it all out? I guess you couldn't handle the power of Thunder Mode!" Kong's grin widened as Junior saw the darkness come behind him, taking the form of Kong. A massive energy ball was forming in his free hand, while he started summoning lightning bolts with his axe, and the rain fell harder and harder. Junior let the lighting hit him, feeling their power adding to his Burning Mode, and grinned wildly.

"Heh heh heh HAHAHHAHAHHAHA!" Junior laughed as he started charging up a supercharged Spiral Ray, "I see the darkness that is corrupting you Kong. It's done a good job of poisoning your mind, and amplifying your feelings of hatred towards me, even though I've done nothing to you. Do you even know why your home is being destroyed? Or did you just want to find a scapegoat, because you can't deal with it being lost? I know loss Kong, and sometimes you can't stop it from happening!" A red aura and steam came around Junior as the Spiral Ray charged more and more. But he was not going to fire it out and have another struggle with Kong, as every minute he spent in Burning Mode would lead closer to meeting the same fate as his father. Clenching one of his fists, he felt the energy inside of him move into the fist, and the heat disappearing from the majority of his body.

Nor was Kong going to fire out his Energy Ball and have a struggle with Junior, because it would be a waste of time, something that he didn't have anymore. Thunder Mode was something new to him, and he could feel he barely touched the full potential of the form, and that he was running out of energy. He would have to choose a constructive way to use the rest of his power, and thus win the battle with Junior. And yet, he could feel something press on his mind, something that was telling him, "Don't kill him. You've been lied to. You need to BREAK FREE! He's corrupting you." Of course, he pushed it aside, and channeled his power into his fist, deciding to copy what Junior was doing.

The two Kaiju stared at each other, their energy auras illuminating the battlefield in shades of red and blue. The two waited for one to make the first move, and then prayed their blows would strike true, and thus defeat their enemy.

Then a lightning bolt hit the ground…. followed by the crashing cacophony of thunder.

And the two jumped towards each other, Junior using his tail to lift himself in the air, and Kong using his powerful legs. They prepared a powerful punch, and as soon as another lightning bolt hit the ground, the two released their punches as they landed, the shockwave rippling across the ground.

For Godzilla Junior, he could feel Kong's powered up fist drive into his chest, the electricity surging through his body…..

For Kong, he could feel a burning sensation in his chest as Junior's burning fist drive into his chest, the heat surging through his body…..

There was complete silence.

And then, Kong felt thunder mode leave him, as Junior's fist pierced through his chest, and with an explosion of red, a strange dark shadow left his body, and was consumed by the fire, writhing in agony as it disappeared from existence. Junior's red markings disappeared, and he collapsed to the ground, barely being able to stand up as Kong fell flat on his back, his axe lying next to him.

It was over…..

"I'm…..free….My thoughts….aren't clouded anymore," Kong murmured as he laid in the rain, right next to his parents skeletons. He looked over to them, and whimpered softly as he realized that he would soon see them again, if his wound remained open and if he was not healed soon.

"I…did…it." Junior limped over to Kong, his healing kicking in slowly, as he looked at Kong, feeling sympathy for the ape. "Can you stand up Kong? Can you heal yourself? We need to get off this island. I don't want you to become a pawn of The Master, or for Varan to find you."

"I…. could…try…. with my axe…. but why…...should…I…?" Kong weakly sat up, nursing his wound. Junior bent down to see Kong face to face, while Kong rested his back against a rock wall. "I've failed to save Skull Island, and I've disgraced my parents by listening to that lying snake, so you know what kid? Maybe this is karma, and maybe I was supposed to fall in battle with you…...a fitting end for the so called "King of Skull Island," don't you think?"

"Your parents…do you still miss them? Do you think they would really want you to give up like this?" Kong turned around with a pained look in his eyes, and silently watched Junior for a few minutes. Faint thunder, raindrops, and a rumble as part of the island fell into the ocean was all that was heard as Kong and Junior stared at each other.

"I always will, no matter what happens from here on out, and no, I know they wouldn't. Kid, when you said you know loss…. what did you mean by that?"

"My father…. he died a few years ago….and I failed to protect him….. My home was also destroyed, and like you….. I wanted to give up living." Junior's hand shook as he remembered the first few days without his father, and how he so desperately wished he stayed dead and his father had lived on.

"Oh…. I'm so sorry…" Kong stood up shakily, and put his arm around Junior, who supported him with his weight. "If you're curious about my parents… I was only a child when they died…and I still have nightmares about their last moments…Varan promised that Chiros would save my home…and I was hoping he'd bring them back too. I really did, because….I still miss them. I was so damn stupid to trust him…."

"You made an honest mistake Kong…and if I had to be frank, had he contacted me a few years ago and told me he would bring my father back to life and restore our home, then I might've done whatever he wanted me to do." Junior snorted as he thought of this scenario, and clenched his fist as Kong removed his arm and stood upright, albeit unbalanced.

"You mention your father, but what about your mother kid? Didn't you have one too?"

"She is a human, even though she is not the one who laid my egg. She couldn't leave her world and come to live in mine…and by now, she's most likely forgotten about me."

"I had lived with humans on this island once," Kong sadly reminisced as long forgotten memories of Skull Island surfaced, "They worshiped me as a god or something like that, but now, they're all gone…and I miss them….." Another rumble and crack lead to a surge of seawater covering part of the island, and then a big boom sounded in the sky as Kong raised his axe up in the air, weakly waiting for something to happen. "My home is falling in the ocean…...but….now I have a reason to live…." The rain started to pour harder as another boom of thunder and the flash of lighting tore across the sky. "Skull Island's time is done here on this planet…but my story isn't over yet….." Another flash tore across the sky as a faint blue light over took Kong's body, causing Junior to back away and tilt his head as he saw red flesh start to grow back into the hole. "Chiros…...whoever he is…..and whoever follows him…will do this to the entire planet….and…I won't let that happen….no more…no more…." With another boom, a lighting bolt struck Kong, and he stood up straighter than ever, fully healed with a solemn look on his face.

"If you're really going to be my ally Kong, then it's time we properly introduced ourselves. I am Godzilla Junior, the son of Godzilla, the King of the Monsters."

"I am Kong, the King of Skull Island, and the Last of the Great Ape tribe, and the wielder of the Lightning of the Heavens…."

And with that, both grabbed each other's hand, and stared intensely, before letting go as they heard the sound of laughter.

"Heh heh heh heh….."

"Varan!" Kong bellowed as he beat his chest, "SHOW YOURSELF YOU TREACHEROUS REPTILE! YOU'VE MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE AND NOW YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!" Junior looked at Kong as he charged up an atomic ray, while Kong charged up with electricity, both waiting for Varan to respond. Then he looked to the side, and saw a long four-legged shape seemingly fly over the both of them silently, and land in front of them, with glowing green eyes, dorsal spikes, and claws contrasting his purple scales. Varan landed gently, green venom dripping from his mouth, and shadows dotting the ground as shapes of Skull Crawlers and V-Rexs took form, their white eyes staring blanky at the two kaiju before them.

"Misssstake? No, it wassss you who made a misssstake, by throwing your lot in with my Masssster'ssss enemiessss. I'm afraid I'll have to kill you now. A sssshame really, you would've made a good ally in my Masssster'ssss plan." Varan suddenly shot purple liquid out of his mouth, which Junior countered with an atomic ray, burning through the sludge and surprising Varan. "Hmmm…...you are sssstronger than I'd thought you'd be. Twice the power, double the fall…."

"I won't let you spread your evil anymore Varan!" Junior fired another atomic ray at Varan who leaped up onto a boulder as the island let off another rumble and Kong noticed the dormant volcano showing signs of activity. "Kong and I can take you both on!" Both charged at Varan who quickly summoned up several Shadow Demons to fight the both of them. "And when we're finished with you, your Master is next! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

"I think not. My Sssshadow Demonssss sssshould be enough for me to take you on!" Varan leaped over the Shadow Demons and started slashing wildly at Junior, who felt a burning pain as Varan's green venom entered his bloodstream. Punching the reptile off his face, he quickly grabbed Varan by his tail and swung him at Kong, who was busy destroying several Shadow Demons with his kunai and axe. Kong then punched Varan with an electrically charged punch, and smiled as he saw the reptile's eye pop out of his head, and flew into a rock, splitting his skull open, causing green liquid to come out of his head. The eye was barely hanging by its long red nerve, as Varan growled softly at what they had done to him.

"What was that you said? Your Shadow Demons would be enough to take the both of us on? Looks like they've been no help at all!" Kong laughed as he watched Junior use a nuclear pulse to destroy several who had swarmed him and then both continued to work their way to Varan, who summoned more and more as they got closer. Blasts of blue and orange lead to a mass amount of dark smoke filling the skies of Skull Island. Varan then climbed up a rock and fired out more of his sludge, which missed due to his eye hanging out of his head. "And you can't aim either! What's next? You going to fly?!" Varan got higher up on the rock as Junior and Kong charged towards him, and then smiled as he stood upright, and spread out his arms.

"I am known assss Varan the Unbelievable to everyone but you. My cursssse has sssstruck your issssland and reduced it to nothing but a wassssteland. And NOW I SSSSPREAD MY CURSSSSE TO YOU!"

Leaping as a thunder bolt and an atomic ray hit where he was standing, Varan extended his membrane and glided swiftly in the air. Narrowly dodging Kong's thunder strikes, he latched onto the ape and sunk his fangs into his flesh, and started to pump his venom in. "GET. OFF. HIM!" Junior grabbed Varan, ignoring the spike being dug through his hand, and ripped the reptile off and tossed him into the air. Kong lept up in the air, as the venom oozed out of his wound, and grabbed Varan and with a loud crack, broke the reptile's spine over his knee.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Varan started to convulse as Kong grabbed his jaws and started pulling and pulling, until another loud crack sounded off in the air, and Varan stopped moving as Kong ripped off his lower jaw, green blood spraying everywhere as he tossed the body into the air, and chopped off the rest of his head with his lightning charged axe. Varan's body skidded to a stop, and his head laid in a green puddle, as the hanging eye finally fell off.

"Kong, don't you think that was too easy?"

"What? He was all talk, and if it weren't for you, he might've killed me."

"I'm curioussss," Varan's head hissed as Kong and Junior opened their mouths in shock and backed away as they saw his body start to crack back into shape, and his blood started oozing back into it, "After killing me, what were you going to do next? Ssssave Mothra? No, my Masssster is playing with her right now." Kong scratched his head in confusion, while Junior's eyes widened as he realized the howl he had heard earlier might not have been the wind.

"No…. MOTHRA!" Junior immediately attempted to run, but Varan's headless body blocked his way, purple liquid and green spewing out of the ragged flesh at his neck as ligaments became whole again, and nerves and blood vessels stretched out of his neck like tendrils. Inserting themselves into the head, the eye crawled back in and set itself right while the head was gently lowered onto the body, and Varan grinned once again as Junior and Kong stood in shock, unable to comprehend what they had seen.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You?" That was all Kong could say, ignoring the loud rumbles as the volcano continued to stir, and Skull Island's collapse continued.

"I told you, I am Varan the Unbelievable….and you're my prey now…"

Junior and Kong looked on, wondering how they would be able to kill the Unbelievable…and live.

Skull Island continued to collapse, and all was normal in the outside world.

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr (adult and teen).**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius. **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo (Larva).**

**Steve Blum as Kong. **

**Sigourney Weaver as Biollante. **

**Marc Diarson as Godzilla.**

**Quinton Flynn as Rodan.**

**David Gallagher as Battra.**

**Phil LaMarr as Baragurius.  
**

**Richard Epcar as Bōryu. **

**Travis Willingham as Kong's Father.**

**Laura Bailey as Kong's Mother.**

**Cate Blanchett as Gigamoth/Mothra Gaia. **

**Sean Astin as Baragon.**

**John Rhys-Davies as Gorosaurus.**

**Viggo Morteson as Gomora.**

**Grey Griffith as Belvera.**

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah.**

**Charlie Adler as Varan.**

**Willem** ** Dafoe (Leader), Dave Wittenberg (Nutcase), and Kevin Michael Richardson (Vicious) as Desghidorah. **

**James Woods as Daghara. **

**Spike Spencer as Deutalios.**

**James Patrick Stuart as Gigan.**

**Patrick Seitz as Grand-King Ghidorah.**

**Tony Jay as Bagan. **

**James Earl Jones as Gojira (Godzilla 1954). **

**Angela Basset as Godzilla Earth. **

**Nathan Lane as Ebirah.**

**Tim Curry as Hedorah. **

**Patrick Warburton as Megalon.**

**Robert Englund as Gabara. **

**Cathy ** **Weseluck as Godzilla Jr (child). **

**Stephanie Nadolny as Kong (child). **

**Veronica Taylor as Angurius (child).**

**Jim Ward as** **M.O.G.U.E.R.A. **

**Gregg Berger as G.O.R.T. **

**Jeffery Dean Morgan as Gaira.**

**Robert Axelrod as Ultraman/Kaiser Belial. **

**Mark Hamill as Baltan Seijin.**

**Kerrigan Mahan as Griffonrzer/Goldar.**

**Goji73 as Shadow of RED. **

**Shadow of RED, Zenith, and all related concepts belong to Cosbydaf.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone its me again. Sorry for the late posting but I've finally finished the Godzilla vs Kong fight. I hope you all enjoy it.


	15. Curse of the Unbelievable Episode Five

Curse of the Unbelievable

Chapter Five: The Battle of Skull Island Part 1.

* * *

**Skull Island: Mothra vs Bagan.**

* * *

"I go by many names. To Kong, I am Chiros, an ancient god worshiped by humans who once lived here. To other humans, I am Czernobog, Ares, Yahweh, and whatever god of evil that humans have assigned you to fight. But to you, and many of the other Kaiju that live here on Earth…. I am Bagan…NOW MEET YOUR END!" As Bagan lunged at Mothra, she charged up a mystic sigil, ready to fight to the death. She followed his lead, and flew at him, using the sigil to block the swing of the water sword, while firing off a chest beam, watching as Bagan leaped out of the way onto a nearby cliff. She quickly continued her assault by firing off prism beams at Bagan, who dodged each blast as he summoned several boulders which he then lit on fire, grinning as Mothra's eyes started to glow red and she charged at him. "Anger is most unbecoming of you Lea," Bagan sneered as he sent the burning rocks at her, "You might make a mistake!" Mothra nimbly altered her flight as the rocks whizzed past her, and she summoned two more sigils as Bagan summoned two water swords. She and Bagan started to clash with their weapons, as sparks of gold and blue lit up the dark sinking island, and thunder rumbled in the sky. Mothra continued to clash until with a mighty strike, Bagan brought both of his swords down on her sigils, and sent her flying into the side of the cliff wall hard. Mothra heard a cry of pain and realized that she was bleeding from her back, not as bad as she thought it would've been, and that Bagan's mouth was smoking as he prepared a fire attack. "Some Guardian of Earth, BURN!"

"NEVER!" Mothra quickly changed into her Lightspeed Form and flew right through the flames, her exoskeleton absorbing the heat as she slammed into Bagan and slammed him with multiple X shaped beams, and then lifting him up into the air and body slamming him into the ground as she used the heat gathered from his own attack, creating a massive explosion that shook the whole of Skull Island. Changing quickly back into her regular form so she could preserve her energy, her eyes turned back to blue as she suddenly noticed that Bagan was not in the crater anymore, rather floating above her. "What are you demon? Where do you come from?"

"Oh, now that depends." Bagan fired off prism beams from each of his eyes, only to have them dissipated by Mothra's scales. "I'm certainly not a demon…...let's just say I am. And as for where I come from, well you would not understand. After all, you are a mediocre Guardian of Earth who knows that she can't even defend her own son." Mothra fired off wing lighting as Bagan continued to shoot fireballs at her, her bolts destroying each one that got close to her. She felt his words sting her very soul, but she kept her composure, knowing that her anger could give him an advantage. Eventually, she was able to fire off a chest beam, which destroyed another fireball headed for her, causing Bagan to dodge it again. Then as all of his eyes glowed in shades of red yellow and blue, gold electricity surged around his hands and Mothra thought she could see what appeared to be a long beaked head with multiple eyes coming out of his hands. Then with surprising speed, two golden long necked heads shot out his hands, transparent in apperance, and roared in fury, almost sounding like Ghidorah's roar. Mothra nimbly dodged each head as they attempted to grip onto her, and creating two mystic sigils, blocked each head as they lunged for her.

"You won't win! I swear it!" Bagan growled in anger, and fired a third head from his mouth, it managing to latch onto Mothra's thorax. Mothra quickly fired off a chest beam which dissipated the head, and hit Bagan in the face, breaking his concertation and causing the other two heads to retract back into his body. Mothra quickly flew at him with all of her speed and strength, and fired a combination beam point blank in his chest. Bagan fell as the beam hit him, and was slammed into the ground as Mothra fired off a chest beam as well, her eyes glowing red once again. She fired faster and faster, until she heard a loud boom, and watched as the beast was consumed by an explosion of colors that wiped out the entire cliff. Feeling that her energy was low, Mothra quickly fluttered down and landed in a spot some ways away to absorb mana. Moll and Lora were still merged into her, but she could hear them talking with Belvera about something. "_I know he's still alive,_" Mothra thought to herself as she saw a huge beam of light descend from the heavens, and heard a loud rumble and crack as part of Skull Island disappeared into the ocean, "_I don't know how long it will take him to recover, but-_"

"Oh, but I am recovered Lea…the real question is, can you beat me alone?" Mothra finished recovering her mana, and quickly flew up, seeing Bagan flying at her with a grin on his face. She barely had any time to defend herself as he through a massive punch that sent her flying through several rock formations. She barely had any time to recover before he started sending the formations flying at her with his geokinesis, and while she managed to dodge the formations, she realized that he was keeping her away from him, while he slowly approached her. The formations then erupted into magma as his pyrokinesis kicked in, but thinking quickly she turned into her Aquatic Form and absorbed the rain drops before blasting Bagan with a Hydro Beam. The magma hardened, and Bagan countered with a Hydro Beam of his own, and augmented it with several lightning bolts from the thundering skies that hit him. The beams clashed until, Bagan won out, blasting Mothra out of her Aquatic Form and sending her to the ground. He walked over to her slowly, grinning as he saw her weakly trying to get up, until he heard an explosion in the distance, and turned around to see a violent explosion of orange and blue. When he turned back, Mothra was upright, and staring at him. "You are very brave Lea, but you know that you cannot beat me on your own. Why don't you just give up right now, and let me enact my plan?" The battle would not be physical for now, but rather a battle of words.

"Because the Earth comes first, and I will fight until my dying breath, unlike you, you cruel pathetic beast!"

"Like your mother before you? Do you really think she would be proud of you right now? You needed help in defeating Godzilla, something Battra could've done on his own had you not distracted him. You have feelings for a filthy Angilias tribe member, a creature who should be under your feet. You feel sorry for the son of the one who killed your brother, rather than hurting him so his father knows what you went through."

"At least I have others to care about and who care about me," Mothra spat, watching as Bagan kept his composure, "All you have from what I can see is beings who fear you rather than love you. You bully them into joining you, you promise them things you know they cannot get, and worst of all, you trick them and corrupt them and pervert their innocence." Bagan's eyes widened in response but he still kept his composure.

"Some of them join me of their own free will, because they know I can show them the way to their salvation and liberation. Much like human religions, and their beliefs in gods and deities of their own. If you knew exactly what my goal was, I'm sure you would see the light as well," Bagan continued, as Mothra noticed a strange light shining behind him in the storm, confirming her worst fears that his patchwork body was merely a shell for…something at any rate.

"_Stall. Keep stalling, trust me,_" Moll chirped in her mind, unnoticed by Bagan before her, and Mothra followed the advice the Shobijin gave her.

"Why do you wear that body? If you are so all powerful like you say you are, then why don't you show me your true face?"

"Well I like this body," Bagan rubbed the dragon's face with one of his claws and smirked, "I don't want to shed it just yet. You're stalling, aren't you Guardian?"

"I am," Mothra replied as she whipped out her stinger, "SO I CAN FIND A WAY TO STOP YOU!" Bagan charged towards her, as she prepared for the worst when suddenly, a bolt of blue came out of the sky, which Bagan quickly deflected with a swipe. The blue bolt landed in the ground and a crystal rose out of the small crater. Several more crystals came out of the ground and surrounded Mothra and Bagan, shining brightly in the rainstorm. Then Mothra looked as a spiked ball came out of the sky, flying right at Bagan.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

With a fierce roar, Angurius launched himself into Bagan, staggering the ancient being, and landed in front of Mothra, his eyes burning with anger. As Bagan got his bearings, a cluster of crystals followed with a loud sonic boom, and Neo slashed Bagan with his arm blades, landing also in front of Mothra. He turned around and looked at her, but only got a silent stare from Mothra, knowing the conversation could be saved for later. She rose up, charging her prism beams, and stood alongside Angurius and Neo, all three watching as Bagan floated up in the air, a whirlwind forming around them.

"So, you stand together, hoping to bring an end to me? THEN PREPARE TO PERISH TOGETHER!"

* * *

**The Dark World. **

* * *

"My beloved…. You are magnificent," Ghidorah reassured himself as he watched the battle on the viewing globe, "You can beat those lesser vermin, I know it." This was something he was quite unsure of if he had to be honest, as it seemed like Varan was having trouble battling Kong and Junior. Of course, he wanted desperately to join Varan and help him destroy their enemies, but Bagan refused to let him do so, claiming that it was Varan's battle, and he would have to finish it himself with no aid from him. His red eyes were darting quickly, observing Varan's movments and attacks.

In the distant corner, Daghara and Desghidorah watched the ancient skeleton in the beam of light gain more and more flesh, starting to resemble a Jira Tribe member who had his life stripped away from him by a strange device that a lowly human invented. "Crazy isn't it," Daghara sighed, "To think that coulda been me back in the day. Poor bastard…...but he is sure taking his time regenerating to be useful. Tell me Desghidorah, have you thought about what I said to you?"

Leader looked at Daghara, his red eyes burning in the darkness, before he answered, "Of course, I have. I will talk freely now that The Master isn't here, and is busy occupying himself, but I am beginning to believe that he won't go through with killing the Guardian and her friends. No, when I see him battling them, he's merely testing how powerful he is. He and Mothra fought to a standstill, so clearly she is the most powerful member of those Earth Defenders….."

Vicious, who seemed to be quieter than usual, added, "My loyalty in him was misplaced, we are going to become redundant."

"Thrown out in the trash," sighed Nutcase as he shook around, "except for the cyborg and Ghidorah of course. Because of course it has to be the golden prick and the freak of nature, and not me!" Daghara leaned in closer to hear this, and thought for a few minutes before he responded to Desghidorah.

"Now you see, don't you? This Promised Day, whatever the fuck it is, something tells me that we each have a purpose to play in it. And it ain't ruling alongside him, no…I bet we're gonna be sacrifices."

"Varan has been set up to die," Leader whispered, as he watched Ghidorah's faces gain concerned looks, "and my brother knows it."

"I have no idea what he saw in that purple imbecile at all," Nutcase laughed, "But hey, at least he has two other heads to play around with after Varan gets…...well…...massacred! Oh, his reaction will be so fun to see, and then maybe I and the two other idiots attached to me can have something to use against him!" At this Leader and Vicious laughed with him, causing a concerned look to come from Daghara.

"Hey buddy, you know you might be next right?" At this, Desghidorah glared at Daghara, before all three of his heads started to speak in unison, something that rarely happened, and something that never failed to make Daghara shake where he stood.

"Next? The Master thinks me weak and useless, and he's said as much when comparing me to Ghidorah." Desghidorah turned to look at the concerned Ghidorah, before turning back to Daghara, "I am not quite as weak as he believes I am. You shall see it soon…"

"Geez, okay," Daghara groaned as Desghidorah walked off, disappearing from sight entirely, and leaving only him around with the skeleton. He decided to calm his nerves by watching the flesh regenerate, but even then, he still thought about what Desghidorah said to him.

"Guess I got to him after all….. now what's he going to do?"

* * *

**Skull Island: Junior and Kong vs Varan.**

* * *

On Skull Island, a tempest was raging as wave after wave of Shadow Demons swarmed Kong and Junior, while Varan used the winds to glide over them and attack them with his venom strikes, before he landed and camouflaged himself once again. "KONG! How much longer do we have before the island collapses?!" Junior's tail slammed into several demons, and Kong punched several into the air, to which Junior blasted them with his atomic ray. The rain was falling harder now, and more thunder lit up the skies.

"Hell, if I know! Do you see Varan anywhere?!"

Varan snuck around the back, before he jumped onto Junior's back, sinking his venom filled fangs into his shoulder. Junior grabbed the reptile, tossing him away, but his vision became clouded, as his G-Cells began to fight off Varan's venom. "He'ssssss right there….." Junior groaned as abstract shapes filled his vision, while Varan started to slash at Kong, who backed away from the swipes. Skull Island faded from his view as Junior could see nothing but darkness...

"Now witnessss how my venom workssss ssssson of Godzilla….."

"Wh-what?" Junior looked around, and with a soft gasp, could see that he was back on Birth Island again. But it really wasn't Birth Island, right? It was destroyed some time ago, and there was nothing left of it, right? Then he heard a familiar voice, one that he thought he would never hear again.

"…Junior…Why didn't you save me?..."

The island suddenly started to catch fire as smoke filled the air, the sky turned from a shade of light blue to deep red, and the ocean boiled as a figure emerged from the water, causing him to back away. "No…...this isn't…...real…."

"Why didn't you protect me?..." The creature almost looked like his father, but it was falling apart, almost melting as it stepped out of the water. All around it, decomposing sea life floated in the boiling see, and as stepped on the beach, its organs trailed behind it, hanging out of a half skeletal chest. Its face was missing part of its flesh, giving it a skeletal grin as it walked up closer and closer, stretching its horrible half melted arms forward, "You failed me…. you failed everyone…."

"What did you do to him you BASTARD?!" Kong's chain wrapped around Varan's throat as he channeled as much lighting as he could into the reptile, causing his skin to sizzle and pop as his head went flying off away. Junior was lying on the ground, convulsing and foaming at his mouth as his eyes stared into the rain unblinking, wide open with fright. Varan's head reattached itself, and the reptile leaped at Kong, as the two started to trade blows.

"Oh nothing…...If I'm lucky, he won't have the willpower to live anymore…"

"I must not fear, fear is the mind killer," Junior muttered as the thing came closer and closer to him, "This is how his venom works isn't it?" He stood up to the thing, which wrapped its claws around his throat, opening its mouth as he could hear the familiar hum of an atomic ray charging up.

"…...Together…. forever….."

Junior fired his Atomic Ray at the thing, and its head exploded as the burning island faded away, and the rumbling sound of thunder and tremors filled his ears. He was back on Skull Island, and he was not greeted by that horrible thing, but by the sight of Varan and Kong locked into a struggle, Varan's long tongue dripping with his venom. By his estimate, the amount of venom that had been injected was little, but it had almost been enough to kill him, and while he lucked out thanks to his healing factor, Junior could see that Kong was less likely to survive something like that. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Empty threatssss king, empty threatssss from a falsssse king and a failed defender," Varan hissed as he dug his claws into Kong's sides, causing him to roar in pain, "Now you too sssshall-" Varan could feel his jaws being pried apart as he was torn away from Kong, and the last thing he could hear was the sound of an atomic ray being fired, and he could see Junior's burning glare as an atomic ray was fired down his throat, followed by his body being blown completely apart. Kong and Junior both could see more Shadow Demons rising out of the ground and approaching them, their dark bodies moving fast as they pounced on them.

"Can he heal from that?!" Kong summoned several lightning bolts which tore into the demons, while Junior's nuclear pulse incinerated several that had crawled onto his body, as a huge tremor struck the island, causing more of it to sink into the ocean. As if to answer Kong's question, Varan's heart started beating once again, as dark red and green muscle formed around it, sending out blood vessels which grabbed his other innards, followed by his bones regrowing and flesh being restored, along with his purple scales and claws. His head reattaced itself to the body as it had once before, and Varan was whole once again.

"Damn it! That was my best idea!" Junior bit onto a demon, and tossed it at Varan, who leaped out of the way, and spat out a venom ball at Junior, missing while camouflaging himself again.

"You ssssurvied my venom sssson of Godzilla." Junior and Kong both looked around as they tried to hear where Varan's voice was coming from, which wasn't helped by the island's continuous collapse. "You are lucky for now…..but why continue this conflict, while thissss place dissssappearssss?"

"What do you mean?!" Kong eyes were glowing blue as he growled fiercely, and electricity surged through his chain and axe. Junior's spines in contrast were orange as he charged an atomic ray, both listening for Varan's voice.

"Had you done your job and killed him, well, then we wouldn't be fighting right now Kong, you would be sssserving alongsssside me and my fellow Acolytessss, and your home would be fine…."

Varan leaped out of the way as an atomic ray and Kong's chain flew out of his location, and he landed at the cliffside of the massive volcano. It was continuing to stir, as magma bubbled beneath, ready to give out one last dying breath. "Don't listen to him Kong, he's lying and you know it," Junior growled as he watched Varan smile, knowing that the two would not be able to kill him easily.

"You don't need to tell me that. C'mon you cowardly snake, get down here and face us!"

"Oh really? And what will happen? More of the ssssame," Varan hissed as his tongue licked his long sharp teeth, "You two cannot kill me." Varan leaped down as Kong swung his axe, but missed, and sunk his teeth into Kong, injecting his venom into him. Junior tackled the reptile off the ape, who fell to the ground in pain. He kneed down as he directed some electricity to his shoulder, feeling the venom leak out of the puncture wounds.

"_I can feel it burning! DAMN IT! At least he only injected a little bit compared to the amount Junior got from him, but still, I can't do anything right now but watch. If I had to be honest, he's too damn fast and agile for us to do any meaningful damage, and it doesn't help that can put himself back together like a fucking…...well…...however Junior regenerates. Thunder Mode might be able to do something, but I can't access it again for some reason, and even then, I know that it can be more powerful, but I only used it for the first time. Without Junior, I think if he or I faced Varan alone, we'd be dead. Honestly, he's a lot kinder than I expected him to be, because if I were in his position when we fought, I would've maybe ended my opponent. He saved me, and it's something that's only been done once for me before. I still haven't reached my limits, but….. wait…THAT'S IT! LIMITS! Varan can heal all he wants, but he has to have a limit, and I know what to do….." _

Junior did not notice Kong getting up while he blasted Varan with a point-blank atomic ray, putting a hole in his torso. "As long as I breathe Varan, I WILL FIND A WAY TO DESTORY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Varan quickly scratched at his eye with one of his claws, and then continued to swipe as he and Junior got closer and closer to the volcano, using his speed and size to dodge Junior's attacks. Varan started laughing like a maniac as the rumbles started up again, and did not stop as huge cracks

"Try assss you might, you will never be able to desssstroy me. After I kill you and Kong, then my masssster will finissssh off your friendssss, and nothing will stop him from-"

A loud explosion suddenly shook the island, and Junior glanced around to see that Kong had caught some lighting on the end of his axe, and had swung it into the side of the volcano, sending a blue wave of electricity right up to the top. Junior turned to look at Kong, and realizing what he was doing, silently nodded and ran over to him as Kong climbed onto a nearby cliff, as a sudden silence filled the battlefield. Varan looked around in fright, and then slowly raised his head up as he realized what Kong had done.

Then there was another explosion, and the volcano awoke from its long slumber as a massive cloud filled with lightning formed above it. The magma rocks shot out, whistling through the air as lava cascaded down the mountain, and water spouts burst out of the ground, like a dirge for a once beautiful paradise, and the home of a unique culture and animals.

Skull Island would not go out with a whimper that night. And while it would be lost to the ages after that night, it would be a night to remember.

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr (adult and teen).**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius. **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo (Larva).**

**Steve Blum as Kong. **

**Sigourney Weaver as Biollante. **

**Marc Diarson as Godzilla.**

**Quinton Flynn as Rodan.**

**David Gallagher as Battra.**

**Phil LaMarr as Baragurius.  
**

**Richard Epcar as Bōryu. **

**Travis Willingham as Kong's Father.**

**Laura Bailey as Kong's Mother.**

**Cate Blanchett as Gigamoth/Mothra Gaia. **

**Sean Astin as Baragon.**

**John Rhys-Davies as Gorosaurus.**

**Viggo Morteson as Gomora.**

**Grey Griffith as Belvera.**

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah.**

**Charlie Adler as Varan.**

**Willem** ** Dafoe (Leader), Dave Wittenberg (Nutcase), and Kevin Michael Richardson (Vicious) as Desghidorah. **

**James Woods as Daghara. **

**Spike Spencer as Deutalios.**

**James Patrick Stuart as Gigan.**

**Patrick Seitz as Grand-King Ghidorah.**

**Tony Jay as Bagan. **

**James Earl Jones as Gojira (Godzilla 1954). **

**Angela Basset as Godzilla Earth. **

**Nathan Lane as Ebirah.**

**Tim Curry as Hedorah. **

**Patrick Warburton as Megalon.**

**Robert Englund as Gabara. **

**Cathy ** **Weseluck as Godzilla Jr (child). **

**Stephanie Nadolny as Kong (child). **

**Veronica Taylor as Angurius (child).**

**Jim Ward as** **M.O.G.U.E.R.A. **

**Gregg Berger as G.O.R.T. **

**Jeffery Dean Morgan as Gaira.**

**Robert Axelrod as Ultraman/Kaiser Belial. **

**Mark Hamill as Baltan Seijin.**

**Kerrigan Mahan as Griffonrzer/Goldar.**

**Goji73 as Shadow of RED.**

**Shadow of RED, ** **Zenith, and all related concepts belong to Cosbydaf. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I just want to apologize for the time it took for this chapter to come out, as a lot of stuff has gone on in my regular life with school and everything. I tried to get a schedule down, but unfortunately, I did not get enough time or space to work on the story, so as it stands I will still work on the chapters until they are done, and then release them when they are ready. And if I have one more thing to say, it's that 2020 is off to a crappy start. We almost got into another world war, there's a virus going around, my school has gone all online for the next quarter, and Marvel's New Warriors is awful, but at least Godzilla vs Kong was smart enough to be pushed to November. So stay safe during this wild time everyone, alright? See you all next time.


	16. Curse of the Unbelievable Episode Six

Curse of the Unbelievable

Chapter Six: The Battle of Skull Island Part 2.

* * *

**Skull Island: Mothra, Angurius, and Neo vs Bagan.**

* * *

"So, you stand together, hoping to bring an end to me? THEN PREPARE TO PERISH TOGETHER!"

"Foolishness Master, foolishness." With Neo's statement, he, Mothra, and Angurius charged at Bagan, who fired a blast of wind at the trio, blasting Neo and Mothra into the sky. Angurius was the first to reach him, and with his rapid slashes started attacking his face. Bagan smiled as his middle yellow eyes started to glow, and within a cliff wall, a stone statue of Bagan walked out from it, all six of its eyes glowing yellow as it went after Angurius. Mothra quickly flew into the stone copy, causing it to take some damage, and landing next to Angurius as the two prepared to face the statue.

"I got your warning and I came as fast as I could!" Angurius grunted as he rolled into a ball and collided with the golem's punch, while Mothra blasted it with a wave of energy erupting from the ground, "This is the guy?! This is the Master?!"

"He calls himself Bagan!" Mothra watched as the golem went flying into the air, and following up her attack, she quickly fired a chest beam into it, causing it to explode. "I'm glad you're here Gurius, I could really use the help!" As she said this, more stone statues rose out of the ground, followed by several Radon and Angilas shaped Shadow Demons forming. Angurius stood in shock for a moment, before he roared in anger, a fury upon seeing some of his own Tribe as part of Bagan's army. He charged with great speed, and rolled into several of them, destroying them as more attempted to slash at him. "What is Neo doing here!? He left Earth a while ago!"

"You got me! He says he doesn't want to waste his second chance, and he wants to help us kill Bagan!" Angurius let out a sonic roar, shattering several statues, while Mothra's combination beam quickly took out several of the flying Shadow Demons. "He carried me here when Belvera got the message that you needed help, and honestly, I think we can talk about him later!" Both continued to tear through the crowd of demons and golems, while up in the sky, a different battle was taking place. After Neo had been tossed into the sky, he had quickly caught himself and was floating above in his flying form, watching as Bagan flew up to him, and slowly charged his Corona Beam.

"_You can beat him my son, you are strong and powerful. I will protect you from his mental attacks, but that is all I can do to protect you. The rest is up to you._"

Biollante's words helped Neo calm himself down as he flew at Bagan, firing off his Corona beam to destroy the flying meteors that Bagan sent at him, before the two crashed into each other and flew back, facing each other in the sky. "So, you return to this planet, murderer," Bagan growled as he summoned his water blades, while Neo flew at him with his crystal blades and some of his crystal missiles which he fired at more flaming boulders that were flying at him. The two began to clash in the rain, their sword strokes creating sparks of energy, while Mothra and Angurius looked up briefly, before they went back to work on defeating Bagan's army. "What are you trying to prove? I can glance into your mind, and tear you apart easily like the destroyer did."

"_I think not! Stay out of his head demon!_"

"Oh," Bagan chuckled in surprise as the blades locked into each other, causing both him and Neo to face each other head on, "There's someone else in your head, isn't there? Erika Shiragami is your name, but you go by Biollante now. Your father was called Genshiro, and you were a botanist before he turned you into a monster. I can see why you think of her as your mother Neo, but are you sure she can be trusted?" Neo growled before he broke the lock by retracting his blades, and with a crystal punch, sent Bagan flying away. However, one of the water blades had cut into his flesh, and he was bleeding as he flew at Bagan, continuously blasting him with his Corona Beam.

"I will defeat you! Your words are nothing but empty threats!" Neo's next beam was soon met by Bagan's fire breath, and to Neo's surprise, it was able to clash. As the fire overpowered his own beam, Neo put more power into it, eventually getting into a standstill with Bagan. "Damn you…. I…need more…...power…" The power of the clashing beams became too much, and they exploded after a good few seconds, blowing Neo and Bagan away from each other. Neo encased his fists into crystals, and took advantage of Bagan's confusion to start punching him, something that did not seem to do any visible damage on him. "Like I said, you can't back up your threats," Neo growled as he activated his telekinesis, and tossed Bagan towards the ground, "BUT I CAN BACK UP MINE!" As he said this, he flew down at high speed, and impaled Bagan with his blades, before impaling the beast on a giant crystal he had created. "Now why don't you shut up?" The body on the crystal suddenly transformed into an Angilas, before it disappeared, causing Neo to look behind him, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Had I not seen one of my Shadow Demons and quickly used an illusion, you might have killed me." Bagan punched Neo into several of his own crystals before he grabbed him by his tail, and then started slamming him into more crystals. Neo quickly discharged bolts of energy into his tail, causing Bagan to lose his grip, and for Neo to right himself has he landed, and faced Bagan down. Bagan almost seemed to tower over him, and he let out a roar, before Neo retaliated and shot several of his crystals at Bagan like missiles. Two of them hit, but Bagan quickly stopped the other two as his middle eyes glowed yellow, and turning them around, he smiled as Neo gasped in shock at the sight of this. As he launched them at Neo, out of nowhere came a massive spiked ball which smashed into the crystals, causing them to crash elsewhere. Angurius collided into Bagan, and then followed up by slashing him repeatedly, at least until Bagan blasted him with prism beams, followed by him picking up the dinosaur with telekinesis, and slowly starting to crush his throat.

"Hey Bagan or whatever the hell you call yourself…...urk!" A combination beam caused Bagan to drop Angurius as Mothra divebombed him in her Lightspeed Form, firing off her x shaped energy blasts, to which Angurius followed by swiping his tail in the air extremely fast, and out of the swipe came a crescent shaped projectile which flew through the air, blasting Bagan into a collapsing part of the island. Angurius couldn't but smile some, knowing that the vigorous training that he, Mothra, and Junior did led to him discovering that particular ability of his. Neo then got back up and quickly fired a corona beam where he landed, creating another explosion. "As I was saying, do you really think you can take the three of us on?" Bagan had disappeared, leaving behind a small crater as a loud cracking noise caused the three to group together, and to start looking around for any signs of their foe. It was then that Mothra finally talked to Neo, along with Angurius.

"Did you help Angurius get here? What made you decide to come back to Earth?"

"I did. Listen, I don't want to waste the second chance you've given me Mothra," Neo replied, as he listened to the sound of thunder crashing, and the roar of the sea covering the sinking island, "I must atone for all that I have done wrong, and the best way for me to do that, is to help my brother and his allies defeat this Master, or as you call him, Bagan." His head crystal was glowing, and Mothra had realized that he had looked into both hers and Angurius's minds, just for the name.

"Why don't you bring that up with Junior, Neo?" Angurius asked as he continued to look around, "Isn't he the one you've hurt the most?"

"I will once I see him again. Where is he now?" Several lightning bolts suddenly struck the ground in the distance, followed by the sound of an atomic ray exploding.

"Last I knew," Mothra answered, "Junior went to confront the King of Skull Island, along with one of Bagan's disciples, Varan…..." Booming laughter suddenly filled the air, almost drowning out the lightning and thunder as all three turned to the sound of it, and saw Bagan flying at them at top speed. Angurius quickly swiped his claws in the air rapidly, and like with his tail, launched a crescent projectile at Bagan, while Mothra fired a prism beam and Neo a crystal missile.

"It will take more than that to destroy me, Son of Boryu!" Bagan powered through the projectiles, and launched Angurius into the air with one punch, then followed up by grabbing him and then with a loud crack, breaking the dinosaur's back as he slammed him against his knee.

"AAAARGGGGHHHHH!" Angurius roared as he fell to the ground, lying helplessly, as Bagan grabbed his jaws, and slowly pulled them apart, stretching them to their limit. He did not notice Mothra's glowing red eyes behind him, as he taunted the fallen dinosaur.

"Yes, that was your father's name wasn't it? I can see why he was so disappointed in you, especially after Ghidorah destroyed the rest of his children, except for you. And your mother…... Well, at least she wasn't around to see what a mistake you were… and your grandfather, Baragurius….he was a fool for thinking you were worth anything."

"S-s-s-s-shut…. u-u-u….urk…" Angurius's jaw cracked apart fully, spraying blood into the air, as Mothra roared with rage and blasted Bagan with a combination beam. He fell forward onto the ground as Mothra crackled with red electricity, while Neo ran over to Angurius, and after moving him to safety, while healing the damage he could, flew at Bagan with his blades unsheathed, to which Bagan suddenly roared, as he blasted him and Mothra away with a white burst of light, vaporizing the rain that fell around them. Neo opened his eyes, and saw nothing but fuzzy images as he tried to see where Bagan was, only to hear a voice in his head.

"_Neo, listen to me carefully, I need you to lure this son of a bitch near that circle of crystals, and you need to hurry, because this island is collapsing faster and faster._"

The sound of a volcano exploding briefly took Neo's attention, and quickly looking around to make sure Bagan wasn't there, responded, "_And then what? You want me to just stay there?_"

"_No. Trust me._"

Neo's vision fully returned, and he saw the circle of crystals that Mothra mentioned, along with Bagan, who seemed to be winded from the last attack he did. He also saw the ocean swallow more of the island as the tempest raged on, and breathing deeply, he leaped out, firing a corona beam at Bagan. "BAGAN!" Bagan absorbed the beam in his hands, and lunged at Neo, his fist missing as Neo retaliated with a crystal punch. He walked backwards as the two continued their battle, right up until they were in the circle, and right as Bagan grabbed his arm, and broke it with one move.

"What was the point of your resistance?" Bagan through Neo into another crystal outside of the circle, and watched him crumple to the floor. Neo looked up, and smiled softly as he saw a bright light burst out of the sky. Mothra was in her Lightspeed form, and before Bagan could react, she quickly tore into him, severing one of his arms before she flew all around the circle of crystals, creating a mystic sigil. Angurius had crawled over next to Neo to watch, and while his jaw was still broken, his eyes lit up at the sight of Mothra's power. A halo of light appeared above Bagan, and as it came down, the crystals amplified the seal's power, and bolts of lightning blasted Bagan and kept him within the circle as he roared in pain. "WHAT IS THIS POWER!?" Mothra came out of her Lightspeed form, and glared at Bagan as she fired a violet energy beam at the crystals, which suddenly turned purple alongside the sigil on the ground.

"GO BACK FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!"

A purple beam of light shot up from the ground, and Bagan roared in pain as he was engulfed in it, and soon enough, seemed to disappear as the beam destroyed the crystals. It grew thinner, and then disappeared, leaving a burn mark in the shape of the sigil, and the glowing red bases of the crystals.

Bagan was nowhere to be seen.

Mothra collapsed on the ground as Neo rose a small crystal out of the ground for her to recover her mana, and once she had replenished her energy, she turned to him and Angurius, and started to heal them as well, Angurius groaning as his broken back was bent back in shape, along with his jaw. He then asked, "You got him, right? Is that it? Is it over?"

"I think it's over, Gurius, I think we've finally w-"

"I THINK NOT." Bagan rose out of the burn mark smiling as Mothra, Angurius, and Neo stared at him in shock, wondering he could've survived. However, there was noticeable damage on his body, namely one of his horns was missing, parts of his flesh were burned and missing, one of the dragon's eyes were blacked out, and his wings had holes in them. However, before the trio could even bother defending themselves, Bagan smiled as a dark portal appeared behind him, and he walked in as Angurius charged at him, stopping right before he ran into the portal.

"Get back here you coward!"

"Coward? No, I will leave you with a choice. You can either follow me into my domain, and be given a swift death, or you can have a much slower death by attempting to save your friend from my Acolyte. Choose wisely defenders, because you all know that final attack was the best you had against me."

The portal hung in midair as the trio looked at each other.

There was only one decision Mothra could make.

There was only one decision that Angurius had to make.

There was only one decision that Neo made.

* * *

**Skull Island: Junior and Kong vs Varan. **

* * *

Kong's parents had told him many times about the last time the volcano had erupted on Skull Island. The volcano was considered to be an omen by his people, that their world would end if it ever erupted, while the humans rather beloved it was the resting place of Chiros, and at least once a year, would offer a virgin to keep him happy. When the volcano had erupted for the first time, it was indeed the end of their world, in that the Skullcrawlers had successfully wiped out his entire tribe, save his parents. They always had told him that story, praying that one day, they'd find more members of the tribe, and rebuild it to its once glorious state.

And now, he had triggered the volcano to erupt a second time, for it was the end of his world again.

"You ssssped up the desssstruction of your own home, jusssst to desssstroy me?" Varan hissed as he leaped upon the cliff, Junior and Kong were on, hissing as the lava slowly made its way down the mountain, and the magma bombs whistled by as they blew up the ground, and fell into the water. "Then thissss place sssshall become your grave!" He leaped at the two latching onto Junior's back, and dug his claws in as he pumped venom into him only to be blown off by Junior slamming his back briefly on the cliff wall. The lava was coming down faster and faster, reaching the cliff, and covering the wall entirely, and it soon enough started covering the ground, leaving a lava flow beneath the cliff.

"D-d-d-damn y-y-you," Junior shuddered as Varan charged him again, only to be grabbed by Kong who quickly broke one of his legs with a punch. The leg snapped back into place almost instantly, and before Kong could bury his axe into Varan's skull, the reptile knocked the axe away, the blade burying itself onto the lava covered wall. Kong then change his approach and started to grapple with Varan, as the two continued to teeter closer and closer to the cliff's edge. Varan's claws raked into Kong's flesh, drawing blood as the two started to wrestle near the edge, and as Junior got up, he charged up an atomic ray, but soon realized he couldn't get a clear shot at Varan. He then decided to charge into the two, and attack Varan directly, hoping that between him and Kong, they would be able to defeat Varan. Gripping the reptile's midsection Junior pulled him off of Kong's body, watching as Varan quickly started swiping his claws around. Kong got up slowly, and in his blurred vision, he could see the two getting closer and closer to where his axe was buried in the wall.

"UNHAND ME YOU VILE SSSSUBCREATURE!" Junior growled and then quickly slammed the side of Varan's head into the lava running down the walls, causing Varan to suddenly start shrieking with pain as his flesh sizzled and cooked. Junior had discovered upon the destruction of Birth Island that his scales were tough enough to survive being dipped in magma and lava, and from what he could view of Varan, his scales were a different story. Varan suddenly was able to break free and he quickly slashed at Junior's chest, who narrowly backed away as Varan stared at him. Half of his face was gone, the scales dripping down his face as they melted into purple goo, exposing blackened muscle and green liquid tricking down the remains of his face, his eye was completely gone, and part of his jaw was exposed, his teeth showing through like a demented half grin. And yet, Varan was not healing from his wounds, rather his blacked flesh started to crumble away. "YOU WERE LUCKY WHELP," Varan roared as he narrowly dodged Junior's next blow and then used a updraft to glide onto his head, and quickly spewed his purple venom down his throat, "BUT I AM VARAN THE UNBELIEVABLE, AND I WILL NOT DIE HERE!" Junior started gagging as he fell to the ground, the venom dazing his senses as he saw Varan begin to morph into the creature that resembled his father looming above him. And like before he was back on a burning Birth Island, only this time there would be no escape for him. Then the creature was thrown off him, and Junior blacked out, as his G-Cells worked quickly to remove the venom from him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kong tackled Varan into the ground and whipping out his kunai, started to strangle Varan, hoping that it would have some effect on him.

"Why, ack, bother fighting?" Varan started to chuckle as the chain started to dig into his flesh, moving closer and closer to his trachea, "You know that you will die here…..like your filthy mother and father."

"DON'T YOU DARE-"

"Oh, I know what happened to them Kong," Varan grinned with his half smile, watching as Kong's grip loosened around his neck, "It wassss the Sssskullcrawlerssss, wassssn't it? They could've esssscaped and lived if they had left you behind for them to kill."

"NO! SHUT UP!" The volcano boomed once again as more magma bombs exploded out of it, and they splashed in the lava around them. The story was still ongoing, but now the whole area was glowing a hellish red as the lava covered the island, with the exception of Kong's parents who had sunken beneath the sea. Water was still rushing in, and steam was rising as the volcano continued its dying groans.

"You weren't ssssuppossssed to be here right now. No, you went into a place you were forbidden to enter, and you got them killed," Varan hissed with glee, his one good eye staring into Kong as he let go of the chain, the words getting to him. "They would sssstill be here, and maybe they wouldn't be sssso dissssappointed in you…." Varan slithered out and attacked Kong directly, and once again the two began to grapple with each other, until Varan scratched Kong's face, and sent him tumbling backwards near where his axe was buried, followed by his kunai. "Jusssst as I thought, you were weak after all. But don't worry, you and the sssson of Godzilla will prove more usssseful to my Masssster in death." Kong looked weakly as he saw him approaching Junior, who was lying prone on the ground, ripe for the kill. And then, he could see that day again…the day his parents finally allowed him to go out on his own…..the day he was forced to grow up…..

_Skull Island was covered in a tempest, the wind was howling as Kong hung onto his mother's chest, and light bolts dotted the skies as his father tossed another Skullcrawler away. They were coming and coming as Ramarak's red eyes glowed like embers from a fire, smiling as he watched his last two remaining mortal enemies fighting for their lives. "MOMMY! DADDY!"_

"_THERE ARE TOO MANY OF THEM!" His father's arm hung limp by his side, the stone axe lying some miles away, unable to be recalled. He still continued to fight with his one good arm as the creatures sunk their teeth into him. "GET OUR SON TO SAFETY! RUN!" And then they swarmed on top of him, and he grew silent, never to speak again. His mother continued to fight, knowing that there would be only one choice left for her no matter how many Skullcrawlers she took down._

'_You took my love from me…" She whispered as she bent down, holding her son beneath her body as they swarmed on her, burying her like they did her mate. "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MY SON FROM ME. NOW SACRED LIGHTNING, OBLITERATE!" The lightning came down almost instantly and the Skullcrawlers shrieked in pain as they were struck down, burning alive until none were left, but her and Kong. He crawled out from under her, hearing her labored breaths, and started pulling at her hand, hoping she would answer. She never did. And doing the same with his father…had the same result_

"_M-m-m-mommy? P-p-p-please? D-d-daddy? N-no…..please….no…" Kong stood in the middle of the rainstorm, his eyes filling with tears as the realization fully hit him that they would never wake up, that they would never take him back to the cave and patch up their wounds, and scold him, like they would do if he made a really bad mistake._

_He was now truly alone. And it was all his fault._

_The little ape screamed up to the heavens…and then sobbed in the rain…_

He could see Varan suddenly morph into Ramarak, and then he could see him approach his mother. No, his father. No both of them were lying there helplessly, and they would die again, all because he was too weak to protect them this time. Then his vision turned red, as he could feel his blood boil at the sight of this.

"Not again."

Junior had also lost someone he loved, and like Kong, it was a parent, and he like Kong blamed himself for it. And yet, here he was, trying to save him from a terrible fate, even though it seemed like his father had given his life so that Junior would live.

"Not….again…"

Something started to stir inside of Kong as he muttered those words again, and getting up slowly, making sure to tie his Kunai around his waist, he grabbed the handle of his axe. The heat from the lava burned his hand, but he could feel no pain right now. No. It was time to stop a grave injustice from happening. Limping forward, he dragged the axe as he approached Varan, the axe glowing red and dripping with lava as he got closer and closer. Varan raised his claws up in the air, ready to strike down Junior once and for all. And then…..he turned around…

"NOT AGAIN!"

"WAIT NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The axe cut through Varan, separating his top half easily, and his bottom half fell to the ground as the lava ate through it, burning it to a crisp, as Kong continued to walk towards Varan, who was feebly crawling to the edge of the cliff, hoping he could escape his fate. "Pleasssse no! Sssspare me! I BEG YOU!" Kong raised his axe up into the air, and catching lighting onto it from the volcano's smoke, glared down at Varan.

"NEVER AGAIN!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

He swung the axe down, and a massive lightning bolt came down as he dug it into Varan's chest, destroying the edge instantly, and sending the burning Varan downwards towards the lava flow. When he struck it, there was one last moment as he screamed again, before he fully sank into it, sticking one of his claws outwards, before it followed its owner.

Varan the Unbelievable…was gone.

Kong stood up straight, and roared to the heavens while beating his chest, before he too collapsed next to Junior, exhausted from the battle.

It was over.

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr (adult and teen).**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius. **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo (Larva).**

**Steve Blum as Kong. **

**Sigourney Weaver as Biollante. **

**Marc Diarson as Godzilla.**

**Quinton Flynn as Rodan.**

**David Gallagher as Battra.**

**Phil LaMarr as Baragurius.  
**

**Richard Epcar as Bōryu. **

**Travis Willingham as Kong's Father.**

**Laura Bailey as Kong's Mother.**

**Cate Blanchett as Gigamoth/Mothra Gaia. **

**Sean Astin as Baragon.**

**John Rhys-Davies as Gorosaurus.**

**Viggo Morteson as Gomora.**

**Mae Whitman as Moll.**

**Lara Jay Miller as Lora.**

**Grey Griffith as Belvera.**

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah.**

**Charlie Adler as Varan.**

**Willem** ** Dafoe (Leader), Dave Wittenberg (Nutcase), and Kevin Michael Richardson (Vicious) as Desghidorah. **

**James Woods as Daghara. **

**Spike Spencer as Deutalios.**

**James Patrick Stuart as Gigan.**

**Patrick Seitz as Grand-King Ghidorah.**

**Tony Jay as Bagan. **

**James Earl Jones as Gojira (Godzilla 1954). **

**Angela Basset as Godzilla Earth. **

**Nathan Lane as Ebirah.**

**Tim Curry as Hedorah. **

**Patrick Warburton as Megalon.**

**Robert Englund as Gabara. **

**Cathy ** **Weseluck as Godzilla Jr (child). **

**Stephanie Nadolny as Kong (child). **

**Veronica Taylor as Angurius (child).**

**Jim Ward as** **M.O.G.U.E.R.A. **

**Gregg Berger as G.O.R.T. **

**Jeffery Dean Morgan as Gaira.**

**Robert Axelrod as Ultraman/Kaiser Belial. **

**Mark Hamill as Baltan Seijin.**

**Kerrigan Mahan as Griffonrzer/Goldar.**

**Goji73 as Shadow of RED.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the next exciting chapter in this saga. I am sorry for the late upload, but anyways I hope you all enjoy this one.
> 
> Shadow of RED, Zenith, and all other related concepts belong to Cosbydaf
> 
> Keep circulating the links.


	17. Curse of the Unbelievable Episode Seven.

Curse of the Unbelievable

Chapter Seven: Escape from Skull Island.

* * *

**The Dark World. **

* * *

All was silent in the Dark World. All was calm in the Dark World. This was a lie that Ghidorah had told himself when he saw Kong's axe slice Varan in half, and somehow counter his regeneration abilities. Ghidorah's eyes widened as he saw Varan struggling on the ground, and he began whispering to himself, "Get up my love. Please…..I know you can….." When Kong's final strike hit Varan, and launched him into the lava below, Ghidorah stood still for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Then a low growl came from his throats as his golden body started to glow, and crackle. It was true, his love had fallen in battle, and he would never see him again.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Electricity burst out of the tips of his wings, and he fired his gravity beams all around the Dark World, destroying any unlucky Shadow Demons who happened to be near their path of destruction.

"Well whattya know?" Daghara snickered while he, Deutalios, and Desghidorah watched the display of power from the devastated dragon. "I knew Varan was going to die, he really should've shut up and just killed them."

"HEHEHEHEHE! YEAH, HE SHOULD'VE SHUT UP BOSS!" screeched Deutalios, jumping up and down as he watched Ghidorah power down, and turn away from the viewing globe.

"Now Daghara," Leader replied to the mutant, while Vicious and Nutcase also turned to him, "my brother needs time to mourn don't you think? After all, not only did he find out that the Muto slime couldn't bear his spawn, but also he has lost his loved one."

"I think our attention is better drawn to the globe," Vicious continued, as Desghidorah walked towards it, "because I think we need to see if those "Earth Defenders" are able to escape the island. Besides, I can sense our Master has returned." Desghidorah's words were confirmed as Bagan entered the Dark World right then, a strange look on his face as he walked away to reflect on his battle with the Earth Defenders, and Neo. "He will have a meeting later, so you better be prepared for that Daghara."

"He could've wasted those idiots," Nutcase growled as he twisted his head around trying to crack his neck, "And instead he comes back. What?! Is he too weak?! Was he just playing?! DAAAAAHHHHHH! IT'S SO GODDAMN CONFUSING!"

"Calm down," Leader reassured Nutcase, "I think he was just merely testing his strength, and it appears like he has not gained back his full power yet. Now stay quiet, alright? Or I will devour you like Dio did to Messiah and Diablo." Nutcase was silent afterwards, and all three kaiju there watched the viewing globe, waiting to see what would happen on the island.

* * *

**Skull Island. **

* * *

"Hmmm…..ugh…." Junior's eyes cracked open just a bit as he started waking up, and what he saw was something he'd never thought he'd see again. Skull Island was looking a lot like Birth Island just about now, sinking slowly into the sea, and exploding with lava, soon just to be a graveyard. He tried to get up, putting all the strength he could muster into his arms, and then they started to shake, and a fell down once again. Varan's venom was still running through his bloodstream, and he knew that it would be a while before it was flushed out.

He didn't have a while.

"K-K-K-Kong? Where are you?" Junior started to crawl around, and then weakly noticed Kong lying on his back, his axe lying at his side. "KONG!" Junior crawled towards him and then laid down by his side, gently nudging him. "Please…you have to get up…...we need to get off….."

"…. Junior?..." Kong's eyes opened up as he heard Junior's voice, and then turned his head slightly, wincing in pain, as he looked at Junior. "Hey…how are you doing?"

"Kong…..can you stand? Please tell me you can…"

"….I think…this is the end for me…"

"Don't talk like that Kong…. Please…. you need to get up…"

Kong's gaze seemed sad as Junior pleaded with him, before he replied, "He…..got me good back there….. I'm fine if I go down fighting….. Can you do something for me Junior?"

"What is it Kong?"

"Can you stay with me?" Kong whispered softly as Junior gazed at him sadly, and got closer to him. "Can you tell me about your friends? Family? And when you are done…. can you tell them about me?" Junior stared silently, and thought for a few minutes, before he silently nodded to Kong.

"Angurius is my closest friend where I am from, and I think if it weren't for him, I may have given into despair. He's an Angilas tribe member, and while he may not be as big as you think he is…. he has a good soul. He's been through a lot, and he is one of the bravest Kaiju I have ever met."

"Who else do you have?"

"Mothra is a Divine Moth, and she's so kind and gentle to others, even though my father was responsible for her brother's death. She's been good to me, and has helped me and Angurius when we've needed it. I'm sure she'd love to meet you Kong, and I think you'd love seeing her too."

"Is that it?"

"Leo," Junior softly whispered, thinking of the larva waiting back for him and his mother back on Monster Island.

"Leo? Who's that?"

"Mothra's son. He's not faced the hardships I, Mothra, and Angurius have yet, but I know that he may have to soon. He's like I was at one point…. innocent. But even though he's a larva, he and I are close in age, and one day, he will be like his mother. He needs us all to be there for him when it happens."

"A Divine Moth. I've always wanted to see one… But you do know what has to happen before he can change…don't you?"

Junior closed his eyes, before he muttered, "Yes….and if that happens, then I need to be there for him. That is why I will get off this island…and so will you."

"Thank you Junior," Kong replied as his mouth twisted into a slight smile, "I really mean it, you seem to have good…...friends….." As he finished this, Kong laid back, as he waited for darkness to take him, until a beam of light shined down upon him and Junior. The sounds of the volcano seemed to drown away as he could hear the flapping of powerful wings, and the silhouette of a moth seemed to appear in the middle of the light. Kong could feel his blood chill at the sight of this, as he then saw another shape take form in the light, a much spikier form, jagged in appearance, glowing green as a clear sphere formed around him, encasing Kong and his axe.

"Neo?" Junior squinted as he tried to get a clear view of the second figure, but he also soon found himself being lifted up by the same force, and he closed his eyes as he finally passed out again. Mothra was carrying Angurius underneath her, and the Shobijin were safely merged with her, giving their power to her so she could fly out of there. Neo held onto Kong and Junior with his telekinesis as Mothra started flying towards an eye in the middle of the tempest, blasting combination beams to keep it open as she quickly flew out into calm skies, followed by Neo as they left the storm behind. Turning back briefly, both watched as the volcano let out one more dying gasp, before it cracked completely in half, tumbling down into the ocean. Steam rose out of the ocean, and magma hardened as the island cracked apart completely, sinking as the water around it started spinning fast into a whirlpool, until with one final boom, leaving no evidence that there had been an island there in the first place.

Skull Island was a place that most only thought was a myth, or a tall tale that sailors told to discourage people from joining their ships, when in reality they would try and breach the wall to explore what was called the Eighth Wonder of the World. To its people, Skull Island was a home, a place where they could raise their families away from other humans and the cruelties they committed. To the creatures of Skull Island, it was the place where they were born and where they were king, and it was the only place where they could be found. To Kong, it was his birthright, and it contained an entire history of creation and destruction involving his ancestors and his tribe.

It meant a lot to many people no matter if the viewed it as a wonder, or a home, or kingdom, or even a birthright.

And now, it was nothing.

* * *

**The Skies Above. **

* * *

Mothra sped through the night, her wings flapping furiously as she carried Angurius underneath her, followed silently by Neo who was telekinetically holding onto the prone forms of Junior and Kong. Angurius was silent for a long time, as was Mothra and Neo, having just seen Skull Island's destruction, and busy trying to comprehend what they had seen. After a while, Angurius finally cleared his throat, and asked, "We got lucky back at the island, didn't we? He wasn't at his full power yet, and he still could've killed us…."

"…We did…." Mothra continued to fly on as the moon illuminated the two of them, her voice wavering as she continued on. "He was going to kill me…before you arrived…and then…..he almost killed you…."

"So why did he decide to leave if he was able to tank your attack?"

"I wish I knew Gurius," Mothra sighed, "I really do…Can we talk about something else right now? Please?"

"Sure."

"Neo is here with us, he helped us during the battle, but do you really think he can be trusted?"

"He told me he wanted to talk to you," Angurius replied, "And he says he wants to help us defeat Bagan. I think we can get all the help we need right now, but if he wants to talk to you, then you need to be the judge of that." Mothra sighed and turned her head back to look at Neo, who seemed to not pay attention to the two ahead of him, rather looking down at the unconscious Junior.

"It's not me who he really wants to talk to," Mothra murmured to herself.

Neo looked forward as he followed Mothra, and started becoming lost in his own thoughts, wondering what he would do now. "_What I've done…there's no turning back now…..I've made an enemy of this "Bagan,"and I need to finish what I've started. I'll talk with Mothra when we get back to the island. I have to."_

"_My son, is it really Mothra you want to talk to? Or is there someone else who you feel like you need to talk to?_"

"_Mom, I want to talk to Mothra. She'll be willing to listen to me. I know it._"

"_What about your brother Neo?_" Neo winced, knowing she would keep asking him this, unless he addressed it.

"…_I hurt him…he was just a child…and I hurt him…I could've killed him…_"

Neo continued to fly after Mothra, a small teardrop streaming from his eye as he looked back down on Junior. "_Ah. You did that to draw out Godzilla and kill him, didn't you?_"

"…_.Yes…I was so foolish…_"

Mothra continued to fly, until Angurius suddenly cried out, "LOOK!"

"What?! What has happened to our home?"

"The island…" Neo muttered, "…It's changed completely…"

* * *

**Monster Island. **

* * *

Angurius had always considered the island to be a small place, with just barely enough to fit the remainder of his tribe after their near extinction. It seemed to get bigger with more of the tribe dying, or rather his family as he considered them to be despite only being related by blood with two of them. But that was a while ago, and what he saw right in front of him was where the island was, but instead of the island being there, there seemed to be a different island. "What the hell happened here?"

The parts of Monster Island that the group were familiar with still remained in the same spot unchanged, but now it seemed as if the island itself had somehow expanded outwards, and added more of a landmass. The beach that surrounded the island seemed to stretch for miles now, and the rocky caverns where Mothra dwelled were only one set of similar rocky structures, with one huge one being present on the new part of the island. There was a huge jungle now, with massive trees not unlike the ones on Skull Island, and from the trees hung massive crimson berries, almost glinting like rubies in the rising sun. There were two more lakes, each bigger than the one that used to be on the old island, each glimmering as the sun continued to rise. Finally, Mothra's spell had grown to cover the whole new island, it being visible to only her, and on the beach of the old Monster Island, there were two familiar shapes down there waiting. A red crustacean who was angrily gesturing up at the sky, and a brown green-eyed larva who rose up to look at the newcomers. "MOM!"

Mothra immediately flew down, quickly landing with Angurius who quickly flopped down in the sand, happy to be back home despite the changes that had occurred. Leo crawled over to Mothra, a fearful expression in his eyes as she nuzzled him gently, comforting the scared larva. "Oh, my Leo, I missed you so much. Do you know what happened here?"

"M-m-mom…I thought…I thought….it was going to sink…."

"So, you don't know what caused this Leo?"

"No mom…...I'm sorry…. Junior…. What happened to him?" Neo landed softly, and quickly released Kong and Junior from his grasp, the two falling onto the beach, still lying prone.

"Jeez! More and more of these freaks keep on coming," Ebirah groaned upon seeing Kong lying on the beach, "so what, is this suddenly a hot vacation spot?!"

"It's our home," Angurius snorted as he stood over Ebirah, glancing down at the frightening crustacean, "Just as much as it is yours, alright?" Mothra flew over the both of them and settled down next to Kong and Junior, inspecting their wounds as the Shobijin flew out of her body, with Moll and Lora deciding to scout out the new parts of the island and Belvera staying with the group.

"_Poison courses through his veins. Can you heal him my lady? Do you need my help?_" Mothra shook her head, and concentrated as she drew the poison out of Kong, he body beginning to tremble as she did the same for Junior. After a few minutes, it was done, and both were healed, and aside from being a bit dazed, Mothra was fine as well. Angruius ran over to check on her, and seeing that she was okay, he sighed in relief, and then both turned to look at Neo.

"Neo," Mothra asked the space clone, "You helped Angurius get to me on time, and for that I am very grateful. But, it's time for us to talk. Do you understand that?"

"Yes."

"Why did you come back to Earth Neo? Tell me." He could feel her stare pierce into his soul as she watched him.

"I…. didn't know what else to do…...I am trying to find my purpose….and I thought…. I could find it here." He then noticed that Mothra's antennae were glowing, and silently opened his mind so she could see into it.

"_And who are you? What are you doing in his mind?_"

"_Why, I am his mother. I am looking out for my son Guardian. He is telling the truth you know._"

Mothra's antennae stopped glowing as she got past Biollante and saw no evidence that he had any malevolent intentions. "And why are you after Bagan, Neo? Do you think fighting him is your purpose?"

"You saved me back when I fought the destroyer," Neo replied, as he turned away, "I want to repay that. I've told myself what I think my purpose is…. but I don't know…...I just…. don't know."

"You don't know?" Unknown to Mothra and Angurius, Junior had regained consciousness and was standing behind them, anger burning in his eyes. "That's a new one." Neo backed away just a bit as Junior approached him, until he was standing right in front of him.

"Brother…. I-"

"First of all, don't call me that! We are not brothers! We will never be brothers! The only brother I ever had died to save my father! You lost that right when you attacked me because of your stupid mission and when your presence caused my father to die," Junior snarled.

"Alright," Neo replied with a hurt look in his eyes, while Junior reeled back from what he had just said.

"…You say you want to repay Mothra for saving your life…and you think the best way to do it is to help us fight The Master? How do I know that you won't save Mothra's life from one of his followers, and then leave us afterwards? Why don't you tell me?"

"…. Because I have nowhere else to go… But you aren't wrong brother…..You'll just have to trust me to help you defeat Bagan…..and I know I don't deserve it….." For a long time, Junior and Neo stared at each other, and then Junior turned away, looking at Mothra and Angurius. Leo was there too, staying silent as he watched the confrontation between the two, wondering what was going to happen. He then turned around and looked back at Neo, and closed his eyes, gripping his head in his claws.

"…. If you even think of harming any of my friends…...I will kill you…...But we can use your help Neo…."

"Thank you…. brother…."

"It is settled then. Neo is our new ally, and he will help us defeat Bagan, and save the earth from his grasp," Mothra proclaimed.

"So that's it then?" Angurius walked up next to Junior, looking at Neo. "I guess we have a new ally then…although he's the last kaiju I would've expected."

"I know you may not trust me…..but I promise to do my best in helping you take down Bagan brother, Angurius, and Mothra." Neo's voice was firm and sincere as he looked at the group, before he walked away down the beach to the other side of the island. Junior still did not look well, and sat down next to Leo, who was looking at the sleeping Kong.

"Hey Junior?"

"Yeah Gurius?"

"Are you okay? You don't sound so good."

"I'm okay….I just need some time alone….is it okay if I stay with Leo and watch over Kong?"

"Sure. Mothra and I will give you the space you need. Hey Junior?"

"Yeah?"

"If you can, let us know when he wakes up." With that, both Angurius and Mothra left Junior, Leo, and Kong behind, along with Ebirah who stood still for a few minutes, staring at the group.

"I'll uh….be in my cave…. heh heh…. I mean….my mother always said never to trust strange kaiju…heh heh heh…. then again she tried to eat me one too many times…" With a splash, he was gone, leaving Junior and Leo alone with Kong. Leo crawled around and sat in Junior's lap, looking up at him, before nuzzling his chest affectionately. Junior smiled, feeling happy to be with Leo once again.

"Hey Leo…. how are you?"

"I'm happy now that you are all home safely…...Who is that sleeping next to you?"

"That is Kong. He was the reason why your mother and I went to Skull Island, because we thought that The Master, or Bagan I guess, was trying to recruit him. I was barely able to save him…...but his home is gone now."

"Is he going to help you?"

"I think he will…...but we'll see when he wakes up." Kong stirred just a bit as Junior said this, and Leo looked at him.

"Hey Junior?"

"Yeah Leo?"

"I think he's finally waking up."

* * *

**Monster Island: Angurius and Mothra. **

* * *

"Island's changed a lot Gurius," Mothra observed as she looked at the massive waterfall crashing down, along with a few confused Kamacurai surrounding it. It was pouring out of what appeared to be a massive rock that resembled Godzilla's head, once again making Mothra wonder if Mother Earth's resemblance to Godzilla was just a mere coincidence.

"Yeah, I think my tribe could've survived if it was this big back then," Angurius replied him standing next to Mothra as they watched the waters cascade down. "So now what? We saved Kong."

"I think for now Gurius, we can rest." Mothra sighed as she flew on, and Angurius followed, knowing that they conversation would soon change the subject.

"You okay?"

"Biollante," Mothra replied as she landed next to a canal that had formed in the new part of the island, itself underneath an archway of stone. "Neo may be helping us, but I can't help but feel as if that other being in his mind doesn't have his best intentions in mind. She claims she's his mother…... and I don't know what to think."

"Do you think she'll be a problem?"

"I wish I knew Gurius, I really did. But let's not dwell on that now. We need to talk about us, like you said earlier."

"Mothra," Angurius sighed as he sat down, "I said it before, I'll just be a distraction to you. You are Guardian of the Earth, and your duty comes first… and besides… tribes were never meant to intermingle with each other…."

"…..Are you so sure Gurius?..."

"No…..I'm not Mothra…..I don't think us…..we could….work….." Angurius turned away from her, a sense of shame burning in him as he started to walk away.

"We have things in common Gurius." She walked over to him, and one of her wings wrapped around him, something that made him stop.

"Yeah?"

"You and I both like to spar together, and keep up a training regimen, and we both enjoy talking to each other, away from anyone else. We've both lost someone we loved…and we both are healing from it." Angurius looked into her eyes, memories of his grandfather coming back to him, as he could see the longing for Battra in her eyes. "We both want the best for Leo, and hope that he'll be able to live in a peaceful world, alongside Junior…..and any other kaiju that we find out there. We both like to sleep together, because I know that you don't want to be alone again after so long…and we are both the last of our tribe….." Her front leg started gently stroking his chin as he looked up at her still, and silently put his head to hers, before he backed away.

"I don't know…..what I want…"

"You don't have to answer now Gurius, if you think that a relationship would make things complicated, then I won't talk about it anymore…"

"Okay…. And what about Leo? After what you told me…..I can see that look in his eyes every time he and Junior spend time together."

"He and Junior may be around the same age by my estimations, especially since it seems like both spent time in suspended animation," Mothra replied as she flew over to the waterfall to look at it again, "But I can't help but feel if Leo every decides to act on his…..feelings…. he will be rejected. The future is not set in stone…so I may even be wrong on that." As the waterfall crashed down, and both Angurius and Mothra started to think about what she said, the sound of an atomic ray boomed throughout the island, signaling that Kong had woken up.

* * *

**Monster Island: Neo and Belvera.**

* * *

The cave was a relatively new addition to Monster Island, and the only light sources came from the entrance of the cave, and the shimmering blue pool which to Neo seemed to be very deep. Placing his finger in it, he could see it ripple outwards, blurring up his reflection. "I guess I should get settled…."

"_We are not brothers! We will never be brothers!_"

The venom in Junior's voice still stung him deep inside, and he couldn't help but feel that Junior was right. He wasn't really Godzilla's son, right? No, all he was a clone of him, not a real living being, and he was born in a black hole. Nothing more. "No, I am his son," Neo muttered to himself as he conjured several crystals up, and rested his back against a large purple one. They now dotted the dark cave, creating a multicolored glow in the cave. He could feel his hand tremble again, and this time waited until the tremor stopped, wondering why it was doing that. Neo shut his eyes, and tried to reflect on the day, and what exactly Bagan meant by Biollante not being trustworthy.

"Are you troubled my son? Is there something you need to talk about?" A voice was coming from the middle of the pool, and Neo opened his eyes, seeing Biollante right in the middle, something that seemed familiar to him.

"…..No mom…I'm fine….It's just been….a long day….." She looked at him with a puzzled expression and one of her vines came close to him, the flytrap at the end of it gently gripping his hand.

"It's about what he said, isn't it?" Biollante's tone had almost turned into a snarl when she said the word "he," something that Neo took notice of. "My son…Bagan is a liar, and all he was trying to do was to win the battle by confusing, or as humans like to say, preform psychological warfare on you. His mistake was bringing up my…..father…. and saying he made me into…this thing….." She turned her head down, and silently took her vine away from Neo's hand, looking at her confused son.

"You are right mom, I'm sorry for letting it get to me. Would you want to be human again?"

"Oh?" Biollante seemed taken aback for a minute, with a suspicious look in her eyes, before she answered, "To be honest, I feel free as I am, going through space at this moment, and being a part of you my son….You know…I was trying to have a baby when I was a human, and if the baby was a boy, I wanted to name him Natsuki…..If only I had known that you would be the result after what had happened…." Biollante smiled as Neo looked on, wondering what exactly she had meant by that, before he gripped her vine and held it.

"So, I could've been…...human?" Neo then noticed she was gone, and that there was nothing in the pool, but his own reflection. Sighing, Neo turned around to look up at the celling of the cave, when he heard the flapping of small wings.

"_There you are! I've been looking for you all over!_" Belvera landed right next to his face, sitting on a crystal protruding out of a wall, panting heavily. Her horns were glowing, and her head tilted as she looked at Neo. "_So, you're staying with us, that's what my master's sister says anyway. Is it okay if I talk with you please?_"

"Sure," Neo grunted as he watched the tiny moth sit down, and briefly scratch her face with her front leg.

"_You know, you don't have to stay in this cave all by yourself Neo. You really seem lonely right now._"

"I'm fine right now. I like being alone, and honestly, I think my brother wants nothing to do with me right now, so I will honor his wish and stay away from him and his friends." He placed one of his hands on another crystal, and silently started drawing mana into himself, while Belvera still sat, he wings fluttering every once in a while.

"_You're really sure about that? I can stay with you if you like._"

"No, your place is with Mothra…it's not with me," Neo replied as Belvera suddenly leaped off of the crystal and landed on his belly, looking up at him directly now.

"_Hey, Neo? That's your name? Do you need a friend? Cause I can be a friend to you, if you even want one…It's okay…I'll understand if you don't want one._" She then started to curl up and lie down, still looking at Neo, hoping that he would answer her.

"How come you think that? Don't you get along with your…. sisters I guess?"

Belvera sighed, before she said, "_We do get along, but we don't get along if you know what I mean. It's because I was helping my master with his job, and I think they're unhappy with me helping him…...kill humans. Even though they were the ones who were hurting the Earth to begin with…I guess I'll never understand why they keep defending them._"

"Battra was his name, right? Mothra told me about him back when she was battling the destroyer."

"_Yes…. He's gone now…and I still miss him…. He was so nice to me, and he had a good heart…..but everyone just saw him as evil…all because he was doing his duty to protect the Earth….. DAMN IT! I WISH HE HADN'T ATTACKED THE HUMANS! HE'D STILL BE HERE TO TAKE CARE OF ME!_" Belvera started to sob as she beat her front legs into Neo's chest, causing Neo to gently hug the Shobijin, hearing her whimpers as she slowly began to calm down.

"Belvera, I am here for you if you need to talk to someone. Do you want to talk more about Battra?" She looked up at him, and nodded, her sad expression briefly showing as sign of happiness that there was someone there for her.

* * *

**Monster Island: Kong and Everyone Else. **

* * *

"Ugh…hey…I'm…..alive?" Kong felt a bright light hit his eyes as he finally awoke, and glancing around to his left and right, could see that he was on a very unfamiliar beach, surrounded by shining blue water, and what appeared to various rocky cliffs and jungles all throughout the island, some of the trees reminding Kong of home. Then he turned around to his other side, and saw Junior standing over him, along with what appeared to be an oversized Larva, who came closer to Kong as he sat upright.

"Wow…. I've never seen something like you before," Leo gasped as he inspected every inch of Kong, "My name is Leo by the way. You are Kong?"

"You're Leo? Heh, you're smaller than I'd thought you'd be. So Junior, this is your home?" Kong winced as he stood up, still feeling a stabbing pain in his bones from the remnants of Varan's venom, only to suddenly feel scaly roughness as Junior went under his arm to help him stand up, and then watched as Junior turned around to face him.

"Yes, it is Kong, how are you feeling?"

"I've been worse, although it didn't involve the whole damn place sinking in to the ocean, or whatever the hell Bagan is. So, where are you other friends? Cause I'm sure they want to know how it was that he almost made me join him. Well I'll tell em exactly what happened, because I have no love for that liar." It was then that Kong heard the flapping of massive wings, and watched as a massive moth came into view, alongside a smaller dinosaur with a spiked carpace.

"Hello Kong, I am Mothra, the Guardian of Earth."

"And I am Angurius, and I'm sure you already met Leo and Junior, although Neo disappeared on us." Kong looked at both of them, scratching his head before he picked up his axe, and slung it over his shoulder.

"First of all, I want to thank you for saving me and Junior back there, even though I know you couldn't save my home."

"I am sorry Kong," Mothra replied, a sad look in her eyes, "I wish we could've done more."

"Hey…It was going to collapse anyway." Kong watched as Leo and Angurius walked up, and then listened as they started asking questions.

"So how did Junior save you Kong?"

"Well Leo, he plunged his fist into my chest when we fought, and then made me remember that I was a good guy and not whatever Bagan calls his followers. Oh yeah, I know his name to the rest of the Tribes. Thanks to that freak lizard, and his shadowy friend, I actually had his name burned into my mind. I really don't know how that works."

"I wanted to see that," Leo whispered sadly, wondering how the fight was, and just how powerful they both were.

"Okay I got a question for you, and I'm going to be brief, will you help us fight Bagan? Because Mothra, Neo and I have seen how powerful he is, and we were lucky to get out of there alive." Kong was silent for what appeared to be minutes, turning around to look at the ocean water. He closed his eyes and thought about Skull Island, its dense jungles and rocky cliffs, and a memory of him playing in a pool of water alongside his parents. He thought about how he always visited them, and he could still see them…until he heard that horrible sound of it sinking one day. He thought about a hope that was given to him…..and how it was taken away from him. He turned back around, and stared at the group.

"For Skull Island…...for my parents…and for my tribe…...You have my axe." He summoned a lightning bolt, and caught it on his axe, creating a loud rumble as he then fired the bolt at a cliff wall, blasting it to bits. "I hope I can help you, and understand more about myself in the process."

"Thank you, Kong," Mothra beamed, "I think you will help us greatly."

"Well I guess I have a new sparring buddy then," Angurius snorted, "Get ready Kong, cause I will show you how dangerous I can be in a fight."

"Wait…. you and Mothra fought Bagan together with Neo?" Junior had a shocked expression on his face, something that Mothra felt the need to address.

"Yes, we did, that is what we were talking about with him earlier. And if Neo and Angurius didn't arrive on time…..he would've killed me. We need all the help we can get Junior…..because I don't think he'd let us live if we encounter him again."

"Then I accept Kong into our group….. and I know he will be a great ally to us." Kong smiled as they all looked at him, and then walked over to Junior, whispering one thing to him.

"Thank you Junior, for saving me. But I want a rematch one of these days…..once I figure out everything about Thunder mode and myself. Is that okay? I just want a fight between us, at our strongest and no interference."

"Okay Kong…but be careful…..I won't be holding back this time.."

"WHAT!?"

Kong started to get Junior in armlock at his joke, until the young kaiju flipped him over.

It was a good day on Monster Island…..and it would not be the last.

* * *

**The Dark World: Bagan's Lair. **

* * *

In front of a viewing globe glowing softly white, there lay a throne in front of it, a perfect seat to see what was going on in the world. The throne itself was made of a strange white stone, with hieroglyphics on one side telling a strange account that humans never managed to find before, Norse runes on the other side doing the same, and the top of the throne spread outward with seven arms, each one holding a obsidian made weapon of war in each, a sword, a spear, an axe, a cannon, a rifle, a gas grenade, and in the seventh middle arm…an atom bomb. The middle of the throne had a skull etched into it, one that appeared to be that of a dragon, and sitting in the throne, was Bagan.

Next to him was a pillar of light, and in the middle was his shell, souls flying into it as it healed from its wounds.

Bagan looked into the globe, watching the world as the humans continued on with their lives, unaware of the many Kaiju who also lived in that world. He remembered one time when a group of them had arrogantly proclaimed they had made a "unsinkable" ship, and how he decided to move an iceberg in the path of its voyage. That was long ago, and while feeding off the fear and despair laden souls of humans had restored much of his power, he did not feel satisfied looking at the globe.

"They…..could've beat me…..how? I need to be more careful…. because this is it for me….."

The shell was done healing, and Bagan put it back on, testing the muscles and internal organs, feeling blood pump into him. He sat back in his throne…..and reflected upon the upcoming meeting he had planned. Varan's death was a setback…. for the most part…..and yet he could feel his soul inside of him, alongside Destoroyah's. Ghidorah's pain at losing his beloved would resonate….and yet help motivate him at the same time.

"Scared are we…. oh, so mighty Bagan?" A bladed hand suddenly gripped Bagan's shoulder, and blocking the view of the globe, was a horrific apparition, something that Bagan huffed at the sight of. "You took your eyes off the ball, didn't you…? I heard your call when I was hunting my latest victim….. maybe it's time I answered it….." As Gabara raised his blades up to strike, Bagan grabbed both in his hands, and stared into Gabara's milky white eyes.

"BEGONE!"

Bagan's hands were soon holding nothing, and he could see the viewing globe clearly now, and sat back down in his throne, ignoring the dreamwalker's intrusion. It was time for a meeting, right now.

* * *

**The Dark World: The Main Area. **

* * *

"Hit me one time! Hit me twice! Oh! Ah! OOOHHHH! That's rather nice…"

"Ya sure boss? I won't hold back you know." Megalon raised one of his drill arms in the air as he prepare to strike Hedorah, causing the waste spirit to suddenly glare at the beetle and grow bigger than him, helped by the fact that he was still in his gaseous smog form.

"YOU IMBECILE! I HAVE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN THAT I AM SINGING A DELIGHTFUL SONG I HAVE HEARD FROM THE HUMANS!" As Hedorah screamed this, Megalon backed away, his eyes large with fright. "Despite that very rude interruption my shelled friend, I bring some good news from the humans, along with some new allies."

"Oh, my dear Hedorah," a sultry female voice answered, "What news do you bring from the humans?" Out of the shadows stepped a many legged kaiju, her skin being a dark grey, each of her legs ending in two blades, and a single red eye that stretched around her head like a visor, followed by a smaller four-legged creature that resembled her, but with a pair of wings instead of legs. Desghidorah and Daghara were talking in front of the viewing globe, alongside Deutalios, while two dark portals were floating in the air, accounting for Gigan and G.O.R.T. Ghidorah was nowhere to be seen. Hedorah and Megalon were also joined by Gaira, who was impatiently swinging his club around, waiting to see what Hedorah had to see.

"Ah ain't gettin any younger here, so you gonna tell us?"

"Very well my green dimwitted friend…...the humans are poisoning their planet so much! Oh, it is such a playground for me," exclaimed Hedorah, who put his arm around the female kaiju, looking into her eye, "That is if I was allowed to go out and feed, rather than talk with them, which is supposed to happen on the Promised Day. My friends…I think it's time I introduced our new allies into this little…. society we have."

"You mean Lilith and Nimrod?" Megalon pointed at the two other kaiju, a confused look in his eyes. "We know about them already, especially after a certain someone tried to pick a fight with the big cheese."

"Don't remind me of that," whimpered Nimrod as he got closer to Lilith, "…please Lil, can't we mate already?" Lilith looked down at the smaller muto, and put her front legs around his face, gazing at him.

"Not yet…. now stay silent, while Hedorah speaks my dear…."

"…...Yes my dear…" Hedorah then held out his arm, and two dark portals appeared in the air, followed by two kaiju emerging out of them. One was a bipedal reptile with a huge boxy head and double rows of dorsal plates running up his back, along with a low stance and two huge arms. To humans, he was a surviving Rhedosaurus, a species that had been discovered back in 1953 at an excavation site near where a massive meteor had hit in the past. To other kaiju, he was a member of a lost tribe, and quite a unique creature. The other next to him was massive insect with rapidly flapping wings, a massive tail with a stinger at the end, two massive claws and six legs, and finally, a red eyed massive reptilian like head with rows and rows of sharp teeth.

"My friends…. meet Megaguirus, Queen of the Meganulon…..and Zilla, the so called King of the Monsters."

"What did you call me? You fool….. I AM GODZILLA!"

"Ignore him please, he has delusions of grandeur," Megaguirus buzzed, smiling as Zilla glared at her with an angry expression on his face. "So, what does your lord and master have to offer to I, Megagurius?"

"Oh, you will see," bubbled Hedorah as his group watched Ghidorah step out of the darkness, followed by a strange creature, almost like a cuttlefish but with glowing red eyes, and an unearthly pallor to his flesh and skin.

"Brother," Leader chuckled when he saw Ghidorah walking up to him, "How are you fairing? I heard about Varan, and I gotta say… I'm sorry for your loss."

"He died a warrior's death. You should be proud of him." Vicious looked up at Ghidorah as he said this, studying his face to see his reaction.

"If by a warrior's death you mean pissing of a monkey and insulting his dead parents, then yes, he died a warrior's death," Nutcase cackled as he watched Ghidorah's eyes widen with rage for a moment.

"ENOUGH! All of you! I call this meeting to order my Acolytes." Bagan's voice echoed throughout the Dark World, and the Acolytes soon stood beside the Dark Portals, along with their new members. "Now as I am sure many of you are aware, Varan has fallen in battle, and failed to recruit the King of Skull Island to our cause."

"Like that big hairball would ever be able to do what I'm capable of," Gigan groaned, "Does he have a buzzsaw in his body? I don't think so."

"CHANCES OF VICTORY CALCULATED AT 85%." G.O.R.T. stood unmoving, while the other Acolytes looked at him. "PREVIOUS CALCULATION 95%. WILL RECALCUALTE SOON."

"Regardless of your predictions G.O.R.T, Varan might have failed, but he has been useful in other ways. He has shown us that the King is a force to be reckoned with, and as of now, I have no further missions to send any of my Elite on. The Promised Day will happen one way or another…. you can be sure of that. Now Hedorah, what of your mission? How have our human allies been performing?"

"Oh, they are doing magnificently! Jonah even directed me to these two here," Hedorah beamed as he showed off Zilla and Megagurius, "And I assume you will be able to give them what they desire?"

"I wish to be the King of the Monsters, and have the name Godzilla for my own!"

"My children must feed and grow, so I request land for us to live."

"You shall be given those desires, in exchange for your loyal service to me. Do we have a deal, or will you cower before me?" Zilla and Megagurius both nodded, and stepped back into the group, waiting for Bagan to answer back. "Then it is settled. I shall leave you now….and-"

"Father," Ghidorah suddenly spoke up, his eyes narrowed in anger, "And what of Varan's death? Do you not care for the loss of one of your most loyal followers? At the hands of that FILTH!?"

"Master….do not make him angry," the cuttlefish hissed, wrapping his tentacles around Ghidorah.

"No Gezora, I want an answer! TELL ME! TELL ME YOU MISERABLE BASTARD!" Everyone gasped upon hearing this, while Desghidorah and Daghara smiled at each other, amused at the sight of Ghidorah's anger.

"Ghidorah… come meet with me, and I will talk to you about his death…...do you understand me?"

"…. Yes…..." Ghidorah walked into a dark portal that appeared in front of him, followed by Gezora, and disappeared, along with the other portals. Desghidorah turned around as the other kaiju went their own separate ways, and looked at the viewing globe, searching for Monster Island.

"You know…..I'm not so sure it's a good idea for us to take them all on, and coming from me, that's saying a lot," Nutcase whispered as Vicious stared at him, while Leader stared at something on the globe.

"You are a coward," Vicious growled, "We are much stronger than the Master thinks we are, and we will crush them easily….."

"Now now, let's not be too hasty okay? We need a plan of attack first, and I've got one."

Leader grinned as we watched the young Larva swimming out in the middle of the ocean.

"First…we attack their heart…"

* * *

**3 Months from then.**

* * *

In the pale moonlight, a Divine Moth sat upright, watching as the moon carried on its journey across the sky. He was covered in white fluff with black markings, and had two massive wings with a rainbow-like pattern on them, along with two feathery antennae, and three green gems embedded in his forehead, and two bright green compound eyes that seemed wistful, lost in thought as he stared up in the moon. Sighing deeply, he only said one thing, one thing that was constantly going through his mind.

"I won't be weak again….I can't lose anyone else again….."

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr (adult and teen).**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius.**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Mothra Leo (Imago). **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo (Larva).**

**Steve Blum as Kong. **

**Sigourney Weaver as Biollante. **

**Marc Diarson as Godzilla.**

**Quinton Flynn as Rodan.**

**David Gallagher as Battra.**

**Phil LaMarr as Baragurius.  
**

**Richard Epcar as Bōryu. **

**Travis Willingham as Kong's Father.**

**Laura Bailey as Kong's Mother.**

**Cate Blanchett as Gigamoth/Mothra Gaia. **

**Sean Astin as Baragon.**

**John Rhys-Davies as Gorosaurus.**

**Viggo Morteson as Gomora.**

**Mae Whitman as Moll.**

**Lara Jay Miller as Lora.**

**Grey Griffith as Belvera.**

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah.**

**Charlie Adler as Varan.**

**Willem** ** Dafoe (Leader), Dave Wittenberg (Nutcase), and Kevin Michael Richardson (Vicious) as Desghidorah. **

**James Woods as Daghara. **

**Spike Spencer as Deutalios.**

**James Patrick Stuart as Gigan.**

**Patrick Seitz as Grand-King Ghidorah.**

**Tony Jay as Bagan. **

**James Earl Jones as Gojira (Godzilla 1954). **

**Angela Basset as Godzilla Earth. **

**Nathan Lane as Ebirah.**

**Tim Curry as Hedorah. **

**Patrick Warburton as Megalon.**

**Robert Englund as Gabara. **

**Cathy ** **Weseluck as Godzilla Jr (child). **

**Stephanie Nadolny as Kong (child). **

**Veronica Taylor as Angurius (child).**

**Jim Ward as** **M.O.G.U.E.R.A. **

**Gregg Berger as G.O.R.T. **

**Jeffery Dean Morgan as Gaira.**

**Nika Futterman as Lilith (female MUTO).**

**Daran Norris as Nimrod (male MUTO).**

**Eartha Kitt as Megagurius.**

**Brian Drummond as Zilla.**

**Dee Bradley Baker as Gezora.**

**Robert Axelrod as Ultraman/Kaiser Belial (Vision). **

**Mark Hamill as Baltan Seijin.**

**Kerrigan Mahan as Griffonrzer/Goldar.**

**Goji73 as Shadow of RED.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone, I am sorry for being so late. I have had a lot going on, so I didn't get lot of time to work on this story, but now Part 2 is finally finished, and I have to work on the interlude chapters now. So, our heroes are safe for now, and they have managed to recruit a new ally, but can they stand up to the might of Desghidorah? FIND OUT IN ROTK PART 3, THE WINGS OF DEMISE! So stay safe everyone with everything that is going on. Next time we return to Monster Island and see how everyone is doing, and then we see how the humans are doing as well. Don't be afraid to review this chapter and recommend the story to your friends. One of these days, I hope to see the story on TV Tropes fanfic recs page, but for now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> See you next time... and stay safe everyone.
> 
> Shadow of RED, Zenith, and all related concepts belong to Cosbydaf.
> 
> Keep Circulating the Links.


	18. Interlude-New Friends and New Relationships

Interlude: New Friends and New Relationships.

* * *

**Monster Island: One Month after Skull Island's destruction. **

* * *

Kong swung through the trees, before he gently landed on the sandy beach below, clutching a few red berries in his palm, looking at the stone cup before him. While he still missed Skull Island, he was happy to find out that this island had the very same red berries growing on it, which meant he could still have his juice. He had seen a group of Mantises near the trees, or Kamacurai as everyone else called them, and they had left him alone, except for a very strange ruby red one, who stared at him while the others just fed. The island seemed to be home to many different creatures, besides Junior and his friends, and Kong felt like exploring more of it today, and to see if there were any other residents of the island. "I guess all I got left is that cave to explore."

"Hey." Kong's head whipped around as he squeezed the berries into the cup, noticing a large red crustacean standing before him.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"The real question is, who are you? You can call me Ebirah, and I guess you could say that I lived here for years, and then suddenly one day…...I guess there are plenty of kaiju who decided to live here." Kong stared more at Ebirah, his eyes narrowing in slight anger and annoyance at the crustacean. Junior was a very kind-hearted kaiju, and Kong respected him for many things, like how he refused to give up on Kong during their battle on Skull Island. Leo while being young was a lot smarter than his appearance suggested, and it seemed like he could become a very well-mannered Divine Moth. Angurius was one of the older members of the island, along with Mothra, but both also were welcoming and friendly to Kong, even though he sensed both seemed to be hiding something, a painful past no doubt. Ebirah on the other hand…. needed to be humbled. Otherwise he might find himself with a terrible fate one of these days, all because of his attitude.

"I am Kong, the King of Skull Island, and I live here now. I don't want to fight you, but if you want a friend, then I can be that." Kong waited, observing Ebirah as he saw him close and open his claws, his eyes glaring at Kong.

"Oh?! So, you mean you had a home, and you thought you'd move here?!" Now Ebirah was speeding towards Kong, confirming the ape's suspicions that he wanted a fight. "HOW BOUT I KICK YOUR ASS!?" As one claw swung at him, Kong caught the claw in both hands and with one move, tore it off of the crustacean. "YYYYOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Ebirah backed into a wall, clutching the stump as Kong picked him up with one hand, and glared at him face to face. The midday sun hung overhead, and the ocean waves and the seagull's cries were all that was around the two of them.

"Listen here…...I have a right to live here as much as you do you, and nothing on Earth or the Otherworld can change that! I get it, I too didn't like it when I found out other things lived on my home, but guess what? It didn't change a thing about my home, and neither should the ones who live here with you Ebirah! My home is gone now, I can't go back, so I want to make my best life here. How would you like it if your home was destroyed and someone was making sure you weren't welcome here?! Now if you do something like this again, or if you don't start acting nicer, then I'll tear your limbs off! Do. You. Understand?"

"Y-y-y-yes…" Ebirah's eyes were bulged in fright, his legs quickly going limp as he saw Kong's stare. "How'd you know my claw would grow back?"

"I didn't." Kong let go of Ebirah, watching as the frightened crustacean scuttled away, the small hint of a claw pushing through his stump. "And that's that. Now what was I doing? Oh yeah. I need a drink." Kong turned back to his drink, and guzzled it down, feeling a tingly sensation as he tasted the berry juice. Now it was time to go into that cave, and see what was in there, and if it was any different from his own cave, which he had made on top of a cliff like his old home.

"What's that whispering sound?" Neo was sitting next to one of his crystals when he heard a strange whisper coming from part of his cave. He usually spent quite a lot of time in his cave, having conversations with Belvera and Biollante, or simply feeding off of mana, not really caring about socializing with anyone else. His hand still trembled from time to time, and now the other hand was starting to do the same, although not as often. The sound had come from the cave's entrance, as if it was calling out to him from his home. Neo slowly got up, and walked out, following the sound as it became louder, until he could feel the sun shining on his face, and then noticed the sound coming from a tree swaying gently in the wind. Silently gripping one of the leaves, Neo could hear the whispering still, and he closed his eyes as everything else went silent, and it was only him and the tree. "Are you speaking to me?" He could feel the tree continue to whisper, but he could not figure out what it was saying. Opening his eyes, he turned around to go back in his cave, only to suddenly bump into Kong.

"Hey! I've never seen you here before. Who the hell are you?" Kong looked at the new kaiju, scratching his head at his strange resemblance to Junior.

"I helped bring you here when your island was destroyed," Neo replied, "Along with my brother and his friends."

"Brother? You mean you're Junior's brother? He didn't mention you on Skull Island, just Mothra, Angurius, and Leo."

"Yes. He did not find out I returned to Earth at that time. I…...hurt him as a child. I can never take that back." Neo turned away from Kong, who's mouth dropped in shock.

"Why?"

"Because I thought our father was a threat to everything… I was stupid and naïve. And now I am paying for it. I am here to help them take down Bagan, because I was given a second chance. I don't want to waste it…. And you? Why are you here?"

Kong glanced at Neo, seeing the regret present on his face, before he answered, "Bagan? Heh, I'm in the same boat. Turns out he was the god Chiros that the humans on my island always worshiped, and well, he said he wanted to help me by saving my island. So, you know why I am here? I was a damn fool too, and I almost killed Junior, because I was so desperate to save it, and all that happened in the end was that I lost it. So yeah, I'm helping Junior take this guy down, because I don't want what happened to Skull Island to happen anywhere else."

"So, I take it that means…...we will be working together?"

"Yes. My name is Kong by the way."

"I am Neozilla, or Neo for short. I hope we can work well together in the future."

"So, do I….so do I."

* * *

**Monster Island: Two Months after Skull Island's Destruction. **

* * *

Angurius winced in pain, feeling the sharp pain run across his back, and almost collapsed on the ground, just in front of the massive waterfall on the island. His wounds had been healed, and yet he could still feel the pain of where Bagan had broken his back, something that he was trying to desperately put behind him. The cool water would help the pain in his mind, and yet he could feel that it would come back soon. "Urgghhh…. C'mon Gurius…. you can make it…...aahhhhhh….." The water cascaded down his body, and through his carapace, and already he could feel that pain disappearing, something that made him sigh with relief. Up in the moonlit sky, Mothra observed this scene, and quietly she landed, watching Angurius bathe in the glittering waterfall. Lora and Moll watched with her, as they sat upon her head, before Moll decided to speak.

"_Master? Are you okay? Do you need anything from me right now?_"

"No Moll, but thank you for asking…... I think he and I still bear the scars from our encounter with Bagan…."

"_So, what are you going to do? Can Moll and I explore some more master?_" Lora crawled into Mothra's eye sight, and waited for a response.

"Sure. Be careful you two alright?" The two Shobijin nodded, and quickly flew off, now leaving Mothra alone as she flew towards Angurius, who was still busy under the waterfall. "Hey Gurius…. how are you?"

"OH! Mothra!" Angurius suddenly jumped in surprise, causing her to briefly fly back as well. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here. I'm doing fine…. it's just that the pain came back."

"Anything I can do to help Gurius? Or do you want to be alone right now?"

"Can you stay with me please?"

"Alright." Mothra continued to watch Angurius wash himself in the waterfall, noticing how nice and shiny his scales looked with water dripping off them. "Kong's been adjusting well to living here, but I am not so sure about Neo."

"Well, I'm not surprised. He isolates himself from the rest of us. I want him to join a training session one of these days, like Kong has, but I know he feels like he can't be near Junior." Mothra got a bit closer to him, and then came under the water with him, causing Angurius to stare at her. "Hey, is it okay for you to be submerged? I mean…...won't your wings be ruined?"

"It's okay. I've washed myself off in the ocean for quite some time now, without having to change forms."

"Alright." Mothra had a pleased look on her face as the water splashed on her body, and her wings almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. The two still remained silent, before Angruius spoke again. "Look, about what we talked about a while ago, and about having a relationship… I am scared beyond all belief… because… I…" Mothra looked at Angurius, who was struggling to find the words he wanted to say.

"Gurius, whatever you want to say…... I will still support you, no matter what happens." Mothra touched his chin, something that caused him to shudder a bit.

"Oh, screw it!... I love you… and I want to be with you…." As he said this, he saw Mothra, and remembered something that had happened long ago…... something that he had long buried until now.

"_Grandpa? How come you want to talk to me?" Baragurius smiled down as his grandson looked up at him, and nuzzled his head gently, before he laid back down to get at his level to speak with him._

"_My dear boy…... are you taking interest in any mates?"_

"_Grandpa! I-I-I-I…...well….. that story about the Divine Moth…... Gigamoth or something like that? She sounded beautiful."_

"_Oh!" Baragurius chuckled a bit, before he answered, "You mean to say that you want to find a mate outside of your own Tribe?"_

"_Y-y-yes…."_

"_Gurius," Baragurius sighed, "I am sorry but even if any other tribes survived… I don't think that it would be possible for that to happen. I want you to be happy my boy… okay? But the other members of this tribe might not be accepting of that. However… if you do find love…... I hope that it is with someone who you choose… no matter their tribe."_

"_Okay Grandpa….." Angruius sniffled a bit before he cuddled against his grandpa, "I love you…"_

"_I love you too my boy." _

Now Angurius was back at the present…. And then his heart skipped a beat when he heard Mothra answer him.

"… So, do I Gurius…." The two could feel their heartbeats slow down as the words went through their heads…... the idea of two different tribes interacting leaving as love or lust took them over… silently, as Mothra wrapped her wings around Angurius, the two embracing underneath the waterfall. Mothra nuzzled Angurius's head first, followed by him. Mothra herself suddenly felt a memory come to her, one from her mother from long ago.

"_Mothra, my beautiful girl," Gaia whispered as she put her head against the egg, and her long beautiful antennae started to glow yellow along with the three green gems embedded in her forehead, comforting the larva inside. She herself was a massive Divine Moth with long elegant white fluffed legs, a massive body and abdomen all covered in the same white fluff, and blue eyes like her daughter, along with two massive wings colored with blue, white, and orange patterns. "You will face difficult times ahead when you hatch, because I will not be there to guide you, and you will only have a few memories of mine, including as I go to face Ghidorah, and stop him for good. I know not if Ghidorah will return, nor if any of our tribe survive, but you, you my daughter, you will keep us alive. I know you and your brother will be great Guardians of Earth, and better than I have been. However, I want you to be happy more than anything, and should you find someone you truly love, as a mate and a companion, then be with them so you can be happy. I love you very much my Mothra…...and I know you do too, no matter where you are and who you will be. Farewell…my daughter." The egg disappeared, and Gaia flew off, ready to meet her fate. _

The two were truly happy. They had found their happiness at last. And they felt more alive than they had ever been.

* * *

**Monster Island: Two Months and a half after Skull Island's Destruction. **

* * *

"Hey Gurius! C'mon get you head out of the clouds!" Junior had Angurius in a headlock, the two having fun fighting each other while Leo was busy swimming out in the ocean, and Mothra was sparring Kong. "What's going on with you? Getting old?"

"Oh, C'mon Junior," Angurius grunted as he broke out of the headlock, and signaled that he was ready to stop, "I see it more as experience. You know what I mean? My grandpa taught me everything I know."

Kong fired off an electric ball at Mothra, who quickly dodged it and then quickly transformed into her Lightspeed Form. "Hey no fair, that's cheating!" Kong then leaped at her and tried to punch her, but she quickly dodged and flew off, disappearing in a burst of light.

"Wh-what?" Kong fired off an electric ball at Mothra, who had confused look on her face as the ball hit her, knocking her down. "Did I just…... no…... I was just lost in thought."

"Hey are you okay?" Kong helped Mothra up, a look of concern on his face. "You did seem confused back there. You have something on your mind?"

"I….no…...I just need to rest now. That's all." Mothra flew towards Junior and Angurius, followed by Kong, the group being watched from Leo in the distance. The larva had stopped swimming for just a moment, and climbed up on a rock, wondering what was going on.

"Mom's been happier than she has been in a while," Leo murmured to himself, tilting his head as he tried to listen to the conversation. "And the way she and Angurius are acting to each other… are they… with each other?" The larva climbed back into the ocean, and started to swim out a little more, until he suddenly heard something.

"_Look at that…...an abomination against nature…...don't you think so child?_" The voice sounded gruff, and in Leo's head he could hear a BIDIBIDI sound.

"Who are you?! Tell me!" Leo prepared to fire out his energy laden silk, looking around for the voice.

"_Rude little thing! Let's just ki- I mean let's just show him why we shouldn't be messed with okay?_"

"_NO, YOU FOOL! WE ARE JUST HERE TO TALK TO HIM!_"

"_Killjoy._" Leo then began to realize that the one speaking to him was not there physically, and that it seemed like there was more than one.

"I said who are you!" Leo also saw that he had swam past the barrier his mother had put up, and figured the other would go away if he went back to the island.

"_Who am I child? I have power. The likes of which you have never seen before. And I couldn't help but notice how alone you are. You and I, we are quite smil-_"

"SHUT UP! We are not similar!" Leo started to slowly back towards the barrier, still listening for the voice.

"_I am hurt boy…... coward. Why don't you run away back to safety? That is all you are good for anyway. You can't even defend yourself properly. That's why they always leave you behind…_" Leo could no longer hear the voice as he got back past the barrier, and quickly crawled onto the beach, panting heavily. Mothra noticed this, and flew over to him, getting close to inspect him.

"Leo? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh mom…...I just…uh…. I thought I saw something in the water." This was half true, as he had heard something while in the water, but he did not see it. "I got scared…. okay mom?"

"So, you got things out there in the water too?" Kong chuckled a bit as he recalled fighting off giant octopi from invading his space, and how they were never able to take him down. "Maybe this is more like home than I thought it would be. Let me guess, was it Ebirah?"

"No…... I don't know what it was," Leo answered, while he stared at his mother and Angurius, noticing how they stood together. "So, did training go well Mom? Junior?"

"Yes, Leo it did. Do you want to be with him for a while?" Mothra looked down at her son, nuzzling him gently, while Angurius walked next to him. Leo nodded his head, still looking at the both of them.

"Yeah, we can leave you two alone if you want Leo. You okay with that Junior?"

"Sure Gurius, you two have fun okay?"

"Well in that case, I think I'll go exploring the island some more," Kong added as he started to walk off. "And I will also see Neo, and maybe get some training in with him," he whispered to himself. Only Junior stayed as everyone else left to do their own things, something that Leo was thankful for.

"Hey Leo, what's going on?" Junior watched as Leo sat up, a worried look in his eyes, and waited for him to respond.

"Junior…... have you noticed anything about my mom and Angurius?" Junior snorted in surprise, as the ocean waves crashed onto the beach, and a few Kamacurai feasted on the remains of a whale Junior had dragged up a few hours ago.

"No, why do you ask?"

"I think my mom and Angurius are together Junior," Leo answered as he faced away from Junior.

"What? Are you sure they aren't just friends?" Leo turned back at this, his heart beating rapidly as he finally let go of something that he had kept for a long time.

"No…. the way they look at each other now, don't you see it? They don't act like friends anymore, they act more like they've been together for years. Please, don't you see it? I don't know how to feel about this!" Junior watched as Leo buried himself in his chest, remembering the time when his father was still alive.

_Godzilla was sitting down, staring up at the moon again, like he seemed to do every once in a while. Junior nervously walked up to his father, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he left their cave, and walking past the remains of the crystal prison that had trapped him some time ago, now just a memory. "Daddy? What's wrong?"_

"_Oh son…..I'm just a little lonely right now." Godzilla briefly clutched his chest and groaned quietly, before he looked at his son. "I spent so much time hating humans and blaming them for what happened to me, I never thought about finding out if any of our tribe survived….."_

"_We're the last of them, aren't we daddy?"_

_Godzilla sighed deeply, burying his face in his hands, before he answered, "I think so Junior…...I wish you could've met your grandparents. I know they would've adored you so much…... I miss them so much… Dad…. I'm sorry….. I didn't mean what I said to you….." Junior hugged his dad, who wrapped up his son in his big powerful arms, the two last members of the Jira Tribe comforting each other in the moonlight. _

"Leo… I know it seems scary right now, that your mom is in this kind of relationship," Junior answered the larva, "but I think she has been very lonely for a long time. Angurius has too, and so have I, and Kong…... we all have been lonely. I think that being with Angurius makes them both happy, and that's okay Leo. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes Junior…... I understand. I just never thought it would happen to someone close to me." Leo got off of Junior's chest, and started to crawl away, looking for his mother and Angurius to talk to them. Junior looked at the larva, and quietly asked himself something that had also been on his mind for some time.

"Why is it whenever I talk to him, I feel like he wants to tell me something, but can't?"

* * *

**Monster Island? **

* * *

Leo looked down at his new body, overjoyed at the sight of his two massive wings, and he quickly took to the air, flying high above Monster Island. The whole size of the island still impressed him, along with all of the jungle and rocks on it, and the many creatures that lived besides him and his mom and his friends. And now he felt truly free, flying in the air, no longer being simply confined to being on the ground. Landing softly on the beach and kicking up a cloud of sand, Leo looked over and saw Junior looking at him, a big smile on his face. "How did I do?"

"I think you need some practice," Junior chucked as Leo shot him an annoyed look, "But it's okay, you're getting better at this." It was then that Leo noticed Mothra and Angurius off in the distance, the two nuzzling each other affectionately, and Angurius giving licks to her. "Hey Leo? You still up in the clouds?"

"Oh no Junior, I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you all," Leo replied, watching as Mothra got on the ground and Angurius almost seemed to climb on top of her, in some sort of strange display. "Especially you,"

"What?" Junior seemed to almost step back in shock, while Leo could feel his heart beginning to beat, as he finally said what he always wanted to say.

"I love you." Leo flew into Junior's chest wrapping his wings around him, and nuzzling him, happy that he had finally admitted that.

"Oh Leo… I love you too." Leo had never felt happier in his life….. now that he was with someone he was in love with.

"Well…... isn't this adorable?" The raspy voice came from behind Leo, who quickly turned his head around to see his mother and Angurius staring at him blankly, with milky white eyes. He then felt the hug get tighter and tighter…... the ocean turning into a deep shade of red as the blue sky suddenly turned dark and stormy. Leo looked up at Junior, greeted by a similar pair of milky white eyes, and needlelike teeth. The tip of his fingers suddenly burst open, revealing sharp claws, and the faux Junior, Mothra, and Angurius started to laugh as Leo struggled to escape. "Are you terrified? You can't escape me no matter where you are Leo…."

"I must not fear, fear is the mind killer," Leo muttered as he could feel Gabara rake his claw against his back. "I must not fear, fear is the mind killer, I MUST NOT FEAR, FEAR IS THE MIND KILLER!" He then broke free of the dream demon's grasp as Gabara screeched with fury, and then quickly started to fly to the other end of the island.

"You can't get away that easily my oh so delectable Leo," Gabara slobbered as he quickly shed out of Junior's skin completely, and grew bigger and bigger as he grew to an enormous size. "I know what you fear… and it gives me power!" Leo narrowly dodged another swipe from Gabara, his flight becoming unsteady as his wings started to dissolve into the air.

"I don't fear you Gabara!" Leo cried as he felt Gabara's putrid breath on his back, noticing that the rest of the island was also starting to fade away. "You are a bully who picks on children all because you know that you are too afraid to face someone your own size! Now leave me alone!" With this cry, Gabara stepped back in shock at Leo's bravery, remembering how once before he had encountered a child like him, and how he was pulled out into the real world to be beaten by the boy's father. Gabara's surprise soon turned to maniacal glee, as he saw something else that the young moth feared.

"Do you fear…...losing the ones you love? Oh yes Leo… there can only be one reason you will ever look as you do in your dreams… you can't do anything to protect her…."

Leo fell into the void as he heard Gabara's maniacal laughter echo throughout, thinking about his mother all the while.

* * *

**Monster Island: Mothra's Cave. **

* * *

Leo woke up, wincing as he felt the scratches on his back, and silently started to cry as he cuddled with his mother, she herself silently seeing her distraught son, and moving to comfort him. It was all just a bad dream to him. Like the voices that talked to him in the ocean.

That was all.

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr (adult and teen).**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius.**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Mothra Leo (Imago). **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo (Larva).**

**Steve Blum as Kong. **

**Sigourney Weaver as Biollante. **

**Marc Diarson as Godzilla.**

**Quinton Flynn as Rodan.**

**David Gallagher as Battra.**

**Phil LaMarr as Baragurius.  
**

**Richard Epcar as Bōryu. **

**Travis Willingham as Kong's Father.**

**Laura Bailey as Kong's Mother.**

**Cate Blanchett as Gigamoth/Mothra Gaia. **

**Sean Astin as Baragon.**

**John Rhys-Davies as Gorosaurus.**

**Viggo Morteson as Gomora.**

**Mae Whitman as Moll.**

**Lara Jay Miller as Lora.**

**Grey Griffith as Belvera.**

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah.**

**Charlie Adler as Varan.**

**Willem** ** Dafoe (Leader), Dave Wittenberg (Nutcase), and Kevin Michael Richardson (Vicious) as Desghidorah. **

**James Woods as Daghara. **

**Spike Spencer as Deutalios.**

**James Patrick Stuart as Gigan.**

**Patrick Seitz as Grand-King Ghidorah.**

**Tony Jay as Bagan. **

**James Earl Jones as Gojira (Godzilla 1954). **

**Angela Basset as Godzilla Earth. **

**Nathan Lane as Ebirah.**

**Tim Curry as Hedorah. **

**Patrick Warburton as Megalon.**

**Robert Englund as Gabara. **

**Cathy ** **Weseluck as Godzilla Jr (child). **

**Stephanie Nadolny as Kong (child). **

**Veronica Taylor as Angurius (child).**

**Jim Ward as** **M.O.G.U.E.R.A. **

**Gregg Berger as G.O.R.T. **

**Jeffery Dean Morgan as Gaira.**

**Nika Futterman as Lilith (female MUTO).**

**Daran Norris as Nimrod (male MUTO).**

**Eartha Kitt as Megagurius.**

**Brian Drummond as Zilla.**

**Dee Bradley Baker as Gezora.**

**Robert Axelrod as Ultraman/Kaiser Belial (Vision). **

**Mark Hamill as Baltan Seijin.**

**Kerrigan Mahan as Griffonrzer/Goldar.**

**Goji73 as Shadow of RED.**

**Shadow of RED, Zenith, and all related concepts belong to Cosbydaf.**

**Keep Circulating the Links**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello everyone, it's me again, and once again I apologize for this coming out so late, as I always have stuff going on. I hope all of you are safe during these times, and that you remain safe until all of this is over. Next time, we journey to the human world, and see how certain characters at the JSDF are holding up, and there are some characters who you won't be expecting to show up as well. We will also see just what is going on with Desghidorah, and why he contacted Leo in the first place. And then... The Wings of Demise truly begin.
> 
> See you next time... and stay safe everyone.


	19. Interlude-Another Side, Another Story

Interlude: Another Side, Another Story.

* * *

**G-Force Headquarters Japan: Two Months after the destruction of Skull Island. **

* * *

While most of Tokyo was a ghost town, and parts of it were blocked off from the public, G-Force itself had somehow managed to survive the destruction, and its HQ still stood high in the skyline, standing out amongst the relatively abandoned area and rubble of buildings, with a good view of Tokyo Tower. And within the depths of the HQ, lay M.O.G.U.E.R.A standing silently in the hanger bay, seemingly staring at a massive battleship with a drill on the front across from it, and the remains of the Super-X3. The mech was not alone however, as four humans were down by its feet, three in one group, and the other fiddling with something on a table. The three were still wearing their dark blue piloting fatigues, and each had a glass filled with whisky, the bottle half empty. Major Akira Yuki regarded his two other companions, a Japanese woman with long dark hair, and an American man with slicked back hair and a bushy moustache, before he turned to M.O.G.U.E.R.A. "Hey big guy, don't know if you know this, but they're shutting us down, all cause we couldn't take down that goddamn oversized crab…. Huh…. what has this world come to?"

"Well Yuki," the woman answered, "I guess you could say that we live in interesting times. I don't know what else to say." She took a quick swig of her drink, before she got up and started rubbing her head from the slight headache she had. Lt Akane Yashiro in all her years on earth had never expected to learn that creatures like Godzilla existed and that one day they would try to reclaim the planet as their own, but here she was now, one third of a crew who piloted a massive machine used to combat those creatures. In a way it felt safer than piloting a Maser Cannon, where they were just ants to the kaiju, and nothing more regardless of their history.

"So," the American grunted, his free hand resting on the hilt of a katana sheathed by his side, "What are you two planning to do? Just sit around? Akane? Yuki? I've been thinking about running for mayor back in NY. Or you know if the fully automated thing doesn't pan out, well I want to pilot that thing as captain." Lt. Douglas Gordon pointed at the battleship, chuckling a bit to himself as he took a huge swig of his drink, draining it all. Yuki and Akane turned back, as they answered their coworker and friend.

"You know….. I'm honestly thinking of retiring at this point… I mean, Godzilla's kid… did you see him? And Mothra's back too. And that spikey dinosaur, an Angilas I think… I don't know…. I'm beginning to think we are all irrelevant now that they're here," Yuki sighed. "I spent so much time hating Godzilla for killing Goro…... and I think I wasted a lot of time. So, I'll enjoy life's small things…. And that's just fine for me. His kid liked me anyway, so I'll leave it up to him and his friends to defend the world. He's avenged his father certainly." Yuki thought back to when he was six years old, remembering the sound of terrible roaring and stomping, and how part of him wished he could do something to stop that beast.

"As for me Mr. Gordon," Akane followed up, looking over at the other man as he yelped in pain from a tool sparking suddenly, "I may just take a desk job here or help Katsura Mafune identify any new creature that surfaces. I don't have any desire to return to the front lines." Akane was only in her 20s when Godzilla resurfaced in 1984, and despite all her bravado in the academy, she couldn't help but tremble in fear at the sight of him. But she knew that one day she would have to face him in battle, so she made herself familiar with each and every weapon that the JSDF used, and quickly working to rise through the ranks of it before it became G-Force, ending with her first deployment being in a Maser Tank. And yet, it was the day where Godzilla died, and despite her fear of him…. she noticed that she was crying. Afterwards, she was finally granted her wish to be behind the controls of a mech, and it was here she met Yuki and Gordon. And yet she remembered how close they came to dying battling Destroyer. Maybe Yuki was right, maybe they were becoming irrelevant.

_The three stood silently as all of G-Force, and the heads of Japan's Government and the UN watched the silver-haired man, his black sunglasses keeping his eyes, hidden, his clean-shaven face smiling as he droned on, with the Solstice Technologies logo appearing behind him like he was Jack Frost. "Trust in me when I say that I have a good amount of these Mass-Produced M.O.G.U.E.R.A.S ready to deploy leaders of the free world, oh and G-Force. However, I think that you maybe should consider shutting down your mechs, as it was clear that all M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was to Destroyer was nothing more than a distraction, and the less said about the Super X-3 the better. I mean, we are only human after all so I don't blame them, just the pilots. And I do think your money is better spent on the Neo-Tokyo project right now. I will leave you to think about my proposal, leaders of the free world…Winter out." The screen went black, leaving only the screens of the Government and the UN present, and G-Force standing in silence, even the guy who always ate corn during meetings._

"Well none of that ain't for me," Gordon mumbled as he continued to thumb the hilt of the katana, looking at the kanji on it, "But you do you. Have a nice retirement Yuki, and Akane…. I know you'll do great at naming these things…... cause SpaceGodzilla? Really? Not the name I would've chosen for that freak."

"Well…... I don't blame them for that name Mr. Gordon," the fourth person responded as he walked over, his greying hair and beaming smile complemented by the goggles on his hand, "He is from space after all….and he does look like Godzilla." He smacked Gordon's shoulder playfully, and laughed as he stared at the item he was working on in his hands, a pair of red rimmed glasses with silver lenses. A small crack was running through one of the lenses, and the frame was still showing signs of damage. He sighed sadly and put them away, feeling like there was a long way to go for fixing them.

"Dan," Akane chuckled, "Sometimes I wonder how you think, and how you come to conclusions like that. Ms. Mafune is actually working with others to give him an official name, especially considering what we saw in Tokyo."

"Yeah, talk about a slap to the face," Yuki grunted, "I thought that son of a bitch was done with, but no… of course he came back somehow. Not that it did him any good against Destroyer….. Hell must be freezing over. What's next? Gojira returning? The moon is actually an egg? Or M.O.G.U.E.R.A becomes self-aware?" The group looked up at the mech, which was still silently looking ahead, none noticing the faint glimmer of yellow at this statement. It was then that a fifth person walked into the hanger, a woman clad in black fatigues and with almost short black hair, a grim expression on her face. She walked past them, with Yuki noticing her and following, standing next to her when she stopped.

"Hello Yuki…How are you?"

"Hey Miki….. I'm doing fine…. You want to talk?" Miki Saegusa looked back at Yuki, a very slight smile on her face, before she looked back at the mech. "Since that day… you've been wearing nothing but black…."

"Oh, it's my favorite color, that's all. Junior's really grown, hasn't he?" She clasped her hands together, silently starting to cry as she remembered watching Godzilla melt like a candlestick, his final agonized roar echoing in her ears, and how she had tried one last time to contact him through his thoughts, just to try and to offer some sort of comfort in his final moments. While most of everyone saw him saw him as a mindless beast…even when she first encountered him, she could see that behind his scary and dangerous exterior….. there was a lonely being behind it. "He's so different from his father, and he's so brave….. but I don't understand why he spared SpaceGodzilla. Yuki, I've been getting headaches everyday now…and I have a strange feeling that something isn't right now."

"Your powers? Are they coming back? What do you think is going to happen?"

"It's little by little, but I can hear people's thoughts again. All I know is that whatever will happen, will be something terrible, like nothing we have seen before. I can hear a voice sometimes…and he tries to act like a friend to me…saying he can grant me my deepest wishes and desires….. and yet…... I can tell that he has ill intentions for all of us… all from the tone of his voice… and it scares me…." Yuki finished his drink, and then put his arm around Miki, wondering how the voice she described sounded like, and all that he offered to her…. with thoughts of Goro turning up a G-Force unharmed and alive being his prime thought, while Akane, Gordon, and Dan joined them. In M.O.G.U.E.R.A's central cockpit, the computers suddenly turned on to scan for viruses, like they usually would do, only in this case, the lines of text seemed to be random.

"ANALYZE. WHAT WAS THE CAUSE OF FAILURE IN THE BATTLE AGAINST TITANUS DESTROYER? DATA SUGGESTS THAT DESTROYER HAD A POWER BOOST. POSSIBLE THIRD PARTY INVOVLED. HUMAN ERROR NON-EXSITENT. THIS UNIT SHALL CONTINUE TO ANALYZE THE DATA UNTIL DAY OF SHUTDOWN. END OF LINE." Again, nobody noticed the mech's eyes glowing, nor the signs that the mech was turned on.

The idea of being redundant was a universal idea after all.

* * *

**Solstice Technologies Warehouse: Location Unknown. **

* * *

Cameron Winter sat back in his wheeled chair, yawning as he put one gloved hand to his mouth, and watching as his Cyberfly flew in. Granted it was more of a combination between a dragonfly and a scorpion, but he was still workshopping the name. The machine buzzed a bit, before it linked into his computer, showing some of the progress on the M.O.G.U.E.R.A.S. "Hmmmm….. 20 so far? Not bad at all. But we need to make more than 20, tell them to work faster, and maybe just maybe we can make 50 by the time I send them out. Rely this information now." The Cyberfly flew off with the instructions, and Winter walked out of his office, looking at the crates and crates of weapons and bombs, and the men clad in military armor and tactical helmets and visors walking among them. Apex paid him well for these weapons, although he made sure to hide that little fact from peering eyes, something that the Big Cheese also helped him with, albeit in more violent ways than Winter would've liked. Another man was overlooking the warehouse, a much older man than Winter, with greying hair and a goatee, and a sad look in his eyes as he looked at a picture in his hands. There was a younger man with brown hair in the photo, a smiling woman with red hair, and a young girl, all posed in front of a just sold sign. "Jonah, are you feeling nostalgic right now?"

"I can't wait any longer….. I've waited ages for the Promised Day….and when they'll come back to me," Alan Jonah responded with a quiet voice, "But you wouldn't understand what my family means to me Winter. I have done so many terrible things, before they were lost, and right now. This is all for them. I don't expect them to forgive me when I am reunited with them, but Vivian and my little Sophia will be here again. They deserve a second chance, like I got so many years ago." Jonah put the photo away, and started to walk away from Winter, who decided to ask the man another question.

"And tell me, what will you do if it's all for nothing Jonah? Get over their loss?" Jonah turned around and glared at Winter, his eyes burning in fury.

"Do you think when those slow-witted pilots crashed their Super-X into that building, they'd tell me that they were sorry for killing my wife? NO! All she was to them was collateral damage in a battle, and that's it! Do you think when that incompetent judge botched the case of my daughter's murder, that he apologized for letting the murderer go? NO! All they told me was that it was a mistrial, and that I couldn't do anything about it! I cannot just get over their loss Winter, and that's final!" Jonah walked down the stairs to join the rest of his men, while Winter took in the words that Winter said, the anger and the despair of his family's death, and how desperate he looked.

"Tempt not a desperate man. I think William Shakespeare summed it up best," Winter murmured, noticing the telltale eyes of Hedorah appear out of a wall. "Tell me Hedorah, will the Big Cheese actually go through with his deal to Jonah?"

"Oh yes he will," Hedorah answered as he floated around Winter's head, "Provided of course if Jonah follows his orders exactly, which is of course to cause fear and despair through terrorist attacks. You humans are so quick to turn on each other…..and I will not lie….. it is so amusing to watch. And tell me Winter, how do you think you got to where you are today?" The waste spirit then suddenly started to whirl around, until he resembled a smoky version of Winter.

"Okay, fair point," Winter shrugged, "Regardless if you want a status report from me, then I will tell you that-"

"Oh, that's not why I am here Winter boy," Hedorah growled playfully as he grabbed the collar of Winter's long white coat, his distinct red eyes staring into Winter's. "I have a question for you, and don't worry, my master isn't listening in right now. Tell me Winter boy, if the Promised Day somehow fails, what will you do? Don't be surprised if your governments come knocking at your door."

"…..It's fairly easy to make it look like I was forced into making weapons for Apex…. Don't you worry. I always have a plan," Winter replied. "And what about you? I saw what happened to Destroyer, so tell me, is the Big Cheese displeased?"

"Oh that. Well Destoroyah bit off more than It could chew, so yes, he was displeased. Of course, he took it out on Destoroyah. But he could work past that, were it not for Ghidorah's little squeeze Varan failing to recruit the King of Skull Island. Oh don't worry Winter…...he won't take it out on you." Hedorah then let Winter go, and stepped back as Winter walked back to his office, his footsteps echoing throughout the warehouse.

"Believe me Hedorah…... I always watch my back…"

"Very well Winter, I hope that you and I can work well in the future… provided of course if he falls….." Hedorah then flew away from the warehouse, smiling to himself as he imagined a day where the whole Earth was barren and sickly, the ocean was constantly filled with trash sickly green slime, and he sat on a throne with his allies. Provided of course if Bagan's plan did not work out.

* * *

**Monster Island: Neo's Cave. **

* * *

Neo sat in silence as he put his hand against some moss on the wall, listening to the strange whispers once again. "What are you telling me? What do you want from me? Hm?"

"_Ah, I see you are still trying to figure out why the plants are talking to you my son,_" Biollante chimed in, Neo listening as she continued on. "_Listen closer Neo, and tell me what you hear, I think you are finally starting to develop my own abilities._"

"Listen closely? Alright Mom…. I'll try it." Neo's head crest started to glow as he channeled energy into the moss, and the cave seemed to disappear as Neo could see the upper part of the island, and yet he himself could not see his body anywhere. "What is this power? What is going on?"

"_The vegetation is your sight my son. It will help you seek out enemies, and warn you of danger. Keep looking Neo…..and use this power._" The island seemed to zoom by as he stared around, noticing the ruby red Kamacurai and Ebirah fighting over the corpse of a giant octopus. With another zoom, he could see Leo sleeping peacefully in his cave, and Junior and Angurius sparring with Mothra.

"I can see…everything…..." The power surged through his body as he looked above the island and into Kong's cave…..which was empty except for the jugs of red berry juice, and a painting of two apes and a smaller ape that Kong had made. Now Junior had left Mothra and Angurius, who were nuzzling each other, something that made Neo's jaw drop. "THEM? Together? Impossible…...they're not even the same species…."

"Lea." Mothra suddenly spoke while the two nuzzled each other. "That's my name Gurius…. It's Lea. You can call me that if you want… or you can call me Mothra…... whatever you prefer…."

"Well…. Let me think about that…. Hmmm…. Mothra it is," Angurius responded, as Neo saw Mothra happily chirp while she nuzzled him. Neo's crest stopped glowing as he stepped away from the moss, and he panted heavily, a feeling of nausea coursing throughout his body as he sat back down.

"I need to do this again….. I think this power can really help us. Thanks mom…."

"_You are welcome my boy… You are growing stronger and stronger every day. You can defeat Bagan if you keep this up…. I believe in you._" Biollante's words gave him comfort as Neo placed his hand against a crystal, absorbing the mana as he replenished himself. And yet, for some reason the words unsettled him as well, for a reason he couldn't explain.

"Hey Neo, you ready for some training?" A shadow covered the light at the entrance of the cave, and Kong stepped in with his axe and chain, causing Neo to rise up and greet the ape. "Gotta be honest here, this mind's eye training or whatever you call it actually has helped me. I feel stronger than ever, and my powers? You've helped me out."

"Yeah Kong, I am very much ready, and I am glad you see the benefits of this type of training," Neo replied, as he walked over to a part of his cave that led into a room that seemed to be made entirely of mirrored crystals, which reflected Kong and Neo as the two sat down in the middle of the room. Another crystal covered the entrance, sealing the room off as the mirrors suddenly started to turn black, and the room seemed to disappear as a starfield lit up around the sitting kaiju. "Now Kong," Neo said as he stood up and turned away, "Think in your mind of anything you have fought in the past, and imagine them right here right now…... like they have come back for revenge, or you did not kill them in battle." Kong closed his eyes, and remembered Ramarak's eyes shining in the night as he watched his minions kill the young ape's parents, and Varan's hissing voice as he manipulated him, and tricked him into joining Bagan. Kong opened his eyes, and in the back of the starfield he could see two shapes emerge from the darkness, a skullcrawler and a massive reptile. Ramarak and Varan were right there…. waiting for him as he stared at them.

"I see them now Neo, and what have you thought of?" Neo listened to Kong as he dug through his memories, along with Godzilla's memories as well, and three kaiju soon formed clearly in his mind. First was Godzilla himself, glaring at Neo with hate as he blasted him repeatedly with a red spiral ray. Next was Battra, whose yellow and red patterned wings stood out from his mostly black and yellow body, and his powerful prism beams blasting at Neo as they fought near a Ferris wheel in Japan. Finally, there was a massive golden three-headed dragon standing tall in the countryside, roaring with a voice that sounded like the ringing of bells, a Bidibidi sound so to speak, a human made version of Ghidorah. Like with Varan and Ramarak, three more shapes emerged from the starfield, Battra, Godzilla, and the human's Ghidorah, and they stood alongside Ramarak and Varan, waiting for Neo and Kong's actions. "Hmmm…. not a bad choice all things considered," Kong muttered as he prepared his axe, and glared at Varan and Ramarak.

"Begin." And thus, the session began as Neo threw himself at the trio he had imagined, and Kong at the duo he had imagined. Kong started to grapple with Ramarak, the skullcrawler wrapping his tail around his arm, while Varan leaped onto Kong's back and started to spray venom in his face. It didn't last long as Kong's free arm managed to pull Ramarak off and quick body slam knocked Varan off. Kong's chain wrapped around Ramarak's neck and bolts of electricity coursed through his body, and Varan glided towards Kong, who prepared to blast him with a thunder ball. Neo however, had a different story. The three just stood there as he punched Godzilla with a crystal encased fist, their stares blank as Godzilla started to grin. Battra latched onto Godzilla's back, and seemed to sink into him, only leaving his wings visible like they had always been attached to Godzilla. Next, Godzilla's arms fell off as Ghidorah's middle head faded into darkness, and Godzilla seemed to step into Ghidorah's body, the wings of him disappearing too, and a frightening new creature stood before Neo. It had Godzilla's head and body, but its arms were that of Ghidorah's two other heads, its legs were that of Ghidorah's, and Battra's wings on its back. The creature then started to fly at Neo, who fired off a corona beam, only to be met with an atomic ray, prism beams, and gravity beams which blasted him back. "What are you?" Neo's arm blades came out and with a quick motion, he fired a crystal into the beast's chest, and sliced off the Ghidorah heads. A quick blast of cosmic energy detonated the crystal, blowing up the chest area. The beast turned around, and started to cackle as the bloody stumps started to regrow instantaneously, and the Ghidorah heads came back good as new. However, the hole was a different story, and Neo saw something that made his heart start to beat rapidly. The hole started to heal as tendrils and sinews whipped around the exposed flesh, and a bulge started to form and elongate, rising out of the chest, until it became clear. Biollante's head was now in the middle of the beast's body, a hungry look on its face as Neo stood still, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. "Mom? No…. No…. This isn't right…."

"Hey Neo! You want to stop?!" Kong's words broke Neo out of his stupor, and he quickly sent some of his cosmic energy into the floor, causing the enemy kaiju to disappear, and for the mirrored room to return. "What's going on? Are you okay" Kong followed Neo out, noticing how troubled he looked. Neo leaned against a crystal, as Kong grabbed his shoulder, and looked at him with concern, "Please tell me what happened Neo. Are you okay?"

"I'm…..fine….I just…. I…." Neo stammered, refusing to look at Kong. "I….. need to rest now…. That's all. We'll train some other time Kong….."

"Alright….. You know, maybe you should come out of here sometime, and talk to Junior." Kong helped Neo up, and sat him down near his crystals, still concerned for him. "I know you don't think you deserve forgiveness, but it might be good for you to spend some time with the others, and I think they will enjoy your presence. Stay safe okay?" Kong then left the cave, and Neo was alone again, thinking of the beast he had seen. Kong's words rang in his head….. and he thought about them more and more every day. One of these days he would leave and talk to Junior. But not now.

"Why did I see you Mom? I don't understand….."

* * *

**Orochi's Castle, Ancient Japan: Desghidorah vs Daimajin. **

* * *

Desghidorah looked back at the massive eight-headed dragon, all of his eyes burning in rage as he roared and leaped at the massive silver and gold armored warrior before him, the warrior being Utsuno Ikusagami, a zord that was created when that human warrior Yamato Takeru merged with some stupid silver bird sent down by the gods to help Japan in its time of need. Bolts of fire came out of Orochi's mouths while the zord quickly sliced off one of his heads with a glowing sword, and the two started to grapple with each other. "Tell me, do you think he needs help in dealing with that human scum?" Leader looked at Vicious and Nutcase, who turned away from the other enemy they were facing.

"NO! HE CAN DEAL WITH THAT WHELP HIMSELF!"

"I think that ol'greenface here should be our biggest priority, besides that eight-headed idiot is too angry to tell friend from foe right now, and I very much want to keep my head attached thank you." Desghidorah then turned towards the enemy, looking at him as the two stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Their enemy stood around his height, and was clad head to toe in brown stone armor that resembled that of a samurai, complete with a sword and sheathe. His hands and face however were jade colored, and his piercing red eyes added even more to his scowling face. He was Daimajin, a being awakened by Desghidorah and Orochi's constant destruction of Japan and the slaughter of its people, and he was here to aid Takeru in his quest to slay Orochi.

"You who goes by the name of Desghidorah," Daimajin spoke, his booming voice echoing throughout the valley, "I will give you a chance to surrender right now, and leave with your life intact. If you do not surrender…...then I shall send your damned soul to Zenith." Desghidorah pondered for a few minutes, before all three heads responded back.

"With the power of my master…YOU WILL JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION!" Desghidorah then stomped onto the ground, sending a wave of explosions at Daimajin which tossed the deity into the air, followed by Desghidorah flying up and divebombing into him, creating a crater as the two crashed into the ground. All three of his heads then bit into Daimajin, only to find a fist flying at Leader which stunned him briefly, and then he was sent backwards as mystic energy burst out of an explosive wave from Daimajin's body. Desghdiroah got back up before he charged towards Daimajin, Vicious and Nutcase firing crimson bolts and Leader firing out a flame blast all of which hit Daimajin's outstretched hands, moving the stone warrior back. Elsewhere, another of Orochi's heads went flying due to another sword slash from the Zord, an Orochi continued his furious assault, wrapping two of his heads around the arms of Ikusagami. Desghidorah growled to himself as he leaped into Daimajin and grabbed him with his claws, lifting him up to the sky. Ghidorah was Bagan's first creation, and it showed in not only his looks, but also his great speed and power, something that Desghidorah lacked. It was then that Daimajin finally unsheathed his sword, and a quick stab caused Desghidorah to drop Daimajin, who landed on his feet. Desghidorah then rained bolts of crimson lighting from above, all of which Daimajin absorbed into himself, some of his stone armor cracking from the energy. There was a pained expression on his face as the beams blasted him, and soon he started to buckle as more and more came down. "WHAT'S THE MATTER?! CAN"T TAKE IT?! HAVE SOME MMMMMOOOOOOORRRREEEEE!" Desghidorah quickly landed and stopped his volley, watching as Daimajin collapsed to one knee, and then blasted him even more with the same bolts. Then a cry from Orochi broke his concentration, and the turned around to see Ikusagami flying in the air with two golden wings and a few of Orochi's jeads being blasted off by beams of light from the zord.

"Now you see the folly of your ways." Desghidorah turned back to where the voice came from, and was met by several punches to his middle head, and a blast of fire from Daimajin's eyes. "Orochi's fury and lust for power have led him to his fate," Daimajin continued as Desghidorah tried to strike him again with his heads, which the guardian dodged easily as he whipped out his sword again, and held it up to the red moon in the sky, as it started to glow a light soft blue. "NOW MEET YOUR OWN FATE!" Desghidorah charged once again, and time stopped as he watched Daimajin swing the sword in a curve, and he could feel the blade sink into his flesh, and blood spurt out, followed by a burst of blue energy as he went flying back into Orochi's castle, the massive fortress collapsing on top of him and burying him. Before he fainted alongside Leader and Nutcase, Vicious peeked out from the rubble, and saw Daimajin join Ikusagami, both looking at the fallen Orochi, and quivered in fear, knowing he had failed his mission.

* * *

**The Dark World: Three Months after the Destruction of Skull Island. **

* * *

Desghidorah often thought of his biggest failure, as it was something that could not easily be forgotten. He had gone over the scenario multiple times in his mind, thinking of all that he could've done differently. Perhaps he should've taken Orochi right to Bagan, instead of staying to help him take down Yamato and the armies of humans who refused to bow down to Orochi's rule. Maybe he should've destroyed the stone statue, instead of leaving it be, meaning that Daimajin wouldn't have been able to interfere with the battle. Or hell, maybe he shouldn't have volunteered to recruit Orochi in the first place.

Ghidorah was everything he wasn't anyway.

Ghidorah was a very beautiful dragon, with rich smooth golden scales, and a nice lean body with two massive wings. What was Desghidorah? Nothing more than a twisted parody of Ghidorah, with ugly red and black scales that just seemed to be roughly designed, and a horrible four-legged body that was almost fat, and two batlike wings that made him look pathetic. He was slower and weaker, and at times, he felt like he had a low IQ as well, something that Bagan constantly reminded him of.

"No more."

He was quite tired of all of this, tired of always being treated like he was a mistake. Bagan had made him in an attempt to create a second Ghidorah to help him, and what did he get? He got Desghidorah. Just nothing more than a waste of time and energy.

"He underestimates me."

Contacting Leo was done to help confirm a theory he had about where those Earth Defenders were hiding. Mothra had put up some sort of shield to protect them from Bagan and any other of his Acolytes. And now…..he knew where they were. Desghdorah grinned as he kept the information to himself, feeling like know was his chance…..

His chance to show Bagan he wasn't a mistake after all.

His chance to show Ghidorah why he should never be trifled with.

His chance to show himself that he could do something right.

His plan was perfect now. They would do anything for Leo.

"It's time."

* * *

**Okinawa Japan. **

* * *

In the depths of a massive cave next to the ancestral home of the Azumi clan….King Caesar began to stir.

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr (adult and teen).**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius.**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Mothra Leo (Imago). **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo (Larva).**

**Steve Blum as Kong. **

**Sigourney Weaver as Biollante. **

**James Sie as King Caesar.**

**Marc Diarson as Godzilla.**

**Quinton Flynn as Rodan.**

**David Gallagher as Battra.**

**Phil LaMarr as Baragurius.  
**

**Richard Epcar as Bōryu. **

**Travis Willingham as Kong's Father.**

**Laura Bailey as Kong's Mother.**

**Cate Blanchett as Gigamoth/Mothra Gaia. **

**Sean Astin as Baragon.**

**John Rhys-Davies as Gorosaurus.**

**Viggo Morteson as Gomora.**

**Mae Whitman as Moll.**

**Lara Jay Miller as Lora.**

**Grey Griffith as Belvera.**

**Greg Baldwin as Daimajin**

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah.**

**Charlie Adler as Varan.**

**Willem** ** Dafoe (Leader), Dave Wittenberg (Nutcase), and Kevin Michael Richardson (Vicious) as Desghidorah. **

**James Woods as Daghara. **

**Spike Spencer as Deutalios.**

**James Patrick Stuart as Gigan.**

**Patrick Seitz as Grand-King Ghidorah.**

**Tony Jay as Bagan. **

**James Earl Jones as Gojira (Godzilla 1954). **

**Angela Basset as Godzilla Earth. **

**Nathan Lane as Ebirah.**

**Tim Curry as Hedorah. **

**Patrick Warburton as Megalon.**

**Robert Englund as Gabara. **

**Cathy ** **Weseluck as Godzilla Jr (child). **

**Stephanie Nadolny as Kong (child). **

**Veronica Taylor as Angurius (child).**

**Jim Ward as** **M.O.G.U.E.R.A. **

**Gregg Berger as G.O.R.T. **

**Jeffery Dean Morgan as Gaira.**

**Nika Futterman as Lilith (female MUTO).**

**Daran Norris as Nimrod (male MUTO).**

**Eartha Kitt as Megagurius.**

**Brian Drummond as Zilla.**

**Dee Bradley Baker as Gezora.**

**Robert Axelrod as Ultraman/Kaiser Belial (Vision). **

**Mark Hamill as Baltan Seijin.**

**Kerrigan Mahan as Griffonrzer/Goldar.**

**Goji73 as Shadow of RED.**

**Kaiji Tang as Akira Yuki.**

**Colleen Clinkenbeard as Akane Yashiro.**

**Don Frye as Douglas Gordon.**

**Skip Stellrecht as Dan.**

**Carrie Kernanen as Miki Saegusa. **

**DC Douglas as Cameron Winter.**

**Charles Dance as Alan Jonah. **

**Shadow of RED, ** **Zenith, and all related concepts belong to Cosbydaf. **

**Keep Circulating the Links.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm back. I am really sorry for how long it takes these chapters to come out, and this one took me a good while as I got hit with writer's block while writing the Desghidorah fight. I do want to make one thing clear though, the humans at best won't appear that often, as this is mainly a story about the Kaiju themselves, and so it is they who are the main characters. I did choose some humans I do like, although Dan himself is an interesting case of a human character. Wings of Demise will begin next chapter, although I am taking a short break as I feel like I need one, and I need to rest my mind before I start writing, lest I forget important details. Next time, Part 3 begins, and now our heroes must face Desghidorah, or perish to his might. And what will happen with Leo and Junior? And will Neo ever interact with the others on the island? And what of King Caesar?
> 
> See you next time... and stay safe everyone. Don't be afraid to leave feedback or to review this story, or recommend it to other people who may be seeking fanfiction to read.


	20. The Wings of Demise Episode One

The Wings of Demise

Chapter One: Nothing Will Be the Same.

* * *

**Monster Island: Three Months after the destruction of Skull Island. **

* * *

Kong, leaped down from his cave, landing gently in the jungle below, and causing the normal green Kamacurai and the ruby red one to scatter quickly at the sight of him. He had his axe and chain with him, the axe slung on his back being held by the chain, and listening carefully, he could hear someone moaning in pain. "Mothra?" He walked through the jungle and swung through the trees, until he could hear the moaning much more clearly, and saw Mothra on the beach, one of her legs clutching her head. Angurius and Leo were right beside her, the two of them looking at her with concern. "Hey…. are you okay? What's wrong Mothra?"

"Bagan," she muttered, looking at her son with a concerned expression, causing Leo's eyes to widen with fright. "Where is Junior? Angurius, can you find him?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Angurius turned around, and ignoring the ache in his back, ran down the beach, his heart racing as he looked for Junior. Skidding to a stop near the other end of the island, he saw Junior, looking at a strange cave. "Hey Junior, what the hell are you doing? Mothra wanted to know where you were."

"Hey Gurius," Junior answered, looking at his friend who was panting heavily, "I'll come with you in a few seconds, okay? I was just checking out this cave." With one more glance at the cave, Junior then turned around and started to follow Angurius back to where Mothra was. "Is she okay Gurius?"

"More or less, but it's kinda hard to explain right now Junior. I'm worried about her honestly, I feel like she's been pushing herself too much recently."

"You really care about her that much huh? You know, sometimes I wonder what you would've thought of my father." Junior could see Angurius's worried look in his eyes, and a small smile on his face.

"We make each other happy…... You know? I think he and I would've gotten along damn well if I had met him. You know…... I'm glad we found each other…... Thank you Junior. I'm glad to have you as a friend."

"You're very welcome Gurius…you are very welcome." The two then finally could see Mothra, Leo, and Kong, along with a familiar crustacean waiting for them. "What's Ebirah doing here?" Mothra then noticed Junior, and walked up to him, her wings flapping lightly.

"Junior, you made it." She sounded happy to see him, and relived as well, like she had just been away for so long. "Do you know where Neo is?"

"I'm sorry Mothra…. but I don't think we'll see him right now," Junior replied, wondering why he also hadn't seen Neo for a long time. "So, what happened? How come you needed me?"

"Bagan is why I called you here, all of you," she replied, looking at Kong, Junior, Ebirah, and her two loved ones. "Ever since the battle with him on Skull Island, his name keeps ringing in my head, as if I have heard his name before, and yet, no matter how much I keep looking into my memories and that of my mother, I can't find any trace of him." Moll, Lora, and Belvera were watching from the treetops, listening intently, until Belvera heard something from one of the leaves on the tree. She figured it was the breeze, and continued to watch her master's sister. "Not even looking through Moll, Lora, and Belvera's memories of the past could help me, as if any mention of him was scrubbed clean from their minds. Along with mine as well."

"So?" Ebirah clacked his claws together, one redder than the other, and got into a fighting stance. "Now look, I was watching you all when you battled those freaks before, and let me just say, that you guys can do anything. This Bagan? He's just a poser I bet. I could beat him with my own two claws." Everyone stared at Ebirah in silence, Kong smiling as he put one of his hands over his mouth, pleased that the crustacean had taken to his humbling.

"Ebirah, I admire your courage," Mothra softly replied, "But it was he that led Skull Island to its destruction. He withstood my most powerful attack, and even with Neo's help, all we did was just hurt him barely. He won. We barely survived."

"Oh…. I see…." Ebirah went back to a sitting position, his face locked in a look of horror thinking about his own home's destruction….. thinking about Kong's words to him so long ago. Leo moved close to Junior, his heart beating rapidly as he continued to listen to his mother's words, Junior wrapping his arm around the frightened larva.

"Until we know the full extent of his power, what we need to do is watch and listen carefully, and try to figure out what he is planning next. I know that from my dream the next of his followers to appear is one of death and flames, and that they will burn a forest to a ground. When it is happening, I do not know. But-"

"Yes? Oh, don't be so surprised brother, I've just been working on some of my abilities recently." Neo was behind the entire group, his crest glowing as he held his hand against one of the trees. Junior was staring at him in shock, having no idea on what to say to the space kaiju, only watching as Neo walked up, and took his hand off the tree.

"Hey Neo. Finally took my advice huh?" Kong had a big smile on his face as Neo stopped and stood next to him, putting his arm around the space kaiju and causing him to flinch just a bit.

"H-h-hold on a minute," Angurius stammered as he tried to figure out what it was he was exactly seeing, "You mean to tell me you've been training with him all this time?! No wonder you disappeared for long stretches of time. I thought you were just being lazy."

"Well, maybe if Neo is willing here, he'll let you train with us," Kong replied.

"Mothra…. Do you need my help right now? I know what you were talking about, and I think I can help you if you need it." Junior still continued to stare at Neo, still unsure of what to think of what was happening.

"…. Not right now… But thank you for wanting to help us Neo…. Right now…. I need to rest, and figure all of this out." Mothra then flew off to her cave silently, alongside the Shobijin. Angurius looked at Junior, a worried look still present on his face, and followed her, ignoring the pain in his back. Neo and Junior looked at each other, and Kong sensing that he needed to let the two talk, turned around and started to leave, only saying one thing to Junior.

"Listen Junior… I hope you and he can work things out. I mean it… I'll be in my cave if anyone needs me." And with that, he leaped up onto the cliffs, and climbed up to his cave, disappearing inside of it. Ebirah too left and walked down the beach, muttering under his breath nervously, the idea of Bagan scaring him more than anything. Leo was nowhere to be seen, and thus, only Junior and Neo were left now.

"What do you want Neo?"

"It's easy brother, I just want to talk to you right now." Junior backed away a bit, growling softly at the sound of the word "Brother."

"Don't call me that…. Please. If you were my brother…... you wouldn't have attacked me. I was just a child…. why should that make me a target?"

Neo didn't speak, his face filled with regret, before he spoke once again. "I don't know. I wish I could take it back so badly. I could see the fear in your face… and I still attacked you…."

"…You want to make it up to me? Is that it? You remember what I told you a while ago? Help us defeat Bagan… I mean it…. But I will never call you brother." Junior was almost taller than Neo, his eyes burning as he looked at the space kaiju… remembering how once Neo towered over him.

"Hm…... If that is what it takes…. Then I will do it brother. I know you will never forgive me, and I will leave you all after everything is over. You won't have to see me ever again, or even think of me again…. That is a promise." Neo then left, walking back to wherever he had come from, leaving Junior alone on the beach. The sound of ocean waves crashing and the cool breeze reminded him of Birth Island, and he could feel himself already beginning to relax after the conversation with Neo. Junior sat down on the beach, and started to sun himself, feeding off of the radiation from the sun's rays. And then he noticed the foliage starting to move and turn brown, revealing Leo right there.

"Leo…. Did you hear all of that?"

"Yeah Junior….. I haven't told anyone else this, but I discovered that I can camouflage myself, and well, I've been working on perfecting it. I want to help you so badly. And if he can…... then why can't I help?"

"Leo, since you were listening in to my conversation, do you remember how I brought up that Neo attacked me as a child?"

"Yes."

"I know you aren't exactly a child anymore, but your mother loves you deeply, and she wants you to be safe and protected, because what we have faced….. they will kill you if they get the chance. Do you understand me?"

"I do Junior… I do…..." Leo crawled up next to Junior, and sighed, the words of those voices ringing through his head about his uselessness. He looked up at Junior, and finally decided to tell him something he had on his chest for a long time. "Hey Junior? I have a question for you. Do you….. love anyone here?"

"Oh? Love? Well…. No….. Well, I love Angurius and your mom as friends…. How come you ask?"

"Because….. I love you…"

"I love you too Leo….. you've been a great friend …Leo?" Junior looked at the larva, and saw his eyes wide, and him starting to back away from Junior, muttering something under his breath,

"I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have said that…. I'm so stupid… Junior….. I'm sorry…. I ruined it…." Leo then crawled back into the jungle, quickly camouflaging himself as Junior tried to go after him, but he lost track of him, ending up at the crystal-clear lake in the middle of the jungle. He sat at the edge of the lake, and after taking a drink from it, waited to see if Leo was anywhere near there.

"_All this time…..He's been in love with me… Why didn't I see it? _He sighed and put his hands over his face, thinking about how much he hurt Leo.

* * *

**The Dark World. **

* * *

"It's time isn't it my two bestest friends in the world? C'mon this world has nothing for us here anymore!" Nutcase groaned loudly and shoot his head around, hoping that Leader and Vicious would respond to him. He looked back at the pillar of light, and could see that the flesh was nearly regenerated on the skeleton in it, a few more souls still swirling around, not yet properly absorbed in.

"SHUT UP!" Vicious glared at Nutcase, who cowered away, and immediately stayed silent, "Be patient and stay silent!"

"Well then…. I think it's about time this plan was put into motion," Leader declared to his two other heads, the two looking up at him as he summoned a Dark Portal. "First we go to Okinawa and then we-"

"Brother… I knew it….." Ghidorah suddenly leaped down in front of the portal, his body glowing gold as he glared at Desghidorah. "So, you've decided to leave Father and the rest of us…. didn't you? I'm surprised it's taken you this long, you useless, useless, useless excuse of a dragon. However, I won't let you leave alive here if that is the case, so this has been a long time coming for you! DIE!" Gravity beams shot out of his mouths, and were met with crimson beams from each of Desghidorah's heads, the two beams clashing in bright lights of red and gold.

"Useless? USELESS!?" Desghidorah roared as the beams exploded and staggered both of them, glaring at Ghidorah and speaking with all three of his heads. "If I was so useless, then tell me brother… COULD I DO THIS!?" His eyes started to glow with darkness as Desghidorah summoned the one Shadow Demon he ever had. "Do you remember my mission with Orochi? How I said that he was slain by that filthy human? I only told you a half-truth…Orochi lived for a brief while…." A massive blob rose out of the darkness, and took the shape of a four-legged beast which started to walk towards Ghidorah, sprouting eight dragon-like heads with glowing white eyes. "I KILLED OROCHI! AND NOW HE WILL SERVE A GREATER PURPOSE IN DEATH THAN HE EVER DID IN LIFE!" The demon attacked Ghidorah, who took to the air, and started to blast the demon with his wing lightning while Desghidorah quickly ran for the portal, and went in, leaving the world behind. As he tumbled through, he could hear another voice in his head, the last one he needed to cut off like he had done with his brother.

"You dare to leave like this?! Then you will have none of my aid once you are in the human world, and should the Earth Defenders destroy you, so be it!"

"_Oh, you misunderstand father… I am showing you that I am not a mistake like you say I am, and I will prove it by destroying the Earth Defenders…NOW BEGONE!_" And with that, he could no longer hear Bagan's voice, thus leaving Desghidorah on his own as he could see the swirling darkness around him disappear into light. His wings unfurled and he started to glide down to the Earth.

He was on his own now…...and he had never been happier.

If only he was aware that Bagan was still watching him in spite of his words, as if he had predicted this would happen sooner or later.

* * *

**Okinawa, Japan: King Caesar's Cave. **

* * *

"Even the great burning sun, pierces through the curtain. Beautiful morning sun from sleep the star wakes my Caesar."

The sounds of jets and maser blasts were the first thing King Caesar heard as he lay in his cave, listening to the song sung by someone from the Azumi family. He often wondered how long it had been since he was awake last, and how much the world had changed. The cave was big enough for him to sleep in, and aside from the lit candles on the shrine, the only light that ever came in was the sun through a hole on the top, meaning he had spent quite a while in darkness.

"Beloved star of the beach, we are waiting for you to be here. Ceasar, strongly help, hear the young children's lament; the tears on their cheeks. Grant us your help."

Caesar started to slowly move his limbs, hearing his bones crack as he slowly started to rise up, his red jewel like eyes opening, and slowly blinking. Sometimes he missed being in the Otherworld alongside his family, but the Earth herself had asked for a guardian who could be there, since Daimajin's worshipers had all but died out. Even he was no longer sure the descendants even remembered his old religion. The Azumi family themselves had used Caesar to stop a wicked warlord from conquering all of Japan.

"Listen! My heart is burning! Is burning! Caesar! Caesar! Caesar! King Caesar! Even the great burning sun, pierces through the curtain."

Caesar himself was often likened to being a combination of a dog and a lion, with his head having sharp cat like fangs, and an almost canine like face, alongside a golden mane and two almost floppy ears that could stand upright for better listening. The rest of his body however, did not have the fur his mane did, with his skin being almost rocklike in texture, and being a very simple brown in color. His fingers and toes all ended in sharp white claws and there were tufts of fur near his ankles and wrists. However, on his shins, elbows, chest, back, crotch, along with his shoulders, there was golden armor, which almost seemed like a natural extension of his rocklike flesh. Finally, his tail ended in another tuft of fur, and on his back was slung a red and golden pole, with his family's insignia on it.

"Beautiful morning sun from sleep the star wakes my Caesar. Beloved fruit of the coconut tree, we are waiting for you to be here. Caesar, strongly help; red king of the day, I am calling you."

Caesar himself had once been to China, before he left the Otherworld all those years ago, and the people likened him to something called Sun Wukong. It was so long ago that this happened, and yet it always stuck with him. But now, there was something different in this awakening, as if not only Japan was in danger, but the entire world. He had heard about these creatures called, "Titans," or, "Kaiju," although he had only met a few of them in his life. Somehow…... he figured this would be the final time that he would be awakened like this. After this, he would be free to go wherever he wanted, and to defend the Earth freely.

"Listen to my request, grant me this. Listen my heart is waiting! Waiting! Caesar! Caesar! Caesar! King Caesar!"

"In your time of need, I shall pay you heed. Now I shall defend my home and slay my foe, lest I hear cries of woe!" And King Caesar burst out of his cave, leaping out of the hole and landed gently in the forest, making sure to take in the smell of fresh air. He then turned around, and saw where the sounds were coming from. There was his foe, busy destroying buildings and killing innocent people, laughing all the while.

Time to get to work.

* * *

**Okinawa, Japan: Desghidorah vs King Caesar. **

* * *

A crimson beam hit a building, and with an explosion of brown and grey, rubble rained down on the fleeing citizens as Maser tanks fired at the three-headed dragon, their blue beams making him laugh as they did little damage. Stomping down on the ground, a wave of fire and explosions erupted from the ground, quickly immolating the tanks and groups of fleeing civilians. "NOW THIS IS MOST FUN I'VE HAD IN YEARS! OH, IT'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN SITTING ON MY GODDAMN ASS!" Nutcase was cackling as he fired flame blasts at incoming fighter jets, sending them tumbling down into more buildings, and watching them explode.

"Look at them flee before us," Vicious snarled, "WE ARE UNSTOPPABLE!"

"Now, now," Leader chuckled as he watched his two other heads having their fun, "Once we've terrorized the humans enough, we still have to go to where those Earth Defenders are hiding, so make sure to conserve energy as much as possible. The last thing we need is for-" A fist buried into Leader before he could finish, and Desghidorah fell forward, flatting the buildings before him. Rising back up, he quickly turned around to see who had done that, and right before him stood what appeared to be a strange lion-like kaiju, glaring at him as he took a fighting stance. The sun shined behind him like a golden aura, and Desghidorah stood still for a moment, before he took to the air. "And what matter of being are you? Oh wait….. you must be Daimajin's lesser cousin…."

"Creature of darkness and death, I am here to take away your breath. I am King Caesar, Protector of Okinawa. Now with my righteous hate, I SHALL LEAD YOU TO YOUR FATE!" The dragon flew at Caesar, blasting crimson beams at him, to which Caesar avoided by nimbly leaping into the air, kicking Desghidorah in the back, sending him crashing back on the ground. Desghidorah got up, only to be met by Caesar's pole smacking into his heads, the guardian quickly swiping with precision.

"ENOUGH!" Vicious spoke for the others as he slammed his front legs into the ground, blowing Caesar back and allowing Desghidorah to quickly bite into the guardian, shocking him with crimson energy. "YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A CUR!" Desghidorah then tossed Caesar up, and flew after him, gripping the guardian in his claws and tossing him into another building, causing it to collapse on top of him. Citizens still continued to run in terror, and the jets themselves were unable to avoid Desghidorah's maws, as they chomped down on them and caused them to explode.

"Bye-bye you stupid lion!" Nutcase cackled madly as all three heads fired their crimson beams, blowing the remains to smithereens. "Well that was easy…. now how about we go-" Crimson beams shot back out of the wreckage taking Desghidorah by surprise as he retaliated, only to see Caesar step out, somehow firing his own beams back at him from his eyes. Growling, Desghidorah landed as the two beams dissipated and charged at Caesar, his rage taking him over. Caesar quickly started to charge two, and the two began to have a furious fist fight, as Desghdiorah's front claws swiped at Caesar, while his own fists started hitting precise points at Desghidorah's heads. With one more missed swipe, Desghidorah soon felt the flurry of fists quickly incapacitate Vicious and Nutcase, and then Leader watched in horror as Caesar's fist started to glow golden, and then slam into him, sending a few of his teeth flying out. Desghidorah flew backwards into some nearby hills, cursing himself at summoning Orochi to distract Ghidorah, knowing the eight-headed dragon could've helped him with Caesar. Looking upwards, the dragon saw the sun momentarily be blotted out as Caesar leaped towards him.

"_No more playing around then._" In unison, Desghidorah's heads blasted flames out in a triple attack, sending Caesar tumbling to the ground. Rising up and towering over the guardian, Desghidorah continued to blast him with flames, watching as he struggled against them, as if he was unable to withstand the heat. Desghidorah continued to blast, eventually getting point blank as he bit on Caesar's limbs, and blasted him with crimson energy, watching as the guardian screamed in pain… and then tossed him into another mountain, an avalanche collapsing on top of the guardian.

"Ugh…you are strong…...powerful….and yet you find yourself at turmoil…but I won't let that stop me…" A golden light surrounded Caesar as the sun's rays seemed to be absorbed into him and the guardian leaped out, his golden armor shining brightly as his eyes fired rays of pure light out at Desghidorah. "With the power of the sun in the palm of my hand, I VANQUISH YOU FROM THIS LAND!" Desghidorah grinned wildly, for this was a chance to test out one of his abilities he had never really gotten a chance to use before. Sure, he had used it in sparring matches with Ghidorah, but due to how powerful he was, this technique never was able to do much against Ghidorah, and would often result in more berating from Bagan. And against Daimajin… his mistake was that he went in too cocky, and expected the living statue to be a pushover.

"THUNDER CANNON FLASH!" The rays soon reached their target, only to be met by what appeared to be a barrier of heat and energy, and they bounced back to Caesar, flying right back into his eyes and exploding on impact. The guardian fell back, clutching his head in pain as Desghidorah marched right up to him, his red eyes glowing in the blaze and smoke caused by his flames. "NOW WITNESS TRUE POWER!" Caesar was drawn closer and closer to the Dragon, who's chest was glowing red, until with another roar, he created a massive explosion that sent Caesar flying all the way into the distance and disappearing into the horizon. Standing in a crater that used to be part of Okinawa, Desghidorah laughed wildly as he looked at all the destruction caused in the fight, including the collapsed buildings and uprooted forest.

"Now then…. Shall we go to where the Earth Defenders lie?" Vicious looked up at his other two heads, who had calmed down along with him, trying to recharge their energy. Nutcase and Leader looked at each other…... almost lost in thought. Did he really have to go and destroy the Earth Defenders? Bagan wouldn't aid him after all, and considering that Caesar had given him some trouble, who was to say that the Earth Defenders wouldn't be the same? Why not just simply choose his own path? Sure, sooner or later an Acolyte would most likely come to destroy him, but he could just simply live for a while. And yet, Bagan's words continued to run through his heads…. Always coming up at inopportune times.

"Weak pathetic creature."

"I would've rather Orochi lived instead of you, as he could've done something for me. Instead you still live, and he is gone."

"I expect speaking with Destoroyah should be an easy task for you. After all you don't have to be there."

"I don't understand, why is it so…. hideous? Hm. Perhaps I miscalculated how much power I had left. I'll dispose of it when I can create an equal to my Ghidorah."

"I sometimes wish I never created you."

"I say yes….. I want to kill something badly," Nutcase replied as the memories of Bagan's words started to flow in his mind, causing a rising anger to grow in him. "And who better than that goody good Mothra? I want to make her watch while I pulverize her friends…."

"Hm…. No sense in wasting anymore time here then," Leader muttered as he spread his wings, and took to the sky. The thought of just simply living was fleeting in the end, and now it was time to end the Defenders.

Unknown to Desghidorah, Bagan watched him from his own private viewing globe. He was curious to see what his lesser creation could do after all. He grinned as he could see the turmoil of the dragon, amused at how foolish he had been in not getting rid of the other two personalites, and simply keeping one.

He just wondered why it took him all of this time to leave after all, and why he hadn't left sooner.

"Go on Desghidorah…. Either you live or you die…. Or entertain me… but I always keep my word."

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr (adult and teen).**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius.**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Mothra Leo (Imago). **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo (Larva).**

**Steve Blum as Kong. **

**Sigourney Weaver as Biollante. **

**James Sie as King Caesar.**

**Marc Diarson as Godzilla.**

**Quinton Flynn as Rodan.**

**David Gallagher as Battra.**

**Phil LaMarr as Baragurius.  
**

**Richard Epcar as Bōryu. **

**Travis Willingham as Kong's Father.**

**Laura Bailey as Kong's Mother.**

**Cate Blanchett as Gigamoth/Mothra Gaia. **

**Sean Astin as Baragon.**

**John Rhys-Davies as Gorosaurus.**

**Viggo Morteson as Gomora.**

**Mae Whitman as Moll.**

**Lara Jay Miller as Lora.**

**Grey Griffith as Belvera.**

**Greg Baldwin as Daimajin**

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah.**

**Charlie Adler as Varan.**

**Willem** ** Dafoe (Leader), Dave Wittenberg (Nutcase), and Kevin Michael Richardson (Vicious) as Desghidorah. **

**James Woods as Daghara. **

**Spike Spencer as Deutalios.**

**James Patrick Stuart as Gigan.**

**Patrick Seitz as Grand-King Ghidorah.**

**Tony Jay as Bagan. **

**James Earl Jones as Gojira (Godzilla 1954). **

**Angela Basset as Godzilla Earth. **

**Nathan Lane as Ebirah.**

**Tim Curry as Hedorah. **

**Patrick Warburton as Megalon.**

**Robert Englund as Gabara. **

**Cathy ** **Weseluck as Godzilla Jr (child). **

**Stephanie Nadolny as Kong (child). **

**Veronica Taylor as Angurius (child).**

**Jim Ward as** **M.O.G.U.E.R.A. **

**Gregg Berger as G.O.R.T. **

**Jeffery Dean Morgan as Gaira.**

**Nika Futterman as Lilith (female MUTO).**

**Daran Norris as Nimrod (male MUTO).**

**Eartha Kitt as Megagurius.**

**Brian Drummond as Zilla.**

**Dee Bradley Baker as Gezora.**

**Robert Axelrod as Ultraman/Kaiser Belial (Vision). **

**Mark Hamill as Baltan Seijin.**

**Kerrigan Mahan as Griffonrzer/Goldar.**

**Goji73 as Shadow of RED.**

**Kaiji Tang as Akira Yuki.**

**Colleen Clinkenbeard as Akane Yashiro.**

**Don Frye as Douglas Gordon.**

**Skip Stellrecht as Dan.**

**Carrie Kernanen as Miki Saegusa. **

**DC Douglas as Cameron Winter.**

**Charles Dance as Alan Jonah.**

**Shadow of RED, ** **Zenith, and all related concepts belong to Cosbydaf. **

**The King Caesar song belongs to Toho Studios.**

**Keep Circulating the Links.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone welcome to part 3 of Godzilla Rebirth of the King! So once again I apologize for how long it has taken for this chapter to come out, as I have not gotten as much time to myself as I would've liked. I can tell you that it may take a while for the next chapter to come out as well, but I will still work on it when I get the time to, so I'm hoping for the best. Not to mention that writing Caesar's dialogue in rhyme was harder than I thought it would be. And I hope you are fine with me having parings in the story, like Varan and Ghidorah and Mothra and Angurius. Next time, what happens on Monster Island when Neo decides to train alone? What will happen when Junior tries to find Leo about what happened between them? And what will happen when Desghidorah arrives at the Island? Find out next time in The Wings of Demise!
> 
> See you next time... and stay safe everyone. Don't be afraid to leave feedback or to review this story, or recommend it to other people who may be seeking fanfiction to read.


	21. The Wings of Demise Episode Two

The Wings of Demise

Chapter Two: A Tragedy Begins.

* * *

**Monster Island: Neo's Cave. **

* * *

Neo looked at the entrance to the crystal chamber, and for a brief minute, he considered not going in. The sunlight that came through the entrance reflected off one of his other crystals, and shined deep within the chamber, causing several dots of light to glitter in the dark like a dozen eyes watching him. He had talked to his brother like Kong suggested, and yet…... there was something still troubling him. "_Look at you, pathetic coward_." Neo almost flinched upon hearing this in his head, something he hadn't heard in a long time. It was that voice again, the one he had heard on the moon long ago. "_Your brother hates you, they all hate you. Why are you bothering helping them?_" The voice was strange, almost sounding like Neo's, and yet not so much like his voice, like there was someone else speaking alongside his own voice. "_You know that you will all get them killed if you continue to help them, so why don't you do something right, and leave them? Better yet… Kill them yourself…and put them out of your own misery…_"

"Shut up." Neo walked into the chamber, ignoring the voice as the crystal covered the entrance, leaving him alone as he pumped energy into the chamber. He closed his eyes as the crystal walls and floor seemed to disappear, and the starfield appeared, waiting for Neo to do something. Within his mind, he gazed upon his memories as old opponents and others he had met in the past appeared, along with the few he had gotten from Godzilla."_I need to remain vigilant….. It's just a voice in my head….. It's just me….. that's all. Now then…. who should I face?_" It was then that he saw Biollante pop up clearly in his mind, her maw closing in over Godzilla like a hungry shark. "_No…. not her….. Please….. not her….._"

"_Why not? Why not test yourself against someone who is part of you?_" The voice came up again as Neo suddenly thought of someone, and before he could react, he could see the figure take shape in the distance. Junior stood before him, his glare cutting into Neo deep enough to make him back away from the being.

"No…. NO!" The fake Junior charged towards Neo, and almost instinctively, his arm blades came out, and sunk into the imposter's flesh, a gurgling noise taking hold as blood ran down the blades, onto Neo's flesh. Junior walked back just a bit, before he collapsed on the ground, the light leaving his eyes. Neo stared at his hands, his vision going red as he could now only hear his heartbeat.

"_Murderer… That's all you are…. You will kill them all….._" Neo quickly shut off the chamber and rushed out, falling to his knees as he looked desperately around at his cave, and only seeing his crystals glowing red, and the gentle blue light replaced with a harsh red glow that hurt his eyes. "_EMBRACE WHO YOU ARE…KILL THEM ALL…..KILL…..KILL…KILL…KILLLLLLLLLLL!" _The voice was becoming overpowering as he fell to the ground,and his heartbeat became louder, until out of the corner of his eye, he could see something approaching him. From the seeing only the silhouette, Neo at first prayed that it would be Biollante come to drive off the voice and save him, but as it got closer, Neo's heart sank. "_They are making you weak and pathetic….. they are why you lack purpose…. KILL THEM! KILL THEM NOW!_" The first vine came into view, and Neo could see its texture was that of his dark blue scales, mixed in with the green of Biollante's flesh, creating a patchwork like appearance. The flytrap at the end of the vine, if it could be called that, had a mouth full of jagged crystals, grinning as the creature lumbered closer and closer towards Neo, who felt as if he couldn't move to defend himself. "_You are helpless…and you are mine…._" As the creature shot a vine towards him, Neo shut his eyes, and heard a loud crashing sound as his world went black.

"Neo? My son, are you okay?" The space kaiju opened up his eyes, feeling as if he could move again. He looked over, and could see Biollante looming over him, a look of concern on her face, and her vines slowly helping him stand up.

"…..I'm not…sure…. I don't know what just happened. Please tell me…..what was that creature?"

"What creature? It seems to me that you spent too much time in that chamber my son…... so perhaps you thought you saw a creature you dreamed of?" At this Neo suddenly looked at Biollante with suspicion. Where did she come from anyway? Most of the time she was nothing more than a voice in his head that he could talk to, get advice from, and be comforted by. And yet….. the first time she had made herself known to him was when he was at his lowest….. never before. He had been alone all this time, and only now did she appear to him, instead of being there for him during his journey to Earth. "Neo? What is it? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing Mom. I think that's what it was that I saw. I was…. trying to come up with an opponent, and I think my nerves got the better of me." Neo watched Biollante, who gave him a funny look, and then faded away back into his mind, leaving him alone in the cave again. "I don't know what that thing was… but I'm not letting that happen again. I'm going back to them…... and nothing will stop me." Neo looked around and listened, almost expecting an answer back. When he heard nothing, turned around and started to walk out of the cave, holding onto the memory of sinking his blades into Junior, and of the strange creature he had seen, the one that Biollante didn't seem to think existed, as if it was another entity present in his mind, buried for a long time.

It was right about then that he heard a strange roar echo throughout the island, as if it was heralding doom.

* * *

**Monster Island: Kong's Cave. **

* * *

Kong couldn't explain it, but he had a strange feeling something terrible was going to happen soon. Or it was probably the red berry juice acting up in his system, like it usually did back on Skull Island. This cave reminded him a lot of home, with its size, the amount of space he had, and among other things, the perfect place to store his weapons. On the walls of the cave though, were paintings in various colors and shapes and sizes, something that Kong was currently working on. Recreating the paintings on Skull Island was easier said than done, especially the ones about the history of his tribe. However, there were a few paintings that weren't there before, like a painting of a small ape with two bigger ones holding his hands. "Damn it! What color was the axe again?" Bagan of course was on the wall, albeit with a few new additions like a massive mouth, and big bulging eyes, and Kong himself kicking him in a…. private area. "I think that's enough for today." Kong then got up, and walked towards the entrance of his cave, looking down at the cliff below. Much to his surprise, he could see the ruby red Kamacuras trying to scale up the wall, with two green ones watching below. The mantis looked up at Kong, and he almost swore he could hear a scratchy feminine voice trying to say something….

"K-k-k-kong…..." The Kamacuras however missed the next rock, and fell down, while the other two came to help their friend up. Or rather their lady friend.

"Only one female. If she goes…. They all go I bet." Kong looked at himself…... knowing that was also true of himself. "I'm the last of my kind… so is Angurius I bet…. And Junior…... Funny how that works out." As Kong was lost in his thoughts and ruminations, he suddenly heard a strange roar echo throughout the island, as if it was heralding doom.

* * *

**Monster Island: Mothra's Cave. **

* * *

"Mothra? Is there anything I can do to help you?" Angurius looked at his mate with concern as she sat on the ground, a gentle breeze making the cave feel very cool at this time.

"No. Thank you for asking Gurius. It's just….. my dream. I contacted Mother Earth again, so I could see the next Acolyte…but, she said something to me." Mothra then got up, and walked over to a corner of the cave, the sun bouncing off of her scales and making them glimmer. "She told me that….. I would not see who the next Acolytes are after the third one arrives."

"What? What does that mean?" Angurius walked over, and sat next to her, her wing wrapping around his body. She looked at him, and it was then that Angurius could see her brave façade melt away, a look of fear reminding him of a similar look his grandfather had when he saw Angurius starving that horrible winter long ago…... an very unusual winter. "Please tell me what's wrong…. I'll listen to you."

"I don't know Gurius…... I don't know what she meant…..." Mothra put her head down shamefully, lost in thought by what she was told. "Maybe…... we won't know who they are until it is too late…. Maybe we are destined to fail…... I don't know…... I don't think I can do this…."

"Do what? Be the leader? I think you've been doing well."

"Be a Guardian of Earth. I didn't defeat Godzilla on my own…... I had help from Battra, and I got him killed in the process. The asteroid I had to stop…. I ended up creating Neo in the process, and that led to Godzilla dying. I couldn't even stop Destoroyah on my own, and I failed in killing Bagan… I'm not ready at all… I've been hiding these feelings from everyone because I don't want to let them down… I can't. I'm sorry." Mothra then went into Angurius's chest, wrapping her wings around him. "Angurius…... promise me something."

"What is it? I'll do it." Mothra looked up at Angurius, both looking at each other as the wind blew by gently in their cave.

"If something ever happens to me…. Promise me that you will watch over Leo for me, and make sure that he's okay."

"I promise….. I'll take care of him." Angurius gulped a little, and started to wonder if he was even father material to begin with. Bōryu was long gone, and yet…. he could still hear his voice, yelling at him for not being able to fight, telling him how ashamed his mother would've been if she had lived to see him, and then the venom in his words before he tried to drop him off a cliff. But then he could hear his grandfather talking to him, and there was a difference. He taught him patiently and at his own pace, he made sure that he felt like he was loved and valued, and he always made time to be with him, like he was his son to begin with. "We all will Mothra, Leo will be okay. I promise."

"Thank you…. And thank you for listening to me Angurius, as I have done in the past." The embrace ended as the two nuzzled affectionately. "I love you."

"I love you too. You are a good Guardian Mothra. I know it seems hard, but you helped us all unite."

As the two sat there in happiness, the silence was broken by a strange roar that echoed throughout the island, as if it was heralding doom.

Mothra suddenly took off and flew towards the entrance of the cave, and only said one thing.

"The Acolyte is here."

* * *

**Monster Island: Godzilla Junior and Leo. **

* * *

"Leo! Leo! Where are you?! I'm sorry!" Junior looked around desperately throughout the jungle and rocky cliffs, hoping to spot any sign of the larva, but he could see nothing at all. The look Leo had given him when he had been so ignorant and unaware….. it was something that stayed in Junior's mind as his search continued for him. "Leo! Please…. I just want to talk with you….. I'm…. sorry…." He had reached the other end of the island now, and realizing that he had searched about every inch of the island, collapsed in the sand, sending a cloud up in the air. His reflection stared back at him, almost resembling his father looking back at him. It was then that Junior remembered something that had happened some time ago, back when his father was still here...

_Junior continued to rub up against the rock, the young kaiju hoping that the strange feeling would go away soon. It had popped up several times now, and almost always, he would often feel like rubbing against something would make it go away. It didn't help that his dreams of late would have him chasing after what appeared to be another member of his tribe, or more recently, some other strange tribe. Whenever they would speak, they would never be female, always male. He would wake up, and the feeling would be there, like it was waiting for him to be aware of it. It was then that his father walked into the cave, his hand clutching his chest, and saw his son rubbing up against the rock. "Father! Wait I can expl-"_

"_It feels good right? When you rub yourself like that?" Godzilla sat down, as Junior looked shamefully away from him, a look of embarrassment in his eyes. "It's okay Junior….. it's a natural feeling…. It means you will be able to mate soon." He groaned in discomfort, and Junior turned around, sensing there was something wrong with his father. The glowing lava stream that ran through this cave gave light to an otherwise moonless night. "Hey…. I'm okay…. I'm just feeling tired Junior." _

"_Mate? But…. aren't we the only ones left Father?" He didn't dare tell him of his dreams, or how he never saw one female in them._

"_Maybe not Junior," Godzilla sighed, remembering how Junior had asked him something like that when he was younger. "Hey Junior?"_

"_Yes, father?"_

"_You know…. years ago, when I and Jirass had become mates, I didn't know what my life would be like. When she broke my heart, and took you away from me, I tried to convince myself that you would be fine with her, and that….. the love I had felt for her never really existed after all. When we found her lying across your egg, after the Claw attacked, my father wanted me to leave you there once it was dead. He tried to tell me that you'd bring up too many bad memories of my time with Jirass, and that someone else would take you in. I…. couldn't abandon you, and we started to fight. I know he was concerned about me, and that he loved me and wanted the best for me, but in that moment, all I saw was him trying keep us apart. And I…... said that I wished I wasn't his son, because I was so tired of him trying to control my life. The look on his face…... I can still see it in my mind. If there is a day I could take back, it would be that day, nothing else. I would want to see my mother and father again, to show them you, so you could meet more of us. When the cataclysm happened, and I saw you fall into a canyon…. I felt my whole world shatter. I lost everyone I loved that horrible day, and I considered it my punishment for what I did to my parents, and my tribe. I didn't live, I just survived on that island, until the humans arrived. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I saw how they seemed gleeful about killing their own species, and I grew to despise them all. Had it not been for those other humans arriving, I could've killed them all. I would've. My anger kept my alive for so long, anger at the humans for turning me into this, anger at them for turning the Dorats into that three-headed monstrosity, and anger at myself because I couldn't protect my family. Junior, I won't be here forever to take care of you, but I'm happy that I have been able to see you grow so much. I want you to be better than I was, because the way I lived for years hurt me, and it hurt others. No matter how much you grow or change, or wherever you choose to live, you'll always be my little boy Junior. Nothing will ever change that." Junior walked up to his father, and hugged him, nuzzling his chest. It was their last peaceful day together, for the next day was the day when Birth Island would be destroyed. _

"Leo…. Where are you? Don't leave me…. Please…. I can't lose…. I can't….. I don't want to lose anyone else." Junior continued to lie there….. until he felt a gentle nudge next to him, and turned around to see Leo sitting there, a regretful look on his face. "Leo…. Where were you? I'm sorry….."

"No. I'm sorry Junior," Leo replied as Junior sat up, and he looked up at him, resting against his stomach. "I shouldn't have run away like that…. I scared you…. It's okay if you just want to be friends…."

"So, you really do love me? You love me like that Leo?" Leo turned away shamefully, looking out at the ocean, and sighed.

"It's…. hard to explain Junior. You know what it was like growing up in an egg? Being confined like that for a long time? I felt lonely, and besides my mom, I didn't know what else existed. So, when I saw you and Angurius for the first time, I guess something clicked when I saw you…. And the more time we spent together…. I just started to feel close to you. It's like my mom and Angurius…. how they grew close together. I…. I don't want to lose her Junior…... I can't lose anyone…." Junior sat next to the larva, wondering how far away Leo had been when he had come up to him. The two sat watching the sun hang over the ocean in silence, listening to the clashing waves and thinking about the ghosts of the past.

"Leo," Junior finally said, watching as the larva didn't move. "I will be your friend, no matter what. Okay? I will be here for you…. if the worst happens. I promise that." Leo then turned back to look at Junior, his expression shifting just a bit.

"…..Thank you…. I won't do that again Junior. I won't put you in a position like that again. I'm glad to have you as a friend, and one day…. Maybe…." Then suddenly, the two kaiju heard a strange roar in the distance, and both quickly turned to look out to the ocean. Mothra then suddenly seemed to appear from nowhere, flying in front of both of them.

"Get Leo to safety Junior! He's here! The Acolyte!"

* * *

**Monster Island: Arrival of Desghidorah. **

* * *

"Oh, look at that. Such a beautiful place is it not? I CAN'T WAIT TO RAZE IT TO THE GROUND!" Nutcase cackled wildly as Desghidorah got closer and closer to the island, his body crackling with crimson energy. Several bolts shot into the water, sending several splashes of water up in the air. "Oh look, that little insect is there with that wimpy son of Godzilla, and they're sitting Giant Condors!"

"Indeed," Vicious boomed, his eyes narrowing to get a better look, "But we must be cautious. That shield will prevent us from getting in."

"I don't think so, not since we cut off contact with him," Leader smirked, "But who is to say that we can't give them a show first?" And with that, Desghidorah let out a horrible roar, letting the denizens know their doom was coming.

"What the hell is that!?" Kong quickly landed next to Mothra, his axe and chain drawn as he saw the three-headed dragon approaching rapidly. "Another one of Bagan's stooges?!" Mothra nodded as Desghidorah got closer and closer, until he suddenly stopped, and landed in the water, as if he was inspecting something. Angurius was the next to arrive, growling as he looked at the dragon. Leo had disappeared somewhere, and Junior stood alongside the other three kaiju, each watching the new arrival as he seemed to pace around.

"Leave now dragon, you have no power here," Mothra commanded, causing the leftmost head to glare at her, before the rest followed. "If you do not leave, then I as Guardian of Earth, will end your life."

"Hmmmm… so you threaten to destroy me," Leader replied, looking some more at the barrier. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Desghidorah, the Wings of Demise. And I assume you are the "Earth Defenders," my father seems obsessed with. Just as pitiful as I thought you would, although, it seems like two of you are missing right now. Oh yes, I did see what you did to Varan, Kong."

"Imagine losing to a goddamn ape, man the look on his face," Nutcase giggled as he could see Kong get angry, "What? Aren't mommy and daddy here to protect you anymore?" Junior glared at Desghidorah, who suddenly took notice of him, namely Vicious.

"I sense fury in you boy, a rage like my own. You want to strike me down right now don't you? Hm. TRY IT AND MEET YOUR FATE RIGHT HERE!" Junior could hear the words of the dragon, and for a fleeting moment, considered going out past the barrier.

"_Don't listen to him,_" Mothra telepathically said to the other kaiju, the Shobijin arriving and quickly merging with her to boost her power, "_He will try to get one of us to go outside of the barrier, and then he will kill._"

"Three heads huh? That means clashing personalities, right?" Angurius grinned as he saw Desghidorah glare at him, and he quickly took a fighting stance. "I bet you can't even decide which one of us to fight first can you?" Desghidorah growled at this, and he started to charge himself with crimson energy as Mothra readied her prism beams, and Junior's dorsal plates started to glow orange with radiation. "And you insult Kong's parents, which tells me you have mommy and daddy issues of your own."

"DO NOT SPEAK OF BAGAN LIKE THAT!" Vicious growled as Angurius continued to grin.

"Oohhhhh how much longer do we have to wait!? I want to kill them NOW! Actually, you know what? Screw that, I want to leave!" Nutcase's face was contorted in a grotesque expression of frustration, and he quickly snapped at Vicious, who growled, and bit down on Nutcase's jaw. The two heads continued to fight, until suddenly, a whistling sound came out of the sky, and a massive crystal slammed into Desghidorah, blasting him down. "WHO DID THAT!?"

"Hm… another coward who follows him…... pathetic." Neo floated down, landing in between Angurius and Mothra, quickly setting up several crystals as he looked at Desghidorah.

"Well now, the bastard has finally shown himself," Leader gurgled as Desghidorah emerged from the water, somehow standing above it, like it was just a pond. "I remember seeing you battle father, and I have to say, you fight like a demon. So why are you with these Earth Defenders? You should be on your own, and maybe with me. You and I, we can make quite a team. And now that just leaves one of you missing." Mothra quickly blasted a Prism Beam at Desghidorah, who moved his heads out of the way easily. "Touched a nerve, did I? Where is your son Mothra? I have such things to show him after I kill you all, and I'm sure you'll be a distant memory to him once I have raised him."

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH MY SON!" Mothra's eyes were glowing red, as her body started to surge with crimson energy.

"Well I can't touch any of you right now," all three heads echoed, speaking in unison as they continued to look at the barrier. "After all, this barrier is preventing me from entering your shitty little island. I bet you made sure to have it search for any traces of Bagan's presence, haven't you?"

Desghidorah then stepped forward, and walked through the barrier like it was nothing.

"Too bad I cut off all contact with him."

Junior and the others charged, as the Wings of Demise flew towards them, his mouths locked into massive grins.

* * *

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Godzilla Jr (adult and teen).**

**Dan Southworth as Neozilla/SpaceGodzilla and the Voice. **

**Sumalee Montano as Mothra.**

**Matthew Mercer as Angurius.**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Mothra Leo (Imago). **

**Christopher** ** Niosi as Mothra Leo (Larva).**

**Steve Blum as Kong. **

**Sigourney Weaver as Biollante and the Voice. **

**James Sie as King Caesar.**

**Marc Diarson as Godzilla.**

**Quinton Flynn as Rodan.**

**David Gallagher as Battra.**

**Phil LaMarr as Baragurius.  
**

**Richard Epcar as Bōryu. **

**Travis Willingham as Kong's Father.**

**Laura Bailey as Kong's Mother.**

**Cate Blanchett as Gigamoth/Mothra Gaia. **

**Sean Astin as Baragon.**

**John Rhys-Davies as Gorosaurus.**

**Viggo Morteson as Gomora.**

**Mae Whitman as Moll.**

**Lara Jay Miller as Lora.**

**Grey Griffith as Belvera.**

**Greg Baldwin as Daimajin**

**Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah.**

**Charlie Adler as Varan.**

**Willem** ** Dafoe (Leader), Dave Wittenberg (Nutcase), and Kevin Michael Richardson (Vicious) as Desghidorah. **

**James Woods as Daghara. **

**Spike Spencer as Deutalios.**

**James Patrick Stuart as Gigan.**

**Patrick Seitz as Grand-King Ghidorah.**

**Tony Jay as Bagan. **

**James Earl Jones as Gojira (Godzilla 1954). **

**Angela Basset as Godzilla Earth. **

**Nathan Lane as Ebirah.**

**Tim Curry as Hedorah. **

**Patrick Warburton as Megalon.**

**Robert Englund as Gabara. **

**Cathy ** **Weseluck as Godzilla Jr (child). **

**Stephanie Nadolny as Kong (child). **

**Veronica Taylor as Angurius (child).**

**Jim Ward as** **M.O.G.U.E.R.A. **

**Gregg Berger as G.O.R.T. **

**Jeffery Dean Morgan as Gaira.**

**Nika Futterman as Lilith (female MUTO).**

**Daran Norris as Nimrod (male MUTO).**

**Eartha Kitt as Megagurius.**

**Brian Drummond as Zilla.**

**Dee Bradley Baker as Gezora.**

**Robert Axelrod as Ultraman/Kaiser Belial (Vision). **

**Mark Hamill as Baltan Seijin.**

**Kerrigan Mahan as Griffonrzer/Goldar.**

**Goji73 as Shadow of RED.**

**Kaiji Tang as Akira Yuki.**

**Colleen Clinkenbeard as Akane Yashiro.**

**Don Frye as Douglas Gordon.**

**Skip Stellrecht as Dan.**

**Carrie Kernanen as Miki Saegusa. **

**DC Douglas as Cameron Winter.**

**Charles Dance as Alan Jonah.**

**Shadow of RED, ** **Zenith, and all related concepts belong to Cosbydaf. **

**The King Caesar song belongs to Toho Studios.**

**Keep Circulating the Links.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello again everyone, and here is chapter 2 of part 3. I am sorry for the long wait, but I did work whenever I could to get this done and out, and what better time to release a story about monsters than in a month that is full of monsters? Of course, don't expect Pumpkin Rapper popping up here, but hopefully I can get the next chapter out at a more reasonable time period. Next time, what happens in the Dark World after the other Acolytes learn of Desghidorah's betrayal? What happens on Monster Island as our heroes battle the mighty Wings of Demise? And what happens when he takes something precious from them and what will be the fate of our heroes as they go after him? Find out next time in the Wings of Demise!
> 
> See you next time... and stay safe everyone. Don't be afraid to leave feedback or to review this story, or recommend it to other people who may be seeking fanfiction to read.


End file.
